She's Without Me REMAKE NOVEL ESTI KINASIH-DIA TANPA AKU
by bogelita
Summary: Kau sudah punya kekasih? bagus. lebih baik kau jangan memiliki kekasih dahulu. atau kekasihmu akan babak belur. -sehun. Tidak, aku ingin duduk disini! -Luhan [it's daebak story!GS! hunhan, slight!krishan School life] reviewnya jangan lupa, kasihan dia kalau dilupain/? :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Luhan (as girl), Sehun, Kris and another cast

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

.

Ini remake novel Dia Tanpa Aku dari Esti Kinasih

Kita menambah atau mengurangi kata-kata agar menjadi bahasa fanfiction yang semestinya

Jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya silahkan membeli novel Dia Tanpa Aku karya Esti Kinasih.

.

.

.

DLDR

GS

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Panas matahari siang ini sebenarnya dapat membuat pakaian basah yang di diamkan di luar rumah kering dalam sekejap. Tapi Chanyeol mengiyakan saja ajakan Kris untuk

melihat Luhan. Gadis itu sudah diincar Kris sejak dua bulan lalu. Sayangnya, Luhan masih kelas 3 Junior High School, jadi Kris belum mau melakukan pendekatan dengannya. Ia menunggu Luhan masuk Senior High School.

Karena belum bisa melakukan pendekatan itulah, selama ini Kris hanya melihat Luhan dari jauh. Melihat, memperhatikan, mengamati. Kadang Kris "mengantar" gadis itu pulang. Mengantar dalam tanda kutip karena Luhan tidak pernah tahu ada pria yang terkadang ikut naik bus yang ditumpanginya hanya karena ingin melihatnya lebih lama.

Setiap kali habis memperhatikan Luhan di sekolahnya, besoknya pasti Kris akan bercerita panjang-lebar. Dan sering sekali ceritanya itu tidak penting. Tidak penting untuk orang yang ia paksa untuk mendengarkan. Dalam hal ini, Chanyeol.

Misalnya..

"Luhan itu sangat manis, Chanyeol. seperti artis film yang bernama Irene."

"Irene?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Yang mana ya?"

Meskipun petunjuk paling krusial yang bisa menggambarkan betapa manisnya Luhan yang tidak diketahui Chanyeol, itu tidak menghalangi Kris untuk terus menceritakan gadis incarannya itu.

"Gadis itu jika pakai seragam olahraga, sangat cantik, Chanyeol. Seksi. Imut!" puji

Kris suatu hari dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Imut atau seksi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Seksinya imut. Bukan seksi menggoda, begitu. luhan itu manis. jinjja!"

"Imut, seksi, atau manis? Yang jelas informasinya."

"Imut! Seksi! Manis!" tandas Kris.

Info tidak penting lainnya...

"Luhan jika berkeringat, dan rambutnya berantakan, benar-benar cantik!"

Lainya lagi, masih tidak penting juga..

"Kemarin dia olahraga pakai biru-biru. Kaus biru sama celana pendek biru. Ternyata perempuan kalau pakai biru, jadi terlihat cantik ya?"

Tapi pernah juga ada info yang penting. Penting untuk bahan renungan

Chanyeol, bahwa jika suatu saat nanti dirinya jatuh cinta, ada kemungkinan akan jadi gila juga, seperti sahabatnya itu. Isi infonya sendiri masih tetap tidak penting.

"Namanya Xi Luhan. Kelas tiga Junior High School. Pelajaran yang paling disukai biologi dan matematika. Warna favorit: biru. Olahraga favorit: tidak ada. Jadi jika sedang jam olahrag gadis itu lebih sering duduk-duduk atau menjahili teman-temannya. Aku pernah memperhatikan, main basketnya buruk sekali. Main volinya kacau, dan main bulutangkisnya asal. Satu-satunya

olahraga yang dia kuasai hanya lari. Gadis itu cepat sekali larinya. Apa karena

dia suka jahilin orang ya? Jadi harus bisa lari cepat agar tidak dijitaki ramai-ramai."

Sejenak Kris berhenti membaca catatannya. Ia tertawa geli. "Makanan favorit, kalau yang berat: bibimbap dan jajangmyeon. Kalau yang ringan: tteopoki dan odeng. Sama sepertiku!" serunya kemudian dengan girang.

"Berarti kami jodoh!".

Chanyeol mendengus. "Hanya karena sama-sama suka tteopoki dan odeng saja _kok_ jodoh," gerutunya.

Tapi Kris tidak peduli. Ia teruskan membaca catatannya.

"Kalau sedang belajar, senangnya sambil mendengarkan radio. Kalau tidak mendengarkan radio, dia bisa ngantuk. Genre film yang dia suka: roman komedi. Dia sangat benci film horor. Dia penggila komik Jepang. Dia pernah mengidolai Jo In Sung, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi semenjak Ahn Jae Hyun muncul. Dia juga pernah menjadi fans berat Lay EXO.

Katanya, suara Lay itu teduh. Membuat hati tenang. Tapi sekarang, tidak lagi. Terimakasih. Karena ternyata Lay penganut poligami. Maka dari itu Luhan punya cita-cita ingin menjadi menteri HAM atau menteri pemberdayaan perempuan, agar mempunyai kuasa membuat undang-undang agar suami yang menikah lagi dipenjara saja."

Kepala Kris menyembul dari sisi kertas yang sedang dibacanya, yang selama ini menghalangi mukanya dari pandangan Chanyeol.

"Feminis radikal. Gawat juga!" Kris tertawa geli. Chanyeol ternganga. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mendapatkan informasi itu?" tanyanya takjub.

"intinya aku tahu," jawab Kris pendek.

Banyak lagi info tak penting tentang Luhan yang selalu disampaikan Kris

kepada Chanyeol, yang terpaksa terus menyimak atas nama persahabatan.

Masalahnya adalah, saat detik-detik menjelang Luhan tamat Junior High School ini, frekuensi pengamatan Kris semakin tinggi, dan frekuensi berceritanya semakin tinggi

lagi. Bahkan Kris sama sekali tidak perduli cerita itu baru saja diceritakannya

tadi pagi. Panjang-lebar pula.

"Ini ringkasannya," katanya lembut, masa bodoh dengan tampang malas Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu Kris merasa mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk memaksanya mendengarkan semua cerita tentang Luhan, karena alasan itu pernah dikatakannya.

"Kau belum pernah melihat dia. Coba kalau kau sudah tau, pasti kau akan mengerti mengapa aku sangat menyukainya dan selalu ingin cerita tentangnya."

"Sudah. kau kan punya foto-fotonya. Biasa saja."

"Kesannya pasti berbeda jika kau sudah melihatnya secara langsung."

Kris memang menyimpan banyak foto Luhan yang di shoot-nya secara diam-diam. Untung foto-foto itu hanya disimpannya di kamar, tidak dibawa kemana-mana Karena menurut Chanyeol, membawa kemana-mana foto gadis yang kita suka atau kita incar tapi masih belum ketahuan perempuan itu suka juga atau tidak, hanya berlaku kalau kita mengincar artis. Jadi kalau ternyata nanti di tolak, ya biasa aja. Tidak memalukan.

Maka dari itu Chanyeol sangat berharap Kris mengajaknya dalam pengamatan

Luhan berikutnya. Agar nanti jika Kris bercerita tentang Luhan dengan berapi-api dan bermenit-menit, dirinya tidak perlu mendengarkan keseluruhan

cerita. Cukup dua-tiga kalimat, kemudian bisa langsung di-cut.

"Aku sudah tauuu!."

Harapan Chanyeol terkabul pagi ini. Mendadak Kris mengajak sahabat

sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu menemaninya melihat Luhan.

"Mau!" Chanyeol langsung menjawab dengan nada sepeti akan diajak liburan

gratis ke pulau Jeju.

"Kau semangat sekali?" Kris menjadi agak heran.

"aku jadi penasaran. Seperti apa gadis itu? Karena jika kau bercerita kelihatannya heboh sekali,"

Chanyeol menjawab sambil menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, mengabaikan panas matahari yang sudah

dijelaskan di awal cerita-dapat mengeringkan cucian basah dalam sekejap-keduanya segera meninggalkan sekolah. Kris takut Luhan sudah pulang, karena mereka masih harus naik bus kira-kira lima belas menit untuk sampai di sekolah gadis itu.

Turun dari bus, Kris langsung mengajak Chanyeol ke taman yang ada di

depan sekolah Luhan. Tidak berapa lama terdengar bunyi bel disusul siswa-siswa berhamburan keluar dari pintu-pintu kelas. Kris menjadi gelisah. Lehernya

terjulur panjang. Sepasang matanya bergerak cepat, mencari-cari.

Tapi, sampai kerumunan laki-laki dan perempuan berseragam putih dengan rok bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna coklat terus berkurang, dan hingga akhirnya habis sama sekali ditelan bus, mobil pribadi, atau menghilang di ujung-ujung jalan di kiri-kanan, orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Muka Kris yang sebelumnya cerah menjadi mendung pekat.

"Kenapa dia tidak ada, ya? apa dia tidak masuk?"

Suaranya yang penuh semangat, berisik karena tidak berhenti bercerita, kini mendadak lemah. Menjadi sangat kecewa. Sangat sedih, sangat gelisah,sangat muram. menjadi patah semangat.

Sebentar-sebentar Kris menarik napas

panjang, berkali-kali mendecakkan lidah, membuat Chanyeol menahan tawa.

"Mungkin ada pelajaran tambahan? Siswa-siswi tingkat akhir kan biasanya seperti itu?" hiburnya.

"Oh, iya, iya." mendung di wajah Kris seketika tersapu bersih. Wajah itu

menjadi berseri-seri lagi.

Chanyeol menjadi menyesal sudah melontarkan kalimat itu, karena sampai satu jam kemudian Luhan tetap belum juga kelihatan. Sementara panas matahari yang teriknya bisa membuat kulit terbakar itu kegarangannya belum juga berkurang.

Namun Kris tetap segar bugar. Tatapannya masih tertuju lurus-lurus ke bangunan sekolah di depannya. Masih penuh semangat dan harapan bisa melihat gadis incarannya. Sementara di sebelahnya, Chanyeol nyaris kering karena bosan dan dehidrasi akut. Akhirnya pria itu tidak sanggup lagi.

"Kita di sini sampai kapan? Nanti malam atau besok pagi?"

Kris menoleh kaget. Langsung di rasakannya aura hitam yang melingkupi Chanyeol sangat berbeda dengan aura cinta yang dirasakannya dari bangunan sekolah di depannya. Kris menyeringai, merasa bersalah karena telah melupakan orang yang sedari tadi sudah menemaninya.

"Satu jam lagi ya. Jika sampai satu jam lagi Luhan belum keluar juga, berarti dia memang tidak masuk."

"Satu jam lagi, ya?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. Pura-pura

berpikir.

"Oke. Sepertinya pas."

"Apa yang pas?" Kris menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Tingkat ke-'kisut'-annya," jawab Chanyeol enteng. Ia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum-senyum. Senyum yang singkat dan tidak jelas.

"Karena satu jam lagi sepertinya aku akan sekering mumi-mumi firaun Mesir kuno. Jika kau bertanya pada orang yang lewat siapa yang mati lebih dulu, aku atau firaun-firaun itu, pasti tidak ada yang dapat menjawabnya. Malah bisa jadi mereka menyangka yang ada di Mesir sana itu mumnya Ramses II, sementara yang di sebelah kau ini, muminya Ramses I."

Sejenak Kris ternganga, lalu tertawa geli.

"Bilang saja haus, begitu. Repot sekali sampai pakai ke Mesir."

"Ya! kau memang tidak tahu terima kasih ya? Sudah minta ditemani memata-matai Luhan saat panas seperti ini, aku juga tidak diberi makanan atau minuman sama sekali. Benar-benar dehidrasi."

"Iya, iya. Sorry chan." Kris merogoh saku kemeja sekolahnya.

Dikeluarkannya selembar uang lima ribu won lalu diberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Ini."

Wajah Chanyeol menjadi lebih cerah. Ia bangkit berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju

Kedai minuman.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali membawa dua cup ice coffee dan dua bungkus makanan ringan. Diberikannya ice coffee milik Kris.

.

.

Karena perut sudah terisi dan adanya penangkal ancaman kekeringan,

Chanyeol menjadi tenang. Namun sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan Kris sudah

habis, Luhan belum juga kelihatan. Kali ini sepertinya dugaan Kris benar.

Luhan tidak masuk. Jam pulang sekolah sudah lama lewat dan tidak ada lagi siswa

yang keluar dari sekolah itu. Wajah Kris seketika mendung. Lebih pekat

daripada tadi.

"Benar kan dia tidak masuk...," desahnya berat.

"Yasudah jika begitu. Ayo,pulang. Sudah sore." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri.

Dikibas-kibaskannya baju olahraga yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk alas duduk. Kris mengikuti dengan mau tidak mau.

"Kenapa Luhan tidak masuk, ya? Apa dia sakit?" desahnya, suaranya begitu sarat dengan kecemasan.

"Semoga saja tidak. Mungkin dia kelelahan karena belajar diforsir. Ayo,pulang." Chanyeol merangkul bahu Kris lalu memaksa sahabatnya itu pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena kemarin tidak berhasil melihat Luhan, siang nanti Kris berniat kembali

Lagi ke sekolah gadis itu.

"aku takut jika dia sakit" katanya. Bukan suaranya saja yang cemas, ekspresi wajahnya juga. Seakan-akan mereka sudah saling mengenal dan akrab. Chanyeol menjadi menahan seringai geli yang sudah hampir tercetak di bibirnya.

"Biarkan sajalah. Jika dia sakit kan ada orang tuanya."

"Memang jika ada orangtuanya,lalu aku tidak boleh khawatir, gitu?"

"Khawatir juga tidak ada kan selama ini hanya melihatnya dari jarak jauh saja."Kris meringis.

"Iya. Tapi boleh kan aku khawatir dengannya? Nanti ikut lagi tidak, Chan?"

"Aku ikut. Jadi penasaran."

Namun sesaat menjelang bel pulang berbunyi, mendadak turun hujan lebat.

"Kris,jadi atau tidak? Hujan" bisik Chanyeol, sambil tetap menyalin materi pelajaran biologi ke buku catatannya.

"Tentu saja jadi!" tandas Kris juga sambil berbisik.

Dan begitu bel pulang berbunyi, beberapa gelintir siswa nekat menerobos lebatnya hujan,termasuk Kris dan Chanyeol. Keduanya berlari cepat menuju

halte yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah. Tapi ternyata hujan lebat tidak turun terlalu lama. Ketika mereka turun di halte dekat sekolah Luhan, hujan benar-benar sudah

berhenti. Menyisakan udara sejuk dan bau tanah basah.

Keduanya bergegas menuju taman di seberang sekolah Luhan. Belum lama

keduanya berdua di depan pagar taman, terdengar bunyi bel dari gedung

sekolah Luhan.

.

.

.

Tak lama pintu-pintu kelas terbuka dan siswa-siswi berseragam putih biru berhamburan keluar dari sana. Kerumunan siswa itu kemudian

terhenti di trotoar depan sekolah. Hujan lebat tadi hanya sebentar, tetapi cukup membuat sisi jalan di depan sekolah Luhan tergenang air.

Sebagian anak memilih jalan memutar, menghindari genangan. Sementara

sebagian lagi memilih menyusuri genangan itu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati,

di tempat yang paling dangkal.

Tiba-tiba orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sejak kemarin muncul.

Menyeruak di antara kerumunan. Kris terpana. Sesaat ia hanya bisa

menatap Luhan lurus-lurus, tanpa berbicara.

Rambut Luhan yang sedikit melewati bahu diikat ekor kuda. Ikatan yang asal-asalan sehingga beberapa helai rambut terjun di pelipis dan tengkuknya.

Wajahnya juga seperti yang sering dilihat Kris. Sedang tersenyum lebar atau tertawa.

"Itu dia!" seru Kris tertahan. Ditepuknya lengan Chanyeol.

"Mana?" Chanyeol langsung menengok mencari-cari. "Yang rambutnya diikat berantakan itu?"

"Iya. Bagaimana? Manis bukan?"

"Iya, manis" Chanyeol terpaksa mengakui.

"Iya, kan?" sepasang mata Kris yang terus menatap Luhan semakin berbinar.

"Tapi berbeda dengan yang difoto-foto? artinya dia tidak fotogenik."

"Ah, tidak penting!" tandas Kris. "aku justru lebih senang degan pose-pose

yang natural. Tidak dibuat-buat,tidak memakai riasan. Foto perempuan yang di close up itu tuh, dengan aslinya bisa sangat beda jauh, tahu! Menipu!" sambil berbicara Kris dengan cepat mengeluarkan polaroid dari dalam tas.

"Menga mbil foto lagi?" Chanyeol menatapnya heran. "Bukannya sudah satu amplop cokelat? Penuh, lagi!"

"Ekspresi yang ini belum ada," jawab Kris sambil menempatkan sasaran bidik ke dalam frame. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala.

Kris menekan tombol kecil pada polaroidnya dua kali, kemudian dengan puas memandangi hasilnya. Dimasukkannya kembali kamera itu ke tas, dan perhatiannya segera kembali pada Luhan.

"Tapi sepertinya gadis itu nakal,ya?" celetuk Chanyeol.

"Iya, memang." Kris terkekeh geli. "Tidak nakal. Hanya senang menjahili orang. Sepertinya aku sudah pernah cerita."

Baru saja kalimat Kris selesai, Luhan yang tadi berjalan tenang sambil

mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa bersama teman-temannya, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dan tak terduga,Luhan melompat ke genangan air hujan di depan trotoar sekolah.

Seketika terdengar jeritan-jeritan keras, bersamaan dengan air kotor

bewarna kecoklatan yang memercik ke segala arah. Mendarat di baju seragam,

rok, sweater, tas dan semua benda yang berada tepat dijalur cipratannya.

"LUHAN! BAJU INI MASIH DIPAKAI SEKALI LAGI BESOK!"

"LUHAN! AKU BISA DIMARAHI EOMMA !"

"LUHAN! SERAGAM INI BARU DIBELI!"

Namun, jeritan-jeritan marah teman-temannya itu malah membuat Luhan

tertawa geli, suaranya keras pula. Melihat itu Kris menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia memandang Luhan dan ulah nakalnya dengan sorot yang semakin jelas memperlihatkan perasaannya.

"Dia sangat lucu bukan?" katanya pada Chanyeol di sela tawa.

"Jahil sekali mungkin" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi akhirnya dia juga

tidak bisa menahan tawa saat kemarahan teman-teman Luhan malah membuat

keisengan Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo! cerita ini merupakan remake dari novel ESti Kinasih, semua jalan cerita murni milik beliau, saya hanya me-remake-nya saja dengan cast favorit yaitu hunhan.

menurut kalian gimana? tbc saja atau dihapus saja? semua tergantung minat dari pembaca;)

mind to review, readers? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Luhan (as girl), Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo and another cast coming soon!

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

.

Ini remake novel Dia Tanpa Aku dari Esti Kinasih

Kita menambah atau mengurangi kata-kata agar menjadi bahasa fanfiction yang semestinya

Jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya silahkan membeli novel Dia Tanpa Aku karya Esti Kinasih.

.

.

.

DLDR

GS

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Masih di atas genangan air kotor yang tadi dicipratkannya ke arah teman-temannya, Luhan kemudian menari dalam berbagai macam gaya. Teman-temannya semakin kesal dan akhirnya berusaha menangkapnya.

"Ayo kita tangkap Luhan, lalu suruh dia mencuci ini. Enak saja!" seru salah seorang anak. Luhan langsung menghentikan pertunjukan tarinya dan melarikan diri.

"Kejar! Kejar si rusa tengik itu!"

"Tangkap! Kurang ajar! Dasar rusa tengik!"

Luhan berlalri dengan kecepatan supernya,tetapi tetap sambil tertawa-tawa geli.

Dibelakangnya, teman-temannya segera mengejar. Sambil tetap ribut menjerit-jerit.

"Chanyeol-ah kajja!" Tiba-tiba Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol, kemudian berlari cepat,

berusaha menyamakan Luhan yang berlari di sisi seberang jalan. Chanyeol sesaat

ternganga, tapi kemudian segera mengejar. Dengan mudah Kris menyusul dan berada di depan Luhan. Ketika jalan itu menikung, Kris berlari , Chanyeol berlari mengikuti sambil terbingung-bingung.

Begitu sampai di seberang jalan, Kris menghentikan larinya. Dengan

napas terengah dia berdiri menunggu. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Bukan saja karena habis berlari, tapi juga karena satu tindakan yang sebentar lagi akan dia lakukan. Tak lama Luhan muncul di tikungan. Dan begitu gadis itu melintas di depannya ...

"Luhan!"

Luhan menghentikan larinya dengan kaget. Dipandangnya Kris dengan heran.

"Sembunyi di balik pohon, cepat!" Kris menunjuk salah satu pohon peneduh jalan di belakangnya. Luhan tidak bergerak. Ditatapnya namja berseragam Senior High School di depannya itu dengan heran, aneh, bingung, dan curiga.

Luhan tak tahu Kris sedang setengah mati menekan rasa gugupnya.

"Kamu tadi jahilnya kelewatan. Teman-temanmu sepertinya betul-betul sampai tertangkap, kau bisa...," Kris menyeringai lucu.

"ditenggelamkan di kubangan air kotor yang kau cipratkan tadi sepertinya."

Suara teman-temannya yang terus menjeritkan namanya membuat Luhan tidak bisa lama-lama berpikir.

"Cepat!" desak Kris. "Nanti mereka melihatmu!"

Setelah menengok ke arah tikungan di belakangnya dan sadar teman-temannya sebentar lagi muncul, akhirnya Luhan menuruti saran Kris. Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tadi ditunjuk Kris.

Chanyeol yang tiba belakangan urung menyatakan keherannya karena penjelasannya sudah ada di depan mata.

"Chanyeol-ah bantu aku menutupinya!" seru Kris begitu sahabatnya itu muncul. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Chanyeol langsung menurut. Dengan posisi berdiri yang tidak begitu terlihat jika sedang menyembunyikan Luhan, Kris dan Chanyeol berdiri mengapit pohon tersebut.

Di balik pohon, Luhan meringkuk dalam-dalam sambil tertawa geli.

"Jika bersembunyi jangan tertawa" tegur Kris pelan. "percuma kami menutupimu"

"Ne? Jeosonghamnida" Luhan berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Begitu nanti temanmu sudah lewat, siap-siap lari balik ke arah semula, ya. Kau kan pulang naik bus, harus ke halte."

"Oke!" jawab Luhan dan ia tertawa geli lagi.

"Jangan tertawa!" desis Kris.

"Ne? Jeosonghamnida. habisnya itu menggelikan."Yeoja itu menutup mulut dengan telapak

tangan. Chanyeol menyaksikan peristiwa itu dengan senyum. Tak lama teman-teman Luhan muncul, masih dengan seruan-seruan kesal dan marah.

"Itu,dia lari kesana!" tunjuk Kris ke ujung jalan di sebelah kanan.

"Terima kasih, Sunbaenim!" gadis-gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih nyaris bersamaan, kemudian berlari ke arah yang di tunjuk Kris. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, Kris memberikan komando.

"Luhan,cepat lari!" Diapit Kris dan Chanyeol di kiri-kanan, Luhan berlari ke arah semula. Mereka berlari secepat dan sehening mungkin. Tapi gadis itu tidak berhasil menahan

tawanya. Ditengah napas yang tersengal-sengal, ia tertawa geli.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di halte, baru ketiganya berhenti berlari. Luhan membungkukkan tubuh, antara kehab san tenaga karena berlari cepat dan sakit perut karena terus tertawa. Setelah napasnya kembali normal, gadis itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Ditatapnya dua priaasing yang telah menolongnya.

"Gamsahamnida~" katanya, dengan senyum geli yang siap berubah jadi tawa.

Kris dan Chanyeol mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian tahu namaku Luhan?"

"Ya jelas tahu. Jeritan temen-temen kamu sangat kencang" jawab Kris,membuat tawa Luhan kembali berderai.

"Tetapi sebenarnya jika hari ini selamat juga percuma saja. Pasti besok aku lebam karena dikeroyok," katanya, membuat Kris dan Chanyeol ikut tertawa. "Ah,Terimakasih bayak. Karena busnya sudah datang, aku duluan ya." Luhan menunjuk bus yang rutenya melewati rumahnya, yang sedang menuju halte tempat mereka berdiri.

"Oke." Kris mengangguk.

"Oh iya. Siapa namamu?"

Kris langsung salah tingkah.

"Ng... Kris" ucapnya, dengan suara mendadak pelan.

"Siapa?"

"Kris" Chanyeol yang mengulangi.

"Oh..." Luhan mengangguk. "kalau kau?" sepasang matanya lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol"

"Oh oke, Kris-ssi, Chayeol-ssi. Aku duluan. Gamsahamnida. Annyeong"

Luhan melambaikan tangan lalu menghampiri pintu depan bus. Tawa gelinya kembali muncul. Kedua pria itu membalas lambaiannya, jadi tidak bisa menahan senyum geli juga.

.

.

.

.

Kris melepas kepergian Luhan dengan senyum dan tatap sayang. Ditunggunya sampai bus itu benar-banar hilang di ujung jalan, baru diajaknya Chanyeol menyeberang, menunggu bus mereka sendiri di halte seberang.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bisa memulai pendekatan"

"Tidak. Dia masih Junior High School. Lagi pula dia sudah mau Ujian kelulusan. Kasihan. Nanti bisa keganggu konsentrasi belajarnya."

"menunggunggu dia masuk Senior High School terlalu lama. Masih beberapa bulan lagi."

"Tidak apa. Daripada mengencani anak JHS. Masih di bawah baik kutunggu dia sampai memakai seragam SHS"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit sebelum jam pertama di mulai ,Chanyeol melangkah masuk dengan tenang. Namun langkah tenangnya itu segera menjadi tergopoh-gopoh saat dilihatnya Kris sedang menunduk dengan muka serius.

"Memang hari ini ada PR? Sepertinya tidak ada" tanyanya panik.

"Memang tidak" jawab Kris santai.

"Lalu apa yang kau kerjakan?" tunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagu ke arah coretan-coretan angka yang dibuat Kris di atas lembaran bukunya.

"Oh, ini..." Kris menyeringai, agak mencurigakan. Ditariknya Chanyeol sampai terduduk, lalu dirangkulnya bahu sahabatnya. "Mulai hari ini traktir aku ya Chan. Soalnya aku ingin menabung. Untuk membeli kaus dan jins baru. Karena sebentar lagi Luhan lulus dari Junior High School. Artinya aku sudah bisa bertemu dengannya" ucap Kris dengan mata berbinar.

"Waaah...," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya "Sepertinya tidak asik"

"Hanya untuk sementara. eomma appa sedang krisis, karena adikku, Sehun, sebentar lagi akan masuk SHS. Aku tidak tega meminta uang untuk membeli kaus dan celana baru. untuk pendekatan dengan seorang gadis, lagi. Ya? Jebal chanyeol-ah. Kita kan teman. Selama ini jika kau tidak bisa ulangan matematika atau fisika, kan selalu kubantu. Sekarang gantian. Okeee?"

Chanyeol mati kutu. Di dua mata pelajaran itu hidup-matinya memang

tergantung pada Kris.

"Mengancamnya pas sekali Kris? Karna aku bodoh dipelajaran matematika dan fisika."

"Kau tidak bodoh" jawab Kris kalem.

"Hanya saja sedikit pabbo. Dijelaskan berkali-kali tidak mengerti juga. Membuat orang emosi. Jujur saja, setiap sudah menjelaskan matematika atau fisika ke kau, aku merasa ingin mencekikmu hingga mati.

"Chanyeol ternganga, membuat Kris seketika tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mian. Mian. Bercanda. Oke? Traktir aku, ya?" Kris mengetatkan rangkulannya.

Chanyeol berdecak. tidak di tolong, sudah lama mereka berdua bersahabat. Sejak JHS. Ini bukan sama sekali masalah kebodohannya di bidang matematika atau fisika .Jika ikut bimbel sampai overdosis, dapat dipastikan dirinya akan berubah menjadi sangat cinta dengan dua pelajaran biadab itu, karena sakaw.

Tetapi jika ia menolong Kris, dirinya akan bangkrut. Uang sakunya tidak mungkin cukup untuk Kris porsi makannya sangat banyak.

Pengalaman kemarin-kemarin jika makan berdua, Kris selalu menambah porsi nya.

"Ya tidak setiap hari aku meminta traktirnya. Kejam sekali"

Kris seperti dapat membaca isi kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung lega.

"Oh, jika tidak setiap hari si tak apa" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan balas merangkul Kris "Oke!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Piringnya sudah hampir kosong saat mendadak muncul ide yang menurut

Kris sangat brilian. Mulutnya sontak berhenti mengunyah, otaknya berputar cepat.

"Ide T-O-P!" serunya kemudian dengan riang. Cepat-cepat dihabiskannya

nasi dipiringnya. Dengan pipi yang masih menggembung,lelaku itu

menyendokkan lagi nasi penuh-penuh ke piringnya. Empat orang yang selalu

sarapan bersamanya, kedua orangtua dan kedua adiknya, menata ternganga.

"Lagi?" tanya Sehun takjub.

"Tadi saja sudah sepiring penuh."

"Sekaligus makan siang," jawab Kris sambil mengunyah penuh semangat.

Terdorong rasa gembira karena telah menemukan satu cara lagi untuk berhemat. Dengan sarapan yang banyak, berarti di sekolah ia tidak perlu jajan. Dan yang paling penting, tidak perlu mengancam Chanyeol untuk mentraktirnya.

Selesai sarapan plus makan siang,Kris pamit pada orangtua dan kedua adiknya, lalu berjalan ke halte bus yang tidak jauh dari rumah. Masih semangat dengan ide barunya yang -jika sukses selama dua minggu bisa membeli kaus keren yang diincarnya waktu itu-.

Bus yang ditunggunya melompat naik dan segera menuju salah satu bangku kosong di deret paling belakang. Dengan nyaman disandarkannya punggung. Tak lama ia mulai merasakan dampak makan siangnya yang dilagsungi dengan sarapan tadi... dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak T-O-P. Ia menjadi sangat mengantuk.

Seperti biasanya, udara pagi Seoul yang masih sejuk, yang mengalir lewat jendela-jendela bus yang terbuka, memperparah kantuk Kris. Posisinya di bangku kosong di deret paling belakang, paling kanan dekat jendela, membuatnya tidak merasakan desakan para penumpang yang berdiri di lorong bus. Kantuknya menjadi semakin parah. Akhirnya Kris menyerah. Ia tertidur pulas, dan baru tersadar setiap kali keningnya nyaris terbentur bangku di depannya.

Lelaki itu tidak kebablasan, karena sang supir sudah hafal dengan salah satu penumpang langganannya itu yang berhenti di halte dekat sekolah. Kris menatap keluar jendela sesaat,kemudian langsung berdiri, sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang sedang dalam proses memar.

Dalam perjalanan dari halte ke sekolah yang berjarak kira-kira 200 meter,

Kris tidak henti-hentinya menguap. Sampai lelaki itu menjadi kesal sendiri.

.

.

.

Sampai di kelas,Chanyeol kaget melihat penampilannya.

"kau berantakan sekali Kris, wae?"

"Semalam aku tidur terlalu larut. Belajar untuk ujian kenaikan kelas."

"Masih lama juga."

"Justru karena masih lama. Kalau belajarnya sudah dekat, pintar tidak, yang ada juga panik. Kau tau? Semalam aku belajar sampai hampir pagi!" Kris bercerita dengan nada pongah.

"Ck... ck... ck... daebaak"Chanyeol berdecak.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan terkagum-kagum. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi kagum itu lenyap.

"Bohong. Aku tau kau. Kau mana pernah tidur larut jika besoknya tidak ada ulangan atau ujian."

"Hehehe..." Kris meringis lebar.

"Iya, sarapan dua piring. Di bus jadi ketiduran sampai halte. Untung supir bus nya terbiasa berhenti di halte sekolah ini."

"Sinting untuk apa kau makan sebanyak itu Kris?"

"Ya supaya kenyangnya bisa sampai sore. Jadi aku kan tidak perlu jajan, atau mengancam kau untuk menraktirku"

"Kau mendapat teori dari mana kalau sarapan dua piring kenyangnya bisa sampai sore?"

"Beruang. Saat hampir musim dingin, beruang makan sangat banyak. Lalu setelah itu mereka tidak makan-makan sampai berbulan-bulan."

"Beruang itu habis makan tidur, bukan belajar!"

"Itu dia. Maka dari itu sekarang akupun ingin tidur, rasanya sangat mengantuk, Chan! Aku ingin menumpang tidur di ruang kesehatan. Hanya satu jam pelajaran, jika ada yang bertanya, tolong bilang aku sakit. Oke?"

"Jelas tidak oke!"

"Jebaaaaal. Rasanya benar-benar ngantuk, Chanyeol-ah. Di kelas juga tidak akan bisa fokus"

Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain menutupi mulutnya yang menguap lebar. Begitu adegan menguapnya selesai,lelaki itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas sambil mengusap matanya yang berair.

Terpaksa Chanyeol menuruti permintaan itu. Namun ia tahu, akan cukup sulit

meyakinkan teman-teman sekelas, terlebih lagi guru, bahwa Kris sakit. Karena

selama ini lelaki itu selalu terlihat sehat dan bahkan kelebihan energi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah lewat dari seminggu, urusan traktir-mentraktir itu mulai tidak oke lagi.

Chanyeol terancam bangkrut. Uang saku bulanannya menipis dengan cepat. Akhir bulan masih sepuluh hari lagi,tetapi sisa uang sakunya mungkin hanya bisa untuk bertahan dua atau tiga hari lagi.

Kris bilang ia tak akan minta traktir setiap hari,tetapi sekarang menjadi setiap hari begitu tahu harga kaus dan jins yang diincarnya ternyata lumayan mahal. Ia sama sekali tidak mau memilih yang lain. Katanya kaus dan jins itu "My style"

Suatu siang, saat jam istirahat pertama, Chanyeol terpaksa mengumumkan kebangkrutannya, tentu saja kepada satu-satunya penyebab dirinya sampai

harus bangkrut begitu.

"Kris, uangku sudah tersisa untuk tiga karna kau makan seperti kuli tidak bisa jika makan kau posinya dikurangi sedikit?"

Kris sama sekali tidak nampak kaget. Ia sudah menduga, dan sebenarnya sejak awal ia sudah merasa tak enak dan tak tega. Tapi benar-benar baru kemarin dia mendapatkan solusi. Melihat tampang Chanyeol yang keruh karena terancam akan berada di bawah garis kemiskinan, sifat jahil Kris langsung muncul. 

"Wah, Chanyeol-ah sepertinya tidak bisa" jawabnya enteng.  
>"Maka dari itu badanku tinggi dan atletis, kan? Dan selalu sehat. Karena makanku banyak,"sambungnya dengan memasang ekspresi tidak bersalah. Chanyeol mendesah kesal.<br>"Yah... jika kau makannya memang harus banyak, jangan makan bibimbap atau bulgogi. Makan saja nasi putih dan kimchi."  
>"Tapikan ku memilih bibimbap porsi kecil. Bulgoginya juga porsi sedikit."<br>"Kecil tapi tetap saja judulnya bibimbap dan bulgogi. Dan semurah-murahnya bibimbap dan bulgogi, tetap saja mahal tahu! Tidak akan seharga dengan nasi putih dan kimchi. Jadi sekarang yang harus kau latih adalah, bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa makan dengan nasi putih dan kimchi." 

"Jelas tidak mungkin. Itu namanya gila. Komposisi menu seperti itu sangat tidak memenuhi standar kesehatan. Kurang bergizi!"

"Bicara gizi jangan denganku. Sama eomma-mu saja sana!" seru Chanyeol kelewat dongkol. Saking dongkolnya, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa Kris sedang setengah mati menahan seringai geli yang hampir saja tercetak di bibirnya.

"Iya sih, memang." Kris memunculkan tampang bersalah. Chanyeol yang tidak tahu bahwa itu ekspresi yang sudah di atur, langsung merasa dirinya jahat. Terkesan dengan sahabat sendiri sebegitu perhitungannya.

"Jadi bagimana ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara melunak. Kris tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu berpura-pura berpikir keras, seakan-akan mengatakan dalam bahasa hening bahwa di manapun di seluruh dunia, kelaparan adalah satu masalah yang sangat serius.

Dan kelaparan di sekolah jelas merupakan masalah yang jauh lebih serius,

karena dapat berakibat fatal. Pertama, jelas menjadi tidak bisa konsentrasi penuh

dengan pelajaran. Akibat yang kedua malah lebih parah. Tidak bisa konsentrasi ke gadis-gadis, karena bagimana mau traktir , kalau traktir perut sendiri saja tidak mampu.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai besok kita makan sepiring berdua? Agar hemat."

.

.

Tbc

Whoaaaaa, krisyeol friendship romantis ya! wkakaka.

chapter 2 nya udah muncul nih!

Buat yang nanyain bebeb sehun, itu sehunnya udah muncul sedikit/?. Jadi ini baru cerita awalnya aja. Nah cerita awal ini bakalan ngebawa kita ke kisah hunhan yang luar biasa romantis itu!

Jadi... semakin banyak review. Updatenya bakalan semakin cepat.

So, mind to review, readers?


	3. Chapter 3

Capter 3

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Luhan (as girl), Sehun, Kris and another cast

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

.

**Ini remake novel Dia Tanpa Aku dari Esti Kinasih**

**Kita menambah atau mengurangi kata-kata agar menjadi bahasa fanfiction yang semestinya**

**Jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya silahkan membeli novel Dia Tanpa Aku karya Esti Kinasih.**

.

.

.

DLDR

GS

ENJOY~

.

.

.

"Mwoya! Andwae! Andwae!" Chanyeol langsung menolak mentah-mentah usul Kris yang sangat hina itu. "Kau sih enak. Incaranmu, gadis itu, tidak satu sekolah. Jadi dia tidak akan tahu kalau kau sedang miskin. Nah kalau aku bagimana? Aku sedang mengincar anak kelas satu. Kalau dia tau aku melarat, belum sempat pendekatan pasti gadis itu sudah lebih dulu melarikan diri."

"Makan sepiring berdua di kantin kesannya memang keliatannya sangat mengenaskan. Bisa-bisa akan menjadi jomblo sampai lulus-lulusan." Ucap Kris, masih dengan tampang belagak mikir, padahal itu sudah kenyataan yang sangat jelas. Chanyeol menjadi ingin sekali menjitaki kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Nah, itu kau tahu! Kenapa juga kau memberi usul yang seperti itu?"

"Namanya juga usul. Tidak perlu persetujuan"

"Jadi sekarang bagimana ini?" Chanyeol memandang Kris dengan tatapan yang membuat Kris menjadi tidak tega untuk meneruskan godaannya. Lelaki itu menyeringai.

"Maaf aku sudah sangat menyusahkan kau, Chanyeol-ah" Ia merangkul Chanyeol.

"Oke. Hari ini terakhir aku minta traktir. Mulai besok tidak lagi."

"Bukan. Bukan gitu, Kris." Chanyeol langsung merasa tidak enak.  
>"Maksud ku, jangan setiap hari minta traktir. Lalu, lauknya juga jangan yang kelewat mahal. Mahal boleh, tapi jangan setiap hari juga Kris"<p>

"Tidak. Hari ini terakhir. Mulai besok kau tak perlu keluar uang untuk makan lagi. Aku yang tanggung."

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Aku mendapat ide baru. Kau lihat saja besok. Ayo, kita ke kantin. Aku sangat lapar. "Menunya kalau tidak kimchi, tahu ramen ya? Oke. No problem!" Masih sambil merangkul erat bahu Chanyeol, Kris membawa sahabatnya yang kelihatan sangat bingung itu ke kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya Chanyeol menunggu kedatangan Kris dengan tidak sabar. Ia penasaran, seperti apa ide Kris itu. Apakah benar-benar bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari ancaman penurunan kasta.

Bukan apa-apa. Ini masalah serius. Tidak ada bencana yang lebih besar bagi kaum lelaki selain dijadikan pilihan terakhir oleh para gadis karena terjadi bencana berskala besar. Misalnya, pemanasan global yang menenggelamkan benua dan pulau-pulau, berikut para lelaki, oke penghuninya. Atau senjata nuklir milik negara 'anu' meledak, yang menyebabkan semua lelaki potensial lenyap, dan yang tersisa hanya para lelaki yang tidak menjanjikan tetapi yah, apa boleh buat. Daripada tidak ada.

Kris muncul saat Chanyeol sudah nyaris badmood. Karena sebentar lagi bel masuk dan bangku di sebelahnya masih juga kosong. Begitu melihat raut cemas Chanyeol, Kris langsung menghampiri dengan langkah panjang.

"Mian, Chanyeol-ah. Ada masalah sedikit di rumah. tetapi akhirnya semua lancar. Sesuai rencana."

"Ya sudah. Cepat ceritakan seperti bagimana rencana nya"

"Tidak bisa sekarang. Bel sebentar lagi berbunyi. Nanti saja jam istirahat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pertama, Kris mengajak Chanyeol ke area sekolah yang sepi. Area itu adalah gedung lama yang sudah dikosongkan, yang sebentar lagi akan dirobohkan dan sebagai gantinya akan didirikan bangunan baru. Kris membawa paper bag, tidak biasa-biasanya.

"Aku membawa bekal dari rumah,kimbap." katanya, setelah mereka menemukan tempat untuk duduk. Dikeluarkannya sebuah paper bag hitam berisi kimbap dari paper bagnya, lalu diberikannya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengambil satu lalu membukanya.

"Kenapa isinya hanya telur?" tanya Chanyeol setelah merasakan satu gigitan.

"ya, memang isinya hanya itu."

"Mana enak? Hanya nasi rumput laut dengan telur. Memang sedikit gurih, Tapi

tetap saja judulnya hanya makan nasi telur"

"Sebentar. Sabar sedikit" Kris kembali merogoh tas pinggangnya

lalu mengeluarkan satu lagi paper hitam. Isinya adalah sekotak kecil kimchi .

"Kimbap itu dimakannya pakai ini. Enak. Coba saja. Bahkan makanan di kantin terlewatkan!"

"Hanya makanan ini, kenapa harus ke tempat sepi seperti ini?"

"Aku membawa pas, pabbo. Hanya untuk kita. Nanti kalau ada yang minta

lalu tidak kita beri, pasti kita dibilang pelit. Kalau kita berikan, perut tidak akan kenyang. Akhirnya, mencari makan lagi di kantin. Kau masih punya uang tidak, untuk menraktir ku?"

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Maka dari itu ini bekal hanya untuk kita berdua. Tidak bisa dibagi-bagi."

"Yasudah. Apa kata kau sajalah," kata Chanyeol.  
>"Mana Kimchinya? Berikan padaku."<p>

Sambil bercengkrama, keduanya lalu menikmati jatah masing-masing.

"Bagaimana? Enak, kan? Kenyang, lagi." kata Kris. Setelah semua kimbap dan kimchi jatah istirahat pertama habis, dikumpulkannya sampah bekas makanan, lalu ia masukkan ke paperbag kosong.

"Iya, enak." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Besok bawa lagi, ya?"

"Ya. Mau tidak mau. Memang ada pilihan lain selain membawa bekal dari rumah?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud 'rencana'? Bawa bekal dari rumah?"

"Iya! Berhubung ini hari pertama, jadi tadi persiapannya masih kacau."

Selesai makan, kedua lelaki itu duduk-duduk sejenak, baru kemudian kembali ke kelas. Chanyeol harus mengakui, ide Kris kali ini bagus juga. Mereka bisa makan kenyang tanpa harus keluar uang. Besoknya mereka mencari tempat yang agak sepi lagi, dan melahap bekal mereka yang -maaf saja-tidak bisa -dibagi-bagi itu.

Kangin songsaenim, salah seorang guru, ternyata memergoki keduanya tanpa sengaja. Beliau langsung curiga melihat dua anak didiknya berada di area sekolah yang agak sunyi. Salah satu anak selalu membawa paper bag, dan apabila temannya datang, anak tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas pinggangnya dengan hati-hati.

Bermula dari ketidaksengajaan itu, Kangin Seongsaenim menjadi curiga dan berniat mengintai keduanya. Karena judulnya saja "mengintai" -berarti dilakukan dari jarak jauh-

tentu saja Kangin songsaenim tidak bisa mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang

sebenernya terjadi.

Setelah pengintaian yang keempat, Kangin Songsaenim dengan yakin menyimpulkan kedua muridnya itu telah melakukan transaksi barang terlarang alias narkoba! Memang, yang dilihatnya kemudian kedua anak itu memakan sesuatu dengan lahap, sambil ngobrol dan tertawa-tawa, tapi Kangin Seongsaenim yakin itu hanya kamuflase. Agar orang tidak curiga, tentu saja mereka harus menutupinya dengan aktivitas yang wajar.

Suatu siang, saat istirahat pertama, Kris dan Chanyeol kembali menempati salah satu pos mereka di area sekolah yang lumayan sunyi. Keduanya sedang membicarakan rencana penggantian menu dengan sangat serius. Setelah empat hari berturut-turut makan kimbap dan kimchi, keduanya mulai bosan.

Kris baru saja menceritakan bahwa Sungmin ajhumma, maid rumahnya itu, hebat membuat nasi goreng kimchi dan roti gulung isi. Kedua menu itu sama-sama bisa membuat perut kenyang.

Sekarang Kris dan Chanyeol sedang mendiskusikan lebih enak besok makan Nasi goreng kimchi atau roti gulung isi. Tidak lama kemudian, keduanya mencapai kata sepakat.

"Oke, mulai besok, roti gulung isi, isinya yang banyak agar lebih kenyang." Kris membuka tas pinggangnya. Diambilnya kimbap dan kimchi dari dalam paper bag, lalu diberikannya pada Chanyeol.  
>"Ini hari terakhir kita makan kimbap pakai kimchi."<p>

Namun baru dua kunyahan, Kangin songsaenim mendadak muncul di hadapan mereka dengan tampang garang.

"Kalian berdua ikut saya ke kantor kepala sekolah!" katanya galak. Kris dan Chanyeol melongo bingung. Mulut mereka berhenti mengunyah.

"Ayo, cepat!" bentak Kangin seongsaenim.

"Sekarang, Saem?" tanya Kris.

"Iya, sekarang!" jawab kangin songsaenim dengan bentakan yang semakin keras, karena marah melihat sikap santai kedua anak itu.

Kris dan Chanyeol saling pandang sesaat. Keduanya lalu bangkit berdiri dan dengan tampang bingung mengikuti langkah Kangin seongsaenim. Mulut mereka masih mengunyah kimchi, tangan mereka masih memegang kimbap.

Sampai ditujuan, Leeteuk -sang kepala sekolah-menyambut kedatangan Kris dan Chanyeol dengan wajah dingin. Rupanya beliau telah diberitahu perihal dugaan transaksi narkoba yang dilakukan kedua anak muridnya itu. Setelah menanyakan nama dan kelas, Leeteuk langsung ke persoalan.

"Apa yang kalian komsumsi atau perjual-belikan?" tanyanya tajam.

"Kimbap, Seongsaenim," jawab Kris polos. "dan kimchi". Wajah dingin Leeteuk terlihat marah.

"Kalian dengar ya!" ucapnya penuh tekanan.  
>"Lebih baik kalian bicara terus terang. Sekarang! Sebelum berita ini tersebar dan membuat malu sekolah!" Kening Kris sontak berkerut rapat. Ia tampak tersinggung.<p>

"Memang kami berdua kenapa, Seongsaenim? Apa karena tampang kami pas-pasan, tidak tampan, lalu disebut membuat malu sekolah. Itu tidak adil. Kami diciptakan sudah seperti ini."

Salah satu yang membuat Chanyeol salut sama Kris, ini dia. Kalau merasa tidak bersalah, Kris tidak peduli siapa yang ada di depan mukanya.

"Saya tidak bercanda!" bentak Leeteuk Seongsaenim sambil memukul meja.

Chanyeol sedikit memucat, namun Kris tetap tenang.

"Saya juga, Seongsaenim. Kami juga tidak bercanda. Kami tidak tahu kenapa kami di panggil ke sini."Melihat ketenangan Kris, kemarahan Leeteuk Seongsaenim sedikit mereda.

"Apa itu di dalam tas kamu?" tanyanya.

"Kimbap, Seongsaenim. Sama dengan yang saya makan bersama teman saya tadi."

"Kimbap apa? Kimbap narkoba?."

Kris dan Chanyeol ternganga. Sesaat keduanya saling pandang.

"Astaga, kenapa seongsaenim kejam sekali, menuduh kami transaksi narkoba. Di sekolah pula, seongsaenim?" ucap Kris, dengan nada tersinggung yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berdua senang menyendiri seperti itu?"

"Makan tentunya, Seongsaenim. Kan sedang jam istirahat. Kimbap dan kimchi. Itu bekal yang saya bawa dari rumah. Demi Tuhan, seongsaenim! Kimbapnya dibuat dari beras. Bukan dari narkoba atau saudara-saudaranya itu. Jangankan untuk beli narkoba, untuk jajan di kantin saja kami tidak mampu."

"Kalau cuma untuk makan, kenapa harus di tempat tersembunyi seperti itu?"

"Malu, Seongsaenim. Masa bawa bekal dari rumah? Seperti anak taman kanak-kanak saja. Apalagi kalau sampai ketahuan murid perempuan. Kami bisa tidak laku, seongsaenim. Lagipula kalau makannya tidak sembunyi atau di tempat yang sepi, nanti akan diminta teman-teman. Jadi mau tidak mau kami terpaksa bagi-bagi. Masa mau dimakan sendiri? Dan kalau dibagi-bagi, mana bisa kenyang?"

Kris mengeluarkan kedua jenis makanan itu dari dalam paper bag-nya, lalu meletakkan di meja Leeteuk seongsaenim. Kepala sekolah itu tampak terkejut, apalagi Kangin seongsaenim.

"Seongsaenim mau? Enak sungguh. Coba saja. Pasti seongsaenim setuju kalau saya bilang kimbap bikinan maid saya ini enak sekali. Standar hotel berbintang. Kalo seongsaenim mau pesan juga bisa. Untuk di bawa pulang. Misalnya untuk istri Seongsanim?" Kris jadi berpromosi.

Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan isyarat yang di lemparkan Chanyeol dengan kesal. Memalukan sekali, berjualan kimbap dan kimchi di kantor Kepala sekolah! Kris tidak peduli. Ia sedang sangat butuh uang. Jadi, peluang bisnis sekecil apa pun akan dimanfaatkannya semaksimal mungkin.

Leeteuk songsaenim memang memesan kimbap dan kimchi, untuk dimakan bersama para guru besok. Pasti karena rasa bersalah. Kangin songsaenim juga ikut memesan, untuk dibawa pulang. Kalau yang ini jelas lebih dari merasa bersalah. Merasa berdosa!

Kedua lelaki dewasa itu kemudian meminta maaf, dan masalah itu clear. Kris dan Chanyeol mohon undur diri. Kris tak lupa meninggalkan dua buah kimbap dan seprsi kecil kimchi. Untuk percobaan, katanya. Leeteuk dan Kangin songsaenim melepaskan kepergian kedua anak itu dengan senyum. Senyum geli sekaligus salut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Duh buat yang nanyain hunhan, hunhan sekitar 2 chapter lagi baru muncul. Ini masih fokus ke kris yang sedang memperjuangkan cintanya untuk sang rusa tengik/?

Jujur ih rada kecewa. Yg view banyak tapi yg ngereviewnya sedikit. Hehehe,

So, Review please, Readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Luhan (as girl), Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo and another cast coming soon!

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

.

Ini remake novel Dia Tanpa Aku dari Esti Kinasih

Kita menambah atau mengurangi kata-kata agar menjadi bahasa fanfiction yang semestinya

Jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya silahkan membeli novel Dia Tanpa Aku karya Esti Kinasih.

.

.

.

DLDR

GS

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Akan selalu ada jalan keluar untuk setiap permasalah. Pasti.

Karena Tuhan telah mengaturnya seperti itu. Dan jalan keluar yang disediakan Tuhan agar Kris bisa membeli kaus dan celana jins yang diincarnya, yang sebenarnya terlalu mahal untuk ukuran uang sakunya dan akan memerlukan waktu menabung cukup lama, adalah berjualan kimbap dan kimchi.

Promosi yang bermula dari tuduhan transaksi narkoba diruang kepala sekolah itu lalu menjalar ke ruang guru. Tapi hanya sampai di situ. Kris tidak melayani pembelian dari kalangan siswa-siswi. Kimbap dan kimchi dagangannya hanya untuk kepala sekolah, para guru, karyawan administrasi, dan lain-lain yang bukan siswa-siswi.

Agar eksklusif. Alasan sebenarnya sih agar bisa dijual lebih mahal. Namun, meski Kris menganggap dagangannya eksklusif, tentu saja gelar yang kemudian di dapatkannya sama sekali tidak ekslusif. "Kris Penjual Kimbap", bukannya "Ahli kuliner Bidang Pengolahan Beras", atau julukan lain yang terdengan keren di kuping.

Chanyeol lega sekali tidak ikut kebagian gelar. karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan aib itu kalau sampai dirinya ikut kebagian predikat juga. Misalnya: "Asisten Penjual KImbap"

Tetapi Kris cuek. Jelas. Karena Luhan, gadis incarannya, tidak satu sekolah. Jadi aman. Lagi pula menurut Kris gelar, "Penjual Kimbap" termasuk positif. Dibandingkan "Tukang Mencontek", "Tukang Bolos", "Tukang Tawuran", apalagi "Tukang Mencuri Uang Bayaran Sekolah". Yang terakhir ini jangan sampai terjadi. Jangan sampai ketahuan siapa-siapa, maksudnya.

Suatu pagi Kris berjalan masuk kelas dengan wajah gembira.

"Chanyeol-ah. Kesini!" Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersama beberapa lelaki di deretan bangku paling belakang segera bangkit. Lelaki itu menghampiri.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Nanti temani aku, ya? Aku ingin membeli kaus dan jins yang sudah ku incar itu."

Seketika ekspresi muka Chanyeol tampak aneh. Lelaki itu menghela napas.

"Maaf Kris, bukannya aku ingin mematahkan semangatmu . Kau yakin, itu kaus dan jins masih ada? Kau kan melihatnya sudah lama. Sudah sebulan lebih, hampir dua bulan."

"Masih!" Kris mengangguk yakin.

"Aku sudah memesannya dengan gadis si penjaga toko. Pasti kubeli! Hanya uangnya saja belum ada. Dan dia sudah janji ingin menyimpannya."

"Oh, gitu," Chanyeol masih sangsi. "Gadis itu yang menjaga toko atau yang punya toko sih?"

"Pokoknya pasti masih ada!" tandas Kris. Tetap sangat yakin.

"Yaaa..." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Oke deh kalau kau memang yakin."

"Yakin!" Kris menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Nanti kau, aku traktir. Oke?"

Seharian itu Kris begitu gembira dan kelihatan berbeda. Di setiap mata pelajaran, ia menjadi lebih tertib dan tekun. Mencatat dengan rajin dan menyimak penjelasan guru dengan serius. Dan di jam-jam pelajaran yang membuat bosan, Kris juga tidak lagi berpartisipasi membuat kelas ingar-bingar.

Intinya hari ini Kris sangaaaaat manis. Tipe pelajar ideal idaman semua guru di seluruh dunia, tetapi tipe teman yang sangat tidak disukai semua murid yang duduk di deretan bangku paling belakang, atau murid yang alergi terhadap suasana kelas yang tertib dan tenang.

"Kris, kenapa kau tidak asik hari ini?" tanya Ravi saat jam istirahat kedua.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kris tanpa menoleh. Sibuk memasukan refill ke dalam pensil mekaniknya.

"Anak-anak di belakang pada dendam, karena minggu kemarin Cho seongsaenim memberikan ulangan dadakan lagi. Mentang-mentang sebentar lagi akan ujian kenaikan kelas, sebentar-bentar ulangan mendadak. Jadi tadi kita semua sepakat akan break belajar matematika dulu hari ini. Caranya, Jimin akan berpura-pura kejang-kejang. Semacam epilepsi. Lalu yang lainnya berakting terkesima, tidak tahu harus apa. Nah, kau kan paling hebat untuk membuat muka panik yang sangat keliatan natural."

"Sialan!" Kris tertawa.  
>"Aku selalu mendapat bagian akting panik yang harus bisa membuat Cho seongsanim dan gadis-gadis sekelas semua menjadi ikut panik. Seperti itu, kan?"<p>

"Tepat!" Ravi menjetikkan jari lalu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Nah, Chanyeol bertugas menghalangi Cho seongsanim atau siapa pun keluar kelas mencari bantuan. Caranya terserah. Tidak perlu lama-lama. Hanya lima belas menit. Paling lama dua puluh menit. Cho seongsaenim kan kalau kaget ilangnya lama. Pasti sesudah itu dia menjadi tidak konsen mengajar, lalu mungkin kita hanya disuruh mencatat sampai bel. Tapi rencana ini akan gagal kalau kalian tida kompak. Padahal, kami sudah membayangkan, pasti akan seru!"

"Cho seongsanim masih pagi sudah berangkat dari rumah. Rela desak-desakan di kereta api hanya untuk mengajar murid-murid bodoh seperti kalian yang duduk di belakang. Untuk guru-guru di sini, meningkatkan prestasi kalian ituberbanding lurus dengan resiko terkena stroke atau serangan jantung, tahu tidak?" kata Kris kalem.

Ravi kontan ternganga. Sementara Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kris menoleh dan tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi muka Ravi.  
>"Maaf, Rav. Bercanda. Bercanda. Aku sedang tidak mood iseng hari ini. Besok saja, ya? Bilangin anak-anak di belakang, maaf gitu. Oke? Jangan cemberut seperti itu dong. Percuma, kau tidak akan aku cium."<p>

"Ih, jijik!" jawab Ravi. Ia balik badan lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Kris dan Chanyeol tertawa-tawa geli.

.

.

.

.

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, keduanya segera pergi. Sampai di mall, Kris langsung menuju toko yang dulu pernah didatanginya. Pramuniaga penjaga toko ternyata masih mengenali. Ia langsung menyambut kedatangan Kris dengan senyum lebar.

"Mau ambil kaus dan jinsnya, ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya," Kris mengangguk.  
>"Masih ada kan, Agasshi?" sambungnya penuh harap.<p>

"Masih. Kan sudah janji mau disimpan." Pramuniaga itu berjalan menuju lemari kecil yang terdiri atas beberapa laci. Dibukanya salah satu laci dan dikeluarkannya sebuah paper bag dari sana. Kemudian ia kembali ke depan Kris dan menyodorkan paper bag itu.  
>Kris menerimanya lalu menoleh ke Chanyeol dan mengacungkan jempol kirinya.<p>

"T-O-P kan agasshi ini?"Kris terharu saat melihat struk yang menempel di paper bag itu.

Pramuniaga itu ternyata telah membelikannya lebih dulu kedua benda yang sangat diinginkan Kris itu. Sepertinya dua benda itu sudah dibayar pada hari Kris datang tanpa cukup uang beberapa minggu lalu.

"Coba kalau saya punya noona seperti agasshi, pasti saya sangat bahagia." puji Kris sungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol langsung membantah dengan menggerakan telapak tangan kanannya kuat-kuat.

"Jangan, agasshi. Ibunya saja sering bilang sangat menyesai sudah melahirkan dia."Kris tertawa. Dimasukkannya paper bag itu ke tasnya.

"Tidak dicoba dulu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris menggeleng. "Sudah waktu itu. Sangat keren. Betul kan, Agasshi?"

"Betul!" Pramuniaga itu mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. Kris mengeluarkan sebuah plastik berisi beberapa potong kimbap dan kimchi, yang memang sengaja disisihkannya untuk agasshi yang sangat baik ini.

"Ini untuk agasshi." Ia ulurkan plastik itu bersama sejumlah uang sebesar yang tertera di struk. Pramuniaga itu menerima dengan mata berbinar.

"Waaah, makasih ne?"

"Iya, sama-sama. Saya makasih juga. Kami pulang dulu ya, agasshi. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak. Jinjja, agasshi orangnya sangat asyik!"

Kris melambaikan tangan yang langsung dibalas pramuniaga itu. Diikuti Chanyeol, ia lalu balik badan dan meninggalkan toko pakaian itu.

"Agasshi itu memang sangat baik," Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.  
>"Aku tadi sampai terharu, pas tahu dia membelikan lebih dulu kaus dan jins yang kau incar itu. Ngomong-ngomong jadi traktir tidak,Kris?"<p>

"Pasti jadi!" tegas Kris.  
>"Tapi jangan yang terlalu mahal, ya?" sambungnya. Kemudian ia menarik napas panjang-panjang dan mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Terlihat sangat lega.<br>"Sekarang aku bisa konsentrasi belajar untuk ujian kenaikan kelas!"

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, selesai belajar, Kris mencoba kaus dan jins barunya. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan cermin besar di pintu lemari pakaiannya. Berputar ke kiri kemudian ke kanan. Kemudian ke kiri lagi. Lalu ke kanan lagi. Dan setelah berputar kanan-kiri berkali-kali, ia lalu berdiam diri. Dipandaginya refleksi dirinya di cermin dengan puas. Ketika adiknya yang hanya berselisih umur dua tahun, Sehun, memasuki kamar tidur mereka, Kris langsung menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Hun?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengamati hyungnya. "Oke. Keren. Sepertinya itu kaus mahal. Jinsnya juga. Iya?"

"Jelaslah. Aku sampai tidak jajan. Bawa makanan ke sekolah, habis itu malah jualan." Katanya. Kalau itu sih orang satu rumah juga tau! gerutu Sehun dalam hati. "Hanya untuk Luhan saja sampai segitunya."

Kris tidak peduli. Setelah sekali lagi memandangi pantulan dirinya sampai benar-benar puas, ia melepas kaus dan celana jins barunya, lalu dengan sangat hati-hati menggantung keduanya di dalam lemari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sekolah Sehun, tahun ajaran baru.

Tadinya Sehun pikir gadis yang sedang berjalan bersama ibunya itu hanya mirip dengan gadis di foto-foto di dalam laci Kris. Tapi setelah seorang siswa menjeritkan nama gadis itu, lalu gadis itu menoleh kaget dan keduanya saling berlari mendekat serta berpelukan erat sambil tertawa-tawa, keraguan Sehun segera tersingkir.

Gadis itu memang Luhan! Tanpa disadari, Sehun berdiri diam mengamatinya. Foto dengan realita ternyata bisa berbeda. Gadis itu lucu. Bisa dilihat dari caranya berbicara, gerak-geriknya, ekspresi muka, bahasa tubuh. Dia juga lincah dan mudah tertawa. Dan saat tertawa, kedua matanya membentuk sudut karakter usil dan jahil pemiliknya.

"Manis," gumam Sehun tanpa sadar. Kris pintar juga.

Begitu sampai rumah, Sehun langsung mencari Kris, si pemuja Luhan yang membabi buta itu. Ia mendapati kakaknya sedang duduk bersila di tempat tidur. Mukanya tampak kesal.

"Hyung, dia satu sekolah denganku," lapor Sehun.

"Sudah tahu!" jawab Kris ketus.

"Kau kenapa Hyung? Ajhumma memasak kacang merah lagi?"

Kris memang benci kacang merah, dan selalu kesal jika menemukan sayuran itu di meja makan.

"Kenapa dia satu sekolah denganmu? Kenapa tidak masuk kesekolahku?" Ternyata itu masalahnya!

"Kenapa kau protes kepadaku Hyung. Mana ku tahu" ucap Sehun sambil melempar tasnya ke kasur Kris. Sang kakak sontak berteriak kesal.

"Kenapa kau kalau melempar tas selalu ke kasur ku? Kenapa tidak ke kasurmu sendiri?" tas itu pun melayang dari kasur Kris. Sehun buru-buru menangkapnya. Sambil tertawa geli diletakkannya tas itu di kasurnya sendiri.

"Dia manis, ya? Beda dengan yang difoto."

"Betul, kaaan?" Tampang keruh Kris langsung berubah cerah. Tapi sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi tegang. Kalau Sehun bisa langsung sadar kalau Luhan itu manis, berarti lelaki lain juga dong!

"Wah, gawat!" desis Kris, langsung panik. Ia melompat dari tempat tidur dan bergegas menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berganti baju.  
>"Sehun, tolong jaga dia, ya? Jangan sampai diincar lelaki lain."<p>

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak kenal dengannya. Kau saja tidak kenal dia."

"Ya kau berkenalan lalu jaga dia," usul Kris. Usul yang sangat aneh.

"Besok kan Masa Orientasi Siswa. Tiga hari. Kalau ada yang suka dia ya harus nunggu Masa Orientasi-nya selesai dululah," Sehun beralasan.

"Itukan kalau yang naksir anak baru. Kalau senior sih lain. Nanti kalau dia disuruh macam-macam sama senior kalian, yang nggak masuk akal gitu, mengada-ngada, kau harus membela dia, ya?"

"Mwo!?" Sehun menatap kakaknya dengan mata terbelalak.  
>"Shireo. Kau gila? Nanti aku yang akan dikeroyok, lagi."<p>

"Nanti aku traktir."

"Setiap aku sesudah dikeroyok, kau mau traktir, begitu?" Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi saking takjubnya. Kris kakak yang sangat kejam ternyata. Ikhlas adiknya dikeroyok demi gadis incarannya tidak kenapa-napa.

"Lukanya paling segimana sih? Tidak akan sampai masuk TV."

"Yang di TV itu sampai mati, tau! Bukan hanya memar atau lebam."

"Nah, itu maksudku!" Kris menjentikkan jari. "Tidak sampai mati ini!" Sehun ternganga.

"Kau itu kelewatan!" ucapnya ketus. Menjadi dongkol sungguhan.  
>"Aku tidak peduli Luhan ingin diapakan besok di Masa Orientasi Siswa. Bukan urusanku!"<p>

Dengan kesal Sehun berjalan ke arah lemari bajunya, mencari-cari kaus rumah. Kris membuntuti sambil menyeringai. Ia tahu permintaannya tadi irational. Impossible. Tapi ia tidak tega membayangkan Luhan-nya yang manis dan lucu itu dibentak-bentak lalu diperintah melakukan ini-itu yang tidak jelas.

"Mian, mian. Bercanda," katanya. Dirangkulnya bahu adiknya.

"Ah, aku tahu kau serius," jawab Sehun.

"Memar atau lebamnya ya tidaklah. Ya sudah. Tolong jaga dia saja, ya?"

"Caranya?"

"Hmm..." Kris terdiam. Sampai merekatiba di ruang makan, Sehun membuka tudung saji lalu mengamati lauk yang ada di meja, mengambil piring kosong, menyendokkan nasi dan siap makan siang, Kris masih saja diam.

Masih terus menempeli Sehun karena sepertinya ia tidak sadar satu tangannya masih merangkul bahu adiknya.

"kau tidak bisa jawab kan, hyung?" Sehun meliriknya.

"Ini aku sedang berpikir."

"Bisa tidak kau memikirkannya jangan sambil ngerangkulku seperti ini? Aku mau makan."

Kris tersadar.

"Mian."

Dilepaskannya rangkulannya dari bahu Sehun, kemudian ditariknya satu kursi. Tapi sampai Sehun selesai makan, Kris masih juga belum menemukan cara. Akhirnya ia pasrah. Sehun tertawa tanpa suara. Ia berdiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kelakuan mu itu norak, tahu tidak, hyung?" katanya sambil membawa piring kotor ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masa orientasi hari pertama selesai. Sehun melangkah ke luar gerbang sekolah barunya dengan tubuh penat. Salah seorang senior, anak kelas tiga, sepertinya terobsesi menjadi tentara. Sedikit-sedikit ia memerintahkan anak-anak baru, yang lelaki pastinya, untuk push-up. Lari-lari keliling lapangan atau naik-turun tangga, lompat-lompat dan jalan jongkok.

Langkah lelah Sehun yang lambat terhenti ketika didengarnya namanya dipanggil. Surprise, di depannya Kris sedang duduk di atas motor yang diparkirnya di trotoar samping sekolah.

"Aku menjemputmu. Aku kakak yang baik kan?" kata Kris tersenyum lebar.  
>"Disuruh apa saja kau, sampai terlihat sangat kacau?"<p>

"Tidak usah dibahas. Tidak penting," jawab Sehun malas.

"Luhan mana?" kepala Kris celingukan mencari-cari.

"Tidak tahu. Tidak sempat mengurusi dia. Ini motor siapa?"

"Chanyeol. Baru tukar tambah dengan yang lama. Tapi tadi Luhan masuk, kan?"

"Ya masuklah. Memangnya mau dibantai besok, hari ini tidak masuk? Seperti itu kok bilangnya ingin menjemputku. Bilang saja ingin melihat Luhan."

"Ya dua-duanya."

Kris tampak kecewa karena tidak berhasil menemukan Luhan. Kepalanya masih terus menoleh ke segala arah, mencari-cari. Sekolah sudah mulai lengang, jadi kemungkinan Luhan masih ada juga sangat kecil.

"Sudah lah. Besok kan masih ada hari. Aku sangat lelah. Besok harus datang pagi-pagi lagi. Ayo cepat pulang, hyung."

Dengan berat hati Kris menyalakan mesin motor, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Besok siangnya Sehun mendapati Kris sedang menunggu di tempat yang sama. Tapi kali ini wajahnya begitu ceria. Pasti dia sudah bertemu, atau paling tidak, melihat Luhan. Dan dugaan Sehun benar.

"Lucu ya dia, memakai pita warna-warni begitu. Menggemaskan. Tapi kasihan. Kelihatan sangat lelah dia tadi. Diapakan saja dengan anak-anak kelas dua dan tiga?" muka sumringah Kris seketika berganti dengan ekspresi marah.

"Mana kutahu! Kan tidak satu kelompok. Kau sudah berbicara dengannya? Maksudku, sudah berkenalan?"

"Nanti saja, kalau dia sudah pakai seragam SHS. Lagian ibunya sudah datang duluan, jadi bagimana aku ingin berkenalan? Kajja. Pulang. Besok aku tidak menjemput ya. Sudah hari terakhir, kan?"

"Kau tidak ingin ngeliat Luhan lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk di boncengan.

"Tadi sudah. Ya penting aku sudah tau ekspresi wajahnya saat sedang orientasi. Lucu."

Kris tertawa kecil, terdengar begitu bahagia. Dihidupkannya mesin motor.

Dan sepanjang jalan Sehun terpaksa menabahkan diri mendengar celotehan hyungnya tentang Luhan, yang benar-benar baru berakhir setelah motor masuk halaman rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga, masa orientasi berakhir. Kegiatan itu selesai sore hari. Jauh lebih lama daripada dua hari sebelumnya. Meskipun jauh lebih meletihkan daripada hari-hari sebelumnya, para murid baru merasa lega. Soalnya, dengan berakhirnya masa orientasi, kegiatan yang sering tidak jelas manfaatnya dan bisa dibilang tidak berguna itu berakhir sudah.

Sebelum pulang mereka berebut melihat papan pengumuman untuk mengetahui di kelas mana mereka akan mulai belajar senin nanti. Kedua alis Sehun terangkat tinggi saat ternyata ia dan Luhan sekelas.

"Wah, akan menjadi rumit kalau begini!" desisnya. Sudah terbayang di matanya, dirinya akan menjadi kurir. Menyampaikan pesan atau titipan Kris untuk Luhan. Akan menjadi bodyguard, untuk menjaga Luhan selama di sekolah. Akan menjadi kaca spion, untuk mengawasi apa saja yang dilakukan Luhan selama di sekolah, atau siapa-siapa saja lelaki yang suka padanya. Dan lain- lain yang membuat pusing, rumit, dan susah.

Bukti pertama bahwa sekelas dengan Luhan akan membuat susah, langsung dirasakan Sehun begitu memasuki halaman rumah. Kris sudah menunggu di teras dengan muka keruh dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kok bisa dia sekelas denganmu?" protesnya keras.

Sehun menatap hyungnya itu dengan takjub. Gila, info apa pun tentang Luhan, dia langsung tahu!

"Yah, berarti dia memang tidak jodoh denganmu, jodohnya denganku," jawab Sehun cuek.

Kris langsung melotot. "Apa kau bilang!?" tanyanya tajam. Dibuntutinya langkah Sehun ke dalam.

"Kau aneh. Mana kutahu sih, akan sekelas dengannya? Memangnya aku yang mengatur? Sudah, ah. Aku sangat capek. Mau makan lalu tidur, Kris menghentikan langkah. Tidak lagi membuntuti dan mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya menatap adiknya yang berjalan masuk kamar. Ia tahu itu sama sekali bukan salah Sehun. Itu di luar kuasa Sehun juga. Tapi ia kesaaaal...!

Ia yang memperhatikan Luhan selama berbulan-bulan. Menjaganya dari jauh berbulan-bulan. Menahan rindu berbulan-bulan. Menunggu berbulan-bulan. Berharap berbulan-bulan. Kenapa Luhan tidak masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan-nya? Atau paling tidak, masuk sekolah yang lokasinya dekat dengan sekolah-nya? Kenapa malah satu sekolah dengan Sehun? Satu kelas pula!

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

HAHAHA SEHUN UDAH LIAT LUHAN. TAPI LUHAN BELUM/?

Gimana? Seru atau nggak? Masih masalah yg sama.

Viewers banyaaak, tapi reviewnya dikit. Heu kecewa dey eyke wkaka.

PS: Review di atas 20 update kilat.

So, review please, readers!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Luhan (as girl), Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo and another cast coming soon!

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

.

Ini remake novel Dia Tanpa Aku dari Esti Kinasih

Kita menambah atau mengurangi kata-kata agar menjadi bahasa fanfiction yang semestinya

Jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya silahkan membeli novel Dia Tanpa Aku karya Esti Kinasih.

.

.

.

DLDR

GS

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Diluar masih gelap gulita saat mata Kris mendadak terbuka. Meskipun baru beberapa detik terbangun, kesadarannya langsung hari ini tiba juga. Hari akhirnya Luhan berseragam Senior High School!

Kedua mata Kris berbinar. Senyumnya merekah lebar. Ia melompat bangun. Dilihatnya Sehun masih meringkuk pulas. Kris segera menghampiri. Kedua tangannya sudah terjulur, siap membangunkan adiknya itu saat matanya tidak sengaja menatap jam. Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum jam beker itu berdering. Ia urungkan niatnya.

Lelaki itu berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar yang remang-remang itu. Gelisah. Di sibaknya gorden. Di luar masih gelap gulita. Kembali dia berjalan mondar-mandir. Hatinya semakin gelisah. Semakin tidak sabar. Semakin bergemuruh. Dan semakin terasa ingin meledak.

Ia ingin Sehun bangun secepatnya. Mandi secepatnya. Sarapan secepatnya. Lalu berangkat ke sekolah secepatnya. Supaya dirinya juga bisa mendapatkan kepastian bahwa Luhan memang sudah memakai seragam Senior High School. SECEPATNYA!

Kembali Kris berjalan mondar-mandir. Berusaha keras untuk bersabar. Satu menit kemudian dia menyerah. Dihampirinya Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas, lalu diguncang-guncangnya tubuh adiknya itu kuat-kuat.

"Hun, bangun! Sehun! Bangun!" serunya.

Sehun bangun tergeragap dan langsung melompat dari tempat tidur. Guncangan tangan Kris membuatnya kaget. Sesuatu langsung muncul di dalam pikirannya: Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ada apa hyung!? Ada apa!?" tanyanya panik. Dihidupkannya lampu yang terang.

"Sekolah. Cepat mandi," kata Kris tak sabar.

"Hah!?" Sehun menatap hyuungnya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Cepat mandi sana. Kau kan harus sekolah."

"Maksudku, mengapa tadi kau membangunkanku seperti itu?" Kris menyeringai. Terlihat agak tidak enak.

"Mian. Kaget, ya? Aku membangunkanmu agar kau tidak telat."

"Bukan kaget lagi, tahu! Aku pikir ada kebakaran atau gempa bumi," gerutu Sehun kesal. "Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, membangunkan sekiranya saja hyung." sedetik kemudian Sehun menatap kakaknya dangan pandangan curiga.

"Hanya itu alasannya?"

"Iya. Ini hari pertama kau memakai seragam Senior High School, seperti itu" seru Kris.

Ditatapnya adiknya dengan mata terbelalak lebar. "Kau akan memasuki tiga tahun masa paling indah dan paling heboh dalam hidupmu. Masa tidak semangat?"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak semangat? Tapi bukan berarti pagi buta seperti ini aku

sudah sampai sekolah, kan?" Sehun balik badan, siap tidur lagi.

"Eh!? Eh!?" Kris langsung menarik adiknya menjauhi tempat tidur. "Ini sudah

pagi!"

"Masih dua puluh menit lagi!" tunjuk Sehun ke jam beker di nakas.

"Tidak! Tidak! Bangun!" Dengan paksa Kris menyeret adiknya ke luar kamar. Cepat-cepat ia menutup pintu kamar lalu berdiri menghadang Sehun. Melihat peluang untuk bisa masuk kembali ke kamar benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi, akhirnya Sehun menyerah. Sambil berjalan menuju salah satu kursi makan, ia menguap lebar-lebar dan berhenti sebentar untuk merenggangkan badannya.

"Cepat mandi sana!" perintah Kris saat dilihatnya adiknya itu duduk.

"Sebentar. Mataku belum benar-benar terbuka. Kau mau aku tenggelam di bak mandi?"

"Ya tentu tidak." jawab Kris langsung. "Maksudku tidak hari ini. Besok-besok saja. Karena hari ini sangat penting."

"Damn you!" Sehun.

Kris menyeringai lalu terkekeh geli .Setelah kantuknya agak berkurang, Sehun bangkit berdiri, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya dering jam beker dari dalam kamar. Kris membuka

pintu yang dari tadi dijaganya. Kemudian masuk kamar untuk mematikan beker tersebut.

"Hyung ambilkan handukku!" seru Sehun. "Siap, Bos!" langsung terdengar sahutan Kris. Ia muncul dengan handuk yang diminta dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

.

.

.

Begitu selesai mandi dan kembali ke kamar, Sehun mendapati segala sesuatunya telah disia

pkan Kris di atas tempat tidurnya. Mulai dari baju seragam, kaus kaki, sampai pakaian dalam!

Tempat tidurnya bahkan sudah tertata rapi. Di lantai, didekat salah satu kaki ranjang, Sehun melihat sepatunya juga telah ready to use.

"Kau penjilat sekali hyung," ucapnya. Sama sekali tidak bersedia mengucapkan terima kasih, karena semua yang dilakukan Kris memang jelas-jelas tidak tulus. Ada maunya!

"Hehehe." Kris cuma tertawa-tawa. Setelah menyambar handuk dari senderan kursi, ia berjalan keluar kamar.  
>"Sekarang aku yang akan mandi. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memastikan sarapanmu sudah tersedia di meja." Sehun menatap hyungnya yang berjalan keluar kamar sambil berbicara penuh semangat itu. Ia jadi tidak bisa menahan senyum saat kakaknya itu telah hilang dari pandangan.<p>

Bertengkar, terkadang berkelahi hebat, bercanda, berebut komik, berteriak saling menyalahkan karena kamar yang sering berantakan, berbagi cerita bahkan rahasia dan banyak hal lagi yang mereka lakukan bersama-sama sejak kanak-kanak. Sehun benar-benar mensyukuri keberadaan kakaknya itu.

Hari ini Sehun melanggar kebiasaan. Ia sarapan tanpa mengenakan baju. Hanya berselimut handuk. Ia tidak ingin seragam Senior High School-nya bau nasi goreng, apalagi terkena butiran nasi atau bumbu berminyak. Sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya omelan eommanya dan teguran appanya yang jelas-jelas juga setengah hati. Kedua orangtuanya itu bisa mengerti.

Selesai sarapan Sehun buru-buru masuk kamar untuk bersiap-siap. Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Kris, hari ini ia benar-benar bersemangat. Amat ini hari pertamanya mengenakan seragam Senior High School. Seragam Senior High School!

.

.

.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Sehun menghampiri cermin besar di pintu lemari pakaiannya. Langkahnya perlahan, sambil menahan napas pula. Dan begitu sampai di sana, seketika Sehun berdiri mematung. Ia menatap terkesima pada refleksi pertamanya sebagai anak Senior High School. Sorot terpana dan tak percaya terpancar jelas di kedua matanya. Juga perasaan bangga dan percaya diri. Bersemangat menghadapi hal-hal baru yang –katanya–berawal di Senior High School, dan perasaan-perasaan lain yang tak bisa diucapkan.

"Daebaaak. Jadi terlihat lebih dewasa!" Kris melangkah masuk kamar sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya. Sehun meliriknya.

"Tinggi badanmu denganku hanya berbeda dua senti, tahu!"

"Tapi waktu itu kau kan masih Junior High School. Sekarang kita tidak masalah lagi jalan berdua memakai seragam, karena kita sudah sama-sama dewasa. Kemarin-kemarin aku malu jalan dengan anak Junior High School. Masih kecil, meskipun tinggi badanmu hampir

menyaingiku."

"Cerewet kau hyung!" dengus Sehun.  
>"Cepat, ingin bicara apa? Kau menyusulku ke kamar pasti karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan, kan?"<p>

"Tauuu saja." Kris nyengir lebar. Dihampirinya Sehun yang sekarang sibuk menyiapkan buku-buku dan alat tulis.  
>"Kalau dia sudah memakai seragam Senior High School juga, beritahu ku, ne?" pinta Kris dengan penuh harap. Sehun menatap kakaknya dengan kedua alis terangkat dan mulut sedikit ternganga.<p>

"Kau bodoh? Kalau aku sudah memakai seragam Senior High School, ya jelas dia juga sama, hyung."

"Iya sih." Kris mengangguk lalu menyeringai malu.  
>"Ya, aku hanya tidak percaya saja akhirnya dia memakai seragam Senior High School. Gila, aku menunggunya lama sekali."<p>

kemudian dia berseru keras, "Akhirnya penantianku selesailah sudah!"

"Aku juga ikut senang, hyuung. Sumpah! Akhirnya penderitaanku yang harus mendengar ceritamu yang hanya itu-itu saja, juga selesai sudah!" ucap Sehun sungguh-sungguh.

Kris tercengang, tapi hanya sesaat. Kemudian ia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Salam untuk dia, ya?" pintanya penuh harap.

"Hmm...," Sehun hanya bergumam, sibuk memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke tas ranselnya.

"Ya, Sehun-ah. Salam untuk dia, ya?" ulang Kris.

"Iya," jawab Sehun sambil melangkah ke luar kamar.

Kris langsung membuntuti langkah adiknya. "Bilang dengannya, salam dari Kris, gitu. Ya?" pinta Kris lagi, dengan nada semakin penuh harap.

"Iyaaa," jawab Sehun menahan sabar. "Tadi telingaku sudah mendengarnya," sungutnya. Kemudian dia hentikan langkahnya di tangga teras. "Ada pesan lagi, tidak? Aku sudah ingin berangkat."

"Tidak. Tidak. Itu saja." Kris menggeleng cepat. "Sampaikan saja salamku untuk Luhan. Jangan sampai tidak. Salam sayang, seperti itu. Dan salam rindu."

"Mainstream, tahu! Norak!" cela Sehun.  
>"Aku malu menyampaikannya."<p>

Kris menyeringai, lalu tertawa pelan. "Iya deh. Salam saja. Tidak pakai sayang dan rindu."

"Yasudah. Aku berangkat dulu, ya?"

"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Sehun-ah."

"Tumben?"

"Ya kan kalau tidak hati-hati, kau bisa tertabrak mobil. Lalu mati. Kalau kau mati, tidak ada yang menyampaikan salamku untuk Luhan dong." Sehun ternganga.  
>Kris tertawa melihatnya. Dengan wajah bahagia dilepasnya kepergain adiknya. Namun saat Sehun sudah hampir memcapai pintu pagar, Kris berubah pikiran. Buru-buru dikejarnya adiknya itu.<p>

"Eh, Sehun jangan Sehun! Jangan! Jangan!" serunya.

Sehun menghentikan langkah. Ia menoleh dan mengerutkan kening. Kris yang sudah berada di hadapan adiknya menggeleng kuat-kuat.  
>"Tidak jadi. Aku sendiri saja. Kau tidak perlu bilang apa-apa ke dia."<p>

"Bagaimana sih? Jadi menitip salam atau tidak?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku sendiri aja. Pokoknya kau jangan menyebut namaku. Nanti aku ingin datang sendiri ke rumahnya. Beri tahu saja dia sudah memakai seragam Senior High School atau belum, lalu kelihatannya jadi bagaimana. Sudah itu saja."

Sehun mengangkat bahu."Ya sudah. Aku berangkat dulu. Nanti telat, lagi. hanya karena kau sedang tidak jelas."

"Iya. Iya. Mian. Sana berangkat."

"Giliran sudah tidak menitip salam, tidak bilang hati-hati lagi." gerutu Sehun sambil balik badan.

Kris tertawa geli. "Hati-hati di jalan ya!?" serunya karena Sehun udah hilang di balik pagar.

"Telat!" langsung terdengar seruan balik Sehun.

Kembali Kris tertawa geli. Kemudian ia balik badan dan berjalan masuk rumah dengan senyum sumringah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tiba di sekolah masih pagi sekali, tapi ternyata kelas sudah ramai. Semangat itu sepertinya menghinggapi semua anak baru. Wajah-wajah itu adalah sebagian dari wajah-wajah yang kemarin dikenalnya selama Masa Orientasi Siswa.

Nama-nama mereka pun masih sama. Namun Sehun nyaris tidak karena mereka semua telah berseragam Senior High School!

Sehun takjub. Bukan cuma anak kecil di kamarnya yang sekarang sudah menghilang. Semuanya anak ingusan yang kamis kemarin masih berkeliaran di lapangan sekolah, sekarang juga sudah tidak ada lagi. Semuanya wajah yang sedang menuju kedewasaan. Yang harus berpikir dua-tiga kali sebelum berlari-lari atau melompat-lompat di lapangan, atau saat jam olahraga.

Sehun terduduk diam di kursi yang dipilihnya. Menatap seisi kelas dengan mata melebar. Terpukau. Sampai kemudian dilihatnya Luhan melangkah memasuki kelas. Kembali Sehun takjub.

Itu gadisckecil yang ditaksir hyungnya mati-matian. Namun pagi ini Luhan bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia sudah menjadi gadis yang pantas untuk didatangi setiap malam minggu. Yang sudah pantas digandeng tanpa harus merasa malu.

Sehun jadi ingat bahwa Kris saat ini sedang menunggu informasinya. Luhan dalam seragam Senior High School. Sehun jadi ingin balas dendam atas ulah Kris yang membangunkannya setengah jam lebih awal pagi buta tadi.

Dibiarkannya sang kakak menunggu. Agar dia merasa jengkel. Agar dia seperti cacing kepanasan. Agar dia menjadi emosi sampai serasa mau gila. Sehun tersenyum sendiri

membayangkan keadaan Kris saat ini.

Dan dugaannya memang tepat. Kris sedang gelisah. Amat sangat gelisah.

.

.

.

Kris meletakan ponselnya di meja, lalu memandangi benda itu dengan intensitas tinggi. Seolah-olah benda itu datang jauh dari angkasa luar dan baru diterimanya dari alien tadi malam. Teman-teman sekelas Kris terheran-heran melihat tingkahnya, dan menjadi ikut-

ikutan. Bergantian mereka menundukkan kepala rendah-rendah, memperhatikan ponsel lelaki itu, sambil mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?"

Kris mendongakkan kepala sambil mendesah kesal untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Bisa tidak sih kalian semua tidak mengganguku?"

"Siapa yang mengganggumu? Kan hanya bertanya. Kau sedang melihat apa? Dari tadi kelihatan sangat serius," kata seorang temannya.

"Oh, aku tahu!" seru yang lain.

"Kris lagi menunggu kiriman gambar atau rekaman yadong!"

"Wuiiih, daebak! Nanti kirim kepadaku ya, Kris!"

"Aku jugaaa!" Langsung terdengar seruan riuh dan antusias.

Seruan murid laki-laki pastinya. Sementara para murid perempuan menatap Kris dengan pandangan jijik. Suho, salah seorang teman sekelas Kris, segera memberikan pembelaan. Meskipun dengan kalimat yang sedikit menghina, tetap saja judulnya sudah membela.

"Tidak mungkinlah dia terima gambar. Orang Handphonya-nya saja Handphone konvensional. Mana bisa untuk menerima yang canggih-canggih."

Kris menatap Suho dengan sorot mata berterima kasih, tapi juga dongkol dan agak tersinggung karena ponselnya dibilang konvensional. Memang iya sih.

Tapi kan tidak perlu diumumkan terang-terangan seperti itu.

"Thanks, Suho, untuk pembelaanmu yang sangat pahit," katanya. Suho mengangguk sambil menyeringai geli. Sementara Chanyeol terawa tanpa suara. Dengan berat hati, terpaksa Kris mengubah ringtone ponselnya ke posisi silent, karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Dan sepanjang pelajaran pertama dan seterusnya, ia gelisah luar biasa. Kegelisahan pekat yang benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak dan jadi ingin teriak-teriak. Penjelasan dari setiap gurulewat begitu saja. Tidak tersangkut di kepala. Setiap uraian pelajaran yang ditulis para guru di papan tulis, dicatatnya asal-asalan. Dan begitu bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, Kris langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas, berharap di layarnya tertera pemberitahuan bahwa ada pesan masuk. Missed call, tidak mungkin, karena Sehun pasti juga sedang betapa kecewanya Kris saat mendapati layar ponselnya tidak menampakkan apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak ada pesan yang masuk! Dengan geram akhirnya dia mengontak adiknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku? Aku menunggunya!" serunya begitu Sehun mengangkat telepon.

"Memang sekarang, ya?" Sehun berlagak bodoh. "Aku kira laporannya di rumah."

"Sekarang, tahuuu!" deru Kris jengkel. "Malah seharusnya tadi pagi. Begitu kau sampai sekolah, begitu kau melihatnya, langsung melapor kepadaku! Kau tidak tahu, aku sudah hampir gila karena menunggu telepon darimu!"

"Kalau kau marah-marah, tidak akan kuberitahu," ancam Sehun.

Kris langsung tersentak. "Ya jangan lah, Sehun. Maaf ya...," buru-buru dia meminta maaf dan intonasi suaranya melunak.  
>"Jadi, dia bagimana? Sudah memakai seragam Senior High School juga?"<p>

Di seberang Sehun tertawa geli tanpa suara mendengar perubahan dratis sikap kakaknya.

"Dasar bodoh, kau! Ya jelas dia memakai seragam Senior High School jugalah..." Seketika mata Kris terbelalak.

"Lalu? Lalu? Dia terlihat bagaimana?" tanyanya antusias, dan tanpa sadar ia menahan napas.

"Jadi terlihat lebih dewasa. Tidak terlihat seperti anak-anak lagi."

"Benar!?" seru Kris tanpa sadar.

"Pasti kelihatan tambah cantik!"

"Iya, jadi tambah manis." Sehun mengiyakan dan itu memang harus diakui.

"Lalu? Lalu?"

"Lalu apa lagi? Kau kan hanya meminta info itu. Katanya kau ingin menemuinya nanti?"

"Oh, iya, ya?" Kris tersadar. "Ya sudah deh. Makasih banyak, Sehun-ah. Kau memang my best-best namdongsaeng!"

"Ya jelaslah. Memangnya kau mempunyai saudara lelaki yang lain, apa?"

Kris meringis geli. Diucapkannya terima kasih sekali lagi, kemudian ditutupnya telepon.

"Thanks, nae namdongsaeng."

"Ne." Sehun menutup ponselnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia ikut bahagia mendengar kakaknya kedengarannya begitu bahagia.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan kabar itu, Kris menjadi tenang, sekaligus tak sabar menunggu jam sekolah usai. Nanti malam dia akan melaksanakan rencana yangtelah disusunnya selama berbulan-bulan, yang dinantikannya sungguh-sungguh dengan segenap kesabaran.

Ia akan mendatangi rumah Luhan. Langsung di hari pertama cewek itu mengenakan seragam Senior High School. Ia akan muncul dihadapan gadis itu. Utuh, jelas, nyata, dan gamblang. Dan Kris akan mengatakan semuanya. Keseluruhan cerita. Pengamatannya, penantiannya, dan harapannya. Dan akan dimintanya Luhan agar bersedia jadi gadisnya.

Seharian itu Kris sangat ceria. Begitu gembira. Terlihat bahagia. Banyak tertawa. Sedikit-

sedikit tersenyum. Di mata Kris, semuanya jadi terasa menyenangkan. Siapa bilang dimarahi guru di depan kelas karena tidak bisa menjawab soal-soal memalukan? Biasa-biasa aja tuh. Yang penting tuli.

Itu yang terjadi pada jam biologi. Kim seongsanim sudah berpesan bahwa dia akan mengulangi semua materi pelajaran di kelas dua dalam bentuk rentetan pertanyaan esai. Bahkan juga materi kelas satu. Materi kelas satu? Siapa juga yang masih ingat! Ternyata rentetan pertanyaan itu benar-benar rentetan. Sampai-sampai tidak ada ruang kosong yang tersisa di papan tulis. Seluruh papa tulis putih itu isinya hanya pertanyaan dan pertanyaan.

Dan nasib tidak berpihak kepada Kris. Ia terkena giliran pertama. Dengan marah Kim seongsaenim memanggilnya ke depan kelas, karena tidak satu pun rentetan pertanyaan itu yang bisa dijawab Kris. Bahkan soal yang paling sederhana. Sebenarnya Kris bukan tidak bisa menjawab. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin hari romantis dan terindah dalam hidupnya ini menjadi rusak. Ia ingin hari ini berjalan sempurna, dan berakhir dengan kebahagian dan keindahan yang juga sempurna.

Ia tak ingin kalimat-kalimat romantis yang sudah disiapkannya untuk diungkapkan pada Luhan nanti, tergeser dari dalam kepalanya karena anatomi manusia, hewan, dan para tumbuhan itu. Masih ada hari esok untuk biologi!

Karena itu, Kris diam saja saat Kim seongsaenim mengomel panjang-lebar di depan mukanya.

"Anak itu sepertinya bahagia ya, dimarahi di depan kelas seperti itu?" kata Haekyon heran,

yang juga mewakili keheranan teman-teman lainnya.

Masih ada lagi perubahan Kris yang membuat teman-teman sekelasnya semakin bertanya

-tanya, terutama para gadis. Selama ini Kris selalu menganggap gadis selalu membesar-

besarkan masalah, atau senang membuat hal-hal yang bukan masalah menjadi masalah. Bahwa gadis itu makhluk irasional, yang berpikir dengan cara serumit mungkin, ribet, cengeng, tidak jelas, moody, dan lain-lain. Sekarang Kris justru menganggap semua "keanehan" gadis itu sebagai sesuatu yang unik.

Lelaki yang biasanya paling malas kalau melihat segerombolan gadis sedang bergosip itu sekarang juga menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang unik dari dunia gadis. Selama ini kalau mendengar para gadis dikelasnya saling curhat, Kris sering merecoki dengan komentar-komentar: "Begitu saja menjadi masalah." Atau... "Soal kecil seperti itu saja dipermasalahkan. Hanya membuang energi dan waktu saja." Atau yang paling sering membuat para cewek itu kesal: "Dasar perempuan! Tidak logis. Senangnya menyakiti diri sendiri!"

Namun hari ini berbeda. Mendadak Kris jadi penuh empati. Begitu penuh belas kasih. Begitu perhatian. Begitu lembut. Dan begitu bijaksana. Para gadis sekelas yang biasanya sagat kesal kalau Kris ikut campur dalam kerumunan mereka, dan langsung mengusir lelaki itu jauh-jauh, kali ini terkesima. Terpukau. Takjub dengan pendapat dan advis-advisnya yang begitu bijaksana. Begitu penuh pengertian dan begitu paham akan dunia perempuan.

"Okay, ladies..." Kris tersenyum lembut pada para gadis disekelilingnya. "Kalau nanti ada masalah lagi, cerita saja denganku. Mungkin saja aku bisa bantu mencari solusi. Oke?" kemudian dia bangkit berdiri. Ditinggalkannya kerumunan teman sekelasnya itu, yang menatap kepergiannya dengan mulut terngaga. Bukan hanya teman-temen sekelasnya, para guru pun dibuat terheran-heran dengan perubahan sikap Kris itu.

Choi seongsaenim, guru fisika yang sangat hobi membawa tumpukan kertas fotocopy-an berisi soal-soal ciptaannya untuk dibagikan ke para murid, kali ini tidak perlu membawa tumpukan fotokopian itu. Kris yang membawakan, dan dia datang ke ruang guru khusus untuk itu!

Sementara Hwang Seongsaenim, guru bahasa inggris yang cantik dan bersuara lembut, masih lajang pula, yang kerap jadi bahan godaan murid-muridnya dengan berlagak tidak mendengar saat beliau mengabsen, kali ini boleh merasa lega. Kris yang melakukan tugas di depan kelas, Kris mengabsen temannya satu per satu. Dengan suara volume yang bisa terdengar sampai ke Busan. Para lelaki nakal, yang duduk di deret paling belakang, terpaksa mengacungkan tangan. Tentu saja dengan kesal, karena Kris sudah menyebabkan meraka kehilangan kesempatan menggoda guru cantik yang lembut itu.

Dan masih banyak lagi perubahan Kris yang menakjubkan. Tapi perubahannya yang terakhir membuat Lee seongsaenim, guru sejarah yang jatah mengajarnya di 2 x 45 menti terakhir, kesal. Bel pulang masih lima belas menit lagi, tapi Kris sudah sibuk membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya. Dengan cuek pula, alias mencolok. Hingga beberapa teman sekelasnya mengikuti, segera beres-beres pula. Maklum, penyakit malas memang lebih cepat menular dibanding penyakit rajin.

"Kamu ingin ke mana, kok sudah beres-beres?" tanya Lee seongsaenim heran.

"Pulang, Saem. Kan sebentar lagi bel," Kris menjawab kalem.

"Masih lima belas menit lagi belnya."

"Ya kan tidak masalah saya beres-beresnya sekarang. Jadi nanti begitu bel bisa langsung pulang. Saem sekarang pasti tinggal menjelaskan saja, kan? Sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dicatat, kan? Karena sudah tinggal lima belas menit lagi, Saem."

Kris bicara dengan nada memohon. Hampir semua teman sekelasnya menahan senyum. Sisa waktu tinggal lima belas menit lagi, sementara pembicaraan kedua orang itu hampir menghabiskan sepuluh menit sendiri.

Akhirnya, baru lima menit Lee seongsaenim memulai kembali penjelasannya, bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Dengan kesal beliau terpaksa mengakhiri pelajarannya.

"Karena kamu, bab hari ini jadi tidak selesai."

"jeongsonghamnida, seongsaenim. Saya ada urusan sangat penting hari ini. Harus cepat-cepat pulang." Kris meringis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Ciee chapter 5 nya udah selesai nih..chapter selanjutnya ada kejutan besar loh. Btw terimakasih banyak yang sudah review, favorite dan follow ff remake ini. Sangat berpengaruh/? /peluk cium satu2/ yang nungguin hunhan sabar ya. chapter 7 hunhan bakalan muncul! Tetep baca dan review terus guys. Sarangek sarangek sarangek.

Oh ya, Happy Birthday Kim Jongin semoga lekas putih:*

Mind to review readers?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Luhan (as girl), Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo and another cast coming soon!

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

.

Ini remake novel Dia Tanpa Aku dari Esti Kinasih

Kita menambah atau mengurangi kata-kata agar menjadi bahasa fanfiction yang semestinya

Jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya silahkan membeli novel Dia Tanpa Aku karya Esti Kinasih.

.

.

.

DLDR

GS

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Begitu Lee seongsaenim keluar kelas, Kris langsung berdiri dan cepat-cepat keluar kelas. Tergopoh-gopoh Chanyeol mengikuti langkah cepat Kris.

"Kau ingin kemana buru-buru sekali? Nanti malam kau jadi ke rumah Luhan, kan?"

"Iya. Tapi aku harus menyiapkannya dari sekarang, lagi. Aku ingin pergi ke toko bunga dulu. Memastikan karangan bunga yang mereka bikin sesuai dengan permintaanku. Lalu, kaus dan jins baru itu, mau ku setrika lagi. Agar benar-benar licin dan rapi."

"Memangnya belum disetrika Sungmin ajhumma?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin menyetrikanya sendiri!" tandas Kris. "Untuk urusan satu ini aku tidak ingin campur tangan orang lain."

"Omo, segitunya." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sesudah itu aku ingin tidur sebentar. Agar nanti malam penampilanku jadi segar." Kris mendesah. Puas dengan urutan persiapan yang telah disusunnya.

"Kris,nanti malam aku ikut ya?"

"Jangan Chan! Kau bisa mengganggu."

"Ikut mengantarmu saja. Tidak ikut mengekorimu sampai rumah Luhan. Apa kau pikir aku gila? Aku juga tahu diri, lagi. Lagi pula aku juga bisa membayangkan, pasti akan sangat norak!"

"Sialan!" Kris mendengus. "Maksudmu, nanti kau tidak turun dari taksi, begitu?"

"Iya. Aku langsung pulang. Ya? Aku boleh ikut, ya?"

Chanyeol meminta dengan penuh harap. Entah kenapa, ingin sekali terlibat dalam hari terpenting Kris ini. Ingin ikut merasakan ketegangan dan kecemasan sahabatnya. Dan seandainya semua berjalan lancar, ia juga ingin ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Kris.

"Lalu, uang taksi pulangnya siapa yang bayar?" Kris langsung cemas.

"Ya pasti aku. Kau takut sekali. Aku tahu kau miskin. Sudah tahu tidak punya uang, pakai beli buket bunga segala. Yang lumayan mahal, lagi. Miskin tetapi berlagak."

"Ini bukan masalah miskin atau kaya, tahu! Tapi image!" Kris menyeringai.

"Kesan pertama harus yang bagus-bagus dulu yang dikasih lihat."

"Lalu nanti pulang dari rumah Luhan, kau menggunakan taksi lagi, begitu?"

"Mau tidak mau. Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa membayarkan taksimu pulang nanti."

"Iya. Kan sudah kubilang tadi. Aku bayar sendiri."

Selain buket bunga dan yang lainnya, soal taksi juga sudah masuk dalam rencana yang disusun Kris. Karena mau menembak incaran yang sudah lama ia incar, plus akan mengenakan kaus dan celana jins baru, masih ditambah akan membawa sebuket bunga yang harganya mahal pula, mau tidak mau dirinya harus naik taksi. Tidak mungkin menggunakan bus, angkutan umum yang selama ini jadi sahabat karibnya, karena bisa merusak image.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai rumah, Kris langsung melepas baju seragamnya. Hanya dengan bercelana pendek, lelaki itu segera menuju meja makan. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Kris langsung melahap masakan yang sudah disiapkan Sungmin ajhumma di atas meja. Tidak ada komentar atau protes lantaran masakan yang terhidang tidak sesuai dengan seleranya. Karena kali ini ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada makan, yang harus dilakukannya dengan segera. Yaitu, menyetrika!

Karena Sungmin ajhumma lupa ke pasar hari ini, Terpaksa Sungmin Ajhumma manfaatkan bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkas. Dan satu-satunya sayuran yang ada di dalam kulkas adalah jenis yang paling dibenci Kris. Kacang merah!

Maka dari itu Sungmin Ajhumma, maid yang sudah lama ikut dengan keluarga itu,mengawasi dengan perasaan waswas saat Kris membuka tudung saji. Di kepalanya langsung terngiang-ngiang ucapan Kris tiap kali ada masakan kacang merah di meja makan: "Sudah jelas-jelas kacang merah, kenapa memaksa mengaku sayuran?" Maka dari itu Sungmin ajhumma menjadi heran saat melihat Kris makan dengan lahap.

"Itu kan tumis kacang merah, Tuan muda. Tumben sekali suka?" Seketika Kris berhenti mengunyah. Diperhatikannya kacang merah di piringnya.

"Wah, iya ya!" serunya, baru tersadar. "Ah, sudalah. Ternyata rasanya lumayan juga." sambungnya cuek, lalu meneruskan makannya dengan lahap.

Tinggal Sungmin ajhumma menatapnya semakin bingung. Begitu selesai makan, Kris langsung mengambil kaus dan jins barunya dari kamar dan membawanya ke tempat menyetrika di belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tiba di rumah satu jam kemudian, dan takjub melihat kakaknya yang sedang menyetrika sendiri bajunya, dengan ekspresi sangat serius pula. Dengan penuh minat, Sehun langsung menghampiri.

"Aigoooo. Menyetrikanya sangat serius hyung?" godanya. Kris tidak mengacuhkan. "Setrika-kan bajuku juga hyung. Sungmin ajhumma sepertinya sedang repot. Tidak tega ingin minta tolong."

"Ya sudah. Bawa kesini!" Kris mengangguk ringan. Mata Sehun kontan terbelalak. Tidak menduga.

"Jinjja hyung?"

"Ne. Mana bajunya? Bawa ke sini. Lalu nanti ingin digosongkan dibagian mana? Depan? Belakang? Atau tangan dua-duanya?" Sehun tidak jadi gembira.

"Aku kira serius."

"Aku hyungmu. Tahu tidak sih, menyuruh orang yang lebih tua itu tidak sopan?"

"Tidak. Kalau menyuruh orang tua, baru tidak sopan." Sehun menggeleng bodoh, lalu tertawa geli saat sang kakak meliriknya tajam.

Setelah menyetrika, sesuai urutan rencana, jadwal Kris berikutnya adalah tidur sebentar. Agar kalau bangun nanti badan menjadi segar.

"Jangan ganggu ya. Jangan keras-keras menyalakan DVD-nya," pesanannya pada Sehun, yang memang biasa melewatkan istirahat pulang sekolah kalau tidak dengan membaca komik, ya dengan memutar DVD. Film atau musik.

"Ne. Jaljjayo hyung."

Kris hanya tidur sebentar, itu juga gelisah. Berkali-kali dia mengubah posisi atau menarik napas panjang. Berkali-kali dia juga bergumam dalam tidurnya. Kalau tadi ia berpesan agar jangan diganggu, justru Sehun yang terganggu. Tapi dia tidak tega membangunkan, sampai akhirnya Kris terbangun dengan sendirinya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Sehun, aku sangat gelisah. Hingga bermimpi yang tidak jelas , Sehun."

"Mungkin kau tidur sambil memikirkan sesuatu."

"Iya, mungkin?" Kris turun dari tempat tidur lalu meregangkan badan.

"Sudah... pasrah saja. Diterima ya bagus...," Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya, "kalau ditolak ya sudah, mau bagimana lagi?"

"Iya. Ya sudahlah, aku ingin mandi." Kris meraih handuknya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Kris juga menghabiskan waktu sangat lama dikamar mandi. Sampai Saeron, adik bungsunya, yang sudah tiga kali bolak-balik, terpaksa mengetuk pintunya.

"Kris oppa kenapa lama sekali? Oppa pingsan?"

"Iya," dari dalam terdengar jawaban Kris sambil tertawa.

"Cepat opppaaa! Yang ingin ke kamar mandi banyak."

"Kamar mandi belakang memang kenapa?"

"Tidak enak. Lagipula Sungmin ajhumma sedang mencuci. Cepaaaaat!"

"Iya. Iya. Cerewet!"

Selesai mandi, dilanjutkan dengan dandan. Ini juga memakan waktu lama. Sehun memperhatikan hyungnya sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya atau menahan senyum geli. Karena sangat aneh. Selama ini, kalau mau keluar rumah, Kris jarang menyisir. Paling tidak rambut pendeknya itu cuma dia rapikan dengan tangan.

Sekarang? Sudah lima menit lelaki itu berdiri di depan cermin, menyisir rambut dengan berbagai macam cara, tapi masih belum puas juga. Kris baru berhenti menyisir setelah sadar, mau disisir sampai besok pagi juga hasilnya sama. Bodohnya, setelah menyisir rapi rambutnya, Kris baru sadar kalau dia belum memakai baju. Alias persiapannya salah urutan.

Terpaksa ia ikhlaskan rambutnya jadi berantakan lagi saat dipakainya kaus barunya.

Lucunya, walaupun sudah yakin penampilannya oke dan keren dalam balutan kaus dan jins baru, tetap saja pada hari "H" ini Kris kehilangan keyakinan itu. Ia terus berkutat di depan cermin sampai lama untuk mendapatkan keyakinan itu kembali. Setelah itu ia menyisir rambut lagi. Dan lama lagi. Terakhir, ia memakai sepatu. Kris menarik keluar sepatu ketsnya dari bawah tempat tidur.

Sehun sempat terkesima, karena sepatu kets hyungnya yang biasanya kusam itu sekarang jadi cerah. Pasti Kris menyikatnya sampai setengah mati, gumam Sehun.

Setelah rambut oke, baju oke, sepatu juga oke, berikutnya adalah parfum. Kris menyemprotkan parfum kesayangannya. Seketika aroma wangi memenuhi kamar. Akhirnya selesailah sudah semua persiapan. Kris menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin untuk yang terakhir kali. "Sip. Oke," desahnya puas. Ditariknya napas panjang-panjang. Sangat lega.

"Akhirnya!" Sehun ikut menarik napas lega. "Hanya melihatmu berdandan saja aku sudah sangat capek." Kris menatap adiknya lewat cermin lalu menyeringai.

"Nanti kalau kau menyukai gadis untuk pertama kali, kau juga akan sepertiku ini. Jadi tidak waras. Sinting!"

"Tidak akan!" tandas Sehun yakin.

"Taruhan!" tandas Kris balik, lebih yakin.

Acara terakhir sebelum pergi, Kris pamit pada seisi rumah. Ditambah lagi, ia juga meminta doa restu. Lagi-lagi di luar kebiasaan. Biasanya Kris akan langsung berjalan ke arah pintu, menoleh dan melambaikan tangan sabil berseru, "Berangkat ya! Daaah, semuanya." kali ini Kris benar-benar pamit. Bahkan Saeron pun dia pamiti dan mintai doa restu.

"Oppa pergi dulu ya, Saeron-ah. Doakan oppa semoga sukses, ya?"

"Sukses apanya?" tanya Saeron bingung.

"Intinya sukses."

"Yasudah. Semoga sukses," jawab Saeron malas-malasan, karena dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Lagi pula, bagi Saeron, urusan Kris itu tidak penting.

Kris merogoh salah satu kantong celana panjangnya, lalu mengeluarkan selembar 1000 won."Ini, untuk jajan." Dia ulurkan uang itu pada Saeron. Mata adik bungsunya yang masih duduk di kelas tiga Sekolah Dasar itu berbinar-binar. Saeron langsung mengulangi doanya. Kali ini dangan penuh semangat.  
>"Semoga sukses ya, Kris oppa!" Dipeluknya sang kakak dengan kedua tangan, lalu diberinya ciuman dipipi kanan dan kiri.<p>

Kris menyeringai geli. Ia menyambut pelukan dan ciuman itu. Sehun menyaksikan adegan itu juga dengan senyum geli. Namun, ada rasa haru yang kemudian muncul. Apa yang terjadi di depan matanya itu sangat indah. Membuat dada jadi merasa hangat. Setelah itu Kris pamit pada Sungmin Ajhumma, tentu saja plus minta doa restunya. Ibu mereka, yang biasanya sudah pulang kerja saat jam sekolah anak-anaknya, tidak biasanya kali ini pulang sore hari. Ia ditelepon Kris, juga dipamiti dan dimintai doa. Kalau ini sangat penting. Karena doa ibu biasanya manjur.

"Sukses apa Kris?" tanya ibunya heran.

"Ya intinya doakan Kris sukses saja." Kris tidak mau menjelaskan. Dia hanya tertawa malu.

"Yasudah. Sukses ya," ucap mamanya sambil tersenyum geli di seberang sana. Ia bisa mendengar tawa malu anak lelakinya. Selain itu, diam-diam ia memang mengikuti perkembangan anak sulungnya itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Terimakasih banyak, Eomma."

Belum lama Kris menutup telepon, terdengar suara klakson. Taksi sudah datang. Ia segera menghampiri satu-satunya orang yang belum dipamiti di rumah. Sehun. Dipeluknya adik lelakinya itu erat-erat. Tubuh Sehun sempat menegang, karena sama sekali tidak mengira. Namun kemudian dibalasnya pelukan kakaknya itu.

"Terimakasih banyak ya, Sehun-ah. Doakan aku sukses, ya?"

"Tentu."

Kris melangkah meninggalkan rumah. Sebelum hilang di balik pagar, ia menoleh, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada kedua adiknya yang melepas kepergiannya. Chanyeol ternyata sudah membuka pintu belakang taksi untuk Kris. Sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu naik.

"Silahkan," ucapnya khidmat.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih," Kris menjawab khidmat pula. Chanyeol tertawa geli.

Chanyeol duduk di depan, di samping sopir, karena buket bunga yang nanti akan mereka ambil dipastikan akan menghabiskan sisa ruang di jok belakang.

Setelah mengambil buket bunga, sepanjang jalan bisa dibilang Kris nyaris tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia sibuk gelisah. Sibuk gugup. Sibuk menghela napas. Sibuk menggigit bibir. Sibuk melihat ke luar jendela. Dan sibuk memegangi buket bunganya agar tidak rusak karena guncangan taksi. Chanyeol, yang sesekali menatapnya lewat kaca spion dalam, jadi tersenyum geli. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba ditujuan.

Taksi berhenti di tepi jalan. Namun Kris tidak bergerak. Tetap duduk di tempatnya. Hanya menatap lurus-lurus ke seberang jalan, ke satu jalan kecil di sana, tempat penantian panjangnya yang menguras banyak emosi itu akan berakhir. Dengan penerimaan atau...penolakan.

Karena Kris tetap juga tidak bergerak, akhirnya Chanyeol turun dari taksi lebih dulu. Perlahan dibukanya pintu di sebelah Kris.

"Hai, kawan," tegurnya halus. "sudah sampai."

Kris mendongak. Dia mengangguk, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Dengan hati-hati diulurkannya buket bunga yang sedari tadi dipeganginya kepada Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol juga menerimanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Kemudian Kris turun dari taksi.

"Bagaimana rambutku? Tidak berantakan, kan?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng. "Lagipula kau malah terlihat lebih keren kalau rambutmu berantakan."

"Belakang kausku kusut, tidak?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana bisa kusut kalau kau duduk tidak meyandar ke jok? Sibuk memegang bunga. Tenang saja. Penampilanmu sudah sangat oke. Kalau aku perempuan, aku pasti sudah suka padamu!" ucap Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh.

Kris tertawa lebar tanpa suara. Ditepuknya satu bahu Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih banyak,Chanyeol-ah," ucapnya, dengan ketulusan yang terlihat jelas dalam suara dan cara menatap sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol jadi terharu.

"It's okay," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Diserahkannya buket bunga itu pada Kris, kemudian ganti ditepuknya bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Mudah-mudahan sukses. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia."

Sesaat mereka bertatapan. Kemudian Kris balik badan dan berjalan menjauh sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan.

"Himnae!" seru Chanyeol.

Kris menoleh, kembali tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia acungkan jempol kirinya. Chanyeol membalas. Ia acungkan kedua jempolnya. Sambil tersenyum, terus ditatapnya tubuh Kris yang menjauh.

Bisa dirasakannya kegugupan sahabatnya itu. Kegelisahannya. Kecemasannya, Ketakutannya. Seluruhnya memuncak di hari ini, setelah penantian yang begitu panjang, yang tidak bisa dirasakan Chanyeol, bahwa itu tidak akan lama lagi.

Tidak akan lama...

Semua rasa itu telah menghilangkan konsentrasi dan kewaspadaan Kris terhadap apa pun di sekelilingnya. Fokus pada tujuan, ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam semua rasa yang telah mengepungnya begitu lama dipedulikannya hal lain. Tidak dirasakannya "sesuatu" datang. Tidak juga Chanyeol. Yang masih mengiringi Kris dengan tatapan mata. Tidak dirasakannya "sesuatu" itu bergerak semakin dekat. Tidak juga pengemudi sedan itu, yang memanfaatkan kelengangan jalan dengan langsung menambah kecepatan. Sama sekali tidak diduganya bahwa seseorang akan muncul begitu saja dari antara mobil-mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Seseorang yang sibuk membawa buket bunga besar kemudian menyeberang tanpa menoleh kiri-kanan.

Dan "sesuatu" itu kemudian melakukan tugasnya. Rem berdecit sia-sia! Semua bisa mendengar kerasnya bunyi hantaman itu. Logam yang beradu dengan daging dan tulang. Hanya beberapa detik. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Orang-orang hanya bisa tersentak. Terkesima. Menatap dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut ternganga.

Tubuh itu rebah. Tanpa sedikit pun suara. Darah mengalir. Buket bunga itu terlepas dari tangan. Terlempar. Menghantam aspal jalan dengan keras. Rebah dan... patah! Namun satu kuncup tertinggal. Tergenggam erat dalam jemari Kris.

Mawar putih. Warna tanpa warna, hingga segala macam warna yang diinginkan bisa diimpikan.

Chanyeol berlari seperti kesetanan. Sesaat sebelum tubuh Kris menghantam kerasnya aspal jalan, ia menangkap tubuh itu dan memeluknya kuat-kuat. Namun sekuat apa pun pelukan, tidak bisa menghalangi kematian.

Chanyeol duduk bersimpuh di tengah jalan, dengan Kris didalam pelukannya. Sepasang mata yang tadi menatapnya dengan sarat kecemasan namun begitu hidup dalam nyala semangat dan harapan, kini telah tertutup. "Sesuatu" itu telah selesai melakukan tugasnya. H.C. Andersen pernah menyebutkan namanya. Elmaut!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hallo readers yang masih ngikutin ff ini, terus baca dan review ya. kris kenapa?! Eum syedih . Oya kalau yang review banyak. Aku akan post chapter selanjutnya kurang dari 24 jam. Okay? Stay terus! Mwah '3'

Mind to review, readers?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Luhan (as girl), Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo and another cast coming soon!

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

.

Ini remake novel Dia Tanpa Aku dari Esti Kinasih

Kita menambah atau mengurangi kata-kata agar menjadi bahasa fanfiction yang semestinya

Jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya silahkan membeli novel Dia Tanpa Aku karya Esti Kinasih.

.

.

.

DLDR

GS

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Bangku itu telah kosong. Sia-sia Chanyeol terus menatap ke ambang pintu. Sahabatnya takkan pernah datang. Sia-sia dia berusaha menipu diri dengan menganggap realita itu adalah bagian dari mimpi. Namun di saat ia terjaga, saat mata itu telah terbuka, mimpi itu tidak berakhir.

Di bangkunya, Chanyeol duduk mematung seperti orang yang tak sadarkan diri. Terjatuh dalam mimpi yang takkan berakhir itu. Mulai hari ini ia akan duduk sendiri. Kris sudah pergi, takkan pernah bisa ditemukan walaupun betapa keras Chanyeol dalam kenangan. Hanya dalam ingatan. Semua tawa dan pertengkaran. Semua lelucon dan keijailan konyol. Semua cerita dan rahasia. Semua dukungan dan pengertian. Sampai kesedihan ini akhirnya hilang. Sampai kekosongan ini berangsur-angsur tersembuhkan.

Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Berusaha keras agar sakit dan sesak di dadanya tidak meledak keluar.

"Aku duduk sini ya, Chanyeol-ah?" Jimin tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping meja.

Chanyeol mendongak kaget.  
>"Aku duduk disini ya?" Jimin mengulangi permintaannya. Seketika Chanyeol menolak.<p>

"Tidak. Jangan! Biarkan saja bangku ini kosong!"

Sesaat Jimin menatap Chanyeol, kemudian kembali ke bangkunya sendiri tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak berusaha untuk memaksa. Begitu juga teman-teman sekelas yang lain. Mereka biarkan Chanyeol tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Karena, meskipun rasa itu juga dialami seisi sekelas, Chanyeol merasakannya jauh lebih pekat dan lebih dalam. Karena dia dan Kris sudah bersama-sama sejak mereka bertemu di tahun pertama Junior High School dulu.

.

.

.

Menjelang bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi, Chanyeol justru meninggalkan kelas. Tidak satu pun teman-temannya berusaha menghalangi. Tapi sebelum pergi ia sempat berpesan. "Aku minta jangan ada yang duduk di bangku Kris!" ucapnya dingin. Dengan wajah kaku dan kedua rahang mengeras, ia melangkah keluar kelas, menuju sisa-sisa bangunan lama yang masih berdiri.

Chanyeol kemudian memasuki salah satu ruangan. Dipandanginya ruangan yang dulu pernah menjadi ruang kelas itu. Kini ruangan ini kosong, berdebu, lengang, dan ditinggalkan. Tetapi dulu ruangan ini pasti penuh siswa yang kini sudah bergelar alumni dan entah tersebar di mana saja.

Pasti banyak sekali kenangan di ruangan ini. Milik para alumnus itu. Berapa banyak dari mereka yang pernah tertangkap menyontek di ruangan ini? Berapa banyak yang telah kena marah guru? Berapa banyak yang pernah suka teman sekelasnya sendiri? Seberapa konyol kejaila-kejailan yang pernah mereka lakukan? Seberapa riuh dan ingar-bingar keributan yang pernah mereka ciptakan? Dan kenangan yang ditinggalkan Kris di ruangan ini adalah hari pertama ketika anak itu terpaksa harus membawa bekal makanan ke sekolah. Kimbap dan kimchi. Yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam paper bag sambil berpromosi, bahwa judulnya memang "Kimchi", makanan tradisional, tapi rasa dan kualitasnya standar hotel berbintang.

Jadi, meskipun mereka berdua tidak bisa jajan di kantin dan terpaksa kembali ke zaman taman kanak-kanak -membawa bekal dari rumah- itu sama sekali bukan kondisi yang tragis atau mengenaskan. Ada sebentuk senyum muncul di mata sedih Chanyeol yang menerawang. Namun kenangan-kenangan itu kemudian membuatnya tidak sanggup lagi menahan kepedihan. Karena tak mungkin berteriak, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan rasa sesaknya dengan meninju dinding, kemudian menendang keras-keras meja-kursi rusak yang ditumpuk di salah satu sisi ruang. Tendangan itu menyebabkan kursi yang ditumpuk paling atas jatuh berdebam. Salah satu kaki kursi yang sudah rusak seketika patah. Chanyeol meraih kusri itu dan mematahkan ketiga kakinya yang lain. Dibantingnya patahan-patahan kaki kursi itu kuat-kuat ke lantai.

Lelaki itu mengamuk diluar kesadaran, dan baru berhenti setelah benar-benar lelah dan kedua kaki-tangannya terasa sakit. Tubuhnya kemudian meluruh lunglai. Jatuh terduduk di lantai. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tebalnya debu dan kotoran. Kemana perginya orang-orang yang sudah meninggal? desis hatinya perih. Tanya yang tanpa jawab. Atau bisa jadi justru punya begitu

banyak jawaban.

Hingga akhirnya percuma saja ditanyakan. Karena hanya akan membingungkan hingga akhirnya berujung dengan –lagi-lagi–tanpa jawaban. Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk dalam. Susah payah ia menelan ludah. Tangis yang mati-matian ditahan membuat tenggorokannya sakit. Dengan letih ia menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya ke dinding. Perlahan kedua matanya terpejam.

Dalam kegelapan, ia paksakan hatinya untuk berhenti bertanya ke mana perginya orang-orang yang sudah meninggal. Namun gagal, karena sederet pertanyaan baru kemudian justru bermunculan. Tidakkah mereka, orang-orang yang sudah "pergi" itu, juga merasakan kepedihan yang sama? Apakah mereka juga tetap mengingat dan menyimpan semua kenangan? Senyum terakhir orang-orang yang mereka tinggalkan. Pelukan terakhir. Tawa terakhir. Percakapan, pertengkaran, kemarahan, kesedihan. Canda dan tangis. Apakah mereka juga berusaha menembus bagian yang terputus itu? Berusaha menggapai kembali orang-orang yang mereka cinta. Berusaha bicara. Sama seperti orang-orang yang masih hidup, yang mereka tinggalkan, berusaha terus "mencari" dan "menghidupkan kembali" mereka yang telah pergi. Dengan segala cara.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terjawab lainnya, yang luruh bersama air mata, akhirnya membuat Chanyeol jatuh tertidur. Lelaki itu baru muncul kembali di kelas setelah jam istirahat pertama berakhir. Melihat kedua matanya yang agak memerah dan baju seragamnya yang kotor, tidak satu pun teman sekelasnya sampai hati untuk bertanya.

Begitu juga para guru, ketika mereka mendapati Chanyeol lebih banyak melamun daripada menyimak pelajaran. Beberapa guru menegurnya dengan lembut. Beberapa membiarkan. Mereka memahami. Tanya yang sama juga menekan dada Sehun sebelum Kris dimakamkan. Ketika tubuh sang kakak yang terbujur kaku dan diam dalam peti mati itu masih bisa ditatapnya. Masih bisa disentuh dan diraba. Ketika dirinya sudah letih menangis. Ketika telah terhenti semua histeria dan reaksi gila. Pertanyaan itu pun muncul. Ke mana perginya jiwa-jiwa yang lepas dari badan? Satu tanya tanpa jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

Kematian Kris diumumkan pihak sekolah Sehun dengan pengeras suara. Namun karena baru satu hari bersama-sama dalam satu kelas, belum begitu saling kenal, hanya segelintir teman sekelas Sehun yang datang melayat. Luhan tidak datang. Sempat timbul kemarahan dalam hati Sehun saat

sampai malam menjelang larut, gadis itu tidak juga kelihatan. Bahkan keesokan harinya, saat Kris dimakamkan, Luhan tetap tidak datang. "Dia yang membuat kakakku meninggal, dan dia tidak datang!" desisnya berang. "Kurang ajar perempuan itu!"

Chanyeol, yang duduk di sebelahnya, menepuk bahu Sehun pelan."Luhan tidak mengenal Kris," bisiknya. "Jadi kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya."  
>"Kata hyung waktu itu sudah sempat berkenalan?"<p>

"Sudah lama sekali. Aku tidak yakin Luhan masih mengingatnya."

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, ketika Sehun kembali masuk sekolah, teman-teman sekelas yang tidak datang melayat satu per satu mendatangi Sehun untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa. Ketika Luhan mendatanginya, tanpa sadar raut wajah Sehun mengeras. Ia masih marah karena gadis itu tidak datang untuk melihat Kris terakhir kali, sebelum tubuhnya disatukan dengan bumi. Luhan, yang bisa melihat kemarahan Sehun dengan jelas, dengan rasa bersalah menerangkan penyebab dirinya tidak datang.

"Mianhaeyo, bukannya aku tidak ingin datang. Tapi teman-teman yang aku tanyakan tidak tahu alamat rumahmu. Aku menelepon ponselmu berkali-kali, tapi tidak aktif."

Amarah Sehun sedikit meluruh. Malas berkali-kali menjawab pertanyaan seputar kematian Kris, Sehun mematikan ponselnya, bahkan sampai pagi ini.

"Nanti seppulang sekolah kau ke rumahku. Mau, ya?" tanyanya. Sehun buru-buru menyambung kalimatnya melihat Luhan ragu. "Sebentaaar saja. Nanti pulangnya akan ku antar."

Luhan tidak sampai hati menolak. Meskipun dalam hati dia bingung, kenapa hanya diri

nya yang diminta Sehun untuk ke rumahnya. Sementara teman-teman sekelas yang lain tidak.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalan, keheningan mendominasi di dalam taksi. Luhan merasa canggung, juga bingung. Sementara Sehun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak lupa dengan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Hanya sama sekali tidak ingin mengajaknya bicara. Kris tewas di jalan raya karena gadis satu ini. Semua orang bilang itu takdir yang tragis. Tapi bagi Sehun, itu sama sekali bukan tragis. Tapi konyol! Sia-sia!

Karena rumahnya masih sedikit ramai dengan kedatangan saudara dan para tetangga, Sehun membawa Luhan ke teras samping.

"Mau minum apa?" tanyanya. Nada suaranya tetap dingin.

"Apa saja. Tidak perlu juga tidak apa-apa," jawab Luhan pelan. Sehun berjalan ke dalam. Tak lama ia muncul dengan segelas jus dingin dan sebuah foto berbingkai.

"Ini hyungku, yang meninggal dua hari lalu." Sehun mengulurkan foto Kris. Luhan menerimanya, lagi-lagi dengan bingung.

"Kejadiannya ternyata di jalan raya di depan gang rumahku," ucap Luhan pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau itu hyungmu. Tetangga-tetanggaku banyak yang keluar, ke jalan. Tapi aku tidak berani."

"Dia meninggal di tempat kejadian," ucap Sehun dengan nada yang tiba-tiba jadi getas. Rasa ingin menyalahkan Luhan atas peristiwa itu kembali muncul. Luhan jadi bingung harus bagaimana. Akhirnya ia menunduk, memperhatikan foto Kris. Melihat itu, kemarahan Sehun menguap. Berganti dengan rasa penasaran. Dengan tatap tajam, diperhatikannya wajah tertunduk Luhan.

"Hyungmu tidak mirip denganmu," ucap Luhan sambil mengembalikan foto itu dengan gerakan terburu-buru. Bukan apa-apa. Bulu kuduknya merinding.

Kakak Sehun itu, dari fotonya jelas orangnya sangat asik. Seperti lucu dan suka jahil. Matanya

Nakal. Tapi dia sudah meninggal...

Lagi pula aku tidak mengenalnya, Luhan berkata dalam hati. Sehun menerima foto Kris yang diulurkan Luhan. Perasaannya campur aduk mendapati kenyataan bahwa ternyata Luhan memang tidak mengenal Kris.

"Dia mirip adikku, Saeron. Di antara kami bertiga, hanya aku yang wajahnya berbeda."

"Oooh." Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian dengan perasaan tidak enak, ia mohon diri. "Mmm... aku pamit ya, Sehun-ssi. Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu diantar. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Sehun menggeleng tegas. "Tadi aku sudah janji ingin mengantarmu pulang, kan? Sebentar aku ingin mengganti baju."

Begitu Sehun menghilang ke dalam, Luhan menarik napas panjang. Di luar suasana duka di rumah ini, dia merasa ada suasana yang lain. Yang aneh. Yang lama Sehun kembali, sudah berganti dengan T-shirt dan celana jins. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Luhan semakin merasakan adanya suasana yang aneh itu. Melainkan buket bunga ditangan Sehun, juga ekspresi mukanya yang kelam.

Sehun meletakan buket bunga yang sudah mulai layu itu di meja, persis di depan Luhan. Dengan bingung Luhan menatapnya. Yang pasti, buket bunga itu tadinya bagus. Kemudian mungkin membentur atau terbentur sesuatu, atau jatuh, karena beberapa tangkainya patah dan berusaha ditegakkan kembali dengan selotip.

Sesaat Sehun menatap Luhan tanpa bicara. Sorot matanya yang pekat dengan kesedihan membuat Luhan tak tega bertanya.

"Aku minta, memohon mungkin, tolong, Luhan-ssi, tolong kau terima buket bunga itu. Dan jangan tanya apa-apa. Nanti kalau aku sudah siap, aku akan menceritakannya," ucap Sehun lirih  
>Luhan mengangguk. Sehun terlihat lega. "Kajja ku antar pulang."<p>

.

.

.

Keduanya kembali menempuh perjalan yang dibalut keheningan total. Untuk Sehun, perjalanan kali ini membuatnya emosional. Pergi ke tempat saat-saat terakhir hidup Kris. Dan Sehun benar-benar tidak sanggup meneruskan. Menjelang taksi berbelok ke ruas jalan tempat Kris tewas terkapar, lelaki itu meminta taksi berhenti. Dadanya sakit, dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan.  
>"Berhenti di sini sebentar, Ajhusshi!" suaranya bergetar. "Aku turun di sini, Luhan-ssi. Kau berani kan, sendiri? Sudah dekat kok."<p>

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Sehun sudah membuka pintu di sebelahnya. Setelah meletakan beberapa lembar uang sebesar jumlah argo berikut tip di kursi depan yang kosong, cowok itu segera turun.

"Sehun-ah..." kalimat Luhan tidak sempat selesai, karena Sehun sudah menutup pintu dan berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Luhan menatap kepergian lelaki itu dengan kening berkerut, kemudian membuat sopir taksi melanjutkan perjalanan. Di sisa perjalanan yang tinggal sepuluh menit itu, Luhan tepekur menatap buket bunga cacat dipangkuanya. Bingung. Tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya Sehun menelpon Chanyeol. "Hyung, aku menunjukkan foto Kris Hyung ke Luhan tadi sore"

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak ingat pernah berkenalan."

"Ya wajar saja. Hanya satu kali mereka pernah sama-sama. Sudah lama sekali."

"Tapi aku tidak rela. Dia harus tau!" Di seberang, Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Lalu kalau dia sudah tahu, kau mau apa? Agar dia merasa bersalah, begitu? Padahal dia sama sekali tidak bersalah."

Sehun terdiam. "Intinya dia harus tahu!" ucapnya kemudian. Final!

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika kemudian diawasinya Luhan tanpa kentara namun dengan kesiagaan setara sipir penjara, Sehun sadar, ini kemarahan–tidak terima dan keinginan untuk menyalahkan gadis itu atas kematian kakaknya. Luhan harus mengenal Kris. Tidak bisa tidak! Harus!

Chanyeol berusaha memberikan pengertian bahwa itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan Luhan.

Sedikit pun gadis itu tidak bersalah. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan atas peristiwa tragis itu. Bahkan pengemudi sedan itu pun tidak bersalah. Namun Sehun tidak mau mendengar. Pembicaraan mereka kemudian berubah menjadi tarik urat sengit.

"Luhan itu mengenal Kris, Sehun!"

"Kris sering memantau Luhan di Junior High School-nya, kan? Masa gadis itu tidak mengenalnya juga? Tidak mungkin! Pasti dia hanya lupa!"

"Kris memantau di luar, bukan di dalam sekolah!"

"Mau di luar atau di dalam, Kris itu bukan lalat. Dia makhluk hidup, manusia. Jadi, tidak mungkin kalau tidak terlihat!"

"Kau tahu? Di depan sekolah Luhan itu ada taman. Banyak orang berdagang di situ. Jadi banyak orang disitu setiap hari. Mana mungkin gadis itu memperhatikan?"

"Jumlah orang yang ada di taman itu sebanyak jumlah orang yang sedang demo, tidak? Atau sebanyak ELF yang baru selesai menonton konser?" Sehun tetap ngotot.

"Luhan itu tidak bisa disalahkan, Sehun!" bentak Chanyeol, mulai putus asa menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Sehun.

"Dia salah!" Sehun balas membentak. "Meskipun tidak sadar, tidak sengaja, dia salah!" tandasnya. "Sudahlah. Tidak perlu ikut campur. Yang meninggal bukan hyungmu!"

"Apa yang kau katakan!?" Chanyeol berang. Tapi tak lama kemudian, suara Chanyeol melunak. Ia sadar saat ini Sehun sedang labil.

"Sehun, dengar, Aku satu bangku dengan Kris sudah hampir enam tahun! Dari hari pertama kami masuk Junior High School. Kau sekarang sekamar sendirian. Aku satu meja sendirian. Biasa ada orang yang kau ajak berkelahi. Aku juga begitu. Biasanya ada kepala yang bisa aku jitaki begitu sampai sekolah. Sekarang tidak ada lagi."

Kemudian, tanpa sadar Chanyeol jadi emosional. Suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Kalau aku sedang bosan di kelas, rasanya ingin bolos, biasanya ada orang yang mati-matian bilang pada seongsaenim. Bilang kalau aku sebenarnya sedang sakit parah, dan menurut petunjuk dokter, meskipun di sekolah harus tetap sering-sering istirahat. Lebih sering istirahat lebih bagus. Ada orang yang mati-matian berpura-pura tidak tahu di mana tempatku membolos kalau sedang membolos. Sekarang orang itu sudah tidak ada lagi, Sehun-ah. Jadi bukan hanya kau yang sedih. Aku juga sedih. Aku juga merasa ditinggal. Justru aku merasa bersalah, karena aku yang mendukung perburuan kakakmu. Mengikuti setiap perkembangannya. Mendengar semua ceritanya."

Rentetan kalimat panjang Chanyeol itu tanpa sadar telah membuat Sehun terbungkam. Saat Chanyeol menarik napas. Panjang dan dalam. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan nada berat...

"Kembali ke masalah Luhan. Oke kalau kau tetap keras kepala, mau dia tahu soal kakakmu.

Tapi tidak harus sampai dia harus tahu semuanya," sesaat Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kasihan dia."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan dengan Chanyeol lewat telepon itu, Sehun duduk tepekur di depan meja belajar Kris. Dipandanginya secarik kertas yang ditempelkan Kris berbulan-bulan yang lalu di dinding di depannya. Di kertas itu, bersebelahan dengan kertas berisi ke-16 formula tense bahasa Inggris, semua data tentang Luhan tertulis lengkap.

Tempat tinggal lahir, golongan darah, alamat rumah, hobi, warna favorit, pelajaran favorit, makanan dan minuman favorit, acara teve favorit, lagu dan group band favorit, sampai binatang peliharaan favorit. Paragraf-paragraf seterusnya berisi tentang data-data Luhan yang lebih spesifik lagi. Uraian karakternya panjang dan rinci. Usil, jahil, periang, mudah tertawa, berisik, dan masih sangat banyak lagi. Uraian fisik Luhan juga tercatat lengkap. Tinggi badan sedang, kulit putih, rambut hitam agak bergelombang. Berponi. Mata rusa, bola matanya berwarna cokelat tua. Kalau ketawa sepasang mata itu berbinar-binar dan membentuk sudut yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas karakter usil dan jahil pemiliknya. Dan masih sangat banyak lagi.

Sehun kemudian menarik salah satu laci meja, tempat Kris menyimpan setumpuk foto Luhan yang di-shoot dari kejauhan. Karena sasaran bidik tidak menyadari, seluruh pose gadis itu terlihat natural. Alami.

Sehun menutup kembali laci itu dengan hempasan keras. Kedua rahangnya mengatup rapat. Kesepuluh jarinya bertaut kuat. Kedua mata Sehun meredup. Kembali ditatapnya tulisan tangan Kris tentang Luhan. Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup. Beberapa saat ia tetap dalam posisi itu. Duduk diam dengan kedua mata terpejam dan rahang terkatup. Dadanya turun-naik dengan cepat.

Sudahlah!

Sudahlah!

SUDAHLAH!

Itu takdir! Nasib! Garis hidup! Suratan! Dan hak Tuhan, yang sama sekali tidak boleh dipertanyakan! Ada begitu banyak kata untuk peristiwa itu. Untuk cara Kris meninggalkan keluarga dan semua temannya. Namun tetap, kemarahan Sehun tidak berkurang. Tidak bisa keluar! Tidak bisa hilang! Tidak bisa dilupakan! Kemarahan ini... Tidak bisa dienyahkan!

Tidak ada cara lain. Satu-satunya cara, Luhan harus menerima kemarahan ini. Mau gadis itu tidak mengerti atau bahkan tidak tahu, Sehun tidak peduli!

Mata Sehun terbuka mendadak. Lelaki itu menarik napas dan mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Setelah mengambil keputusan itu, hatinya langsung terasa lega. Seakan telah mendapatkan legitimasi untuk memperlakukan Luhan seperti keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian Kris, Sehun berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan ringan karena ada seseorang yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai sasaran untuk melampiaskan semua kesesakan. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa tindakannya menyalahkan Luhan dan mengharuskan gadis itu "mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya" sebenarnya adalah caranya untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Karena Sehun sebenarnya membutuhkan sandaran untuk mengatasi rasa kehilangan itu. Sesuatu atau seseorang, yang akan mengingatkannya pada sang kakak. Atau bahkan bagian dari sang kakak. Dan Luhan memenuhi keduanya.

.

.

Begitu sampai kelas, Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di depannya.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau hyungku itu satu-satunya saudara laki-laki yang kupunya!?" tanyanya, dengan intonasi yang langsung terasa getas.

"Mmm... iya," Luhan menjawab dengan jeda cukup lama. "Kau sudah pernah cerita, waktu aku ke rumahmu itu."

"Bagus kalau sudah tahu," tandas Sehun. Kemudian lelaki itu berdiri dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Luhan terbengong sendirian.

Namun gadis itu segera memaklumi. Sehun baru saja kehilangan kakaknya. Jadi kesimpulan Luhan untuk keanehan Sehun tadi... lelaki itu masih sedih.

Besoknya terjadi lagi. Begitu datang, Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan dan menjulangkan tubuh di depannya.

"Buket bunga yang waktu itu aku kasih, masih kau simpan?" tanyanya, dengan intonasi suara persis seperti kemarin. Getas. Tajam.

Sambil mengerut kening, Luhan mengangguk. "Masih."

"Bagus! Awas kalau sampai kudengar kau berani membuang buket bunga itu!"

Setelah melontarkan ancaman itu, Sehun langsung pergi. Kerutan di kening Luhan semakin rapat. Dengan bingung terus dipandanginya Sehun sampai lelaki itu duduk di bangkunya. Luhan memang masih menyimpan buket bunga itu, walaupun sekarang sudah layu dan mengering, hanya karena satu alasan: aneh!

Dan hari ini keanehan itu terbukti. Sudah lebih dari seminggu yang lalu ia terima buket bunga itu, sekarang ia ditanya buket bunga itu masih ada atau tidak. Sangat aneh, kan?

Kesimpulan Luhan atas keanehan Sehun di hari kedua ini: pasti lelaki itu tidak sempat sarapan dan sekarang sudah terlalu mepet untuk turun ke kantin. Jadi sekarang si Sehun itu sedang kelaparan, makanya jadi emosi membabi buta seperti itu.

.

.

Besoknya, Sehun baru menghampiri Luhan saat istirahat kedua, karena baru saat itulah Luhan benar-benar sedang sendirian. Begitu melihat Sehun datang menghampiri dengan ekspresi dingin, Luhan langsung tahu akan mendapat pertanyaan aneh lagi.

"Kalau kau diperhatikan seseorang, meskipun diam-diam, meskipun orang itu berbaur

diantara kerumunan, kira-kira kau akan merasa, tidak?"

Benar, kan? Luhan lansung kesal.

"Ng... Tidak deh sepertinya." pertanyaan itu juga dijawabnya dengan sopan, meskipun sambil menahan dongkol.

"Kalau orang itu memperhatikannya hampir setiap hari?" kejar Sehun.

"Ooh, kalau tiap hari pasti akan terasa. Meskipun sedikit."

"Pasti terasa, ya? Meskipun sedikit." Sehun menegaskan jawaban Luhan.

"Oke!" ia mengangguk. Lalu seperti kemarin-kemarin, ia pergi begitu saja.

Karena kelas mereka baru saja belajar matematika selama empat jam pelajaran, full tanpa jeda, dicekoki rumus-rumus dan angka-angka, Luhan mengambil keputusan bahwa... Sehun mabuk! Dan itu juga berarti, lelaki itu mempunyai IQ dibawah rata-rata alias kurang cerdas. Karena baru belajar matematika 2 x 45 menit saja langsung kacau

.

.

.

Besoknya Sehun kembali mendatangi Luhan. Dengan pertanyaan aneh yang lain lagi. Begitu juga besoknya dan besoknya. Sampai pada akhirnya, hari ini, Luhan kehabisan stok kesabarannya. Pertanyaan Sehun dinilainya sudah kelewatan. Bukan hanya makin aneh, tapi juga mulai sangat mengganggu.

"Kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu?" Sehun mengajukan pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif itu, tetap dengan tampang dingin.

"Mwoya!?" Luhan ternganga. Mata bulatnya yang memandang Sehun terbelalak maksimal. "Belum," jawabnya kemudian dengan polos, saking kagetnya.

"Bagus!" Sehun mengangguk puas. "Kau lebih baik jangan punya namjachingu dulu. Daripada nanti lelaki itu aku pukuli!" Kemudian seperti biasa, Sehun pergi begitu saja. Luhan mengikuti kepergiannya dengan mata yang perlahan mulai menyipit. Marah!

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Luhan buru-buru ganti baju kemudian makan siang. Selesai makan siang, gadis itu mengurung diri di kamar. Eommanya memperhatikan keanehan anaknya itu dengan heran, namun memilih untuk tidak mengusik, karena biasanya nanti Luhan akan bercerita dengan sendirinya.

Di kamarnya, Luhan tidur telentang di tempat tidur. Kedua matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit. Ia sibuk berpikir bagaimana cara membalas keanehan Sehun. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik memikirkan penyebab keanehan lelaki itu. Jangan-jangan memang Sehun orangnya aneh. Kalaupun tadinya bukan orang aneh lalu sekarang menjadi aneh, itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Karena tidak juga menemukan ide, akhirnya Luhan menemui mamanya dan menceritakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Yah, dia masih sedih mungkin. Kakaknya kan belum lama meninggal."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Eomma juga bingung. Kamu tanya saja padanya. Tapi bertanyanya pelan-pelan. Baik-baik. Kalau perlu kamu ajak makan. Traktir dia, begitu."

"Kalau itu merugikanku! Eomma tidak biasanya memberi saran yang sangat tidak oke?"

"Tidak oke bagaimana? Justru karena kamu tidak tahu masalahnya, makanya kamu tanya dia baik-baik. Perlakukan dia baik-baik juga. Siapa tau kamu tidak sengaja sudah berbuat salah dengannya. Bisa saja, kan?"

"Aku salah apa dengannya, Eomma? Menjadi teman sekelas juga belum sampai satu bulan."

"Makanya tanya baik-baik. Keras kepala! Tidak ada ruginya mengalah sedikit. Lagipula pasti ada alasan kuat kenapa dia, siapa namanya tadi? Sehun? Aneh begitu."

Luhan terdiam. Tapi tampak jelas ia tidak setuju saran mamanya itu. Kalau harus menanyakan akar permasalahannya ke Sehun, ia setuju. Tapi sambil mentraktir? Tidak akan! Dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menganiaya lelaki itu saja sudah sangat bagus.

.

.

.

Besoknya Luhan bersiap-siap menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Gadis itu duduk di bangkunya tegak-tegak. Sebelum Sehun sempat marah-marah nanti, ia akan marah-marah lebih dulu. Enak saja, setiap hari dapat omelan. Salahnya apa tidak diberi tahu. Apalagi masalahnya. Gelap! Kalau habis diomelin lalu ditraktir atau diberi uang sih tidak masalah, gerutu Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama. Dua menit kemudian Sehun muncul di ambang pintu kelas. Luhan langsung bersiap-siap. Namun ternyata Sehun langsung melangkah ke bangkunya sendiri. Jangankan menghampiri Luhan, menoleh ke arah gadis itu pun tidak. Lho? Luhan menatap heran. Bingung terhadap ketidak biasaan Sehun itu. Tapi ia tetap menunggunya. Mungkin nanti jam istirahat pertama atau kedua. Luhan menunggu penuh keyakinan. Tapi ternyata Sehun tetap tidak menemuinya. Sampai bel pulang berbunyi, Luhan masih menunggu, masih belum kehilangan semangat untuk ganti marah-marah. Tapi kemudian dilihatnya Sehun berjalan ke luar kelas bersama para lelaki yang duduk di deretan bangku paling belakang. Lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Kurang ajar! desis Luhan berang. Giliran aku sudah siap perang, dia malah mundur! Sebenarnya Sehun bukan mundur. Ia hanya kehabisan stok intimidasi. Lagipula yang terpenting baginya adalah Luhan tidak mempunyai namjachingu. Jangan sampai punya. Jadi, selama dilihatnya gadis itu masih sendirian, Sehun memutuskan tidak perlu marah-marah atau bersikap galak setiap hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Luhan menunggu kedatangan Sehun dengan sengaja duduk di bangku tempat duduk lelaki itu, di barisan kedua belakang. Dengan begitu lelaki itu tidak bisa cuek lagi. Enak sekali dia, saat mau marahi balik malah pura-pura cuek. Sangat curang!

Ketika muncul, Sehun sangat kaget mendapati bangkunya sudah berpenghuni. Ia surprise begitu tahu siapa tang sedang menghuni bangkunya itu. Dengan langkah cepat dan kening berkerut, dihampirinya Luhan. Sementara Luhan segera bersiap-siap begitu dilihatnya Sehun muncul di ambang pintu, dan langsung menyambut lelaki itu dengan kata-kata ketus.

"Kemarin kenapa kau tidak marah-marah? Lupa? Atau sudah bosan?"

"Apa pertanyaan itu untukku?" tanya Sehun, kembali merasa surprise. Masalahnya sampai terakhir kali ia marah-marah dua hari lalu, reaksi Luhan hanya bingung atau diam. Kalaupun mengeluarkan suara, pilihan kata dan intonasi suaranya begitu hati-hati.

"Iya, kau! Orang yang sekarang bangkunya sedang kududuki!" jawab Luhan. Semua rasa yang ditahannya selama berhari-hari muncul sekaligus. Marah, kesal, heran. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi muka dan cara kedua matanya menatap Sehun. Namun Luhan juga berusaha agar tidak satu pun teman sekelasnya menyadari pertengkaran mereka. Ia segera mengubah air muka dan memunculkan senyum manis. Instan setiap kali seseorang mendekat atau melewati mereka berdua.

"Cepat berdiri! Pindah ke bangkumu sendiri sana!" perintah Sehun. Luhan menjadi tambah marah. "Shireo. Aku ingin duduk di sini!" jawabnya. Sesaat Sehun tercengang dengan jawaban kasar dan ketus itu.

"Gitu ya? oke, tidak masalah," ucap Sehun enteng. Lelaki itu lalu sedikit membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, menengok laci meja Jongin. Dilihatnya teman sebangkunya itu sudah datang karena tasnya ada. Sehun lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana.

"Jongin-ah, sepertinya kau harus pindah. Karena ada yang ingin satu meja denganku." Tidak berapa lama Jongin datang. Melangkah masuk kelas dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Siapa yang ingin menempati bangkuku!?" tanyanya.

"Aku. Karena bangku milikku ada yang menempati," jawab Sehun.

"Nugu?"

"Ige." Sehun menunjuk Luhan dengan dagu.

"Kau, Lu?" kekesalan Jongin seketika menghilang. Ditatapnya Luhan yang terbingung-bingung dengan mata melebar dan alis terangkat tinggi.

"Iya, dia!" Sehun yang menjawab.

"Kau serius ingin duduk di belakang? Di sini tidak ada perempuan."

"Serius!" lagi-lagi Sehun yang menjawab. "Sudah dari tadi dia duduk di bangku milikku. Aku suruh pergi, tidak mau. Terpaksa aku duduk di bangku milikmu, Jongin-ah. Dan kau...," Sehun tersenyum, "terpaksa duduk dengan para gadis." Ia menunjuk tempat duduk Luhan, di baris kedua dari depan, dengan pandangan mata. Selain baris terdepan, baris kedua juga dihindari para lelaki.

Jongin sudah akan menolak mentah-mentah, tapi kemudian tatapan Sehun membuatnya ingat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang beberapa kali dibicarakan dengan Sehun, yang awalnya rahasia tapi kemudian Jongin mengatakannya terus terang. Sesuatu yang ditahannya mati-matian, bingung akan terus maju atau tidak, dalam tanda tanya besar akan kemungkinan sang topik pembicaraan masih sendirian atau sudah...

Ya, Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo, teman semeja Luhan!

"Oke!" Jongin langsung menyetujui pertukaran bangku itu. Wajahnya mendadak sumringah. Berseri-seri. Mimpi ini sangat kenyataan!

"Sekarang pindahnya, Sehun-ah?" tanyanya penuh semangat, sambil menarik keluar ranselnya dari laci meja.

"Iya, sekarang," Sehun menjawab sambil tersenyum geli. "Tolong sekalian bawa tas luhan kesini, Jongin-ah."

"Oke!" Jongin melangkah menuju bangku barunya dengan girang. Sementara Luhan mengikuti renteten kejadian itu dengan agak-agak tidak sadar. Karena ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Begitu juga Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu sangat kaget karena mendadak sebangku dengan lelaki, yang datang dengan wajah bahagia pula.

"Kau yang datang ke sini ya, Lu. Bukan aku yang mengundangmu, apalagi mengajak. Jadi jika kau nanti kenapa-kenapa, aku tidak bertanggung jawab"

Peringatan pertama itu diucapkan Sehun dengan tenang. Lelaki itu memasukkan ranselnya ke laci kemudian duduk di sebelah Luhan, di bangku Jongin yang baru ditinggalkan pemilik sahnya. Luhan jadi mengernyitkan kening mendengar itu.

"Kenapa-kenapa bagaimana maksudmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya Kris-nya meninggal tuh tapi dia selalu hidup dihatiku kok/? Sebagai imbalannya. Aku kasih hunhan moment untuk kalian. Dia udah ketemu tuh. Wkwkwk gimana hunhannya?

Review please, readers ^^

Oya buat yang review, terimakasih banyak untuk kalian. Aku baca semuanya sungguh, dan ini hunhan untuk kaliaaaan /sebar hunhan kisseu/? Dan juga mulai besok juga bakalan full hunhan moment. Stay terus yap! Bhaaay sampai ketemu besok :*

Sesuai dengan permintaan para readers, untuk chapter ini sampai dengan end, author bakal banyakin wordsnya /clap clap/ jadi reviewnya jangan males males ya emwah kkk~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Luhan (as girl), Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo and another cast coming soon!

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

.

Ini remake novel Dia Tanpa Aku dari Esti Kinasih

Kita menambah atau mengurangi kata-kata agar menjadi bahasa fanfiction yang semestinya

Jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya silahkan membeli novel Dia Tanpa Aku karya Esti Kinasih.

.

.

.

DLDR

GS

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Di belakang sini tidak ada perempuan. Semua perempuan berkumpul di barisan tengah dan depan. Jadi nanti jika kau digodai, dijahili, jangan marah apalagi menangis, oke? Aku paling malas dengan perempuan seperti itu."

Mulai terlihat keragu-raguan di muka Luhan.

"Jadi aku beri tahu dari sekarang. Jangan kau kira kalau kau duduk di tempatku, lalu aku akan peduli atau harus peduli kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu!" tandas Sehun.

Wah, sepertinya bahaya! Desis Luhan dalam hati.

"Lu, kau duduk di belakang sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kedua matanya menatap Luhan lebar-lebar. "Yaampun. Disana kan menyeramkan. Isinya perampok dan penyamun saja."

Kalimat Kyungsoo itu membuat Luhan menoleh ke Sehun. Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Tersenyum tipis tapi penuh kemenangan.

"Lu, benar sekarang kau duduk di belakang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Jadi kita sudah sudah sebangku lagi?" Ada nada kesal dalam suaranya. Juga sedih dan tersinggung.

Luhan sudah akan bangkit berdiri dan kembali ke bangkunya, tapi Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menahan geraknya. Peristiwa itu tidak terlihat oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin karena terhalang meja.

"Kau yang datang ke sini, kan?" Sehun berbisik tajam. "Jangan pergi seenaknya!"

Luhan menoleh dan tertegun. Wajah Sehun... Ia melihat kemarahan di sana. Kemarahan dan kebencian. Dan genggaman tangan cowok itu di pergelangan tangannya benar-benar kuat hingga terasa menyakitan.

"Jangan seenaknya!" sekali lagi Sehun mendesis tajam, tatapannya menghunjam lurus ke kedua bola mata Luhan. Tapi saat ia menoleh ke Kyungsoo, semua ekspresi itu lenyap. Berganti senyum dan wajah ramah.

"Iya, Kyungsoo-ssi. Sekarang Luhan duduk denganku. Agar ada perempuan di belakang sini. Jadi tidak terlalu membosankan. Jongin duduk denganmu. Agar di situ juga tidak terlalu membosankan. Ada lelaki tampan seperti itu."

Lelaki tampan? Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke lelaki di sebelahnya. Seketika Jongin menampilkan senyum yang -menurut lelaki itu-paling manis. Juga ekspresi muka yang menurutnya paling tampan dan paling charming. "Jongin-ah, mana tas Luhan? Ayo bawa kesini. Kau lupa?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh, iya!" Jongin menepuk kening. "Iya, aku lupa!" Dikeluarkannya tas Luhan, yang terdesak oleh ranselnya, dari dalam laci. Kemudian Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan dengan seringai malu dibibirnya.

"mian, aku lupa. Karena aku sedang sangat bahagia. Gomawo, Lu." Ia menyerahkan tas itu kepada pemiliknya. Lalu buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduk barunya.

Luhan memerhatikan tingkah Jongin dengan bingung. Ia menoleh ke Sehun dengan pandang bertanya.

"Jongin sudah suka dengan Kyungsoo dari masa orientasi kemarin," ucap Sehun tak acuh.

"Oh!" Luhan tercengang.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua deret bangku paling belakang itu isinya memang hanya lelaki. Dan lelaki deret belakang yang pertama kali menyadari ada member baru, gadis pula, adalah Jaehwan. Dari Jaehwan-lah Luhan menerima ucapan selamat datang yang pertama, dalam bentuk ungkapan keheranan.

"loh, ada Luhan? Sekarang kau duduk di belakang, Lu? Daebaaaaak! Ini baru gadis pemberani!"

Ucapan selamat datang dengan intonasi keheranan yang persis sama bertubi-tubi di terima Luhan lima menit menjelang bel masuk.  
>"loh, ada Luhan? Kau sekarang duduk di sini, Lu?" ucap para lelaki itu sambil menuju bangku<p>

masing-masing.

Tapi ucapan welcome dari Minho agak mengundang kecemasan. "loh, ada Luhan? Kau duduk di belakang sekarang, Lu? Asiiik, sekarang di belakang ada perempuannya!"

Luhan menatap muka sumringah Minho. Entah kenapa, lelaki itu terlihat sangat senang seperti itu? Batinnya bingung. Dan seharian itu Luhan menjadi bahan godaan para lelaki deret belakang. Sampai sejauh ini godaan-godaan itu bentuknya masih verbal dan dilakukan saat pergantian jam pelajaran. Bentuk godaan verbalnya juga masih yang basi-basi.

"Luhan dimana rumahmu? Beritahu kami."

"Iya. Agar kita bisa main. Boleh kan kapan-kapan main ke rumah?"

"Luhan sudah punya namjachingu, belum?"

"Luhan rambutmu bagus. Pakai shampoo apa?"

Godaan yang dilemparkan Minho malah sangat jadul. Sepertinya sudah ada dari zaman orangtua Luhan masih anak-anak itu masih muda. Bahkan mungkin sudah ada sejak para pemuda di zaman penjajahan Belanda.

"Luhan-ah. Luhan-ah. Dipanggil kenapa diam saja? Luhan sombong atau tuli?" Luhan mendesis geram. Yaampun, itu sangat basi dan jayus. Tapi tetap saja membuat sebal.

Para lelaki itu tertawa geli begitu Luhan menoleh dan menatap mereka dengan muka cemberut. Sehun, yang duduk di sebelah Luhan, ternyata benar-benar tidak peduli. Ia mengikuti peristiwa itu dengan senyum, bahkan ikut tertawa. Sementara Jongin terbagi godaan seperti:

"Wah Jongin sekarang duduk dengan perempuan. Jadi langsung lupa dengan yang di belakang sini!" seru Chen disaat kelas kosong karena pergantian pelajaran. Jongin menoleh kebelakang lalu menyeringai lebar-lebar. Kemudian tanpa rasa malu, ia mengatakan bahwa itu takdir. Karena akhirnya dia bisa duduk satu meja dengan Kyungsoo, perempuan yang langsung dia sukai begitu melihatnya pertama kali di masa orientasi kemarin. Masih kata Jongin, mereka berdua sepertinya sudah jodoh, karena nama mereka beda satu huruf dibagian depan dan belakang.

"Myungsoo, mungkin?" kata Jaehwan. "Kau salah!"

"Kyungsoo!" ralat Jongin langsung. "Sumpah, Kyungsoo. Bukan Myungsoo! Sangat tragis

nasibku, jika berjodoh dengan Myungsoo!" saat melihat teman-temannya tertawa, termasuk Myungsoo, Jongin menegaskan sekali lagi, "KYUNGSOO!."

Kyungsoo ternganga! Ya jelaslah. Kalau seorang lelaki suka seorang perempuan atau sebaliknya, harus bicara terlebih dahulu dengan orang yang disukai, baru setelah itu membuat pengumuman. Bukan seperti ini, langsung diumumkan besar-besaran. Orang yang

disuka dengan orang yang mendengarkan pengumuman jadi sama kagetnya.

Teman-teman sekelas lainnya tadinya bingung saat mendadak Luhan pindah ke belakang. Mereka lansung berasumsi Luhan suka Sehun dan ingin dekat-dekat lelaki itu, atau Sehun suka Luhan tetapi malas duduk di depan, jadi Luhan yang disuruh pindah. Tapi sekarang mereka mengerti bahwa Luhan pindah ke belakang karena Jongin suka pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak mau disuruh pindah, jadi terpaksa Luhan yang pindah. Begitu.

Tapi lalu muncul asumsi baru. Luhan tidak akan mungkin mau pindah kalau sama sekali tidak mempunyai rasa terhadap Sehun. Jadi pasti Luhan juga suka Sehun!

Jadi kesimpulannya-sangat ajaib opini ini bisa terbentuk di benak setiap kepala tanpa melalui musyawarah sebelumnya, perpindahan itu terjadi karena Jongin suka pada Kyungsoo, dan Luhan suka pada Sehun!

Jadi rumit!

Tidak ada kesempatan bagi Luhan kembali ke bangkunya, karena Jongin bertengger di sana seakan lelaki itu adalah bagian dari bangku itu sendiri. Sepertinya dia sedang mempersiapkan rohnya untuk menjadi penunggu tetap bangku itu, kalau nanti mendadak mati. Jongin sama sekali tidak pergi!

.

.

.

Dua kali jam istirahat, Sehun yang membelikan Jongin makanan. Setelah mengenyangkan perutnya sendiri di kantin, lelaki itu kembali ke kelas dengan membawa pesanan mantan teman sebangkunya itu.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Luhan. Jam istirahat pertama ia tetap berdiam diri di kelas, berharap Jongin akan beranjak ke kantin. Tapi lelaki itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Untuk meredam perut laparnya, Luhan menitip jajangmyeon pada Kyungsoo, plus air mineral.

Di jam istirahat kedua, menyadari Jongin tidak akan meninggalkan bangku barunya, akhirnya Luhan keluar kelas menuju kantin.

"Makan bangku itu!" desisnya ketika melewati Jongin, lelaki itu tertawa geli.

Sampai kantin, Luhan memesan satu cup bubble tea lalu mencari tempat kosong. Ia tidak ingin bergabung dengan siapa pun karena sedang malas bicara. Tapi baru saja ia akan duduk, terdengar panggilan Kyungsoo. Mantan teman sebangkunya itu sedang menyantap ramyeon sendiri.

"Kau makan sendirian?" tanya Luhan sambil meletakan cup bubble teanya di depan Kyungsoo.

"Ne!" Kyungsoo menjawab kesal. "Kau kira aku ingin bilang apa kalau ditanya-tanya soal Jongin? Dasar lelaki gila. Kenapa bisa mendadak ada kejadian seperti ini, Lu?"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu, Kyung. Aku juga bingung. Ya karena Sehun aneh, makanya aku menunggu dia di bangkunya tadi pagi. Hanya ingin meminta penjelasan. Eh, malah menjadi duduk sebangku."

"Tidak bisa kembali lagi?"

"kau lihat sendiri, Jongin tidak pernah meninggalkan bangkuku sama sekali. Jika dia ingin ke toilet, saat jam pelajaran, ada seongsaenim. Jadi tidak mungkin aku mengambil lagi bangku itu."

"Iya sih..." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Besok kau datang pagi-pagi saja."

"aku juga sudah berfikir seperti itu." Luhan mengaduk bubble tea-nya. "cepat makan ramyeonnya, kyungsoo-ya. nanti dingin." Keduanya lalu terdiam. Menikmati ramyeon dan bubble tea tanpa mengeluarkan suara lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu dua manusia pulang ke rumah masing-masing dalam kebingungan yang sama. Kenapa bisa ya, mereka tiba-tiba menjadi teman sebangku? Teman sebangku yang ke depannya akan kisruh. Akan runyam. Dan dipastikan akan membuat emosi.

Turun dari bus, Luhan berjalan menuju rumahnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka tindakannya menduduki bangku Sehun, agar keanehan lelaki itu yang membuat kesal cepat mendapatkan penjelasan, justru berakibat mereka menjadi duduk sebangku begini. Dan ternyata, selain aneh, Sehun juga galak sekali. Luhan menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Terpaksa besok ia datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali untuk merebut kembali bangkunya dari Jongin. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar cukup hari ini dirinya duduk dengan Sehun. Cukup hari ini!

Di saat yang sama, ditempat berbeda, begitu turun dari bus Sehun berjalan ke rumah dalam kondisi setengah sadar. Tiba-tiba saja ia sebangku dengan Luhan, gadis yang sangat ingin ia maki-maki sampai rasa sesak di dadanya berkurang. Atau kalau itu telalu kejam, akan digantinya dengan memeluk gadis itu sampai semua tulang-tulangnya patah.

Yang jelas, Luhan harus tetap single sampai ia mengizinkan gadis itu untuk mempunyai kekasih. Untuk satu hal ini Sehun merasa perlu mengatakannya secara lisan, dengan kata-kata yang jelas dan gamblang, agar tidak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk berlagak tidak paham.

Sehun tidak mau menunggu. Ia langsung menegaskan soal itu tadi, dihari mendadak Luhan menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"Ingat, Kau jangan berani untuk memiliki kekasih tanpa seizinku!"

Luhan kontan ternganga.

"Appaku, yang memberikanku uang saku saja tidak melarang!"

"Itu urusan appamu. Yang jelas aku melarang!"

Waaaah, orang ini sakit jiwa! desis Luhan dalam hati. Tapi ia berusaha tidak membantah lagi. Bukan karena takut, tapi kalau ia tetap mengotot protes, dijamin mereka berdua akan saling teriak dan saling bentak. Malas sekali belum lama masuk sekolah sudah mempunyai musuh.

Besoknya, Luhan tiba di sekolah pagi sekali, untuk merebut bangkunya kembali. Tapi ternyata ada yang datang lebih pagi lagi. Di bangku barunya, Jongin menyambut kedatangan Luhan dengan senyum geli yang segera berubah jadi tawa terkekeh. Luhan tercengang mendapati kenyataan itu. Dihampirinya Jongin dengan langkah-langkah cepat.

"Kau menginap, ya? Masa sepagi ini sudah sampai sekolah?" tanyanya.

"Loh, kau juga, sepagi ini sudah sampai sekolah," balas Jongin.

"Kau pasti diperintahkan Sehun agar datang pagi. Iya, kan?"

"Ani. Aku sendiri yang menginginkannya."

"Bohong!"

"Iya. Aku sudah tau jika kau akan datang sepagi ini untuk merebut bangku ini, jadi aku datang sepagi ini juga."

Kalimat itu membuat Luhan menjadi cemberut. Jongin tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang ingin pindah ke belakang dengan sukarela? Jadi ini sudah bukan bangkumu lagi dong, Lu?."

"Siapa bilang? Sehun saja yang memaksa."

"Ya kalau begitu kita tunggu Sehun saja, boleh atau tidak, kau balik ke bangkumu lagi. Kalau aku sih mau saja pindah ke belakang lagi, asal Kyungsoo pindah juga."

"Itu sih sama saja!. Tetap saja judulnya aku semeja dengan Sehun. Kenapa harus menunggu dia? kau takut dimarahi?"

"Bukan. Itu tidak masalah. Aku takut dipeluk, lalu dicium. hiyyyy!" ucap Jongin dengan ekspresi sungguh-sungguh. Kembali ia ketawa geli ketika dilihatnya Luhan semakin cemberut. Gadis itu sudah akan menjatuhkan diri ke bangku Kyungsoo, tetapi Jongin cepat-cepat menghalangi dengan meletakan kedua telapak tanganya di sana.

"Eh! Eh! Ini bangkunya nae chagi."

"Chagi? astaga, cih cih cih! Luhan menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi agak-agak ilfeel, mendengar satu kata itu.

"Aku ingin menunggu Kyungsoo," Luhan beralasan.

"Ya menunggunya di bangkumu sendiri sana. Jangan di sini, nanti kalau sudah duduk, jangan-jangan kau tidak mau pindah lagi."

"Menyebalkan!" desis Luhan.

Gagal!

Luhan berjalan ke bangku barunya tanpa semangat. Percuma aku bangun pagi-pagi buta! Gerutunya sebal. Sehun ternyata juga punya pikiran yang sama.

Jongin memengikuti langkah Luhan dengan tatapan dan senyum geli. Ia tidak tahu ada masalah apa antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun tidak mau bercerita banyak. Sehun hanya bilang, ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan dengan Luhan. Yang pasti, Jongin memang melihat Sehun benar-benar marah dengan Luhan.

Tak lama Sehun datang. Lelaki itu berjalan masuk kelas sambil menatap Jongin sekilas. Dari seringai geli Jongin yang menyambutnya, Sehun tahu dugaannya kemarin benar. Tapi tidak perlu melihat tanda yang diberikan Jongin pun jawabannya sudah terpampang jelas. Di bangku barunya, Luhan duduk tegak dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tampangnya marah. Begitu Sehun muncul di pintu kelas, Luhan sudah langsung menatapnya tajam-tajam, dan terus mengikuti langkah lelaki itu. Begitu Sehun tiba di samping meja, Luhan langsung menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau pasti menyuruh Jongin datang pagi-pagi, kan? Agar aku tidak bisa kembali ke bangku awalku. Iya, kan?"

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab. Dengan tenang ia memasukan dulu ranselnya ke laci. Kemudian lelaki itu duduk di bangkunya, di sebelah Luhan, baru kemudian ia menoleh. Ditatapnya Luhan tepat di manik mata.

"Iya!" Sehun menjawab tandas. "Kenapa? Ingin protes?" tantangnya kemudian.

Tampang marah Luhan seketika berkurang. Sehun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi benar-benar menghadap Luhan.

"Ku beritahu rencanaku, ya. Aku sudah meminta Jongin datang pagi-pagi sampai hari sabtu nanti. Setelah itu terserah dia. Jadi, kau baru bisa kembali ke bangkumu lagi hari senin. Tapi itu pun kau bisa duduk di sana lagi ya mungkin hanya selama aku belum datang. Begitu aku sudah datang, kau akan kuseret kembali ke sini..."

Ekspresi marah di muka Luhan sekarang benar-benar hilang. Berganti dengan ketercengangan. Tadinya Sehun ingin menyudahi kalimatnya, tapi ekspresi Luhan membuatnya ingin meneruskan.

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya kenapa. Iya, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Saking tercengangnya, ia sampai lupa dengan niatnya ingin marah-marah. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Pertama, kau akan menganggu usaha pendekatan temanku. Itu juga akan membuatku marah, Lu. Kedua, kau yang datang ke sini. Jadi, kau tidak bisa pergi seenaknya!"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan puas karena Luhan tidak bisa membantah, baru Sehun mengubah posisi duduknya. Luhan bukan saja tidak bisa membantah, tidak bisa bicara lagi malah. Spechlees! Karena itu, selama beberapa saat gadis itu hanya mampu memandang Sehun yang mulai sibuk mengeluarkan alat tulis dan buku-buku untuk jam pelajaran pertama. Tapi ketika ketercengangannya sudah hilang, Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kenapa kau suka marah-marah?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Sibuk memeriksa kembali PR biologi yang baru dikerjaannya pagi tadi. Luhan menunggu beberapa saat. Ketika Sehun tidak juga menjawab, ia ulangi pertanyaannya.

"Yak! Yak? Yak! Kenapa kau suka marah-marah?" Baru Sehun menoleh dan sorot matanya langsung tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku sedang mengecek PR, Lu. Jangan menganggu. Nanti aku marah."

"Ya itu maksudku. Kenapa kau sangat suka marah? Uang sakumu sedikit? Atau kau sebenarnya anak pungut, jadi di rumah teraniaya. Disuruh bekerja terus. Seperti Cinderella. Karena aku masih ingat, kau bilang wajah kakak dan adikmu mirip. Hanya wajahmu yang berbeda. Jadi bisa saja kau ini sebenarnya anak pungut. Jadinya teraniaya, dalam tanda kutip. Seperti kurang kasih sayang. Dan kerena di rumamu kau tidak berani protes, jadi kau marah-marah kepadaku. Iya, kan? Pasti begitu!" Luhan menyerocos panjang dan diakhiri dengan mengambil kesimpulan.

Sehun meletakan bolpoinnya dengan geram.

"Pagi-Pagi sudah membuat fitnah!" Ia menoleh sambil mendesis. Mulai marah.

"Kalau tiba-tiba aku marah-marah, lebih baik kau terima. Dengarkan saja. Tidak perlu bertanya macam-macam. Apalagi balik marah-marah!"

"Kenapa begitu? Enak saja. Mana bisa begitu?"

"Agar aku tidak lebih marah, tahu!" bentak Sehun. Belum apa-apa sudah marah-marah. Wah!? Luhan tercengang.

"Yang namanya marah atau kesal, pasti ada alasannya, tahu! Nanti kau kesalnya dengan orang lain, lalu aku yang kena, lagi!"

"Tidak. Kalau aku marah-marah, sudah pasti itu karenamu. Jadi lebih baik terima saja. Jangan bertanya lagi. Jadi aku tidak menjadi lebih marah!"

Luhan dan Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan semua penghuni kelas sudah menempati bangku masing-masing, jadi seisi kelas menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka. Dan pertengkaran terbuka itu jelas merupakan tontonan menarik sebelum dua jam pelajaran biologi disusul dua jam pelajaran kimia yang bisa membuat rambut berdiri.

Luhan sibuk melotot dan setengah mati berusaha agar kejengkelannya tidak meledak. Sementara itu Sehun juga sibuk menahan diri agar kemarahan dan kebenciannya pada Luhan yang sudah dalam bentuk lahar, mendidih, dan merah, tidak menggelegak keluar. Mereka baru berhenti bersitegang setelah menyadari suasana kelas yang hening. Senyap. Keduanya lalu menatap berkeliling dan mendapati semua mata sedang tertuju lurus-lurus ke arah mereka berdua. Penuh perhatian dan ketertarikan.

"Apa lihat-lihat!?" seru Sehun. "Senang ya melihat orang bertengkar?"

Seruan Sehun itu membuat semua teman sekelasnya, terutama yang lelaki, menyeringai lebar. Sementara para perempuan memberikan beragam reaksi. Ada yang tertawa kecil, ada yang senyum-senyum, tapi ada juga yang geleng-geleng kepala dengan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan,

"Tidak tahu malu bertengkar di kelas!"

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Luhan sudah tidak berusaha lagi datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Begitu tiba di kelas, lelaki itu langsung menuju bangku barunya. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa menerima takdirnya, yaitu duduk di belakang. Sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya, Luhan menarik napas panjang-panjang.

"Home sweet home...," desahnya pelan, lalu menjatuhkan diri di sana. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari tas dan dicarinya nama Kyungsoo dari daftar kontak.

"Kyungsoo, kau di mana?"

"Toko alat tulis. Bolpoinku habis. Kenapa?"

"Aku pinjam PR matematika. Hanya melihat nomer delapan dan sepuluh. Sangat susah."

"Di tasku. Kau ambil saja sendiri."

"Oke. Gomawo, Kyungiee~!"

"Ya! Ya! Luhan. Tunggu dulu!"

Luhan batal akan mematikan ponselnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau jangan bertengkar seperti kemarin lagi, ya? Itu sangat memalukan!"

"Bukan aku yang mulai. Tapi Sehun!" Luhan langsung badmood.  
>"Sudahlah. Tidak usah diingat lagi. Membuat pagiku hancur saja. Bagaimana perkembangan kau dengan Jongin?"<p>

"Jangan diingat lagi. Membuat pagiku hancur saja!" ganti Kyungsoo yang menjadi badmood.

Keduanya tertawa.

Luhan mematikan ponselnya lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke bangku Kyungsoo. Dikeluarkannya buku PR matematika Kyungsoo dari tasnya. Dan saat didapatinya Jongin mengamati dengan pandang curiga, Luhan langsung berkata, "Aku sudah izin dengan Kyungsoo. Nanti kau tanya dia saja kalau tidak percaya." kemudian segera kembali ke bangkunya.

Ketika datang, Sehun melihat Luhan sedang menunduk serius di bangkunya. Pasti PR matematika, gumamnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa senang, karena ada alasan untuk memarahi gadis itu.

"Mengerjakan PR itu di rumah. Bukan di sekolah," tegurnya tajam. "Melakukan apa saja kau di rumah semalam?"

Luhan mendongak dan kaget mendapati Sehun sudah ada di samping meja. Ia juga kesal karena lelaki itu baru datang langsung marah-marah. Luhan sudah hendak membuka mulut, ingin balik marah-marah, tapi batal. Bukan saja karena pagi-pagi marah-marah membuat hari hancur, tapi juga membuat dia menjadi tidak selesai menyalin PR.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" jawab Luhan ketus.

Sehun tidak peduli. "PR siapa yang kau salin? Lebih banyak salahnya daripada betulnya."

Luhan diam, tidak bereaksi, sibuk menyalin. Sehun melanjutkan kecamannya.

"Kau kalau menyontek tidak pernah sambil berpikir ya?"

Baru Luhan terusik. Ia berhenti menulis. Ditariknya napas panjang lalu diembuskannya dengan kesal.

"Kau tahu definisi menyontek tidak sih?" Ditatapnya Sehun. "Menyontek itu sinonim dari menyalin. Menyalin itu artinya menduplikasi, atau membuat sesuatu yang persis sama. Jadi jelas tidak perlu pakai berpikir, tahu!" sepasang mata Luhan menatap Sehun tepat di manik mata. "Menyebalkan!"

Mata Sehun sontak berkilat. "Sepertinya aku sudah pernah memberitahumu. Kalau aku sedang marah, terima saja. Jangan tanya-tanya apalagi balik marah. Nanti aku menjadi lebih marah!" intonasi suara Sehun mulai naik.

"Alasannya!? Setiap orang marah pasti mempunyai alasan!"

"Tidak perlu alasan kalau sudah menyangkut dirimu!"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Karena kau selalu membuatku ingin marah!"

"Alasannya!? Setiap orang marah pasti mempunyai alasan, tahu!"

"Tidak perlu alasan kalau sudah menyangkut dirimu!"

Kembali lagi. Lingkaran setan, sepertinya. Apa itu begitu? Luhan menggerutu dalam hati.

"Bukan hanya kau saja, aku juga bisa marah!"

"Aku bisa menjadi psikopat, Luhan!" bentak Sehun.

"Kau kira aku takut denganmu!?" Luhan tidak mau kalah, ganti membentak.

"Tidak sama sekali!"

Pertengkaran memanas!

Padahal saat ini jarum jam menunjukan angka sepuluh menit menjelang bel masuk berbunyi. Dan pada jam segitu biasanya isi kelas sudah lengkap. Sebagian menunggu bel di dalam kelas, sebagian lagi di koridor. Dan pertengkaran yang memanas itu jelas merupakan tontonan yang sangat asik, sebelum delapan jam pelajaran yang membuat sangat bosan.

"Cepat! Cepat! Beli makanan!" seru Sanghyuk. "Tidak seru kalau tidak sambil makan!"

"Mana uangnya! Mana! Seribu won seribu won!" seru Jaehwan sambil mengeluarkan selembar seribu won dari sakunya sendiri. Kemudian ia berkeliling di antara para lelaki untuk meminta seribu won per orang.

"Cepaaaaat! Sebelum pertunjukan dramanya kelar!" seru ia tak sabar.

Jaehwan berlari ke luar kelas menuju kantin. Sementara itu Chen, yang belum masuk kelas, cepat-cepat meraih tasnya. Dikeluarkannya keripik kentang dari sana. Satu kantong besar!

"Aku ada ini!" serunya. "Ini sebenarnya untuk nanti, jam kosong. Tapi tidak apa-apa, nanti

beli lagi!" Ia melempar keripik kentang tersebut ke Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk menangkapnya dengan sigap kemudian berteriak keras.

"JAEHWAN, JAEHWAN! TIDAK JADI! SUDAH ADA!"

Jaehwan yang sudah berlari sampai melewati kelas sebelah, cepat-cepat kembali lagi dan langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah asik menikmati pertengkaran Sehun-Luhan.

Kubu lelaki berada di pihak Luhan, bukan Sehun. Iyalah... Mengapa harus membela sesama lelaki? Rugi! Sementara para perempuan menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan ekspresi bingung. Ada tandatanya besar di kepala mereka. Baru kencan tetapi bertengkar terus? Tidak ada mesra-mesranya. Bertengkarnya di kelas, lagi. Tidak perduli banyak orang, lagi. Teriak-teriak, lagi! Namun kemudian muncul tanda tanya baru. Kali ini sampai terlontar dari mulut salah satu perempuan.

"Memang mereka sudah kencan, ya? Apa hanya pendekatan? Baru pendekatan saja bertengkarnya sudah parah, apalagi kalau sudah kencan? Saling membunuh, mungkin!" Sementara para lelaki pendukung Luhan, tidak peduli dan sama sekali tidak ingin tahu alasan di balik pertengkaran itu. Yang penting ada tontonan seru. Dengan riuh mereka memberikan support untuk Luhan. Dan tak lupa, sambil makan keripik kentang.

"Lawan terus, Lu!" seru Jaehwan. "Nanti kalau kau kalah, aku akan membelamu!"

"Iya. Hajar saja Sehun, babe!" teriak Chen.

"Kalau Sehun memukul, pukul balik, Lu!" teriak Myungsoo.

"Kalian teriaknya jangan terlalu kencang! Jadi tidak terdengar!" teriak Jaehwan, dengan volume suara mengalahkan teman-temannya.

"Ya! kau, sendirinya juga teriak. Bahkan yang paling kencang!" Kepala Jaehwan kemudian dijitaki dari segala arah. Sambil meringis, lelaki itu cepat-cepat melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

Dari bangku mereka, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyaksikan pertengkaran Luhan dan Sehun dengan mulut ternganga. Sehun tidak pernah cerita dan Luhan juga tidak bilang apapun sebelumnya. Jadi keduanya benar-benar tidak tahu, persoalan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di antara mantan teman-teman sebangku mereka itu.

.

.

.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari. Teriakan riuh dan kerusuhan itu baru berhenti setelah sseseorang dari kelas sebelah mendatangi kelas mereka lalu berteriak di pintu.

"YA! SUDAH BEL! JANGAN BERISIK! NIAT BELAJAR TIDAK SIH!?"

Kelas langsung hening. Semua bergegas kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Sehun dan Luhan juga menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Sesaat keduanya saling tatap dengan sorot kesal, dongkol, marah, benci, juga malu karena sudah jadi objek tontonan seisi kelas.

"Yaampun, tenggorokanku kering!" Sanghyuk terbatuk-batuk. "Ada minum tidak?"

Setelah berhenti teriak-teriak memberikan support, baru para lelaki itu sadar kalau tenggorokan mereka kering. Semuanya lalu ribut mencari minum.

"Kau bagaimana, Chen? Bawa keripik tapi tidak membawa minum. Tenggorokanku kering!" semuanya lalu menyalahkan Chen. Tidak ada cara lain, para lelaki suporter Luhan terpaksa menahan haus sampai jam istirahat pertama nanti.

"Ssst! Kim seongsaenim datang!" seru Krystal, yang duduk dekat pintu.

Kelas seketika hening. Semua duduk manis dibangku masing-masing. Tanpa sadar, Sehun dan Luhan duduk di ujung bangku masing-masing, berusaha sejauh-jauhnya menjaga jarak. Namun dua kali pertengkaran terbuka itu kemudian memunculkan asumsi baru seputar perpindahan bangku tersebut.

Jongin pindah ke bangku Luhan karena suka Kyungsoo. Itu udah pasti, karena lelaki itu sudah mengumumkan perasaanya. Dan meskipun sudah duduk sebangku, seisi kelas tahu status mereka masih pendekatan. Dari pihak Jongin, pastinya. Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri, sepertinya gadis itu sedang berusaha (dengan sangat keras) menerima kondisi itu, dan berusaha menjalaninya dengan ikhlas. Karena sudah tidak ada lagi bangku kosong di kelas, maka pilihan Kyungsoo memang hanya dua: sabar atau tidak sekolah!

Asumsi berikutnya adalah Luhan pindah ke bangku Sehun karena dia suka lelaki itu. Tapi sayangnya Sehun sama sekali tidak suka Luhan. Maka dari itu Sehun jadi galak kepada Luhan. Luhan jadi balik galak juga, karena dia frustasi dan patah hati. Nah, makin ruwet, kan?


	9. Chapter 9

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, para lelaki suporter Luhan langsung melejit keluar dari kelas menuju kantin. Mencari minum. Mereka berlarian begitu saja. Sementara para perempuan teman sekelas berjalan keluar sambil menatap Luhan sesaat. Luhan jadi kesal.

"Ada apa lihat-lihat? Aku sudah selesai bertengkar!" gerutunya.

Luhan melirik orang di sebelahnya, masih dengan rasa marah. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Ketika melewati Kyungsoo, ditepuknya lengan temannya itu.

"Ayo ke kantin!"

Kyungsoo memasukkan buku-bukunya Ke laci, bangkit berdiri, lalu mengejar Luhan. Sambil membereskan buku-bukunya, Sehun mengikuti Luhan dengan pandangan mata. Sementara Jongin, begitu kedua gadis itu hilang dibalik tembok kelas sebelah, segera bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun dengan langkah cepat.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa diantara kau dengan Luhan?" tanyanya sambil menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Sehun. "Bertengkar sampai seperti itu."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah bertanya." Sehun berdecak malas. "Kajja, ke kantin. Aku lapar."

"Luhan juga sedang di kantin. Bisa-bisa nanti kau berdua bertengkar lagi di sana."

"Ya jika dia mencari gara-gara lagi...," Sehun bangkit berdiri, "apa boleh buat!"

.

.

.

Di depan salah satu meja panjang di kantin, Luhan dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan. Masing-masing dengan seporsi bibimbap dan segelas lemon tea.

"Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa dengan Sehun? Bertengkar sampai seperti itu." Kyungsoo

membuka percakapan dengan topik yang membuat kekesalan Luhan jadi berkelanjutan.

"Aigooooo!" Luhan mengeluh. "Kau ini. Jika aku mengetahui apa masalahnya, aku tidak akan teriak-teriak seperti tadi pagi, lagi."

"Masa kau tidak tahu masalahnya? Kalau melihat tadi pagi Sehun marah sampai seperti itu, sepertinya masalahnya serius, Lu."

"Ah molla." Luhan menggeleng, lalu memerhatikan bibimbap di mangkuknya. "Tadi sepertinya aku sudah bilang dengan ajhumma itu tidak memakai lobak," katanya, lalu mulai memisahkan potongan-potongan kecil lobak dari bibimbapnya.

"Kau lebih baik bertanya, Lu, dengan Sehun, apa masalahnya?"

"Sudah. Tadi pagi itu aku sudah bertanya, lalu jadi bertengkar seperti itu."

"Secara baik-baik."

"Sudah, Kyungsooooo..." Luhan menghela napas lalu mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Ia

memandang Kyungsoo, lelah dan putus asa. "Tadi pagi itu aku bertanya padanya sudah baik-baik. Kemarin juga begitu. Kau kira aku baru tadi bertanya lalu langsung membentaknya, begitu? Tidak. Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Membuat aku tidak selera makan saja. Atau begini saja, kalau kau penasaran, kau saja sana yang bertanya. Nanti beritahuku."

"Tidak mungkin aku yang bertanya." Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyudahi pembicaraan itu dan mulai menyantap bibimbbapnya.

"Lagi pula kalau kau ingin mendapat jawaban, sepertinya saat bertanya harus memakai tongkat wushu," kata Luhan sambil mengunyah. Kyungsoo tertawa. Namun tawa itu langsung langsung lenyap begitu dilihatnya Sehun dan Jongin memasuki kantin.

"Dia menuju kesini, Lu. Sehun," bisik Kyungsoo, berubah menjadi tegang. Tapi Luhan tetap

santai dan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah pintu kantin.

"Tentu saja. Mau tidak mau dia ke sini. Tidak mungkin dia ke kantin untuk murid tingkat dua, apalagi tingkat tiga."

Begitu melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung mengajak Sehun duduk di depan meja panjang yang paling dekat dengan pintu. "Sehun, kita duduk sini saja. Kau ingin makan apa? Aku yang pesan."

"Aku ingin duduk di situ," tunjuknya dengan dagu ke sebuah meja panjang yang berjarak dua meja dari meja tempat Luhan makan. Dari meja itu, Sehun bisa leluasa memerhatikan Luhan. "Pesankan tteokpoki saja. Minumnya choco bubbletea."

Jongin langsung melesat ke sisi kanan kantin, tempat konter-konter makanan terletak berjajar. Tak lama ia kembali sambil membawa pesanan Sehun dan pesanannya sendiri. Diambilnya tempat didepan Sehun. Tapi begitu ia menyadari ke mana sepasang mata temannya itu tertuju, ia segara berdiri dan pindah posisi.

"Untuk apa kau pindah?" tanya Sehun.

"Pencegahan," jawab Jongin tandas. "Dari caramu melihat Luhan, sepertinya kejadian tadi pagi di kelas akan terulang di sini," sambungnya.

Sehun tidak membantah. Dalam hati ia justru membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Jongin.

"Kau sengaja duduk sini agar bisa memperhatikannya, kan?"

"Iya," Sehun terus terang.

"Kenapa ? Dia duduk disampingmu, kan? Masih kurang?" saking herannya, Jongin sampai menatap Sehun dangan kening berkerut rapat.

"Karena dia duduk disampingku, jadi aku tidak bisa memperhatikannya. Lain jika dia duduk di depanku," Sehun menjawab santai, lalu mulai menyuapkan potongan tteokpoki ke mulutnya.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo, yang juga cemas kalau-kalau pertengkaran Sehun-Luhan akan berlanjut di kantin, mengajak Luhan buru-buru kembali ke kelas. Luhan setuju karena tidak bisa makan dengan tenang di bawah tatap tajam Sehun yang sebentar-sebentar terarah padanya. Tanpa menghabiskan bibimbbap di piring masing-masing, keduanya berdiri dan bergegas berjalan ke luar kantin. Di ambang pintu, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menoleh ke kedua lelaki itu. Di saat bersamaan Jongin juga tengah menatap mereka. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, memandang Kyungsoo dengan sorot berterima kasih. Sesaat Kyungsoo terkesima. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jongin dalam ekspresi serius seperti itu. Tidak norak dan error seperti biasanya. Lelaki itu jadi terlihat berbeda. Lain sama sekali. Dengan kikuk dibalasnya senyum itu.

Begitu kedua gadis itu sudah hilang, Jongin mengembalikan tatapannya pada Sehun, yang sedang menikmati tteokpoki dengan santai, tapi jelas tahu bahwa Luhan sudah pergi.

"Aku kembali ke bangkuku ya? Kasihan Luhan duduk di belakang begitu. Tidak mempunyai teman. Pasti akan menjadi korban iseng anak-anak belakang pula."

"Kan ada aku?" kata Sehun tenang. "Boleh saja kalau kau ingin kembali. Tapi duduk bertiga, ya? Dan Luhan harus di tengah."

Mata Jongin membulat lebar. Tapi ia tidak juga mengeluarkan suara, saking bingungnya ingin bicara apa.

Sehun jadi tertawa. "Tidak bisa bicara?" tanyanya dengan nada geli. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng kuat dan berkata tegas, jelas tidak ingin dibantah sama sekali. "Jangan! Aku ingin dia duduk di sebelahku."

"Agar bisa bertengkar terus, begitu?"

"Betul!" Sehun tersenyum lebar dan memainkan alisnya sesaat, sambil memandang muka bingung Jongin. "Dan kau tidak usah bertanya apa sebabnya. Tidak akan ku jawab. Tidak sekarang-sekarang. Karena aku tidak akan bisa cerita tanpa emosi, tanpa marah-marah. Dan kalau kau tetap memaksaku untuk cerita juga, bisa-bisa setelah cerita, aku bisa menyerang Luhan lebih ganas!" Jongin ternganga.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai rumah, Sehun langsung masuk kamar dan berdiri di depan tempat tidur Kris.

"Tadi pagi, gadis yang kau sukai itu aku marahi sampai aku puas, Hyung!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun berganti baju. Disambarnya salah satu komik dari rak koleksi komiknya lalu berjalan di keluar kamar. Sembari tiduran di ruang tamu, Sehun membaca komik itu sampai jatuh tertidur.

Namun malam harinya, setelah mengerjakan PR untuk besok dengan konsentrasi yang cuma setengah, Sehun duduk tercenung di depan meja belajar Kris. Kalau mau berpikir tanpa menyertakan emosi, dan terus terang mau mengakui, sebenarnya jawabannya jelas. Hanya puas sesaat. Hanya melegakan sementara. Setelah itu semuanya kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap sedih. Tetap sesak. Tetap kosong. Tetap terasa Kris sudah tidak ada. Dan tetap kesepian seperti itu. hanya sendirian di kamar ini. Kecuali kalau saat ini juga dikontaknya Luhan lalu kembali dibentak-bentaknya gadis itu seperti tadi pagi. Dengan mata nanar Sehun menatap sepotong kertas yang dulu ditempelkan Kris di dinding didepannya. Barisan kalimat itu, tulisan tangan Kris, masih dapat terbaca, walaupun tampak kabur karena Sehun membaca dengan pikiran menerawang. Kalimat-kalimat tentang Luhan. Hanya tentang gadis itu.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali dilepasnya kertas itu dari dinding. Tapi tidak tega, karena kertas itu usaha Kris selama berbulan-bulan. Karena kertas itu adalah kegembiraannya selama berbulan-bulan juga. Sekaligus kecemasannya. Kegelisahannya. Ketidaksabarannya. Yang pasti, kertas itu kenangan untuk Sehun dan seluruh isi rumah ini pada bulan-bulan terakhir hidup Kris. Hanya satu lembar kertas yang dirobek dari buku tulis sekolah, tapi sangat berharga bagi hyung-nya saat dia masih hidup. Dan kini sangat berharga untuk orang-orang yang dia tinggalkan.

"Sangat menyukai warna biru," desis Sehun pelan, membaca salah satu poin di kertas itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Sangat jahil. Suka menjahili orang." Sehun membaca poin di yang lain... jika ada yang marah-marah karena sudah menjadi korban kejahilannya, Luhan akan menjulingkan mata. Membuat orang itu semakin marah.

Poin yang lain lagi...

Tidak bisa olahraga. Tidak ada satu pun olahraga yang dia bisa. Kecuali lari atau kabur. Karena biasanya sesudah menjahili orang, dia akan dikejar-kejar.

Poin yang lainnya lagi...

Jika mengikat rambut, tidak pernah rapi. Asal terikat. Tapi dengan rambut yang terikat asal seperti itu, berantakan, dia menjadi tambah manis. Cantik!

"Masa?" Sehun tertawa mendengus. Tidak yakin dan sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kebenaran kalimat-kalimat itu. Terutama yang terakhir.

Namun tak lama tawanya menghilang. Lelaki itu kemudian menghela napas dalam-dalam. Tercenung dalam keterdiaman yang lama.

.

.

.

Di saat yang sama, di kamarnya, Luhan juga sedang duduk dalam diam. Tercenung dalam. Tapi untuknya, tidak ada yang perlu di pikirkan tentang Sehun. Sama sekali. Percuma saja, ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Yang ada malah menjadi emosi lagi jika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Yang sedang dipikirkan Luhan dengan serius saat ini adalah, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa nyaman duduk di deretan belakang yang sama sekali tidak ada murid perempuannya itu. Ditambah bersebelahan dengan lelaki stress yang sepertinya berpotensi benar-benar sakit jiwa. Tetapi, sampai matanya meredup, karena kantuk, Luhan tidak juga mendapatkan ide. Yasudahlah. Lihat bagaimana situasinya saja nanti, putusnya kemudian. Ia bangkit berdiri sambil menguap lebar-lebar sambil menuju tempat tidurnya, menjatuhkan diri di sana, dan tak lama kemudian ia jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, sambil menyiapkan diri berangkat ke sekolah, Luhan meneruskan berpikir soal semalam. Ketika akhirnya gadis itu membuka pintu rumah, siap berangkat ke sekolah, ia telah mengambil satu keputusan.

"Diamkan saja Sehun. Daripada aku tertular sakit jiwa!"

Meskipun begitu, belajar dari pengalaman kemarin, Luhan telah menyiapkan

langkah pencegahan. Semua PR untuk hari ini telah ia kerjakan. Jadi Sehun

tidak bisa lagi mengatakan, "Mengerjakan PR itu di rumah, bukan di sekolah. Melakukan apa saja kau semalam di rumah?"

Luhan juga telah menyiapkan langkah pencegahan tambahan, kalau-kalau langkah pertama tidak berhasil. Ia sengaja berangkat ke sekolah dalam waktu yang benar-benar mepet. Yang kira-kira nanti sampai di sekolah sudah akan bel.

"Jika perlu kurang satu menit dari bel. Jadi orang itu tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengomel," katanya, bermonolog sambil berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke halte bus.

Akibat berangkat terlalu mepet itu, jarum jam sudah menunjukan delapan kurang lima saat bus yang ditumpanginya sampai ditujuan. Susah payah Luhan menyeruak di antara para penumpang yang menyesaki perut bus, resiko jika berangkat siang, dan berusaha mencapai pintu bus secepat mungkin.

Begitu berhasil mencapai pintu, Luhan langsung melompat turun dan berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju sekolah. Gadis itu sampai di ambang pintu kelas dalam keadaan mandi keringat dan napas terengah. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, waktu sudah menujukkan pukul delapan kurang satu menit!

Sambil mengatur napas, Luhan cepat-cepat berjalan ke bangkunya dan langsung mengempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Lelah. Selain habis berlari, selama di bus dia juga terus berdiri, tidak dapat tempat duduk.

"Baru datang pukul segini!?" Sehun menyambut kedatangan Luhan dengan teguran galak. "Kau kira memang bisa, belajar dalam kondisi berkeringat seperti itu? Pasti tadi dari halte ke sekolah berlari. Iya, kan? Kau berangkat dari rumah jam berapa? Besok berangkat lebih pagi!" Luhan terkesima. Bibirnya sampai melebar. "Aku sudah mengerjakan PR di rumah," lapornya. Akibat ketersimaan itu, Luhan mendadak jadi polos dan bodoh.

"Bagus!" ucap Sehun singkat. Tak lama kemudian Luhan tersadar. Kenapa juga aku melapor ke dia jika sudah mengerjakan PR, ya? desisnya dalam hati. memang apa urusannya? Aku ingin datang jam berapa juga, terserah aku, bukan?

Tapi baru saja Luhan membuka mulut, mau balik marah-marah, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Terpaksa gadis itu mengatupkan kembali mulutnya. Dalam hati ia bertekad, nanti jam istirahat pertama akan ia balas. Tapi tekad baru itu hanya bertahan sepuluh menit. Luhan segera teringat kembali tekad awalnya yang ia putuskan saat berangkat sekolah tadi: diamkan saja Sehun! Kemudian ia memutuskan dalam hati, kali ini dengan niat bulat. Ya, diamkan saja! Masalahnya jika tidak seperti itu, sepertinya akan panjang urusannya. Sekarang saja, selagi masalahnya masih benar-benar gelap dan status mereka juga masih teman baru, mereka sudah saling membentak sampai parah seperti itu. bagaimana nanti? Ih, seram! Luhan bergidik tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa?" bisik Sehun tajam. Lamunan Luhan memang tertangkap jelas olehnya, karena seisi kelas saat ini sedang sibuk mencatat dan cuma Luhan satu-satunya yang sibuk menggigit ujung bolpoinnya. Dengan serius pula.

"Ketahuan tidak mencatat, kau nanti bisa dimarahi...," bidik Sehun lagi. Jenis bisikan yang merupakan volume minimalis dari bentakan. Luhan cemberut. Tapi tidak berusaha membantah. Tentu saja. Meladeni orang gila di saat kelas sedang sunyi senyap seperti ini berarti dirinya sama tidak warasnya. Dengan senyum puas tertahan, Sehun melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Luhan mencatat dengan bibir cemberut maju beberapa senti. Sehun menjadi bersemangat menunggu jam istirahat pertama. Karena ia yakin, pertengkaran mereka akan berlanjut. Jadi bisa dibentak-bentak dan dimarahinya Luhan seperti kemarin.

Tapi kali ini, ia tidak ingin pertengkaran mereka terlalu terbuka. Tidak perlu terlalu heboh. Yang penting bisa membuat hatinya lega. Puas. Tidak peduli meskipun hanya sesaat. Sehun tidak tahu Luhan sudah tidak ingin lagi bertengkar. Sama sekali. Karena itu, saat bel istirahat pertama berbunyi dan Sehun langsung mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi benar-benar menghadap ke arahnya, Luhan sudah tahu lelaki itu pasti akan berbicara lagi. Dan dugaannya seratus persen tepat!

"Kau tidak punya jam, ya? kenapa bisa telat sekali seperti tadi!?" pancing Sehun. Luhan langsung bersyukur. Meskipun intonasi suara Sehun tinggi, volumenya sama sekali tidak tinggi. Jadi tidak sampai mengundang perhatian teman-teman sekelas. Dan sesuai tekadnya, Luhan memilih diam. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung kabur ke kantin, tetapi Kyungsoo ada urusan dengan murid kelas sebelah.

"Pasti kau tidak sempat sarapan," lanjut Sehun. Tetap dengan nada menusuk. Luhan tetap diam. Dimasukkannya buku-buku pelajaran di atas meja ke dalam tasnya. Sehun tidak memperdulikan kebungkaman Luhan. Justru ada perasaan senang karena Luhan tidak membantah kata-katanya.

"Memangnya bisa, belajar dalam kondisi perut lapar dan badan berkeringat? Aku jamin tidak!" Luhan tidak tahan lagi, tapi tetap tidak ingin buka mulut. Dan Sehun tetap meneruskan kalimatnya. Lelaki itu semakin senang. Tanpa ia sadari, perasaan senang itu muncul karena ia dalam keadaan benar-benar dapat melupakan kesedihannya, bukan

karena sedang memarahi Luhan.

"Kau bangun terlambat karena semalam mengerjakan PR, ya?" ucap Sehun lagi, lalu tertawa geli. "Aku jadi tidak tahu, lebih baik mana. Kau datang tidak terlambat tetapi begitu sampai sekolah langsung mencontek PR, atau kau mengerjakan PR di rumah tetapi jadi datang terlambat...," Sehun terdiam sejenak, kemudian meneruskan kalimatnya dengan nada yang kembali tajam. "Menurutku dua-duanya tidak benar!"

Niat sekali lelaki ini marahnya! Desis Luhan dalam hati. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pergi. Daripada kesabarannya habis lalu ia langgar tekadnya dan akhirnya mereka saling bentak dan saling teriak seperti kemarin pagi.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dan sikap garang Sehun sontak menghilang. Lelaki itu menatap pemandangan di depannya dalam ketersentakan hebat.

Luhan menjulingkan kedua matanya!

Hanya itu... Ya, hanya itu... tapi itulah yang ditulis Kris! Itulah yang ditinggalkannya dalam catatan! Luhan berdiri lalu berlari ke luar kelas. Ia tidak memedulikan

ekspresi kaget di wajah Sehun. Tidak memedulikan kondisi Sehun yang mendadak berubah menjadi arca hidup. Sendirian di kelas yang terasa lengang, mendadak Sehun merasa di tempat yang asing. Rasa lega sesaat yang tadi dirasakannya saat memarahi Luhan tadi

kini juga menghilang.

Sampai menjelang bel pulang, Sehun masih mencoba memancing kemarahan Luhan. Mencoba membuat gadis itu merespons setiap kata-kata tajamnya. Tapi Luhan benar-benar melaksanakan tekadnya, sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan Sehun dan semua pancingannya.

Cukup di kelas saja aku sebangku dengannya. Aku tidak ingin menemaninya sampai ke rumah sakit jiwa karena berbarengan gila! desis Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada murid lelaki yang duduk di belakang. Mana yang asik diajak berteman, mana yang lebih baik say hello saja. Hari ini ia juga tahu ternyata murid lelaki itu asik-asik. Sesaat sebelum istirahat kedua berakhir, Jaehwan, Chen, Myungsoo dan semua murid laki-laki yang duduk di deretan paling belakang, kompakan menyembunyikan buku catatan Bahasa Indonesia Tao, yang duduk di deretan yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Iseng saja," kata Jaehwan, sang pencetus ide.

Luhan yang baru saja kembali dari kantin tidak sengaja mendengarkan perkataan

Jaehwan itu dan langsung tertarik. Pelajaran apa pun, kalau itu ada di dua jam terakhir, selalu memerlukan kemauan yang lebih keras. Tekad yang lebih kuat dan semangat yang lebih membaja. Kedengarannya memang hiperbolis, tapi itu kenyataan. Fakta. Silahkan bertanya kepada semua pelajar yang masuk sekolah pagi dan pulang sore hari. Junior High School maupun Senior High School. Dijamin tidak ada yang masih dalam keadaan fresh di jam-jam itu. Kalaupun ada, hanya sebagian keciiil. Mungkin di jam pelajaran sebelumnya dia sukses bolos, atau berhasil berfikir tanpa ketahuan.

Jam setengah satu siang, saat matahari sedang terik-teriknya, saat kerja otak sudah menurun tajam karena belajar sejak jam tujuh pagi, wajar kalau niat iseng Ian itu langsung mendapat sambutan antusias. Bisa tertawa –minimal senyum lebar selama sepuluh menit sebelum memulai belajar lagi sampai tepat jam dua siang-jelas merupakan anugerah terindah.

.

.

.

Karena masih jam istirahat, kelas nyaris kosong, dengan leluasa Jaehwan menarik keluar tas Tao dari dalam laci lalu mengeluarkan buku cetak Sastra Korea dari sana. Dilemparnya buku itu ke Sanghyuk, yang menangkapnya dengan sigap dan langsung menyembunyikannya di dalam laci.

Tao ternyata langsung tahu. Begitu membuka tas hendak menyiapkan buku-buku dan mendapati buku cetak Sastra Korea-nya raib, ia sudah bisa menebak oknumnya pasti anak

-anak yang duduk di bangku deretan paling belakang. Hanya ia tidak tahu pasti siapa pelakunya. Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri dan bertolak pinggang.

"Siapa yang menyembunyikan bukuku? Kau, Jaehwan?"

"Ani!" Jaehwan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Apa kau, Chen?" pandangan Toao beralih ke Chen. Kedua matanya mulai melotot.

"Ani!"

Chen membeo jawaban Jaehwan, juga sambil menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Ani!" belum ditanya, Myungsoo sudah menjawab. Teman semejanya, Sanghyuk, jadi tetawa geli. Luhan. yang menyaksikan jalannya peristiwa itu sejak awal jadi terkikik juga, sementara sebagian teman-teman yang lain tidak menyadari peristiwa itu.

Tao mulai gusar.

"Mana bukuku? Kembalikan cepat! Sebentar lagi Bae seongsaenim datang!"

"Memangnya siapa yang menyembunyikan bukumu? Jangan menuduh sembarangan,"

kata Sanghyuk. Sampai Bae seongsaenim memasuki ruangan, tetap tidak ada satu pun yang

mau mengaku.

"Bukuku, ya! Cepat! Bae seongsaenim sudah datang!" seru Tao dengan suara tertahan.

Para lelaki yang duduk di deretan paling belakang itu tetap tidak ada yang mau mengaku. Mereka memandangi Tao sambil senyum-senyum. Chen malah memeletkan lidahnya.

Tao jadi semakin kesal. Akhirnya lelaki itu mengempaskan tubuh ke bangkunya lalu berseru lantang, tepat di saat Bae seongsaenim akan membuka mulut untuk meminta murid-muridnya membuka buku.

"SEONGSAENIM...! BUKU SAYA DISEMBUNYIKAN DENGAN ANAK YANG DUDUK DI BELAKANG...!"

Para lelaki di deretan paling belakang kontan tercengang, kemudian tertawa gelak-gelak. Seisi kelas ikut tertawa. Semua mata menatap ke arah Tao dengan penuh minat.

"Tao suka mengadu! Jangan ditemani!" seru Sanghyuk, ikut mengimbangi tingkah Tao yang seperti anak sekolah dasar.

"SAEEEEEEM! KATA SANGHYUK SAYA SUKA MENGADU, LALU TIDAK BOLEH DITEMANI!" seru Tao lagi. Seisi kelas tertawa lagi. Tapi tawa mereka kali ini terdengar berbeda. Mata mereka juga memandang Tao dengan sorot berbeda, sedikit menerawang. Bila dipastikan, sebagian besar murid kelas itu jadi ingat waktu zaman sekolah dasar dulu. Mengadu ke guru karena buku, bolpoin, atau barang-barang mereka yang lain disembunyikan teman dan tidak ada satu pun yang mengaku telah melakukan.

"Ada apa si kalian ini?" Bae seongsaenim memandang ke belakang dengan kening berkerut. "Seperti anak sekolah dasar saja. Kembalikan buku Tao. Kita akan memulai pelajaran. Jangan membuang-buang waktu!"

Sanghyuk mengeluarkan buku cetak Sastra Korea milik Tao dari dalam laci mejanya. Diopernya buku itu pada Chen, yang kemudian memberikannya pada Tao.

"Tao suka mengadu!" katanya.

"Biarin, wee!" Tao menyambar bukunya dari tangan Chen lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Luhan terkekeh. Ia teringat teman-teman dan hari-harinya di Junior High School dulu. Kejadian itu membuatnya merasa lega. Berarti musibah yang dialaminya hanya satu: sebangku dengan Sehun. Lainnya tidak ada. Malah sepertinya duduk di belakang, bersama para lelaki jahil tadi, akan membuat hari-harinya di sekolah menjadi seru. Karena itu -setelah pelajaran Sastra Korea usai dan Bae seongsaenim berjalan ke luar kelas-Luhan tidak peduli saat didengarnya Sehun bicara dengan nada tajam.

"Jangan tidur larut malam, jadi besok tidak terlambat seperti tadi!"

Luhan menjawab dengan menghadapkan mukanya ke arah Sehun lalu menjulingkan kedua matanya. Kemudian gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kelas dengan langkah cepat. Sehun mengikuti kepergian Luhan dengan pandangan mata. Sikap garangnya langsung hilang. Kembali ia merasakan itu. Perasaan asing yang tidak dikenalnya, namun membuatnya gelisah.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo! Maaf atas keterlambatan update, maaf ya. soalnya kemarin keasikan nonton dance cover di depok town square, coba yang kemarin nonton angkat bulu ketek Chanyeol/? Gimana nih hunhannya, chapter depan lebih greget loh/? Makanya tetep baca dan review terus ya. TERIMAKASIH UNTUK YANG REVIEW, AKU BACA SEMUANYA. AKU LOVE KALIAAAAN, MWAAAH:****


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Luhan (as girl), Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo and another cast coming soon!

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T –School Life

.

.

.

.

.

Ini remake novel Dia Tanpa Aku dari Esti Kinasih

Kita menambah atau mengurangi kata-kata agar menjadi bahasa fanfiction yang semestinya

Jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya silahkan membeli novel Dia Tanpa Aku karya Esti Kinasih.

.

.

.

DLDR

GS

ENJOY~

.

.

.

KEESOKAN harinya, dengan berbagai cara Sehun berusaha memancing kemarahan Luhan. Minimal membuat gadis itu kesal dan akhirnya mau membuka mulut. Sering alasan kemarahan Sehun itu seakan dicari-cari, tapi Luhan berusaha keras menahan diri tidak , sabar. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan, katanya dalam hati saat Sehun menegurnya tajam hanya karena ia menggigiti tutup bolpoinnya.

Sabar, sabar. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan, Luhan berkata lagi dalam hati saat Sehun menegurnya ditengah pelajaran sejarah. Merasa bosan, gadis itu mengabaikan penjelasan seongsaenim di depan dan memilih sibuk mencoreti buku catatannya. Jelas Sehun langsung memanfaatkan peluang itu. Ditegurnya Luhan dengan kata-kata tajam-tentu saja berupa bisikan karena kelas sedang hening dan guru sedang menjelaskan di depan. Lelaki itu mengakhiri tegurannya dengan memerintahkan Luhan untuk menyimak pelajaran dan mencatat apa yang ada di papan tulis. Daripada omelan Sehun ada bagian keduanya, Luhan memilih menuruti perintah itu. Tentu saja dengan tidak lupa menggumamkan kalimat andalannya dalam hati: Orang sabar disayang Tuhan. Amin! Amin! Amin!

Tidak sampai satu jam kemudian, di tengah pelajaran kimia, kembali Luhan harus mengumandangkan kalimat andalannya itu dalam hati. Sehun memarahinya dengan suara pelan, karena mengira Luhan sedang bengong saat jam pelajaran. Walaupun kelihatannya tidak peduli, tak urung Luhan menggerutu juga. Lelaki ini tidak dapat membedakan orang melamun dengan yang sedang berfikir sih!

Secara keseluruhan, hasil akhir untuk hari ini -meskipun mati-matian menahan marah- Luhan sukses menahan diri dari semua pancingan Sehun dan tidak satu pun teman-teman sekelas mereka menyadari bahwa di antara Sehun dan Luhan sedang terjadi peristiwa "anjing menggonggong, kafilah masa bodo". Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, Luhan menarik napas lega. Dibereskannya buku dan alat tulisnya lalu segera pergi. Gadis itu pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan lega dan tanpa beban. Semua kejengkelan dan kekesalannya lenyap begitu ia pergi dari sebelah Sehun dan memutuskan takkan memikirkan keanehan lelaki itu. Justru Sehun yang semakin emosi. Dengan geram, ditatapnya Luhan yang berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah cepat. Sambil membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya, serta sesekali membalas lambaian tangan teman sekelas, Sehun bertekad besok harus bisa memaksa Luhan membuka mulut dan merespons semua tindakannya. Di saat Luhan bisa pulang dengan perasaan lega, Sehun justru sebaliknya. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan suasana asing yang membuatnya gelisah. Keesokan harinya, Sehun berangkat sekolah dengan tekad "harus bisa

membuat Luhan buka mulut". Harus! Kebetulan hari ini ada mata pelajaran olahraga di jam pertama dan kedua. Jadi ada banyak kesempatan memaksa Luhan menghadapi dirinya tanpa menarik perhatian teman-teman sekelas.

Setelah mengganti seragam dengan kaus olahraga dan celana pendek, Sehun turun ke lapangan bersama murid laki-laki sekelas lainnya. Otaknya berpikir keras, mencari cara agar tekadnya bisa terlaksana. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Tapi belum lagi cara itu ditemukan, Sehun terlanjur mematung di tengah anak tangga. Ia berhenti melangkah dan berdiri dengan tatapan tertuju lurus-lurus ke satu titik di lapangan.

Jika mengikat rambut, tidak pernah rapi. Asal terikat. Tapi dengan rambut yang terikat asal seperti itu, berantakan, dia menjadi tambah manis. Salah satu poin dalam catatan yang ditinggalkan Kris, kini ada di depan mata. Menghantam Sehun dangan keras dan membuatnya kembali mengalami perasaan asing itu. Dengan kedua rahang terkatup rapat, Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berada di lapangan voli bersama murid perempuan sekelas lainnya. Tanpa bicara, ditariknya karet pengikat kucir rambut Luhan sampai terlepas sehingga rambut gadis itu terurai. Luhan menoleh kaget. Sehun menyambut tatapan kaget itu dengan harapan akan keluarnya protes dari mulut Luhan, minimal gerutuan, sehingga ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk terus menyerang gadis itu dengan kata-kata. Namun Luhan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Bukan saja karena gadis itu ingat dengan tekadnya sendiri untuk tidak terpancing, tapi juga karena kaget dengan tindakan Sehun itu.

Beberapa detik terlewat, dan Sehun merutuk dalam hati saat sadar Luhan tetap bungkam. Akhirnya ia meraih satu tangan Luhan dan meletakkan karet pengikat rambut itu di telapaknya. Kemudian Sehun balik badan dan pergi begitu saja. Luhan hanya bisa menatap dengan mulut ternganga. Begitu juga teman-teman sekelas yang menyaksikan itu. Ketika kesadarannya telah kembali, Luhan menggerutu dalam hati sambil mengikat kembali rambutnya. Tetap dengan gaya khasnya. Asal mengikat. Berantakan.

"Ayo, lanjut! Sekarang bagianku yang melakukan serve, kan?" serunya ke arah teman-temannya yang masih berdiri diam, terpesona dengan kejadian tadi. Mereka tersadar. Keenam gadis yang jadi tim lawan Luhan segera bergeser jauh-jauh ke luar lapangan.

"Kenapa berpencar!?" seru Luhan heran.

"Kau kan seperti biasa, Lu. Lapangannya di mana, serve-nya nanti ke mana!" seru Krystal. Luhan terkikik. Sejak junior high school, Luhan memang terkenal bodoh olahraga. Kecuali lari. Apalagi kalau olahraga itu berbentuk kerja sama tim, seperti basket atau voli. Teman-teman yang kebagian satu tim dengan Luhan biasanya langsung patah semangat.

"Yaah, ada Luhan. Pasti kalah deh...," ucap mereka setiap kali selesai dilakukan pembentukan tim. Seterusnya yang biasanya akan terdengar adalah seruan-seruan yang seperti saat ini sedang dilontarkan teman-temannya.

"Luhan jangan disuruh serve. Bolanya ke mana-mana!"

"Netnya dinaikan saja. Atau diturunkan saja sampai menempel di tanah. Luhan, kalau tidak bolanya menabrak net, pasti melewati bawah net."

Itu kalau voli. Kalau basket biasanya...

"Bolanya ditendang aja, Lu. Habisnya kau kalau mendrible kacau."

"Khusus untuk Luhan, kalau dia bisa melempar bola sampai setinggi tiga perempat tiang, anggap saja bola itu hampir masuk ring. Minimal kena bibir ring."

Luhan sih hanya ketawa-ketawa mendengarnya, soalnya sudah biasa. Namun di sisi lain lapangan, seseorang sama sekali tidak mengganggap itu sebagai sesuatu yang lucu. Justru sebaliknya. Sehun berdiri mematung. Kembali dirasakannya sensasi asing yang menggelisahkannya. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, satu poin lagi dalam catatan yang ditinggalkan Kris, ada di depannya.

Bodoh olahraga. Tidak ada satu pun olahraga yang dia bisa. Kecuali lari atau kabur. Dengan geram kembali dihampirinya Luhan. Ada satu cara agar gadis itu tidak menjadi gadis yang disebutkan Kris dalam catatannya itu.

"Mian! Mian! Break sebentar, yaaa!?" seru Sehun, sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk huruf T dan tersenyum lebar. Sehun memasuki lapangan. Murid-murid perempuan itu seketika menghentikan permainan. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan teman-temannya, Sehun menghampiri Luhan. Tanpa bicara, dirapikannya ikatan rambut Luhan. Benar-benar rapi, sampai tidak ada satu helai rambut pun yang tidak terikat kecuali poni.

"Kalau mengikat rambut yang benar!" Sehun menegur tajam dan dengan ekspresi galak. Sehun sangat berharap Luhan mau buka mulut. Ia tidak lagi berminat memperpanjang pertengkaran mereka seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ia hanya ingin Luhan bicara. Namun Luhan tetap bungkam. Meskipun dari ekspresi wajahnya jelas terlihat gadis itu benar-benar kesal, juga malu. Ini di lapangan, dan yang olahraga bukan hanya kelas mereka. Bikin malu saja!

Sementara itu teman-teman mereka menyaksikan adegan itu dengan ternganga dan pandangan bertanya. Tapi mereka juga harus mengakui, untuk pasangan tukang bertengkar seperti Sehun dan Luhan, sumpah, tadi itu adegan yang sangaaaat romantis!

Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu bahwa alasan Sehun melakukan itu adalah karena Luhan melancarkan aksi diam, juga karena kali ini Sehun sadar usahanya kembali gagal. Setelah sekali lagi meyakinkan ikatan rambut gadis itu benar-benar rapi, Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan dan mengancam pelan, "Kalau kau tidak mau aku datang dan mengikat rambutmu lagi, jangan dilepas!" ancamnya pelan. Kemudian dia balik badan, "Oke, silakan lanjut!" serunya sambil meninggalkan lapangan.

"Bodoh olahraga"-nya Luhan memang hopelees. Tidak bisa dibenahi saat ini juga. Tapi paling tidak, ikatan rambutnya kini rapi. Jadi ini bukan Luhan yang dilihat Kris.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi kali ini Luhan pulang dengan perasan lega dan tanpa beban. Ternyata jika tidak dihiraukan dan tidak dipikirkan memang tidak membuat emosi ya? Katanya dalam hati. Gadis itu berjalan menuju halte dengan langkah ringan. Sementara Sehun justru semakin emosi, dan tambah emosi lagi saat melihat Luhan berdiri diantara kerumunan siswa yang sedang menunggu bus di halte. Lewat sudut mata, Luhan juga mengetahui kehadiran Sehun. Gadis itu bersyukur sekali karena bus yang ditanggungnya sudah datang. Jadi ia bisa selamat.

Begitu bus berhenti di hadapan, Luhan buru-buru naik dan menghilang di dalam perut kendaraan umum yang sarat penumpang itu.

"Kurang ajar gadis itu! Sialan!" Sehun memaki pelan. Tetapi begitu bus yang ditumpangi Luhan melaju pergi, entah kenapa lagi-lagi Sehun merasakan itu... rasa asing yang selalu membuatnya gelisah. Kegelisahan itu ternyata bertahan. Menemaninya selama perjalanan pulang. Menyertainya saat menyantap makanan, hingga Sehun nyaris tidak merasakan apa yang sedang disantapnya. Menjelang malam, kegelisahan itu membuat Sehun semakin kacau dan meledak tepat di saat hari tengah gelap. Dan Sehun terenyak. Kini ia tahu pasti apa yang membuatnya gelisah belakangan ini. Karena Luhan sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara. Karena gadis itu benar-benar bungkam. Karena gadis itu terang-terangan bersikap seakan ia tak terlihat, seakan ia tak ada. Kini Sehun juga yakin, perasaan asing yang merambati hatinya belakangan ini, karena Luhan telah membuatnya berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti Kris! Menempatkannya di luar lingkaran. Hanya bisa melihat. Hanya bisa mengawasi. Dan hanya bisa diam. Kemudian Sehun menyadari dirinya mulai dikecam ketakutan. Ketakutan yang ternyata membuat kemarahannya menyurut sampai benar-benar ke titik terendah, dan akhirnya hilang.

Tidak bisa! Sehun menggeleng kuat tanpa sadar. Luhan tidak bisa menempatkanku di tempat yang sama seperti Kris hyung, pikir Sehun. Kris hyung sudah pergi. Dia sudah tidak ada lagi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sehun berangkat sekolah kembali dengan tekad harus bisa membuat Luhan buka mulut. Namun kali ini tidak dengan kemarahan. Sengaja Sehun datang lebih pagi, berharap akan ada lebih banyak kesempatan sebelum penghuni kelas berdatangan. Tapi tidak berguna. Luhan datang hanya sepuluh menit menjelang bel, dan langsung membuat Sehun terpaku di bangkunya. Ada begitu banyak warna biru melekat pada Luhan pagi ini. Sehun mematung menatap nuansa biru itu, dan seketika teringat pada satu kalimat yang tertulis pada lembar catatan tentang Luhan yang ditinggalkan Kris. Sangat suka warna biru.

"kau suka warna biru ya, Lu?" mulut Sehun terbuka begitu saja. Luhan berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia juga tidak mau menoleh. Setelah memasukkan tasnya ke laci, gadis itu langsung berjalan lagi ke luar kelas. Karena tidak mau menoleh itulah Luhan jadi tidak tahu perubahan yang terjadi pada Sehun. Yang jelas-jelas tertangkap di otaknya adalah Sehun belum menyerah. Bel masuk berbunyi. Luhan melangkah masuk dengan malas. Selalu begitu. Momen-momen menjelang dirinya harus berada di sebelah Sehun selalu membuat Luhan badmood. Apalagi saat berada di sebelah Sehun, membuat tambah badmood lagi. Dan, benar saja. Baru saja dua detik ia duduk, Sehun sudah menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Lu, kau suka warna biru ya?" Lagi-lagi Luhan tidak menoleh, apalagi menjawab, karena dikepalanya sudah muncul berbagai dugaan. Sehun pasti akan bilang: "Apaan tuh? Selera jelek! Warna yang keren tuh silver. Warna milenium. Warna kuat. Biru? Norak! Pasti yang menyukainya melankolis tidak jelas. Sensitif. Suka berkhayal. Gampang tersinggung!"

"Iya? Kau suka warna biru?" tanya Sehun lagi, suaranya terdengar lunak. Di saat yang bersamaan, Luhan teringat tiga buah stabilonya -kuning, hijau dan biru- yang kemarin dipinjam Sanghyuk. Gadis itu langsung merasa lega karena ada alasan untuk tidak mengacuhkan Sehun.

"Sanghyuk, stabiloku mana? Aku ingin memakainya!" serunya, bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri meja Sanghyuk. Kemudian Luhan sengaja berlama-lama di sana, dan baru kembali ke bangkunya setelah seongsaenim datang. Sehun menabrak dinding! Tiba-tiba lelaki itu menyadari ia melakukan tindakan yang persis seperti yang dulu dilakukan Kris.

Mengamati Luhan dan tingkah lakunya dari kejauhan. Seperti yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini.

Di kantin, Sehun memilih duduk di antara siswa-siswa kelas lain yang tidak dikenalnya agar tidak perlu bicara. Dengan begitu ia bisa tenang memerhatikan Luhan. Dengan mangkuk bibimbap ditangan masing-masing, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghampiri salah satu teman sekelas mereka, Sulli, lalu duduk di depannya. Sulli itu sangat religius. Murid-murid lain jika mau makan, ya makan saja. Kalaupun sebelumnya berdoa, pasti berdoa ala kadarnya. Kalau Sulli lain. Berdoanya khusyuk. Sampai menunduk segala. Matanya terpejam, pula. Sudah begitu bacaannya banyak pula. Selain berterima kasih karena Tuhan telah memberinya berkat makanan ini, ia juga berdoa untuk orang-orang disekitarnya, terutama mereka yang kesusahan. Memohon pada Tuhan agar mereka juga diberikan berkat makanan. Sulli lupa bahwa di depannya ada setan. Dua, lagi. Begitu gadis itu selesai berdoa dan membuka mata... berkat makanannya sudah hilang! Yang raib bagian yang paling nikmat, pula. Nasi dan sayurnya masih utuh. Tapi ayamnya telah menghilang. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Dengan bingung Sulli menatap piringnya, kemudian mencari-cari di lantai dan kolong meja. Tatapannya beralih ke Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya. Ia ingin bertanya tapi urung, karena dilihatnya kedua temannya itu sedang berdoa. Lebih khusyuk daripada doanya sendiri tadi. Saking baiknya si sulli ini, sampai tidak terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa orang yang sedang berdoa dengan sangat khusyuk pun patut dicurigai. Apalagi kalau yang berdoa Luhan. Baru setelah Luhan dan Kyungsoo selesai berdoa dan membuka mata, Sulli menanyakan ayamnya yang telah menghilang itu. Tentu saja jawaban yang diterimanya adalah gelengan kepala. Luhan dan Kyungsoo lalu membantu Hani mencari ayam gorengnya yang raib itu. Luhan yang paling semangat. Ia sampai mencari-cari keluar kantin. Alasannya, "Kan kau tahu sendiri, ayam suka berlari-lari."

"Inikan ayam goreng gitu lho, Lu," kata Sulli kesal. Dari tempat duduknya, Sehun menyaksikan peristiwa itu. Lelaki itu tersenyum geli tanpa sadar. Namun tak lama senyum itu menghilang. Sehun merasa tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah dilakukan Kris. Kalau Kris sih punya alasan kuat. Luhan kan tidak kenal dia. Sementara Sehun mengenal Luhan. Lagi pula, masa harus mengamati terus gadis yang setiap hari duduk bersamanya, hanya setengah meter di sebelahnya!

Ketika kembali ke kelas, kembali Sehun bertekad harus harus bisa membuat Luhan bicara padanya. Harus bisa membuat Luhan menoleh dan menatapnya. Harus bisa! Dan apa yang diinginkan Sehun terjadi, tapi sama sekali tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Myungsoo, teman sebangku Sanghyuk, minta izin untuk pulang. Sekarang Sanghyul duduk sendiri. Lelaki itu lalu mengajak Luhan duduk bersamanya. Luhan jelas langsung setuju karena ia bisa terbebas dari Sehun. Sesuatu yang sangat indah!

Sehun jadi gusar saat mendadak sendirian dan sekarang Luhan ada di pojok, di sebelah Sanghyuk. Luhan, gadis yang disukai Kris. Karena sang hyung itu sekarang sudah tidak ada, bagi Sehun satu-satunya tempat untuk Luhan adalah di sebelahnya.

"Luhan, kembali kesini. Jangan duduk di situ!" perintahnya.

"Kenapa sih orang itu?" Luhan melirik malas.

"Tidak bagus gadis duduk di belakang seperti itu. Di pojok, juga. Kembali kesini!" perintah Sehun lagi, jadi semakin gusar. "Kau kenapa, Sehun? Galak sekali. Biarin saja. Terserah Luha ingin duduk di mana," kata Sanghyuk, Sehun tidak menggubris ucapan Sanghyuk.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin duduk di sini, kembali ke bangkumu sana!"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan menjawab dengan kesal. "Lalu aku duduk dimana? Bangkuku ditempati temanmu itu. Lagipula kau yang menyuruhnya menduduki bangkuku."

Sehun langsung mengarahkan tatapannya ke Jongin. Teman-teman sekelas lainnya juga menatap ke arah Jongin dengan bingung.

"Jongin, kau kembali kesini!" seru Sehun.

"Ani, shireo!" Jongin menilak seketika.

"Kembali kesini, Jongin. Jebal. Biar Luhan yang duduk di situ."

Intonasi suara Sehun menurun, berusaha membujuk Jongin agar bersedia pindah. Tapi Jongin tatap menolak. Jelas saja. Yang membuatnya jadi bersemangat berangkat ke sekolah setiap pagi kan karena duduk sebangku sama Kyungsoo, gadis pujaannya itu. Balik ke belakang lagi, duduk di antara kaum sejenis lagi, akan membuat garing dan bodoh, karenak lebih banyak bercanda daripada belajar. Seongsaenim datang. Sehun terpaksa menghentikan usahanya, terpaksa pasrah membiarkan Luhan sebangku dengan Sanghyuk, dan terpaksa ia duduk sendirian. Sementara itu seisi kelas kembali bingung saat melihat Sehun begitu marah hanya karena Luhan menolak duduk di sebelahnya. Berarti asumsi yang dulu itu, bahwa Luhan menyukai Sehun, salah. Yang betul adalah sebaliknya. Sehun yang menyukai Luhan! Untuk menghindari Sehun dan kemarahannya yang tidak jelas itu, lima menit sebelum bel pulang Luhan sudah membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang, ya?" bisik Ian.

"He-eh." Luhan meringis. "Aku sedang malas bertengkar, lebih baik pulang, makan, lalu tidur."

"Kenapa sih dia? Marah sekali?"

"tidak tahu, tidak jelas."

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, Luhan segera berlari ke luar kelas. Sehun hanya bisa menatapnya geram. Ia tidak bisa mengejar karena propertinya masih berantakan, ditambah belum selesai mencatat pula.

.

.

.

Kesempatan itu datang keesokan harinya. Sehun mendapati Luhan sedang berdiri di depan Kyungsoo dengan wajah panik. Dari pembicaraan kedua gadis itu yang tidak sengaja tertangkap olehnya, ternyata Luhan lupa membawa buku cetak Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan. Sialnya, hari ini jelas yang punya jadwal pelajaran itu hanya kelas mereka. Luhan pantas panik. Karena Go seongsaenim, guru pendidikan kewarganegaraan, memang paling antipati dan paling marah kalau ada murid yang tidak membawa buku cetak pada jam pelajarannya. Tidak peduli apa pun alasannya. Informasi itu berdasarkan sumber-sumber yang sangat bisa dipercaya, yaitu para murid yang pernah tidak membawa buku cetak pendidikan kewarganegaraan karena berbagai alasan kemudian merasakan amarah Go seongsaenim.

Merasa telah menemukan celah untuk meruntuhkan dinding yang dibangun Luhan, Sehun tidak lagi mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Baru setelah pergantian jam pelajaran dan giliran pendidikan kewarganegaraan tiba, Sehun membuka mulut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun. "kau tidak membawa buku cetak pendidikan kewarganegaraan ya?"

"Lupa!" jawab Luhan. Suara pertama yang ditunjukan untuk Sehun, setelah berhari-hari bungkam. Ketus. Kasar. Namun Sehun bersyukur karena bibir gadis itu akhirnya terbuka juga untuknya.

"Sama saja. Tetap saja judulnya tidak bawa, kan?"

Luhan semakin kesal. Kalau tadi ia meladeni Sehun dengan tatapan ke depan, sekarang gadis itu menoleh dan menatap mata Sehun langsung.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau ingin ikut memarahiku juga? Boleh saja. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi tunggu giliran ya, Go seongsaenim dahulu, baru kau."

"Ini" Sehun meletakan buku cetak pendidikan kewarganegaraan-nya di depan Luhan.

"Kau pakai saja, sekarang carikan aku pinjaman buku cetak apa saja, yang penting depannya bersampul" Luhan terpana menatap Sehun. Tampang juteknya seketika hilang.

"Cepat!" perintah Sehun galak. "Malah melamun, lagi. Nanti Go seongsaenim datang!"

"Iya! Iya!" cepat-cepat Luhan bangkit berdiri. Tidak sulit mencari buku cetak yang bersampul. Tak lama ia kembali dengan buku cetak matematika milik Sulli.

"Strawberry!?" Sehun melotot. "Ada pita-pitanya, lagi. Kau ini bagaimana? Ini sama saja langsung memberi tahu Go seongsaenim kalau ini bukan buku-ku."

"Kau bilang tadi yang depannya bersampul?"

"Ya jangan strawberry pakai pita, Lu. Warnanya pink pula. Ini kan perempuan sekali. Kecuali kalo selama ini aku mempunyai gejala gay"

"Tidak ada lagi, bukunya Irene sampulnya bergambar permen warna-warni, bukunya Krystal malah Winnie The pooh."

Sehun memandangi buku cetak matematika milik Sulli lalu mendecakkan lidah. "Ampun deh!" katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Senyum pasrah tergambar dibibirnya. Melihat ekspresi Sehun, Luhan jadi tidak bisa menahan geli. Tiba-tiba tawanya lepas berderai. Sehun meliriknya. "Tertawa, lagi!" Sehun mendengus, membuat Luhan semakin terkekeh-kekeh.

"Oh, iya!" seru Luhan kemudian. "Semua bukunya Taemin kan disampul cokelat."

"Oh, iya!" Sehun menjentikkan jari. "Cepat, Lu. Pinjamkan satu. Buku cetak apa aja. Tapi jangan matematika. Karena isinya hanya angka."

"Iya, sudah tahu. Buku cetak yang banyak hurufnya, kan?" seru Luhan, yang saat

itu sudah berjalan dengan langkah-langkah cepat menuju bangku Taemin.

"Sip!" Sehun berseru balik. Berhubung Taemin selalu menuliskan namanya dan nama buku pelajaran yang bersangkutan di sampul depan, terpaksa Sehun dan Luhan melepaskan sampul cokelat dan membaliknya-bagian dalam jadi bagian luar-untuk menyembunyikan nama sang pemilik buku dan tulisan "Sastra Korea" yang tertera di sana. Selesai sudah! Buku tersebut sekarang sedang berpura-pura sebagai buku pendidikan kewarganegaraan. Sehun dan Luhan mengembuskan napas lega bersamaan. Tidak satu pun dari mereka menyadari bahwa ketegangan di antara mereka telah mencair. Kemarahan menghilang dan semua pertengkaran yang pernah terjadi terlupakan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian keduanya tersadar. Dengan meminjam buku Taemin, itu sama saja langsung mengatakan pada Go Seongsaenim bahwa buku yang sekarang ada ditangan Sehun itu bukan buku pendidikan kewarganegaraan. Karena di kelas mereka, yang buku-bukunya disampul cokelat hanya buku milik Taemin. Dan Taemin tidak mungkin mempunyai dua buah buku pendidikan kewarganegaraan. Jadi salah satu dari dua buku yang saat ini bersampul cokelat pasti palsu. Dan bisa dipastikan, buku yang sedang berpura-pura sebagai buku pendidikan kewarganegaraan adalah buku yang sekarang sedang dipegang Sehun!

"Aku pinjam lagi buku Sulli yang tadi saja, ini bukumu." Luhan mengembalikan buku pendidikan kewarganegaraan Sehun lalu bangkit berdiri. Terlambat! Go seongsaenim sudah muncul di ambang pintu. Luhan langsung duduk kembali.

"sudah, kau pakai saja," bisik Sehun sambil menggeser kembali bukunya ke depan Luhan.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?" bisik Luhan. Ditatapnya Sehun dengan kecemasan sarat.

"Ya doakan saja mudah-mudahan nanti tida ketahuan. Karena kalau ketahuan, aku aka habis dimarahi." Kemudian, mengikuti seisi kelas, Sehun membuka buku di depannya pada halaman yang diperintahkan Go seongsaenim.

"Mukamu jangan terlihat cemas seperti itu, nanti aku justru langsung ketahuan." Bisiknya saat tak sengaja menoleh sekilas dan melihat Luhan sedang meliriknya dengan ekspresi cemas yang terlihat jelas. Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengubah air mukanya. Selanjutnya adalah bagian yang paling berat. Kalau sedang menerangkan pelajaran, Go seongsaenim tidak pernah diam di satu tempat. Selalu sambil jalan ke sana kemari. Sehun kembali menutup bukunya, karena susunan paragraf dan letak sub judulnya yang berbeda akan membuat siapa pun yang melihat-bahkan dari kejauhan-tahu bahwa yang ada di depan Sehun itu bukan buku pendidikan kewarganegaraan.

Tapi sampul cokelat memang sudah menjadi trademarks Taemin. Jadi begitu di kelas itu ada dua buku bersampul cokelat, Go seongsaenim langsung tahu, buku yang dipegang Sehun adalah buku Taemin. Entah buku cetak pelajaran apa, yang jelas buku tersebut sekarang sedang menyamar sebagai buku cetak pelajaran pendidikan kewarganegaraan. Dengan wajah yang perlahan berubah dingin, Go seongsaenim menancapkan pandangannya pada Sehun lalu memberi perintah dengan nada tajam.

"Kau yang di belakang, siapa namamu?"Go seongsaenim yang berdiri bersandar di meja guru segera meraih buku absensi murid dari meja di sebelahnya.

"Sehun. Coba kamu baca tiga paragraf pertama!"

"Mati aku!" desis Sehun. "Ketahuan juga. Cepet, pula!"

Diiringi Luhan yang meliriknya dengan tatapan cemas dan rasa bersalah, Sehun mengangkat kepala.

"Saya sedang sakit gigi, Saem," ucapnya dengan suara dibuat semelas mungkin. Jelas Go seongsaenim tidak percaya. Selain karena beliau sudah tahu yang dipegang Sehun bukan buku mata pelajaran yang diajarkannya, juga karena wajah Sehun tidak sepeti wajah orang yang sedang sakit gigi. "Membaca pelan-pelan saja kalau begitu," ucap Go seongsaenim dengan nada manis.

"Eeemmm..." Sehun kebingungan.

"Kau tidak membawa buku, kan? Buku yang kau pegang sekarang itu bukan buku pelajaran saya, kan?" Nada manis dalam suara Go seongsaenim menghilang dan berubah galak. Tatapannya lurus dan tajam ke arah Sehun. Sehun sadar, percuma mengelak. Hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Ye, saem. Saya lupa membawa buku." Diiringi keterperangahan Luhan, Sehun mengangguk. Begitu Sehun mengaku, Go seongsaenim langsung berceloteh panjang lebar dan dengan nada berapi-rapi pula. Dimulai dengan mengatakan Sehun tidak menghargai pelajaran yang dia berikan, dan berujung pada kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah model generasi

muda yang sama sekali tidak menghargai nilai-nilai perjuangan para pahlawan dan arti kemerdekaan bagi suatu bangsa. Sehun baru tahu, juga Luhan dan seluruh isi kelas yang mengikuti jalannya peristiwa Go seongsaenim mengomel itu dengan sangat seksama, bahwa tidak membawa buku pendidikan kewarganegaraan ternyata termasuk bentuk penghianatan terhadap perjuangan para pahlawan yang rela gugur demi kemerdekaan Korea Selatan. Kesimpulannya, tidak membawa buku cetak pada jam pelajaran Pendidikan

Kewarganegaraan adalah satu bentuk kejahatan yang sangat serius, dan kalau saja ada undang-undangnya, mungkin Sehun sudah masuk penjara. Setelah berceloteh panjang lebar begitu, ternyata masih belum cukup. Go seongsaenim kemudian memerintahkan Sehun untuk meninggalkan kelas. Luhan tersentak. Ia sudah hendak buka mulut, akan mengakui dialah yang tidak membawa buku. Namun Sehun segera mengulurkan tangan. Disentuhnya tangan kanan Luhan yang terletak dipangkuan, lalu diremasnya sesaat dan pelan, mengisyaratkan agar jangan bicara apa-apa. Kemudian Sehun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kelas, diiringi tatapan bersalah Luhan dan tatapan iri murid laki-laki di deretan belakang. Asik sekali Sehun, tidak belajar. Curang anak itu, tidak mengajak-ajak.

Jam pelajaran pendidikan kewarganegaraan berakhir bertepatan dengan istirahat kedua. Begitu Go seongsaenim meninggalkan kelas, Luhan langsung berlari menuju kantin. Dugaannya tepat. Sehun ada di sana. Lelaki itu menyambut kedatangan Luhan yang

tergesa-gesa itu dengan senyum. Senyum yang terlihat masih agak kikuk, karena ini pertama kali Luhan menghampirinya tanpa raut dingin, cemberut, marah atau ekspresi-ekspresi tidak enak lainnya.

"Maaf ya tadi? Maaf banget. Seharusnya tadi biar saja aku yang mengaku." ucap Luhan

begitu sampai di depan Sehun. "Lalu kau duduk sendirian disini selama dua jam pelajaran, ya? Apalagi tadi kepala sekolah lewat. Kau bersembunyi kan?" seru Luhan seketika.

"tidak ada gunanya. Memang tidak ada laporan? Aku dikeluarkan dari kelas seperti ini," ucap Sehun, mendengar itu Luhan jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Traktir aku kimbab dan bubble tea-ku saja bagaimana? Agar kau tidak feeling guelty seperti itu."

"Oke!" Luhan langsung mengangguk. Dia tersenyum dan balik badan. Tak lama dia kembali dengan sepiring kimbab dan segelas air mineral.

"Ini!" Dia menyodorkan sebungkus makanan ringan ke hadapan Sehun . "Untuk menemaniku makan." Kata-kata Luhan itu membuat Sehun tercengang. Kebetulan sekali! Sehun juga sedang memikirkan alasan untuk menemani Luhan makan.

"Bodoh ya kita? Kenapa bisa-bisanya tidak sadar kalau Taemin itu mungkin satu-satunya anak senior high school yang buku-bukunya disampul warna coklat," ucap Sehun sambil mebuka plastik pembungkus makanan ringan.

Mendengar itu, Luhan batal menyuaupkan potongan kimbab ke mulutnya. Dia mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya benar. Ini semua karena Taemin!" Keduanya lalu tenggelam dalam obrolan tanpa sekat. Pertama kali berdekatan tanpa bertengkar. Pertama kali makan di kantin berdua. Dan pertama kali merasa dekat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hahahahahaha duh hunhan manis banget duh jadi envy nih:3 wkakaka, gimana? Sejauh ini masih seru atau gimana? Sehun sweet ya. oiya tenang aja nanti kris 'muncul' kok tenang. Tenang. Tapi kalau mau Krisnya muncul, review bisa dong ya? hohoho XD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Luhan (as girl), Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo and another cast coming soon!

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T –School Life

.

.

.

.

.

Ini remake novel Dia Tanpa Aku dari Esti Kinasih

Kita menambah atau mengurangi kata-kata agar menjadi bahasa fanfiction yang semestinya

Jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya silahkan membeli novel Dia Tanpa Aku karya Esti Kinasih.

.

.

.

MOHON DIMAAFKAN APABILA ADA TYPO(S)

DLDR

GS

ENJOY~

.

.

.

MALAMNYA, Sehun terduduk dalam diam dikursi milik Kris yang ditariknya menjauh dari meja belajar. Kedua matanya tertancap lurus pada secarik kertas di dinding di atas meja. Catatan Kris tentang Luhan. Perlahan Sehun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri meja belajar Kris. Dilepasnya kertas itu dari dinding lalu dimasukkannya ke salah satu laci. Sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Karena semua yang tertulis di kertas itu sudah terjadi di depan matanya. Luhan jauh lebih berharga. Sebab dia adalah kenangan yang hidup. Dan satu-satunya tempat untuk Luhan adalah di sebelahnya. Sampai semuanya terbayar. Setiap usaha Kris. Setiap waktu yang dia habiskan. Setiap kesabaran sekaligus ketidaksabarannya. Setiap kecemasan dan harapannya. Dan segala yang terjadi di dalam penantian yang panjang itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian Kris, Sehun berani membalik foto sang hyung yang selama ini digantungnya dalam posisi terbalik. Karena sekarang ruang kosong itu sebagian telah terisi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula Sehun menatap kembali wajah Kris yang tersenyum lebar di dalam pigura. Ia menarik napas panjang dan dalam, kemudian bicara dengan suara tenang namun penuh tekad.

"Aku tahan gadismu disebelahku hyung, dan aku jamin. Dia tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana.!"

.

.

.

.

.

"SEHUUUUUNNNNNN...!"

Sehun menghentikan langkah dengan kaget. Dilihatnya Luhan keluar dari kerimbunan pepohonan tidak jauh dari halte bus, lalu menghambur ke arahnya.

"Lama sekali datangnya? Aku sampai digigit semut, tahu!"

"Kau mengirimiku pesan, saat aku sudah di bus. Memang kau kira aku membayar bus berapa bisa memaksa supirnya cepat, kenapa sembunyi di situ?" Luhan meringis lebar lalu terkekeh-kekeh geli. Tidak dijawabnya pertanyaan Sehun. Namun dari cara Luhan yang meraih lalu menggenggam lengan kiri Sehun dengan kesepuluh jari dan berjalan agak sedikit di belakangnya, siap menjadikan punggungnya sebagai perisai, Sehun sudah bisa menduga. Telah sebulan berlalu sejak mereka makan di kantin berdua, setelah Sehun terkena marah Go seongsaenim. Sehun tidak membiarkan Luhan menjauh darinya dengan cara: siap menjadi bodyguard tiap kali gadis itu mendapatkan kesulitan karena sifat jahilnya. Satu cara halus yang membuat Luhan tanpa sadar membutuhkan kehadiran Sehun.

"Kau menjahili orang lagi, kan?" tanyanya. Luhan meringis. "Mereka saja yang sense of humor-nya tidak bagus sepertiku."

"Sense of jahil, mungkin?" dengus Sehun. Luhan terkikik geli. Begitu sampai sekolah, Sehun jadi tahu kenapa Luhan bersembunyi di belakang pepohonan tidak jauh dari halte dan menungguinya. Di ambang pintu kelas, Taemin, yang mempunyai nama lengkap Lee Taemin, berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Annyeong, Taemin-ah!" Luhan menyapa dan tersenyum manis.

"Tidak usah senyum-senyum!" sentak Taemin. Tetapi itu malah membuat Luhan tertawa geli. "Tadi aku cari di halte, kau tidak ada. Sembunyi dimana kau?"

"Kau kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah" tanya Sehun.

"Mau tau!?" Taemin menatap Sehun dengan mata melotot maksimal. "Kesini!" Taemin berjalan ke mejanya. Sehun mengikuti dengan kening berkerut. Sementara Luhan mengekor di belakang Sehun, masih sambil memegangi lengangnya. Ekspresi muka gadis itu khas kalau habis melakukan keisengan. Polos.

"Kau lihat, ini pekerjaan si tukang jahil!" Taemin menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah dua buku tulisnya yang tergeletak di meja. Taemin itu rapi sekali. Semua bukunya disampul coklat. Namanya yang unik selalu ditulis dengan rapi di sudut kanan atas. Sementara nama mata pelajaran di tengah-tengah. Sehun mengambil kedua buku itu, membaliknya dan nyaris saja tawanya meledak. Dibawah setiap tulisan nama Taemin, Luhan memberikan tambahan.

**LEE TAEMIN**

**Seoul–Busan**

**pulang-pergi**

Sementara di buku satunya:

**LEE TAEMIN**

**Seoul–Incheon**

Tulisan itu sama sekali tidak bisa dihapus karena Luhan menulisnya dengan sepidol. Melihat keributan itu, seketika teman-teman sekelas merubung ingin tahu. Kedua buku itu kemudian berpindah-pindah tangan, dan setiap kali berpindah selalu membuat yang melihatnya tertawa geli.

"Kau jahil sekali sih, Lu? Menulisnya pakai sepidol, pula. Jadi tidak bisa dihapus." Sehun melirik Luhan yang berdiri di belakangnya. Seperti biasa, Luhan langsung mengeles.

"Ini salah Taemin, lagi. Habis namanya seperti bus. Coba kalau biasa-biasa saja, aku juga tidak akan menjahilinya." Sehun berlagak berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya, benar, kau yang salah, Taemin. Kenapa juga namamu seperti nama bus, membuat orang ingin menjahili saja."

"Apa!? Coba katakan sekali lagi!" Taemin melotot. Apalagi teman-teman sekelas membenarkan argumen Luhan itu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku minta sampulnya diganti. Sekarang juga!" katanya, nyaris teriak.

"Warnanya cokelat juga?" tanya Luhan berlagak bodoh.

"Ya iyalah!" Taemin melotot gemas.

"Oke deeeh." Luhan mengangguk manis. Bel masuk masih setengah jam lagi. Masih ada waktu untuk ke koperasi dan membeli sampul coklat untuk Taemin. Sebenarnya Luhan bisa sendiri, tetapi ia minta ditemani Sehun.

Masih sambil menggenggam lengan Sehun, Luhan melangkah ke toko alat tulis diiringi tatapan kesal Taemin dan cengiran teman-teman mereka.

.

.

.

Urusan dengan Taemin selesai. Tapi nampaknya Luhan belum puas menjahili teman-temannya. Esok harinya, dua puluh menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, Luhan memasuki kelas. Tangan kanannya menggenggam amplop cokelat berukuran lumayan besar. Gadis itu berjalan menuju mejanya lalu meletakkan tasnya di sana. Sepasang matanya langsung menatap ke salah satu sudut belakang, ke tempat beberapa murid laki-laki sedang duduk berkelompok dan asyik mengobrol. Senyum samar seketika mengembang dibibirnya. Dihampirinya kerumunan murid laki-laki itu.

Walaupun setiap kali akan melakukan keisengan Luhan jarang menceritakan niatnya, insting Sehun langsung bekerja. Lelaki itu, yang juga berada di antara kerumunan lelaki yang didatangi Luhan, seketika memecah perhatiannya. Sebagian tetap mengikuti obrolan ramai di depannya, sementara sebagian lagi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan. Luhan, yang tahu bahwa Sehun mengawasinya, balas menatap sambil meringis lebar. Keberadaan lelaki itu justru membuatnya merasa aman. Karena itu, dengan tenang disibaknya kerumunan murid laki-laki yang sedang asik bercengkrama itu.

"Ya! aku punya gambar telanjang...," bisiknya. Bisikan itu cukup keras hingga seketika mampu menghentikan suara riuh. Lingkaran manusia di depannya kontan hening. Semua mata menatapnya. Terbelalak maksimal.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sanghyuk. Tanpa sadar bertanya dengan bisikan, saking tidak percayanya ada yang berani membawa gambar telanjang ke sekolah. Dan gadis pula!

"Aku punya gambar telanjang!" ulang Luhan.

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Sanghyuk. "Bohong, kau. Paling kau ingin jahil lagi."

Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak percaya, benar tidak mau melihat?" Gaya santai dan cuek yang diperlihatkan Luhan untuk membungkus hasutannya berhasil. Wajah-wajah tak percaya itu kini mulai ragu.

"Apa benar yang kau bawa itu gambar telanjang?" tanya Chen pelan.

"Iyaa.." Luhan belagak kesal. "Kan tadi aku sudah bilang?" Sikap Luhan yang seakan jengkel karena dituduh bohong menghapuskan keraguan teman-temannya. Lingkaran murid laki-laki di depannya seketika mengecil dan merapat. Semua mata terpusat kepada Luhan dan amplop cokelat di tangannya.

"Benar itu gambar telanjang, Lu?" tanya Myungsoo lirih.

"Sumpah! Makanya aku segel amplopnya, untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Mana? Mana? Cepat lihat!" Chen langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Yang lain mengikuti dengan sangat antusias. Ada yang menggosok-gosokan telapak tangan. Ada yang mendecak-decakkan lidah. Ada juga yang berusaha merebut amplop cokelat itu dari tangan Luhan. Tapi gadis itu mempertahankan dengan sigap. Luhan lalu melirik ke sekeliling dengan waspada, kemudian dengan gerakkan cepat diserahkannya amplop cokelat itu pada Sanghyuk, yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu menerima dengan sangat antusias.

"Kau ternyata rusak sekali ya, Lu? Aku tidak menyangka," ucapnya.

"kau mengataiku rusak, tetapi kau terima juga. Berarti kau sama rusaknya denganku." balas Luhan. Sanghyuk meringis. Ia sudah siap merobek salah satu tepi amplop, tapi Luhan cepat mencegah.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan dibuka sekarang. Aku tidak ingin dituduh sudah menyebarkan gambar porno di sekolah." Luhan cepat-cepat berlari ke luar kelas. Kerumunan murid laki-laki yang baru saja ditinggalkannya menatapnya heran.

"Memang sudah jelas-jelas dia yang menyebarkan, kenapa juga harus dituduh?" kata Sanghyuk, membuat teman-temannya tertawa. Sementara itu Sehun hanya bisa menatap Luhan dalam ketercengangan yang benar-benar hebat. Lelaki itu sampai tidak mampu bersuara. Sungguh, ini sangat gila! Sudah benar-benar kelewatan! Luhan sinting! Kerumunan lelaki di depan Sehun semakin merapat, lalu terdengar suara amplop disobek, dan sedetik kemudian terdengar...

.

.

.

.

.

seruan marah bercampur sumpah serapah! Luhan, yang berdiri di luar dan mengawasi dari balik jendela, lansung berlari menjauh sambil tertawa keras-keras. Kerumunan lelaki di depan Sehun langsung buyar. Ekspresi dongkol, geram, jengkel, kesal, bahkan marah,terpusat pada Luhan. Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar karena mendapati Luhan sudah tidak ada lagi di koridor tempat dia tadi berdiri. Di sana, kembali murid laki-laki itu menyumpahi Luhan. Beberapa sambil mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuk atau kepalan tinju.

"Luhan sialan! Kurang ajar! Aku kira gambar telanjang betulan!"

"Awas kau, Lu! Lihat saja nanti! Jangan dikira bisa selamat!" Namun ancaman itu justru membuat tawa terbahak Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi. Di ujung koridor, di dekat tangga, gadis itu sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk karena tawanya yang tak putus membuat perutnya sakit. Sehun meraih amplop cokelat yang tergeletak di meja, lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

Seketika tawanya meledak keras. Luhan tidak bohong. Dia benar-benar membawa gambar telanjang. Tepatnya, foto telanjang. Tapi foto ayam. Ayam potong yang benar-benar montok yang mungkin dibeli eomma-nya di swalayan, diatur dalam posisi duduk. Satu pahanya menyilang di atas paha yang lain. Kedua sayapnya diatur seolah sedang bertolak pinggang. Lalu difoto close up. Sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan tertawa tanpa suara, Sehun

memasukkan kembali foto itu ke amplop.

.

.

.

Setelah puas menyumpah-nyumpah dan melontarkan ancaman yang belakangan diwarnai senyum geli, para lelaki itu kembali masuk kelas. Kali ini menuju bangku masing-masing, karena jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

Tak lama ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk. Dari Luhan.

_Sehun-ah, aku sudah bisa memasuki kelas belum?_

Sambil menahan senyum, Sehun segera membalas.

_Belum! Mereka bilang, kalau kau berani masuk kelas, kau akan ditelanjangi!_

Sedetik kemudian ponsel Sehun berdering, dengan ringtone yang menandakan itu dari Luhan. Begitu diangkat, langsung terdengar jeritan dari sang penelpon.

"Jeongmal!? Aku kan hanya bercanda. Ah tidak seru. Hanya begitu saja marah."

"Mereka berbicara seperti itu." Sehun menyeringai. "Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Di depan tangga. Bagaimana ini, Sehun-ah? Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi."

"Tunggu saja disitu. Aku akan menjemputmu." jawan Sehun, kemudian menutup telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan. Luhan menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan cengiran lebar, yang segera berubah menjadi tawa gelak. Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala tapi akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Neo..." Sehun tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Spechlees. Sadar dirinya kini terlindung, begitu sampai kelas, sambil ketawa geli, Luhan menggoda teman-teman yang telah sukses dijailinya.

"Bagaimana pahanya? Montok dan seksi! Sepertinya itu ayam oriental deh, karena putih. Kalau ayam Afrika, hitam mungkin, ya? Maka dari itu aku tidak pilih lagipula di pasar juga tidaka ada. Dan juga kalau ayam Afrika, takutnya pas difoto pahanya kurang kelihatan jelas begitu."

Para murid laki-laki itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dongkol, gemas, juga merasa bodoh. Kok bisa-bisanya mereka tertipu padahal sudah jelas-jelas Luhan itu suka menjahili orang. Sehun menoleh. Ditatapnya Luhan dengan sorot mata agak kesal. Luhan malah jadi terkekeh geli melihat muka Sehun.

"Aku punya gambar telanjang lain lagi, mau lihat tidak?" sambungnya kepada teman-temannya yang masih menatapnya itu. Sehun berhenti melangkah.

"Benar-benar aku tinggal ya, Lu?" ancamnya. "Aku pindah duduk, ya?"

"Ah, Ani! Aniyaa !" serta-merta Luhan mencekal satu larangan Sehun. Diikutinya langkah lelaki itu menuju meja mereka. Setelah duduk manis di bangkunya selama beberapa saat dan teman-teman yang tadi diusilinya masih juga menatapnya, Luhan mengangkat kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membentuk huruf V.

"Peace! Peace! Damaaaiii!" Ketika wajah-wajah itu tidak menunjukan reaksi, Luhan tertawa geli.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas hening total. Senyap sempurna. Hal ini selalu terjadi di kelas mana pun yang dimasuki Jung Yunho. Guru fisika ini sebenarnya jarang marah, tapi beliau memang punya sense of kill yang berbeda dengan guru-guru killer lainnya. Dia tidak "membunuh" muridnya dengan omelan panjang atau tugas menumpuk, apalagi surat "mengadu" ke orangtua murid tersebut. Cukup dengan tatapan mata. Kalau Jung seongsaenim menatap tajam, setiap objek tatapannya akan langsung menciut dan seketika yakin hidup mereka dalam bahaya besar. Dan untuk keluar dari bahaya besar tersebut hanya ada dengan satu cara, yaitu menjadi murid yang baik. Contohnya: duduk manis pada jam fisika selanjutnya, mendengarkan setiap penjelasan Jung seongsaenim dengan ekspresi tekun dan penuh perhatian, mencatat dengan lengkap dan rapi, serta mengerjakan setiap PR yang diberikan.

Hal ini harus terus dikerjakan sampai sang guru lupa bahwa murid tersebut pernah melakukan kesalahan dan kredibilitasnya kembali ini nasib malang itu menimpa Chen, yang punya nama asli Kim Jongdae. Di tengah keheningan sempurna itu, yang hanya terisi suara goresan kapur yang digerakkan Jung seongsaenim di papan tulis, mendadak terdengar suara Luhan. Tidak terlalu keras dan terdengar wajar, seakan Luhan tidak bermaksud apa-apa.

"Chen, pulpenmu aku pinjam ya? tidak kau pakai kan? Kau kan tidak mencatat." Seketika semua kepala terangkat, dan semua aktifitas mencatat terhenti. Termasuk Jung seongsaenim. Beliau langsung menghentikan kesibukannya memenuhi seluruh permukaan papan tulis dengan berbagai rumus dan contoh soal yang membuat kepala cepat kisut. Chen langsung pucat pasi, menegang di kursinya. Sumpah demi seisi jagat raya, ini benar-benar bencana! Seisi kelas menyaksikan dengan tegang saat Jung seongsaenim meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya, lalu melangkah mendekati meja Chen dengan tatapannya yang mematikan, tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara. Sesampainya di meja tujuan, dengan tatapan yang masih tertancap pada Chen, Jung seongsaenim meraih buku catatan Chen yang tergelatak di meja dan membuka lembaran-lembarannya. Wajah yang kaku dan dingin semakin bertambah menakutkan saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa terakhir kali Chen mencatat pelajarannya kira-kira tahun 1500 SM. Dan inilah kecanggihan Jung seongsaenim. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, cukup dengan menatap tajam dan menjulangkan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar di depan si murid bermasalah, persoalan akan selesai saat itu juga. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Chen. Disaksikan semua mata yang ada, yang menatap antara geli dan kasihan-termasuk mata sang pencipta hura-hura, Luhan- Chen meminta maaf pada Jung seongsaenim dengan kepala tertunduk dan suara terbata. Dia berjanji akan secepatnya melengkapi buku catatannya yang isinya hanya tulisan "FISIKA" sangat besar di halaman pertama dan "BAB SATU" di halaman berikutnya. Di jam fisika-fisika seterusnya, Chen jadi objek tawa geli dan bahan ledakan teman-teman sekelasnya. Karena begitu Jung seongsaenim masuk kelas, Chen langsung bersikap bak pelajar teladan atau murid langganan juara kelas. Tekun, rajin mencatat, dan mengerjakan PR, serta mendengarkan setiap penjelasan Jung seongsaenim dengan serius. Dengan sikap tubuh sempurna, kata-kata guru killer itu disimaknya habis-habisan.

Suatu pagi, sepuluh menit sebelum pelajaran fisika, Sanghyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak karena sangat geli. "Mampus kau, Chen!" serunya. Chen menoleh. Ditatapnya Sanghyuk dengan sebal. Tatapannya kemudian beralih ke Luhan. Lebih dongkol lagi.

"Awas kau, Lu, ya. Tunggu pembalasanku!" ancamnya. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali Chen melontarkan ancaman itu. Sampai saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya memang hanya sebatas mengancam. Karena kejahilan Luhan kali ini lumayan gawat, lumayan tidak lucu sebenarnya, Sehun terpaksa menjaga gadis itu dengan ketat. Tak peduli dengan semua protes Luhan yang jadi terkekang karena terlalu diproteksi. Yang jelas, Chen juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Sehun-lah yang pertama harus dihadapi kalau ingin membalas kejahilan Luhan.

Luhan meringis lalu memamerkan buku catatan dan PR fisikanya dengan sangat demonstratif.

"Tidak akan ada kesempatan kau untuk balasdendam kepadaku, karena aku selalu mencatat dengan rajin dan mencontek PR lebih rajin lagi." Mendengar itu, Sanghyuk tambah terbahak-bahak. Sehun ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan. Namun ia tahu, Chen tidak main-main dengan ancamannya.

.

.

.

Benar. Chen dendam. Meskipun sekarang nilai fisikanya lumayan, yang namanya menjadi perhatian guru killer tetap bikin setres dan jantung berdebar. Pokoknya hidup menjadi tidak dan tidak indah lagi. Chen merasa hidupnya baru bisa kembali tenang kalau sudah berhasil membalas kejahilan Luhan. Demi dendamnya terbalas itulah perhatian Chen pada Luhan tak pernah lengah, meskipun tidak kentara.

.

.

.

Suatu pagi Luhan melangkah masuk ke kelas tanpa semangat. Hari ini sebenarnya malas masuk. Tamu bulanannya datang. Dan hari ini hari kedua. Hari banjir bandang dalam siklus bulanannya. Sayangnya hari ini ada pelajaran kimia dan matematika. Jenis mata pelajaran yang terus diikuti tanpa absen saja masih sering tidak paham, alias susah dipahami, apalagi pakai acara bolong-bolong. Dan sialnya, kedua mata pelajaran itu adanya di akhir.

Matematika dua jam pertama, dan kimia di dua jam terakhir. Artinya, Luhan terpaksa harus sekolah full time sampai menjelang sore. Tidak bisa meminta izin.

"Kenapa? Kok lesu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum datar. "Mm... tidak enak badan," jawabnya. Jawaban itu membuat Sehun sejenak menatap Luhan sebelum meneruskan kembali obrolannya dengan Jongin. Berhubung sedang banjir bandang, mau tidak mau Luhan harus mondar-mandir ke kamar mandi untuk menganti pembalut. Sehun, yang tidak mengerti, jadi khawatir. Iamenyarankan untuk pulang. Jelas saja Luhan menolak.

"Gwaenchana? Pulangnya kan masih lama, Lu"

"Gwaenchana... Tenang saja." Luhan tersenyum. Senyum tidak yakin. Ternyata memang benar. Di jam terakhir, di pembalut terakhir pula, justru terjadi pancak banjir bandang. Luhan yang bisa merasakan terjadinya luberan yang tidak tertampung langsung panik. Tapi kepanikan itu ditekannya mati-matian, hingga tinggal berbentuk kegelisahan. Kegelisahan yang amat sangat, karena ini masalah besar. Bagaimana nanti caranya bisa pulang!? Kegelisahan itu tertangkap mata Chen. Percuma saja ia punya empat noona kalau tidak tahu dengan segera apa penyebab kegelisahan Luhan. Sebulan sekali, setiap tanggal-tanggal tertentu, keempat kakaknya itu hobi sekali mondar-mandir ke kamar mandi. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Luhan sekarang. Jadi, mondar-mandirnya gadis itu sudah pasti karena urusan khas perempuan, bukan karena perut mulas atau diare. Dan jangan-jangan... Meluber! Hahaha! Chen tertawa girang dalam hati. Sementara itu Luhan berpikir keras mencari siapa teman perempuan yang dapat dimintai tolong karena –sepertinya ini memang hari sialnya- Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah. Paling tidak, ia perlu sesuatu untuk menutupi bagian belakang roknya yang terkena bercak darah mens.

Di saat yang sama, Chen juga sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk membalaskan dendamnya

HALLO! AKU MAU MINTA MAAF YA KARENA LATE UPDATE. KEMARIN MENGEDITNYA BELUM SELESAI DAN JUGA LAPTOP SEDANG DIPAKAI UNTUK MENGERJAKAN TUGAS. MOHON PENGERTIANNYA. OYA BESOK BAKALAN ADA HUNHAN SWEEEEEEETTTTTT MOMENT. POKOKNYA BIKIN SER-SERAN, BISA MEMBUAT DIABETES/? JADI REVIEW YA. SEMANGATIN AKYU JUGA DONG CYINNN/? WKAKAKA '3' STAY TERUS! BESOK PASTI UPDATE! MAKANYA REVIEW,KALO NGGAK AUTHOR HIATUS NIH. WAKAKA SAYA CUMA BERCANDA. JANGAN BAPER :*** I LOVE YOU ALL MY READERS /KECUP SEMUANYA/ MAAF BANYAK BACOT!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Luhan (as girl), Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo(as girl) and another cast coming soon!

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T –School Life

.

.

.

.

.

Ini remake novel Dia Tanpa Aku dari Esti Kinasih

Kita menambah atau mengurangi kata-kata agar menjadi bahasa fanfiction yang semestinya

Jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya silahkan membeli novel Dia Tanpa Aku karya Esti Kinasih.

.

.

.

MOHON DIMAAFKAN APABILA ADA TYPO(S)

DLDR

GS

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, Luhan langsung sibuk menoleh ke sana kemari. Chen langsung tahu Luhan sedang mencari pertolongan. Saat itu juga Chen mendapatkan ide yang menurutnya benar-benar brilian. Cepat-cepat dihampirinya Luhan, sebelum gadis jahil itu sempat menemukan dewi penolong. Chen menarik sebuah bangku ke sisi meja Luhan, dan langsung berbicara dengan heboh dan berapi-api.

"Lu, katanya kau suka komik jepang, ya? Noona-ku juga ada yang suka, maniak lebih tepatnya. Dia punya koleksi komik jepang sangat banyak, dari zaman dulu waktu komik jepang baru masuk ke Korea. Yang judulnya apa, ya? Candy-Candy, kalau tidak salah. Lalu sampai sekarang dia masih mengumpulkan terus!"

Luhan dan Sehun sampai nyaris terlonjak karena kaget. Otomatis kesibukan Luhan mencari pertolongan jadi terhenti.

"Eh, mian. Mian. Kaget, ya?" kata Chen, berlagak menyesal.

"Tentu saja. Tiba-tiba kau muncul di sebelahku, dan juga suaramu sangat kencang." jawab Luhan kesal. Sementara itu Sehun meneruskan kembali kesibukannya memasukan semua buku dan alat tulisnya ke tas. Namun instingnya memberi peringatan, hadirnya Chen bukan tanpa tujuan.

"Iya itu tadi, Lu. Noona ke duaku yang sekarang sudah bekerja, koleksi komiknya sangat banyak, sampai dia menyediakan satu ruangan khusus untuk menyimpannya," Chen segera meneruskan ceritanya. Dengan intonasi yang tetap berapi-api. Bibir Luhan sudah terbuka untuk menghentikan cerita yang sangat tidak penting itu. Sayangnya Chen berbicara terus tanpa titik atau koma. Betul-betul tanpa jeda. Jadi, jangankan untuk menghentikan hujan deras kata-kata itu, untuk sekedar menoleh ke kiri atau pun ke kanan saja Luhan sudah

tidak punya kesempatan. Sambil memasukkan diktat kimianya ke dalam tas, Sehun melirik Chen, mencoba menebak-nebak apa sebenarnya tujuan lelaki itu. Sayang ia tidak berhasil. Lewat sudut mata, Chen menangkap kecurigaan Sehun, tapi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Begitu, Lu. Jadi kalau kau mau meminjam komik, bilang saja ya? okedeh, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong~!" Cerita Chen mendadak berakhir. Lelaki itu berdiri lalu berjalan ke luar kelas

setelah melambaikan tangan sesaat. Luhan dan Sehun menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung.

"Apa orang itu? Tidak jelas. Siapa juga yang mau meminjam komik noona-nya?" gerutu Luhan. Gadis itu segera teringat kembali masalah besar yang sedang dihadapinya. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling dan seketika mukanya pucat pasi.

"Yaaah, sudah kosooong!" jeritnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Sehun menatapnya bingung. "Ya jelas kosong. Sudah bel sedari tadi. Ayo, pulang."

"Mmm..." Luhan menggigit bibir. Mukanya kembali pucat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun. Jadi cemas melihat raut pucat Luhan. Sementara itu Chen diam-diam bersembunyi di belakang daun pintu yang terbuka, di luar kelas. Begitu didengarnya jeritan Luhan, lelaki itu langsung berlari meninggalkan persembunyiannya sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" serunya begitu sudah jauh. Dia berlari sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Ada apa?" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya. Jadi semakin cemas karena Luhan tidak juga menjawab.

"Mmm..." kembali Luhan menggigit bibir. Mukanya yang tadi pucat kini bersemu merah. Ditatapnya Sehun. Hanya sesaat. Lalu ia menunduk, tampak sangat malu.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sehun gemas. "Aku sudah ingin pulang, aku tinggal ya?"

"Yah, jangan!" jawab Luhan serta-merta.

"Makanya bicara. Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk pulang," ucap Luhan memelas. Wajahnya semakin bersemu merah. Kening Sehun mengerut rapat.

"Kenapa? Kehabisan uang?"

"Bukan."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Mm... aku tembus," jawab Luhan lirih.

"Tembus apa?" tanya Sehun bodoh. Namun tak lama kemudian lelaki itu mengerti. Selama tiga tahun di junior high school, ia sering mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya yang perempuan bertanya pada sesamanya dengan satu kata itu. Dengan intonasi yang juga selalu sama. Harap-harap cemas.

"Ups!? Mian, mian, Lu." Sehun cepat-cepat meralat kebodohannya. Kini mukanya jadi ikut bersemu merah. Namun dengan cepat ia menormalkan kembali. "Jadi sejak tadi, kau mondar-mandir ke kamar mandi karena ini? Sama sekali bukan karena sakit?"

"Iya." Luhan mengangguk.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Memang sangat parah, ya?" Sambil menggigit bibir dan menahan napas, Luhan bangkit perlahan. Perlahan pula ia menengok ke belakang bagian roknya. Tanpa sadar, Sehun jadi ikut menahan napas. Dan begitu berhasil mengetahui dengan pasti sebesar apa luberan tamu bulanannya, Luhan seketika lemas. Wajahnya menyiratkan keputusasaan.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya tak sabar. Kembali muka Luhan jadi bersemu merah. Sambil menunduk, perlahan gadis itu memutar tubuh. Seketika Sehun terperangah.

"Itu semuanya darah!?" tanyanya takjub. "Gila! Kok kalian perempuan bisa tidak mati karena lemas, mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu?"

"Sudahlah. Itu tidak penting, sekarang bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang?"

Sehun berdecak. Jadi bingung juga.

"Kenapa kau tidak antisipasi? Seperti membawa sweater?"

"Panasnya seperti ini, bagaimana aku berfikiran untuk membawa sweater?"

"Ck! Tas-mu ransel pula," Sehun berdecak. Keduanya terdiam. Sama-sama kebingungan. Akhirnya Sehun mengambil keputusan nekad.

"Yasudah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Terpaksa kita terobos." Luhan langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Shireo! Shireo! Kau gila!? Pasti di lapangan depan sangat ramai, murid-murid sedang duduk santai disana."

"Lalu bagaimana? Mau menunggu sampai malam lalu pulang? Pasti darahnya sudah kemana-mana. Nanti bisa-bisa kau disangka habis kecelakaan." Sehun meraih tas ransel Luhan. Dia kendurkan salah satu talinya.

"Coba pakai. Bisa menutupi tidak?" Dia ulurkan ransel itu ke Luhan, yang langsung men-yampirkannya di bahu. Gadis itu kemudian balik badan. "Masih terlihat?" tanyanya, harap-harap cemas.

"Hmm..." Sehun menyipitkan mata sesaat. "Sangat pas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini solusinya, ayo." Sehun meraih ranselnya sendiri. Melihat Luhan masih ragu, Sehun memegang kedua bahu gadis itu dari belakang, lalu mendorongnya ke luar kelas. "aku bantu menutupinya dari belakang" Keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sudah lengang, dengan formasi seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain kereta-keretaan.

"Sehun-ah mian, aku hari ini jadi merepotkanmu," ucap Luhan pelan.

"Kau kan setiap hari selalu merepotkanku, bukan hanya hari ini. Atau kau baru menyadarinya hari ini, ya?"

"Iya, ya?" Luhan seperti tersadar. Lalu ia meringis malu.

"Kelewatan!" Sehun geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mianhae~," ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh geli. Tapi kemudian tawa geli gadis itu menghilang. Tidak mungkinlah dirinya tidak menyadari. Ia justru sangat menyadari betapa sering dirinya merepotkan Sehun, sejak pertengkaran mereka berakhir. Yang tidak ia mengerti dan selalu menjadi pertanyaan adalah: Sehun sepertinya sangat mengenal dirinya.

Sebelum Luhan sempat menanyakan, ia terlanjur merasa nyaman. Nyaman dengan keberadaan Sehun di sebelahnya. Nyaman dengan cara lelaki itu memperlakukannya. terlebih, nyaman dengan perlindungan yang diberikan Sehun tiap kali ia mendapat masalah akibat sifat jahilnya. Dan pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlupakan. Koridor yang mereka telusuri telah lengang, ruang-ruang kelas juga sudah kosong. Namun lapangan utama, yang terletak di depan sekolah, masih penuh tebaran siswa. Ruang-ruang sekretariat peminatan yang berjajar di sisi kiri dan kanan lapangan juga ramai oleh para siswa yang berkumpul selepas jam sekolah usai.

Menjelang mendekati lapangan, Sehun melepaskan tangan kanannya dari bahu Luhan dan menyantaikan sikapnya. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Luhan.

"Santai, Lu. Jangan keliatan nervous," bisiknya. Luhan mengangguk. Ia membetulkan letak ranselnya yang menutupi rok bagian belakang. Keduanya mencoba melangkah sesantai dan sewajarnya mungkin. Sayangnya, itu pasti sia-sia. Di tepi lapangan, Chen duduk di antara segerombolan murid laki-laki. Kedua matanya sontak berkilat begitu dilihatnya sang target akhirnya muncul. Ia berdiri, siap menyambut. Ketika Sehun dan Luhan tinggal beberapa langkah di depannya, Chen segera menghadang.

"Ingin pulang, ya?" tanyanya manis. Dua orang di depannya tidak mengacuhkan.

"Minggir, Chen, kami ingin lewat" ucap Sehun.

"Sayangnya saya tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berdua lewat. Karena ini wilayah kedaulatan Negara Korea Selatan!" suara Chen berubah lantang. "Dan kalian berdua adalah pengkhianat! Mata-mata! Kaki tangan negara lain!"

Muka Luhan mulai pucat. Ia sadar sekarang, ternyata ini penyebab Chen mendadak aneh di kelas tadi. Lelaki ini menghalangi kesempatan Luhan mencari bantuan agar dapat memp-ermalukannya di depan umum. Tapi Sehun tidak terlalu kaget. Tindakan Chen ini merupakan bukti konkret atas kecurigaannya tadi.

"Bercandanya besok-besok saja, Chen. Kami sedang terburu-buru."

"Siapa yang bercanda? Aku tidak bercanda karena ini masalah serius!" tandas Chen. "Di mana-mana, masalah kedaulatan negara adalah masalah yang sangat serius!" suara Chen tambah lantang lagi. Sementara itu, ulah Chen mulai menarik perhatian. Sebagian anak-anak

menonton dari tempat mereka duduk atau berdiri, dan sebagian lagi mulai bergerak menghampiri. Mulailah terbentuk kerumunan manusia, dengan Sehun, Luhan dan Chen sebagai titik pusatnya.

Dengan girang Chen menatap berkeliling. Kerumunan manusia ini melebihi harapannya. Benar-benar cara balas dendam yang sempurna. Dan asik pula.

"Kalian tahu tidak!?" seru Chen keras-keras. "Mereka berdua ini mata-mata tentara Dai Nippon. Tapi yang pasti, gadis ini yang menjadi mata-matanya. Yang laki-laki, hanya kaki tangannya saja!" Para siswa yang berkerumun itu seketika mengerutkan kening. Untuk

membuat para penonton itu mengerti, Chen lalu mementaskan drama khas hari kemerdekaan, yang sewaktu zaman sekolah dasar dulu selalu ia dipentaskan bersama teman-teman sebaya di lingkungannya. Namun kali ini Chen berakting sendirian. Seperti peran-perannya dulu, Chen menjadi pejuang Korea Selatan. Sebelum memulai dramanya, salah seorang teman Chen mengulurkan penggaris panjang, berpura-pura menjadi bambu runcing. Sekarang Chen siap berakting.

"Kau ekstrimis, kan!?" serunya keras-keras. Menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan dengan penggaris itu.

"Ya!, ekstrimis itu Belanda!" seorang penonton nyeletuk. "Kau tidak pernah menonton film perang zaman dulu, ya?"

"Whatever-lah!" Chen mengibaskan tangan. "Ayo, ngaku! Kau mata-mata Dai Nippon, kan? Aku tahu, karena kau membawa bendera Jepang!" Begitu Chen bilang "bendera Jepang", Luhan seketika pucat, tanpa sadar, gadis itu semakin menempelkan ranselnya rapat-rapat ke rok belakangnya, lupa bahwa Sehun selalu berdiri di belakangnya. Sebagian besar juga jadi tahu, terutama murid perempuan. Sementara murid laki-laki yang tidak paham, langsung mendapatkan penjelasan. Tak lama, hampir semua siswa yang mengikuti adegan itu memandangi Luhan sambil senyum-senyum. Beberapa bahkan mulai mencoba melihat bagian belakang roknya.

"Ayo, tunjukan benderamu!" seru Chen. "TUNJUKKAN! TUNJUKKAN!"

Dasar anak senior high school, gampang sekali terprovokasi, tak lama terdengar koor kompak dan membahana dari seluruh sisi lapangan.

"TUNJUKKAN! TUNJUKKAN! TUNJUKKAN!"

Habis sudah! Muka Luhan merah padam. Gadis yang biasanya sangat cuek, kebal ledekan dan jago mengelak itu, sekarang tak mampu berkutik. Sehun sampai memeluknya. Menyembunyikan wajah Luhan di dadanya, karena gadis itu sudah hampir menangis.

Sehun benar-benar tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Luhan. Mereka terjebak di tengah lapangan sekolah. Menjadi fokus perhatian begitu banyak mata dan kepala. Di sekeliling mereka berdua, Chen dan teman-temannya, yang sebagian adalah teman-teman sekelas mereka juga, menari-nari seperti Indian menang perang sambil mengacung-acungkan tangan.

"YIHAAA! JEPANG KALAAAH!" Chen berteriak-teriak girang, kemudian tertawa terbahak-

bahak. Akhirnya dendamnya terbalaskan! Terprovokasi ulah Chen, Sehun menguraikan pelukannya. Apa boleh buat, di depan begitu banyak mata yang tersebar di penjuru lapangan, juga yang menonton dari koridor-koridor dan jendela-jendela ruangan sekretariat peminatan, lelaki itu melepaskan baju seragamnya. Ia memasangkannya di rok Luhan, untuk menutupi noda darah di rok belakang gadis itu. Diselipkannya kerah dan lengan kemeja putihnya di pinggang rok Luhan. Untung Sehun selalu memakai T-shirt putih sebagai dalaman. Coba kalau singlet, wah, badannya yang tidak sekekar Choi Siwon bisa membuat malu. "Santai saja, Lu," ucap Sehun pelan. "Kalau gugup seperti itu sama sekali tidak akan sukses, yang ada nanti kita dipermalukan." Lelaki itu mencoba tertawa, pelan tapi geli, agar Luhan tidak nervous. Setelah yakin noda darah di bagian rok belakang Luhan sudah tertutupi, Sehun berdiri di hadapan Luhan. Dilihatnya gadis di depannya terus menunduk, dengan wajah masih merona. Sehun kembali tertawa pelan. "Angkat mukanya, Lu. Terus menunduk tidak akan membuat kau menghilang mendadak dari sini, atau membuat kejadian ini tidak terjadi. Dan sampai nanti lulus, sepertinya kita akan terus diledeki karena ini, jadi siap-siap saja." Akhirnya Luhan mengangkat muka. Sehun menangkap kelegaan di wajah gadis itu. Setelah sejenak mengusap lembut lengan Luhan, Sehun balik badan.

"PUAS!?" teriaknya ke seantero lapangan. Sebagai jawaban, langsung terdengar tepuk tangan bergemuruh dan suitan-suitan nyaring di sana-sini.

"YEEE, ROMANTIS!"

"ASIIIK!"

"SEPERTI DI FILM, OIII!"

"COCOK! PASANGAN OKE!"

"SEPERTINYA JODOH NI! AKAN SAMPAI TUA!" Sehun menanggapi reaksi-reaksi heboh itu dengan senyum, jadi geli juga dia.

"KALAU BEGITU KAMI PULANG DULU, YA!?" serunya. Seisi lapangan serentak menjawab manis, tapi sambil tertawa geli.

"IYAAA..."

"HATI-HATI DI JALAN YAAA..."

"DADAAAHHH..." Sehun merangkul Luhan dan menggiringnya berjalan menuju gerbang

dua orang itu dilepas dengan tepuk tangan meriah dan suitan-suitan keras di sana-sini. Para perempuan kontan iri setengah mati pada Luhan. Mereka meng-anggap gadis itu sangat beruntung. Dan rentetan pujian untuk Sehun langsung terlontar dari bibir mereka.

"lelaki itu sangat gentle!"

"wajahnya juga tampan."

"baru tingkat satu saja sudah begitu, bagaimana nanti kalau sudah kuliah atau sudah kerja?." Dan sederet pujian lagi. Tinggal Chen berdiri bingung. Lho? Lho? Lho? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Di detik-detik terakhir sebelum Luhan benar-benar meninggalkan sekolah, Chen berusaha merebut kembali kemenangannya.

"LUHAN! TRAKTIR KAMI DOOONG! KAU KAN SEDANG DAPAT BULANAN!" Chen berteriak dengan volume gila-gilaan. Tapi yang menoleh untuk menjawab teriakan itu adalah Sehun.

"BESOK! DENGANKU URUSANNYA, YA?" sambung Sehun sambil menunjuk dada. Berhubung mereka berdua telah menjadi pusat perhatian dan dihujani berjuta pujian pula, sepertinya sangat tidak keren kalau pulangnya naik bus. Mau tidak mau harus disesuaikan dengan atmosfer yang ada. Terpaksa Sehun menyetop taksi. Soal argo, terpaksa begitu sampai rumah nanti ia akan menodong sang eomma, yang kebetulan hari ini cuti kerja. Sudah pasti dirinya bakalan dapat omelan panjang, karena dianggap sudah menghambur-hamburkan uang. Tapi lebih baik seperti itu, daripada ia membayar dengan uang sakunya sendiri, karena bisa terancam tidak bisa jajan selama satu minggu. Kembali terdengar suara gemuruh tepuk tangan dan suitan-suitan nyaring saat pasangan itu akan menghilang ke dalam taksi. Chen jadi tambah kesal lagi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang juga, tidak jadi duduk-duduk sampai menjelang sore, karena yang terjadi sama sekali tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Aku pulang saja!" serunya pada teman-temannya. Ia langsung balik badan dan pergi dengan tampang cemberut.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai makan malam, Luhan mendekati eommanya yang sedang santai di depan TV, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eomma, besok aku tidak sekolah ya? Aku sangat malu tadi."

"Ya jelas saja malu. Masa tembus sampai sebanyak itu sih?"

"Maka dari itu. Besok aku tidak sekolah, ya? Malu."

"Memang bagaimana ceritanya, sih?" tanya eomma Luhan sambil melirik putrinya. Saat Luhan menceritakan kejadian itu, reaksi eommanya adalah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Eomma kenapa tertawa, sih?"

"Ya kamu bodoh sih," jawab eommanya santai. "Seperti baru dapat mens pertama kali saja. Seperti eomma tidak pernah mengajarkan harus bagaimana."

"Namanya juga salah perhitungan. Ya, eomma? Besok aku tidak pergi ke sekolah, ya?"

"Oke, satu hari saja. Nanti eomma buatkan surat izin. Tapi lusa, mau tidak mau harus kamu hadapkan. Biarpun tidak masuk satu tahun, orang tetap tidak akan lupa, tetap akan ada yang meledek kamu."

"Iya. Iya. Satu hari saja." Luhan cepat-cepat mengangguk. Lusa biar urusan lusa. Yang terpenting besok selamat!

.

Baru lima menit Luhan merasa gembira, telepon di meja kecil di sudut ruangan berdering. Dari Sehun, lelaki itu langsung ke permasalahan.

"Lu, kau besok masuk kan?"

"Hah?" Luhan tercengang.

"Kau besok masuk, kan?" ulang Sehun. "Tidak bersembunyi di rumah?"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Luhan takjub.

"Tidak tahu. Hanya feeling. Kalau aku tidak telepon sekarang, sepertinya aku besok aka duduk sendiri."

Luhan makin tercengang. Akhirnya ia mengaku. "Iya. Besok aku tidak ingin masuk sekolah, hanya satu hari. Habis aku sangat malut."

"Benarkan feeling-ku?" Di seberang Sehun tertawa. "Masuk, Ya?"

"Aku sangat malu Sehun, sumpah!"

"Yang dibuat malu kan kita berdua, Lu. Lalu besok kau mau membiarkanku malu sendiri, begitu? Kau tidak bertanggung jawab sekali, Lu."

"Yaaah..." Luhan bingung.

"Besok aku jemput ya, kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama," ucap Sehun, mengagetkan Luhan. Gadis itu sampai tidak bisa bicara. "Oke, ya? Besok aku jemput."

"Naik apa?"

"Bus!" jawab Sehun pendek. "Sampai besok, ya. Bye!" terdengar suara telepon ditutup. Luhan meletakan gagang telepon. Masih setengah tak percaya.

"Besok jadi membolos, tidak?" goda eommanya.

"Tidak." Luhan meringis. "Ada yang takut sendiri," sambungnya, malu.

"Baru aja masuk senior high school saja, sudah punya pacar. Awas kalau nilai-nilai kamu jadi

jelek, ya," ancam eommanya. Luhan tertegun. Bukan karena ancaman itu.

"Mwo?. Memang siapa yang bilang dia pacar aku?" ralatnya kemudian. Tapi setengah hati. Eommanya berlagak tidak mendengar. Begitu Luhan berjalan ke kamarnya dan akan menghilang di sana, sang eomma mengulangi ancamannya, "Awas ya kalau nilai-nilai kamu menjadi jelek." Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya. Tampangnya cemberut. Dan begitu sendirian, ia menyadari satu hal. Satu keadaan yang sama sekali baru. Dirinya gelisah. San-gat gelisah. Mendadak semuanya jadi serbasalah. Tidak satu pun usahanya untuk men-ghilangkan kegelisahan pekat itu -untuk membuat dirinya tenang sebentarsaja- berhasil. Usaha pertama, nonton TV. Dengan volume untuk orang yang kurang pendengaran, dan menontonnya dengan jarak yang cocok untuk orang yang matanya terkena katarak. Tapi gagal! Luhan tetap gelisah. Usaha kedua, belajar. Persiapan buat esok. Luhan meraih salah satu buku dari tumpukan di depannya. Bahasa Inggris. Pelajaran besok yang paling berat.

Dibukanya bab yang telah dipelajari minggu sebelumnya. Kemudian ia mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mengingat kembali pelajaran terakhir yang diberikan guru. Jelas lebih gagal! Tidak ada masalah saja, masuk ke otak susah. Apalagi ditambah ada masalah. Dengan kesal Luhan menutup buku di depannya.

"Sok sekali aku ini!" desisnya, mencela diri sendiri. Kemudian dipandangnya seisi kamar, mencari-cari usaha lain. Dan matanya tertumbuk pada keranjang rotan kecil di kolong tempat tidurnya. Terkadang eommanya suka menemaninya belajar sambil menyulam.

"ah, coba menyulam saja!" serunya, dan lansung bangkit dari kursi. Ditariknya keranjang itu dari kolong tempat tidur. Tak lama, Luhan sudah asik menyulam, berbekal pelatihan singkat yang pernah diberikan eommanya dengan paksa.

Dan ternyata... berhasil! Berhasil membuat sulaman eommanya yang sudah hampir selesai itu jadi kacau! Luhan cepat-cepat meletakkannya kembali ke dalam keranjang. Tentu saja

dengan bagian yang rusak itu tersembunyi dengan sangat baik. Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dari usaha menenangkan diri. Gantinya, ia duduk di lantai dengan punggung bersandar di dinding. Mencoba mencari akar penyebab kegelisahannya itu. Besok pagi Sehun akan men-jemputnya dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka akan berangkat sekolah bersama. Hanya itu sebenarnya. Luhan tercenung. Tapi kenapa aku menjadi tidak jelas seperti ini ya? Keluhnya dalam hati. Luhan tidak menyelesaikan analisisnya, karena tiba-tiba teringat hal lain yang

menurutnya lebih mendesak.

"Oh, besok aku memakai apa ya?" desisnya sambil buru-buru berdiri.

Dibukanya lemari tempat ia menyimpan semua tasnya. Lalu bibukanya laci tempat semua aksesoris tersimpan. Kemudian Luhan berjalan ke sudut ruangan, ke rak sepatu. Ditatapnya koleksi sepatunya satu per satu. Mendadak semua tas yang dimilikinya tidak ada yang bagus. Semunya jelek! Semua sepatu berikut kaus kakinya juga jelek. Semua koleksi aks-esorinya nggak ada satu pun yang bagus. Luhan menatap semua propertinya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Gila!" desisnya. "Jadi selama ini aku ke sekolah memakai barang-barang jelek seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak sadar, ya?" Ia menggelengkan kepala sambil berdecak-decak. Kalau tadi Luhan gelisah karena besok Sehun akan menjemputnya, sekarang gadis itu kebingungan kar-ena merasa tidak ada satu pun barang-barangnya yang bagus dan layak dipakai jalan bersama laki-laki!

Sayangnya, untuk masalah yang satu ini, yang menurut Luhan malah lebih gawat, tidak ada solusinya sama sekali. Ia terpaksa menerima keadaan, karena kalaupun ia meminta uang dengan eommanya dan diberikan, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dibeli lebih dulu. Karena ya itu tadi, barang-barangnya tidak ada yang bagus. Akhirnya Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain.

"Tidak apa-apa aksesorisku tidak ada yang bagus, yang terpenting besok aku terlihat cantik!" putusnya setelah bercermin, mengamati wajahnya beberapa saat. Jadi malam ini Luhan tidak belajar, karena sibuk mempercantik diri. Sibuk dan heboh, hingga menarik perhatian kedua orangtuanya, apalagi sang eomma. Eomma Luhan hanya memperhatikan tingkah anaknya itu dengan senyum. Tidak berusaha melarang, karena ini bagian dari proses yang memang harus dilalui setiap anak perempuan. Jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kali kadang membuat gadis dengan sadisnya menghakimi diri sendiri, menganggap diri jelek sementara semua gadis di seluruh dunia cantik-cantik. Selanjutnya, mereka berusaha keras menjadi orang lain. Ingin menjadi si A yang profesinya artis, si B yang model, atau yang lain, tapi tetap dalam kategori gadis populer.

Gadis yang bijak biasanya menyadari kelebihan diri sendiri, bahkan bangga dan akhirnya mengerti bahwa cantik, keren, atau oke, bentuk dan versinya ternyata bisa banyak sekali. Bahkan sering kali nggak ada hubungannya sama wajah atau tubuh. Proses ini bisa terjadi berulang kali. Bisa sebentar, tapi bisa juga makan waktu bertahun-tahun. Yang pasti, bisa sangat menyakitkan. Namun, itulah hidup. Mencari dan menemukan.

Eomma Luhan kemudian meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang menggeletak. Telentang di kar

pet di depan radio, dengan muka tertutup masker tebal. Wanita itu tahu, sebentar lagi anak perempuannya akan membutuhkan bukan saja pendengar yang baik, tapi juga penasehat yang tepat.

.

.

.

Di saat yang bersamaan, di dalam kamarnya yang kini hanya dihuninya sendirian, Sehun berdiri di depan meja belajar Kris. Ada perasaan bersalah menyusupi hatinya, karena ia mulai menyukai gadis kakaknya. Sebenarnya nggak bisa dibilang gadis Kris juga, karena Luhan tidak pernah mengenal Kris. Sehun kaget sendiri ketika hati kecilnya kemudian langsung meralat. Bukan tidak pernah mengenal, tapi tidak sempat. Kecelakaan itu mem-buat Luhan tak sempat mengenal Kris. Namun logikanya segera memberikan bantahan.

Tidak sempat atau apa pun namanya, yang jelas Luhan tidak mengenal Kris. Titik! Jadi dir-inya tidak bisa dibilang telah merebut pacar sang hyung. Sehun menghela napas. Panjang dan berat. Masalahnya adalah, ia tahu banyak setiap usaha Kris demi gadis yang sudah lama diincernya itu. Meskipun pengamatan itu lebih sering dilakukan Kris sendirian-kadang-kadang ditemani Chanyeol- Kris selalu menceritakan perkembangannya. Sekecil apa pun.

Kalau sedang merasa sangat gembira, Kris bahkan akan menceritakannya pada Saeron. Meskipun adik bungsunya itu jelas-jelas tidak tertarik. Kalau sedang sangat bahagia, Kris akan menceritakan semua kisah yang sudah pernah ia ceritakan. Dengan heboh dan berapi-api pula. Bukan hanya tentang pengamatannya yang terakhir, tapi juga pengamatan-pengamatan yang sebelumnya. Lengkap dengan semua perkembangannya. Kris sama sekali tidak peduli meskipun pendengarnya sudah muak dengan ceritanya itu. Masih terngiang di benak Sehun percakapannya dengan Kris waktu itu, ketika tenyata Luhan satu sekolah dengan Sehun.

"_Awas kalau kau sampai berani menyukai gadis-ku!"_

"_Memangnya dia gadismu hyung? Kenal juga tidak."_

"_Ya nanti kalau dia sudah tidak memakai pakaian junior high school lagi, sudah selesai masa orientasi, aku akan ke rumahnya, berkenalan_."

"_Memang kalau sudah kenalan lalu langsung menjadi pacar, begitu? Jadi temen dulu, _

_lagi. Di mana-mana juga seperti itu. Lagipula belum tentu dia mau menjadi pacarmu_."

"_Harus mau!" tandas Kris. "Enak saja. Aku sudah menunggu lama, sering aku tunggu di sekolahnya pula."_

"_Kalau ternyata dua tidak mau juga?" _

Sehun masih ingat benar. Pertanyaan yang terakhir kemudian membuat Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, sambil mendesis, tajam, dan berang.

"_Pokoknya dia harus mau menjadi pacarku. Bagaimanapun caranya!"_

Saat teringat kembali percakapan itu, tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum sendiri. Namun kemudian senyumnya menghilang perlahan. Bagi Sehun, awalnya Luhan adalah bagian dari Kris yang masih tertinggal, yang masih hidup, yang masih bisa dilihat dan disentuhnya. Kadang, saat rasa rindunya pada Kris tak bisa lagi ditahan, Sehun berkhayal hyungnya itu muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya, lalu berteriak di depan mukanya,

"Hei! Jangan di sentuh-sentuh. Itu pacarku!" seperti yang selalu dilakukan Kris setiap kali Sehun menyentuh foto-foto Luhan yang diambilnya dengan diam-diam. Kini, meskipun rasa itu masih ada, Sehun sudah tidak ingin mengelak.

.

.

.

TBC

Nahloh sehun mulai galau dan luhan mulai ganjen/? Wkakaka gimana tadi hunha sweet momentnya? Sweet banget kan ya sampe dipeluk2 unyu gitu whahaha. Ayo yang mau kris muncul review terus biar kris cepet munculnya/? Wkwkwk. Yang gak sabar nunggu luhan di jemput sehun juga ya. ayo ripyu gaissss, lapyuuu 333


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Luhan (as girl), Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo(as girl) and another cast coming soon!

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T –School Life

.

.

.

.

.

Ini remake novel Dia Tanpa Aku dari Esti Kinasih

Kita menambah atau mengurangi kata-kata agar menjadi bahasa fanfiction yang semestinya

Jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya silahkan membeli novel Dia Tanpa Aku karya Esti Kinasih.

.

.

.

MOHON DIMAAFKAN APABILA ADA TYPO(S)

DLDR

GS

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Sekarang tidak lagi murni seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Luhan, tapi terlebih, tidak

ingin lagi menjaganya sebagai Kris's legacy. Perlahan, Sehun melangkah mendekati potret Kris yang tergantung di dinding tepat di atas kepala tempat tidur sang hyung. Beberapa saat Sehun hanya berdiri diam di sana.

"Aku menyukai gadismu," ucapnya kemudian. Suaranya lirih dan bergetar, sambil berusaha menentang foto Kris.

"Boleh atau tidak dia untukku?" Sehun meneruskan kalimatnya dengan susah payah. Hening. Tidak ada suara apa pun yang terdengar di malam yang mulai larut itu, kecuali suara jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak sangat kencang. Namun, ada perasaan lega dan tenang saat akhirnya kalimat itu telah terucapkan.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Luhan bangun sebelum pukul 5 pagi. Ritualnya agak berbeda. Jika biasanya selesai mandi ia merapikan diri dulu setelah itu sarapan, sekarang agak berbeda. Selesai mandi dan masih di balut mantel handuk -tentu saja sebelumnya ia memakai underwear-

Luhan segera sarapan. Kali ini hanya dengan teh manis hangat dan roti tawar. Eommanya, yang baru saja bangun menjadi terheran-heran melihat anaknya sudah selesai mandi dan sarapan.

"Seperti tukang sayur di pasar saja, sepagi ini sudah siap," goda eommanya saat Luhan meletakan piring dan gelas bekas sarapan di tempat mencuci piring. Gadis itu melirik eommanya sambil meringis malu. Selesai sarapan, Luhan menghabiskan waktu yang masih tersedia dengan berkutat di dalam kamar. Sibuk memusingkan diri dengan masalah-masalah yang baru ia sadari pagi ini.

Kira-kira hari ini pakai tas yang mana ya? Yang pasti yang lebih baik di antara tas-tasnya yang jelek itu. Begitu juga sepatu dan kaus kaki. Terus, bagusnya hari ini rambutnya seperti apa? Dikuncir, dijepit, atau dipakaikan bando? Atau dibiarkan terurai begitu saja, tanpa hiasan. Luhan langsung mengenyahkan pilihan yang terakhir. Kenapa sangat miskin ya kesannya? Rambut tidak berikan hiasan apapun-apa. Tapi sesaat kemudian gadis itu meralat sendiri pendapatnya. Bukan miskin. Tetapi sederhana. Miskin dengan sederhana itu berbeda.

Setelah hampir menghabiskan waktu satu jam, Luhan tidak juga bisa memutuskan. Bukannya mendapatkan jalan keluar, ia malah bertambah pusing. Akhirnya Luhan menyerah.

"Ah, sudahlah. Biasa saja seperti kemarin-kemarin, nanti kalau mendadak heboh justru ketahuan kalau aku gugup. Lagipula ini Sehun, setiap hari juga bertemu." Luhan berbicara sendiri. Dirapikannya barang-barangnya yang berserakan. Eommanya, yang diam-diam mengawasi dari celah pintu yang terbuka, tersenyum tipis, kemudian pergi tanpa suara.

Luhan duduk menunggu Sehun di teras dengan hati tenang. Karena ia sangat yakin wajahnya pagi ini tampak cerah, kencang, bersih tidak bernoda, seperti janji produsen masker yang tertulis di pembungkus produk mereka. Kegelisahan dan kegugupannya agak berkurang. Apalagi semalam, setelah selesai maskeran ia juga segera luluran. Menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam di kamar mandi, dan membuat seluruh isi rumah terpaksa menunggu giliran.

Luhan masih belum tahu bahwa efek masker dan lulur itu tidak sama dengan operasi plastik. Tidak bisa membuat orang yang melihat langsung pangling alias tidak mengenali, apalagi jika memakai masker dan lulurnya baru sekali ini, seajaib apa pun masker dan lulur itu. Sehun muncul lima belas menit kemudian. Penampilannya tak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Luhan jadi bersyukur dirinya nggak jadi tampil beda.

"Hai, pagi," lelaki itu menyapa. Tersenyum seperti biasanya. Ternyata masker dan lulur semalam tidak berefek. Luhan seketika gugup. Bukannya menjawab salam Sehun, ia justru segera masuk ke rumah, mencari eommanya. Sehun jadi mengernyitkan kening, tetapi kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia mengira sikap aneh Luhan itu masih ada kaitannya dengan

peristiwa kemarin. Tak lama Luhan keluar bersama eommanya. Kegugupannya agak berkurang.

"Ini Sehun, Eomma," katanya, memperkenalkan Sehun yang berdiri di teras, yang lupa ia persilahkan duduk. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan. Ia mengulurkan tangan sambil menyebut nama, dilanjutkan dilanjutkan dengan basa-basi menanyakan kabar

eomma Luhan. Eomma Luhan balas tersenyum. Agak lega karena kesan pertama yang ia

peroleh adalah Sehun bukan model lelaki tengil/?

"Kami ingin segera berangkat, eommonim, waktunya sedikit takut terlambat."

"Titip Luhan, ya?" pesan eomma Luhan.

"Nde, Eommonim. Permisi." kembali Sehun tersenyum dan megangguk sopan.

"Dah, Eommaaa!" Luhan melambaikan tangan sambil mengekor langkah Sehun ke luar pagar. Ia mulai gugup dan gelisah lagi. Sang eomma cuma tersenyum geli sambil membalas lambaian putrinya. Luhan dan Sehun melangkah menuju halte dalam diam. Ini Sehun! Ini Sehun! Jeballll! Berkali-kali dalam hati Luhan mengecam dirinya sendiri. Tapi tidak berhasil

membuat hatinya menjadi lebih tenang. Sekarang malah ditambah malu. Padahal lelaki ini selama hampir dua bulan terakhir duduk di sebelahnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Sehun telah menjadi orang yang paling dekat, yang pertama kali dicarinya setiap kali tiba di sekolah, apalagi kalau sedang mendapat masalah.

Sekarang, jangankan untuk meraih lalu memeluk lengan Sehun seperti kemarin-kemarin, untuk berjalan terlalu dekat saja mendadak Luhan menjadi sangat malu. Gadis yang biasanya senang berbicara itu mendadak jadi pendiam. Jauh tersembunyi di dalam sikap tenangnya, Sehun sebenarnya sama gugupnya. Tapi ia memang tidak separah Luhan. Mungkin karena ia sudah "mengenal" gadis ini berbulan-bukan sebelum akhirnya melihat Luhan untuk pertama kalinya.

Sama sekali bukan tanpa alasan jika selama ini Sehun membiarkan sifat jahil Luhan merajalela. Karena hanya dengan cara itu ia mendapatkan kepastian bahwa gadis itu tidak akan berada terlalu jauh darinya. Sifat usil dan jahilnya yang kadang keterlaluan membuat Luhan memerlukan perisai yang selalu siap setiap saat. Dan seperti itulah Sehun mem-osisikan dirinya selama ini. Membiarkan Luhan datang atau berlari padanya setiap kali membutuhkan perlindungan atau pembelaan. Jika kemarin demi Kris, maka mulai pagi ini Sehun melakukannya demi dirinya sendiri!

"Kau kenapa sih, Lu? Kenapa diam saja sejak tadi?" Sehun mengusik gadis itu, yang sampai mereka akan turun dari bus pun tetap belum mengeluarkan suara. Luhan sibuk menghindar agar tidak menatapnya, dengan cara menunduk atau melihat sesuatu entah apa di luar jendela. Luhan cuma menoleh sebentar. Tersenyum tanpa makna, lalu kembali meng-arahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Takut diledek seperti kemarin, ya? Kan ada aku?" Sehun menepuk lengan Luhan pelan. "Kajja, turun. Sudah sampai." Dari halte ke sekolah, lagi-lagi Luhan tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia juga lebih sering berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Karena Luhan terus menunduk itulah akhirnya Sehun menggodanya dengan mengarahkan jalan mereka tepat ke sebuah dahan pohon melintang tidak jauh di depannya, sambil tetap mengajak gadis itu ngobrol. Sedikit demi sedikit Sehun menggeser langkah, hingga akhirnya dahan pohon itu tepat berada di jalur Luhan melangkah.

Tepat menjelang kepala Luhan dan dahan pohon itu akan berbenturan, Sehun menjentikkan jari di depan wajah tertunduk Luhan dan langsung merentangkan lengan kirinya di depan kepala gadis itu. Luhan tersentak. Ia mengangkat kepala dan langkahnya terhenti saat itu juga. Tercengang saat mendapati dahan pohon, besar dan kasar, melintang tepat di depan mukanya.

"Kenapa sejak tadi terus menunduk? Kau sadar tidak kalau aku ajak memutar? Seharusnya kita sudah sampai sekolah." Sehun menatap dengan kedua alis bertaut heran. Luhan memandang berkeliling.

"ah. Sekarang kita ada dimana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tuh, kan? Tidak sadar, kan?" Sehun geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau kenapa menjadi aneh begini? Sangat diam. Seperti bukan kau saja."

"Tidak apa-apa." Luhan menggeleng. "Ya kalau tidak apa-apa jangan diam saja, aku seperti berjalan dengan gadis yang aku tidak kenal." Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya. Aku bawa sweater. Untuk antisipasi."

"Jangan diingatkan lagi bisa tidak?" muka Luhan langsung memerah. "Lagianpula tidak akan terjadi dua kali, bodoh sekali aku jika sampai terjadi seperti kemarin lagi. Malunya bisa dua kali lipat." seketika Luhan menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Sehun menatapnya, tersenyum geli.

"Kalau wajahmu ditutup seperti itu, nanti jika kau masuk ke kubangan air, aku tidak bertanggung jawab ya?" ucapnya sambil berjalan pergi. Luhan menurunkan kedua tangannya. Dikejarnya Sehun, tapi tetap ia tidak berani bila posisi tubuh mereka terlalu sejajar. Menjelang sampai gerbang sekolah, Sehun menoleh ke Luhan.

"Perlu punggungku untuk bersembunyi tidak?" tanyanya.

"Ani." Luhan menggeleng dan menjawab pelan.

"Ok kalau begitu." Begitu keduanya sampai di gerbang sekolah, beberapa anak yang sedang duduk di sisi lapangan menyambut dengan senyum lebar.

"Pasangan Jepang sudah datang."

"Yo'i. Pagi." Sehun balas tersenyum lebar dan menyapa singkat. Begitu sampai kelas, reaksi teman-teman mereka lebih meriah. Komentar, pertanyaan, seruan, suitan-suitan menggoda bahkan tepuk tangan, seketika menyambut keduanya.

"Aigoo yang kemarin sore membuat heboh!"

"Kemarin sewaktu ditanya, terus mengelak. Tidak pacaran, tidak pacaran. Tidak tahunya..."

"Memang kali berpacarannya sejak kapan? Pasti bukan sejak masih sering bertengkar itu kan?"

"Ah, tidak perlu! Membuat bosan saja bercerita tentang pacaran. Traktir saja!"

"Iya! Traktir saja!"

"Kira-Kira hari ini ada bendera Jepang lagi, tidak?"

"Luhan suka jahil, jangan-jangan kau otaknya ya, Sehun?"

"Berarti besok-besok kalau Luhan jahil, kita keroyok Sehun saja!" Sehun menanggapi reaksi teman-temannya dengan santai sambil cengengesan. Sementara Luhan sibuk mengatasi rasa malunya yang, sayangnya, tidak begitu sukses. Akibatnya, di kelas pun ia jadi pendiam. Tidak banyak bicara apalagi melakukan kejahilan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Akibat yang lain, Luhan terus jadi bahan ledakan, dari pagi sampai jam pulang. Sehun jadi tak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Terpaksa dikawalnya Luhan ke mana pun, dan kalau dilihatnya gadis itu mulai kewalahan, Sehun segera pasang badan, menanggapi ledakan itu dengan senyum, tawa, atau komentar-komentar asal.

.

.

.

Siang itu mereka pulang bersama. Dan perjalanan seperti pagi tadi terulang. Perjalanan

yang hening. Sesak dengan rasa malu, jengah dan asing. Luhan hari ini bukan lagi Luhan yang kemarin-kemarin. Mungkin mereka berdua sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi ke hari-hari kemarin. Sehun tidak lama di rumah Luhan. Hanya menemui eomma Luhan untuk pamit

dan mengantarkan anak perempuannya. Luhan sama sekali tidak keberatan Sehun tidak mampir. Sangat kebetulan sebenarnya. Ia betul-betul ingin secepatnya bebas dari rasa gugup dan malu yang sudah menekannya sejak tadi malam. Begitu Sehun sudah pamit dan hilang dibalik pagar, Luhan langsung menarik nafas. Panjang dan dalam. Sikap tubuhnya langsung rileks, membuat eommanya menjadi tersenyum geli.

"bagaimana komentarnya?"

"Komentar apa?" tanya Luhan sambil mengekor langkah eommanya ke dalam.

"Ya komentar tentang wajah dan kulit kamu, Lu."

"Wah!" Luhan tersentak. Dia ingat lagi. "Wah, iya. Lupa! Dia tidak komentar apa-apa, Eomma."

"Yang benar?" eomma Luhan berlagak kaget juga. "Tidak sopan juga lelaki itu, ya? Padahal kamu udah hampir ngabisin lulur eomma. Sampe eomma harus beli lagi tadi. Apalagi semalam kamu maskerannya sangat tebal. Jatah untuk tiga kali kamu pakai."

"Wah, iya, ya?" Luhan sampai berhenti melangkah. "Kenapa dia tidak berbicara apa-apa ya, Eomma? Berarti dia tidak memperhatikanku?"

"Memangnya dia bilang kalau muka sama kulit kamu belang, jadi perlu digosok agar warnanya rata, begitu?"

"Tidak juga."

"Yasudah. Santai ssja kalau begitu. Buktinya, walaupun kamu sudah maskeran dan luluran, dia tetap tidak sadar, kan?"

"Iya. Memang lelaki itu tidak sensitif."

"Hari ini dia ada yang berubah tidak?"

"Ng..." Luhan mengingat-ingat. "tidak ada sepertinya."

"Berarti kamu juga tidak memperhatikan dia? siapa tahu rambutnya agak pendekan. Atau kaus kakinya baru. Atau mungkin seragamnya disetrika lebih licin dibandingkan kemarin-

kemarin." Ucapan eommanya itu membuat Luhan tertegun. Eommanya menoleh, menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis, lalu tersenyum.

"Kamu tidak memperhatikan dia, atau yang penting untuk kamu... dia ada?" Luhan makin tertegun. Ditatapnya sang eomma dalam keterpanaan. Wanita itu tersenyum se

makin lebar, kemudian balik badan, berjalan ke arah dapur sambil bicara, lagi-lagi dengan nada sambil lalu.

"Untuk dia, seperti itu juga. Yang terpenting kamu ada."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki rumah dengan senyum cerah. Dengan wajah ceria dan bahagia, ia melangkah menuju kamar. Dibukanya pintu kamar lebar-lebar. Namun langkahnya terhenti seketika. Wajahnya sontak memucat. Tubuhnya membeku tegang. Kedua matanya menatap dengan sorot ketakutan, dan dengan gerakan liar ditelusurinya seisi kamar. Sehun mencium wangi parfum Kris! Sedetik kemudian, tanpa sadar Sehun menutup pintu dengan bantingan.

Dadanya berdetak sangat kencang. Suara keras itu membuat Sungmin Ajhumma datang tergopoh-gopoh, dan heran melihat anak majikannya itu membeku tegang di depan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

"Tuan Sehun, ada apa?" tanyanya cemas. Sehun tidak mendengar. Kedua matanya masih tertuju tajam dan lurus ke pintu tertutup di depannya.

"Tuan Sehun, ada apa?" Sungmin Ajhumma mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia menghampiri Sehun lalu menepuk satu bahu karena pertanyaannya masih tidak terjawab. Tepukan itu membuat Sehun terkaunjak kaget dan tanpa sadar melompat mundur.

"Sungmin Ajhumma, membuat kaget saja!" serunya kemudian.

"Kenapa bisa? Ajhumma bertanya pelan, ada apa?" Mulut Sehun sudah terbuka, tetapi

kemudian ia urung mengatakan.

"Tidak apa-apa." ia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak sengaja tadi pintunya terbanting, Ajhumma masak apa? Aku makannya di dapur saja." Sehun berjalan ke dapur.

"Tidak berganti baju dahulu, Tuan?" Sungmin Ajhumma menyusulnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Ng..." Sehun bingung menjawab. Kemudian, saat melewati ruang setrika di dekat dapur, ia bertanya, "Ajhumma sedang menyetrika? Di keranjang itu ada baju sama celana pendekku, tidak?"

"Adanya celana katun yang sudah jelek itu."

"Apa saja. Yang penting judulnya aku tidak makan dengan badan telanjang."

Ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah berganti baju, Sungmin Ajhumma sudah memindahkan piring-piring lauk di meja makan ke meja dapur, yang juga sering digunakan untuk makan bersama. Meskipun heran, perempuan paru baya itu tidak bertanya.

Sementara itu Sehun menyantap makan siangnya dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang tidak sadar. Mulutnya mengunyah secara otomatis karena ada makanan masuk. Sementara indra pengecapnya seperti tidak bekerja. Seandainya tiba-tiba ia ditanya apa yang sedang dimakannya, pasti ia takkan dapat langsung menjawab. Sehun saat ini benar-benar tegang. Dadanya berdegup kencang, karena baru saja, meskipun sesaat, kembali ia mencium wangi parfum yang biasa dipakai Kris. Diliriknya Sungmin Ajhumma yang sedang menyetrika. Perempuan itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Berarti dia tidak merasakan adanya keganjilan.

"Saeron kemana, Ajhumma?"

"Ke sebelah rumah. Tadi Yoojung datang, berbicara katanya ada komik baru." Berarti tidak ada teman yang bisa diajaknya menemani masuk ke kamar...

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan seragam sekolah yang sekarang sudah putih abu-abu, ia merasa sudah mulai dewasa. Namun ternyata ia ketakutan setengah mati hanya mencium wangi parfum hyungnya yang sudah "pergi". Padahal orang yang sudah meninggal takkan pernah bisa kembali. Tapi kalaupun bisa, itu kan hyungnya sendiri.

Selesai makan, mau tidak mau, Sehun harus ke kamar, karena PR fisika yang diberikan Jung seongsaenim minggu lalu dan harus dikumpulkan besok belum ia kerjakan. Ia tidak ingin mengalami nasib seperti Chen atau murid-murid lain yang namanya terekam dalam memori otak Jung seongsaenim karena pernah membuat masalah. Jangan sampai! Tanpa itu pun jam fisika sudah sangat mengesalkan.

Dengan perasaan yang semakin tegang dan dada yang berdetak semakin kencang, Sehun memberanikan diri melangkah menuju kamar. Dirasakannya tubuhnya mendingin saat perlahan dibukanya pintu kamar. Tidak lagi tercium wangi parfum Kris. Kamar itu lengang, seperti yang selalu dirasakan Sehun sejak kematian Kris. Kamar itu juga selalu dalam ke-adaan rapi, karena tanpa sadar Sehun tak ingin membuat kamar itu berantakan. Percuma. Sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang akan berteriak

"Kau jangan menaruh baju kotor sembarangan!" atau "Kenapa kau kalau pulang sekolah, melempar tas dan bukunya ke kasurku? Kenapa tidak ke kasurmu sendiri?"

Namun Kris kadang juga suka main tuduh seenaknya. Seperti pernah terjadi...

"Kalau di luar hujan, jalanan tergenang, lalu sepatu jadi kotor. Sepatu itu taruh di belakang Sehun. Jangan dimasukkan ke kamar. Lantai kamar jadi kotor seperti itu!" Namun detik berikutnya Kris sadar bahwa itu sepatunya sendiri. Dan saat adiknya kemudian menatapnya sambil mengangkat kedua alis tinggi-tinggi, Kris menyeringai lalu terkekeh-kekeh geli.

"Itu sepatu kets miliku, hehe.. aku kira milikmu," kilahnya enteng. Sehun ingat ia cuma bisa mendegus kesal saat itu.

"Mian. Mian. Hehehe..." Kris malah semakin terkekeh-kekeh. Kenangan-kenangan itu...

.

.

.

Sehun jatuh terduduk tanpa sadar. Ia menangis terisak. Ia merindukan Kris. Ia merindukan kakak satu-satunya itu. Seandainya bisa bertemu lagi, sebentarpun tidak apa-apa. Sehun memohon lirih, namun sadar permohonan itu musykil. Hanya akan semakin melukai dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia memaksa dirinya untuk menghentikan tangis. Sambil mengusap air mata dengan kedua lengan kaus, Sehun bangkit berdiri. Diraihnya kotak plastik di bawah tempat tidur, tempat ia menaruh seluruh koleksi CD, DVD, dan MP3-nya. Pilihannya jatuh pada kumpulan musik rock dan heavymetal, agar kamar ini tidak terlalu sepi. Namun begitu lagu pertama terdengar, langsung terngiang suara Kris: "Kalau memutar musik jagan keras-keras bisa tidak? Memangnya yang mempunyai kuping hanya kau?"

Kenangan yang lain lagi...

Kembali air mata Sehun jatuh. Kali ini ia cepat-cepat menghapusnya karena didengarnya suara Saeron, Cepat-cepat ia menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya perlahan. Ia tidak ingin adiknya itu melihatnya menangis, karena Saerom juga pasti sedih, sangat kesepian. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi oppa yang sering menggodanya, yang senang membuatnya menjerit-jerit dengan segala macam cara.

"Tugas fisika untuk besok sangat banyak, Hyung. Jangan menggangguku dulu ya? Karena guru fisikaku galak," ucap Sehun, bicara pada hyungnya yang dibiarkannya tetap hidup dalam pikirannya. Namun entah kenapa, penyangkalan atas kematian Kris yang dilakukan

Sehun dengan sadar itu justru membuatnya tenang. Dari barisan buku di rak di depannya, Sehun mencari buku-buku yang diperlukannya. Diktat fisika, buku catatan, dan buku tugas. Dengan mata sembap namun dengan hati yang perlahan menjadi tenang, Sehun mulai mengerjakan tugas fisikanya.

.

.

.

Pukul lima dini hari, beker berdering. Jadwal yang biasa, tapi hari ini tidak biasa. Hari ini berbeda. Begitu membuka mata, Sehun langsung bisa merasakan ia tidak sendirian di dalam kamar. Tempat tidur Kris masih rapi, tidak pernah digunakan sejak hari kematiannya, namun sang pemilik ada di dalam kamar ini!

Tanpa sadar bulu kuduk Sehun meremang. Tetapi tidak seperti kontak pertama kemarin sore, kali ini dia tidak lagi ketakutan. Yang muncul justru perasaan rindu. Rindu bertengkar dengan Kris. Rindu memperebutkan komik. Rindu saling memekik dan meneriakkan tuduhan karena masing-masing merasa lebih sering merapikan kamar, sementara yang lainnya lebih sering membuat kamar menjadi berantakan. Kalau sudah begitu, biasanya mereka akan membuat garis di lantai dengan kapur tulis. Membagi kamar itu menjadi dua teritori. Masing-masing dengan otonomi penuh. Seluruh sisa ketakutan Sehun kini menghilang. Saat memandangi dinding kamar, cowok itu tersenyum tanpa sadar. Kalau pertengkaran mereka sedang menghebat, biasanya dengan penuh nafsu mereka berdua akan membuat garis

batas teritorial itu sampai ke dinding. Akibatnya, mereka harus keluar-masuk kamar dengan

posisi badan dimiringkan, karena masing-masing hanya berhak atau jarak setengah ambang ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Sehun. Kepala Saeron, adiknya yang masih di bangku sekolah dasar tingkat tiga, menyembul di sana.

"Oppa sekolah atau tidak? Sudah jam pukul setengah enam," katanya, lalu langsung menghilang tanpa menunggu jawaban oppanya. Sehun bangkit dari posisi berbaring, lalu ia tepekur di tepi tempat tidur.

"Sialan!" desisnya pedih. "Ku benar-benar merindukan Kris hyung." Perasaan pedih dan kehilangan yang mendadak sangat terasa itu membuat Sehun berangkat ke sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Memang, kontak-kontak itu hanya sesaat, namun Sehun merasa seperti Kris kembali. Ia bisa merasakan kehadirannya walaupun hyungnya itu kini tidak lagi kasat mata.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sehun mendapati Luhan sedang duduk di bangkunya. Ekspresi muka gadis itu agak aneh. Seperti bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun cemas. Luhan tampak ragu. Mulutnya sudah terbuka tapi segera tertutup kembali. Kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Perasaan aku saja mungkin ya? Tapi memang rada aneh. Aku kalau mengerjakan tugas, sambil mendengarkan radio. Mencari yang penyiarnya seru atau cari lagu-lagu yang asik, tetapi semalam setiap kali aku mengganti channel, selalu lagu itu yang diputar atau akan diputar, sama! Kau tahu, Sehun, itu lagu siapa?!" Luhan berdecak lalu mengerutkan kening, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Oh iya!" serunya kemudian. "Lagu EXO yang berjudul My Lady!" Sehun tersentak. Wajahnya sontak memucat. Karena menyukai ini, Kris yang fans fanatik 50 cent, Ludacris, dan semua rapper kulit hitam, mendadak jadi sangat melankolis! dan lagu EXO itu memang menjadi lagu favorit Kris menjelang kepergiannya.

"Benar lagu itu, Lu? Kau yakin?" desis Sehun dengan suara tercekat.

"Tentu saja" Luhan mengangguk. "Kau pasti tidak percaya kalau semalam, selama aku menyalakan radiuo, hanya lagu itu yang aku dengar, mungkin ada tujuh atau delapan kali. Sumpah!" Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Atau... jangan-jangan sekarang lagu itu menjadi lagu wajibnya stasiun-stasiun radio? Harus diputar serentak, begitu?" Sehun menggeleng. Kalut. Ingin mengatakan bukan, tapi berucap lain.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin saja iya."

"Iya mungkin?" Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Ia tidak menangkap kekalutan Sehun, karena lelaki itu cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Tak salah lagi. Kris memang datang. Dia kembali. Dia pulang. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan... itu untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Wahaha nahloh mane tuh yg minta yayang bebe kris muncul, muncul kan noh dia/? tapi baru selewatan doang/? Aduduh hunhan jadi gimaa nih? Wahahha. Nah bagi yang mau kris nggak jadi penghalang hunhan. Makanya review. Kalo gak review nanti hunhannya gak bersatu loh/? Oke aku Cuma bercanda wkwkwk. Buat yang REVIEW TERIMAKASIH BANYAK. SANGAATTTT BANYAK. AKU BACA SEMUA KOK SUMPAH DEM RAMBUT CHANYEOL YANG SEKARANG JADI GONDRONG. TANPA KALIAN REVIEW, DA AKUMAH APA ATUH. LAVYU GAISSSSSSS, STAY TERUS BESOK KONFLIKNYA BAKALAN MAKIN SERU!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.

.

.

.

.

.

MAAF AKU GANTI YA! TERIMAKASIH UNTUK TAENGGO YANG SUDAH MENGOREKSI BAHWA ADA KESALAHAN NAMA, MIANHAEEE~ /BOW SAMBIL CIUM SEHUN/? MAAF ATAS KETIDAK NYAMANANNYA. HAPPY READING GAISSS

Cast : Luhan (as girl), Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo and another cast coming soon!

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T –School Life

.

.

.

.

.

Ini remake novel Dia Tanpa Aku dari Esti Kinasih Kita menambah atau mengurangi kata-kata agar menjadi bahasa fanfiction yang semestinya, jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya silahkan membeli novel Dia Tanpa Aku karya Esti Kinasih.

.

.

.

SORRY IF TYPO'S EVERYWHERE

DON'T LIKE DON'T VIEW OR READ.

GS

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Hai maaf ya kalau hunhan momentnya kurang, karena memang darisananya seperti itu/? Oh ya bagi readers, viewers. Saya sudah memperingatkan ini ff remake dan bagi yang tidak suka tidak perlu membaca. Saya cukup sakit hati ada seorang guest bernickname anggraini. Dia memberikan review dengan mengatakan otak saya cetek. Apa otak anda sudah dalam? Munculkan akun anda. Saya ingin melihat cerita anda. Anda bisa melihat stories saya juga. Dan kalau anda tidak suka. Tidak perlu memberikan bashing yang sangat mengotori mata saya. Saya harap anda intropeksi diri terlebih dahulu sebelum anda mem-bash orang lain. Kasihan para author yang hatinya sudah anda lukai dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Semoga anda mendapat hikmahnya. Dan kejadian ini saya anggap pacuan untuk saya dapat lebih menulis cerita dengan lebih baik lagi. Terimakasih bagi para pembaca dan para reviewers. Saya amat sangat berterimakasih walaupun saya belum sempat membalaS satu per satu.

.

.

.

Sehun menjadi kacau. Konsentrasinya pada pelajaran benar-benar hilang. Jangankan bisa menyimak setiap penjelasan guru, memindahkan apa yang sudah tertulis rapi dan jelas di papan tulis ke buku catatan saja bisa berantakan tidak karuan. Kekacauan itu terus menyerang Sehun sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Sedikit pun lelaki itu tidak berhasil membuat dirinya tenang, meskipun hanya untuk sesaat. Luhan yang bisa merasakan kegelisahan Sehun itu akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kau kenapa, Sehun?" tanyanya pelan.

"Mmm... mendadak aku tidak enak badan." Sehun memilih berbohong. Luhan menghentikan kesibukannya menyalin catatan dari papan tulis. Ditatapnya Sehun dengan pandang khawatir.

"Kau pulang saja."

"Sebentar lagi." Sehun menggeleng. Ketika Luhan masih juga menatapnya dengan pandang khawatir, lelaki itu menegaskan dengan kalimat yang dibarengi senyum. "Hanya tidak enak badan, tidak masalah." Namun saat mereka berjalan bersisian menuju halte sepulang sekolah, Sehun tidak sanggup lagi berpura-pura.

"Lu, Kalau nanti kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi, ceritakan kepadaku, ya? Jangan sampai tidak."

"Yang aneh bagaimana maksudnya?"

"Yah, misalkan kau mendengar lagu EXO di radio sampai berkali-kali."

"Oh? Iya benar, sangat aneh. Tapi untuk apa?" Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut.

"Ingin tahu saja. Karena aneh," Sehun berkilah. "Benar, ya?"

"Begitu, ya?" kerutan di kening Luhan semakin rapat. "Y-yasudah," sambungnya. Bus yang ditunggu Luhan telah datang, dan mereka harus berpisah. Luhan lalu menaiki tangga bus. Dilambaikannya tangan sambil tersenyum saat bus mulai bergerak. Sehun membalas senyum dan lambaian tangan itu. Ketika Luhan sudah tak terlihat lagi, Sehun juga tak lagi berusaha menekan keresahannya. Dibiarkannya rasa itu keluardan terlihat jelas pada raut wajah dan sorot matanya. Meskipun berasal dari sekolah yang sama, ia tidak mengenal satu pun siswa-siswa yang menunggu bus bersamanya. Jadi ia tidak perlu merasa cemas akan ada yang turun di halte tidak jauh dari rumahnya, keresahan Sehun berubah

menjadi waswas yang menusuk. Terlebih saat kedua kakinya menapaki halaman. Ia tak mampu menahan debar jantungnya. Kedua matanya menatap waspada. Kedua telinganya juga tanpa sadar berada dalam kondisi yang sama. Siap menangkap bunyi atau suara yang tidak biasa. Sekecil atau sesayup apa pun.

Kewaspadaan Sehun semakin meningkat saat ia membuka pintu rumah, dan memuncak saat membuka pintu kamar. Tanpa sadar kedua matanya bergerak liar menatap ke sekeliling. Namun tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Semuanya terlihat seperti biasa. Normal. Wajar. Tidak tercium wangi parfum Kris. Tidak terasa suasana yang berbeda. Malam harinya Sehun mengikuti kebiasaan Luhan, belajar sambil mendengarkan radio. Sebentar-sebentar lelaki itu memutar tuning dan berhenti di setiap stasiun yang ada. Namun tetap, ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil. Semuanya normal. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar lagu My Lady yang kata Luhan diputar serentak dan berkali-kali di seluruh stasiun itu tak mampu menghilangkan kewaspadaan Sehun. Sampai saat tubuhnya terbaring di tempat tidur, menjelang jam sebelas malam, lelaki itu masih memerhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya dengan cermat. Kewaspadaannya mengendur pelan-pelan seiring sepasang matanya yang perlahan menutup karena kantuk.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, saat Sehun terbangun karena jeritan beker, kewaspadaannya langsung muncul kembali. Dengan tatap tajam dicermatinya seisi kamarnya di pagi dini hari itu. Sekali lagi, tidak ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Semua terlihat wajar dan biasa. Akhirnya kewaspadaan Sehun mengendur. Sebagai gantinya, muncul sedikit perasan malu terhadap diri sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku yang terlalu parno," desisnya sambil meraih handuk lalu berjalan ke luar sampai di sekolah, kewaspadaan Sehun semakin menguap. Lelaki itu malah mulai yakin bahwa kemarin sampai tadi pagi ia memang terserang paranoid akut. Dan ia tahu pasti penyebabnya. Rasa bersalahnya terhadap Kris!

Ketika memasuki kelas dan mendapati Luhan sedang mengobrol asik dengan Kyungsoo sambil tertawa-tawa, kewaspadaan dan keresahan Sehun lenyap sama sekali. Ia benar-benar yakin itu hanya ketakutannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah lima belas menit sebelum bel, Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Masih dengan sisa-sisa tawa. Sepertinya semuanya memang baik-baik saja.

"Berbicara tentang apa? Seru sekali sepertinya," tanya Sehun sambil mengeluarkan buku-

buku untuk pelajaran jam pertama.

"Oh, itu. Acara semalam di radio," jawab Luhan sama tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa di radio?" Pelan, alarm di kepala Sehun mulai berdering.

"Cerita-cerita lucu begitu. Sebenarnya itu radio untuk dewasa. Untuk orang-orang yang sudah bekerja atau sudah menikah begitu. Tapi acaranya semalam lucu banget. Tentang nostalgia. Orang-orang bergiliran nelepon lalu bercerita bagaimana mereka bertemu pertama kali sama istri atau suami mereka. Atau sama pacar mereka, untuk yang belum menikah. Bagaimana cara mereka pendekatan atau bagaimana mereka waktu zaman pacaran dulu." Ucapan Luhan terhenti. Ia sibuk menggores-goreskan bolpoinnya yang macet ke selembar kertas.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu ada satu penelpon. Pria. Dia bercerita, waktu senior high school dia pernah menyukai

Seorang gadis tetapi tidak berani untuk melakukan pendekatan. Takut diledek teman-

temannya soalnya gadis itu masih junior high school. Jadi dia hanya berani memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh."

Sehun tersentak. Kepalanya menoleh cepat.

"Apa!?" desisnya tajam. "Kau yakin seperti itu yang kau dengar!?" Ditatapnya Luhan dengan mata melebar. Sesaat Luhan tertegun, karena inilah sorot mata Sehun yang paling tajam yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Mmm..." Luhan tergagap.

"Luhan!? Kau yakin itu yang kau dengar!?" tanya Sehun lagi. Terdorong oleh rasa kaget, nada suaranya jadi agak membentak.

"Iya. Kau kenapa, Sehun?"

"Dia cuma memperhatikan dari jauh?"

"Iya."

"Dia mencatat semua kebiasaan gadis itu? Semua ciri-ciri fisiknya? Dan dia juga memotret gadis itu diam-siam. Iya?"

"Iya. Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Kau mendengarkannya juga?" sepasang alis Luhan terangkat. Kemudian ia tertawa geli. "Lucu ya orang itu? Maksudku, sampai seperti itu. Lalu dari suaranya sangat kentara kalau dia malu sewaktu menceritakannya. Lama loh dia mengamati diam-diam gadis itu. Iya, kan?"

"Molla!" tanpa sadar Sehun menjawab dengan nada getas.

"Lho? Kau bukannya kau mendengarkannya juga?"

"Ani!"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu ceritanya?"

"Mirip dengan cerita saudaraku!"

"Ooooh." Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari arti kalimat terakhir yang baru saja terucap dari mulut Sehun. Bagi Sehun, mengucapkan kalimat itu telah membuatnya terguncang, sehingga lelaki itu tak sanggup menatap Luhan dan terpaksa memalingkan muka.

"Jam berapa kau mendengar acara itu?"

"Biasa, jam tujuh. Biasa jam segitu aku mulai belajar."

Sehun terenyak! Waktu yang sama. Gelombang-gelombang yang sama. Bukan cuma dua-tiga kali ia memutar tuning bolak-balik. Berkali-kali. Bagaimana bisa dirinya tidak menangkap siaran itu? Ketenangan sesaat yang tadi sempat hadir, seketika menghilang. Kembali Sehun dicekam kegelisahan yang kini mulai bercampur dengan ketakutan. Tapi belum tentu, bisiknya kemudian dalam hati. Barangkali orang itu punya cerita yang sama seperti Kris. Lagipula tu jenis cerita yang klasik.

"Lelaki itu bernama siapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak tahu. Aku mendengarkannya sudah terlambat."

"Lalu endingnya bagaimana? Mereka berpacaran?"

"Itu dia yang aku sebal Huh!" Luhan mengetuk-ngetukan bolpoinnya ke meja.

"Di rumahku semalam listrik padam! Hanya sebentar sebenarnya. Kira-kira sepuluh menit. Tapi begitu listriknya menyala, cerita lelaki itu sudah selesai. Yang bercerita sudah penelpon berikutnya. Sebal! Padahal aku sangat penasaran dengan endingnya." Sementara wajah Luhan cemberut karena kesal tidak mengetahui ending cerita yang didengarnya semalam, wajah Sehun justru pucat pasi. Ketiadaan nama dan ketiadaan ending...

Tidak diragukan lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas. Kris memang telah kembali! Sehun kacau. Jauh lebih kacau daripada kemarin. Lelaki itu berusaha menutupinya, meskipun dengan susah payah. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Sehun segera berdiri. Tanpa peduli mejanya masih berantakan dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada Luhan, lelaki itu berjalan ke luar kelas. Luhan mengikutinya dengan pandangan heran dan bertanya-tanya. Sehun berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju toilet. Dimasukinya salah satu bilik lalu dikuncinya dari dalam. Kemudian ia menyalakan keran agar tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin berdiam diri. Merenung. Berpikir. Tanpa khawatir mengundang keheranan dan pertanyaan.

Lelaki itu berdiri diam dengan punggung bersandar di salah satu sisi dinding. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Di tengah kecemasan, kegalauan, juga ketakutan yang semakin menikam, Sehun terus berpikir dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Kris memang betul-betul datang kembali namun tak lagi kasatmata. Tak lagi terlihat. Tak lagi teraba. Pertanyaan itu jelas takkan menemukan jawaban yang pasti. Meskipun Sehun sudah menghabiskan seluruh jam istirahat dengan berdiam diri di salah satu bilik toilet, ketika ia keluar toh pertanyaan itu tetap menjadi pertanyaan. Tidak ada jawabah yang berhasil ia dapatkan kecuali jika ia ingin percaya intuisinya sendiri. Menjelang jam istirahat berakhir, Luhan kaget melihat Sehun berjalan masuk kelas dengan muka sangat pucat.

"Kau sakit, ya?" tantanya cemas. "Mukamu pucat sekali."

"He-eh." Sehun menjawab singkat. "Kau punya makanan tidak? Aku tidak sempat ke kantin tadi."

"Ada, biskuit. Tapi dua menit lagi bel."

"Cukup. Mana?" Luhan mengeluarkan biskuit yang tadinya akan dibawanya pulang itu dari

dalam tas dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. Lelaki itu segera merobek bungkusannya lalu melahap isinya dengan cepat.

"Gomawo," Ia tersenyum dikunyahan terakhir. Ditepuknya bahu Luhan.

"Sekarang aku sudah sehat," katanya, untuk mengakhiri sorot cemas di kedua mata itu.

"Cepat sekali? Hanya memakan biskuit pulai."Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Aku bukan sakit, tapi kelaparan... sangat!" katanya berbohong. "Ujian bahasa Inggris. Siap?"

"Siap tidak siaplah," dengus Luhan. Gadis itu memang lemah di semua mata pelajaran yang ada judul "bahasa"-nya. Sehun tertawa tanpa suara. Bel berbunyi. Seluruh isi kelas segera menuju bangku masing-masing. Mereka langsung mengeluarkan kertas ulangan. Jessica Jung seongsaenim, guru bahasa Inggris, memang sudah memberi tahu perihal ulangan ini sejak dua minggu lalu. Tak lama Jung seongsaenim memasuki kelas. Satu tangannya memeluk sebuah map berisi fotokopi soal-soal. Tanpa banyak bicara, beliau langsung membagi tumpukan soal itu menjadi empat bagian dan menaruhnya di empat meja terdepan. Delapan murid yang duduk di meja terdepan segera mengopernya ke teman mereka di belakang, setelah meninggalkan selembar untuk diri mereka sendiri. Seisi kelas langsung bersiap-siap dan Jung seongsaenim duduk tegak-tegak di kursinya. Ia memastikan setiap murid di depannya mengerjakan soal hanya dengan menggunakan otak mereka sendiri. Kelas hening. Meskipun sempat merasa heran karena soal yang berjumlah dua puluh itu keseluruhannya berformat jawaban B-S (Benar-Salah), seisi kelas langsung berkonsentrasi dengan keras di hadapan masing-masing. Termasuk Sehun. Lelaki itu juga segera tenggelam dalam keseriusan menjawab deretan soal di depannya. Ketika akhirnya selesai mengerjakan kedua puluh soal tersebut, Sehun mendapati kenyataan bahwa seluruh

jawabannya adalah... Benar! Ini belum pernah terjadi. Sehun membaca ulang seluruh soal dari awal. Tetap, jawaban yang ia dapatkan adalah "Benar" untuk seluruh soal. Masih

tidak yakin, sekali lagi Sehun membaca ulang seluruh soal. Sekali lagi pula, jawaban keseluruhan untuk soal itu adalah "Benar". Seketika wajah Sehun memucat. Kini ia menyadari, inilah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukannya dalam hati saat mengurung diri di dalam bilik toilet jam istirahat tadi.

'Apakah Kris memang kembali?' Di depan matanya, jawaban pertanyaan itu diberikan dalam dua puluh kali perulangan. BENAR!

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku di rumah sendiri!"

"Tidak perduli kau ada dimana!" tandas Sehun. "Pokoknya, kau harus membalas pesanku! Kalau aku menelfon, angkat!" Sehun langsung mematikan telepon. Luhan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Hiiih! otoriter!" makinya sambil melempar ponsel itu ke kasur. Di seberang, Sehun tercenung. Masih dengan ponsel di tangan. Ia tahu, ketakutannya telah menyebabkan dirinya bersikap terlalu keras terhadap Luhan. Tapi ia tidak tahu cara lain. Ia berharap, dengan begini Kris tidak bisa "mengambil" Luhan. Gadis itu terus berada dalam pengawasan kedua orangtuanya dan pengawasan Sehun. Kalaupun bisa, apa pun wujud hyungnya itu kini, jiwa adalah kekal. Sehun berharap hati juga kekal sama seperti jiwanya.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, ketika hendak berangkat sekolah dan memeriksa isi dompetnya, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa uang sakunya tinggal sedikit. Ia tidak sadar bahwa setiap hari mengirimi pesan dan menelpon Luhan telah menguras isi dompetnya untuk membeli pulsa. Sedangkan jadwal mendapatkan uang saku bulanan masih jauh. Otak Sehun terus mengalkulasi sisa uang saku yang ada, plus sedikit tabungan, kira-kira ia bisa bertahan berapa lama. Bisa saja ia menghemat transpor dan mengurangi jajan, tapi sampai kapan? Karena sibuk memikirkan ini-itu, Sehun jadi tidak ingat sarapan. Akibatnya saat ini, saat menelusuri trotoar menuju rumah Luhan, perutnya melilit kelaparan. Enak atau tidak ya, kalau menumpang sarapan

di rumah Luhan? Gila, lapar sekali!

Katanya dalam hati. Kemudian lelaki itu berdecak dan tersenyum sumbang. Semalam akuu habis memarahinya, dan sekarang aku meminta makan? Sangat tragis! Kelaparan dan kepala sibuk mempertimbangkan untuk menumpang makan membuat Sehun tidak fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Tiba-tiba satu pukulan keras mendarat di punggungnya. Lelaki itu berteriak keras, kaget dan kesakitan. Seketika ia balik badan. Seorang bapak menyambutnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Ya! kau tahu tidak kalau semennya belum kering!?" bentaknya. Sehun menunduk. Tidak jauh dari kakinya, ada satu area kecil berupa lapisan semen yang masih basah, untuk menutupi lubang agar tidak semakin lebar dan membahayakan pengguna jalan. Kedua jejak sepatunya tercetak jelas di sana. Pantas saja ajhussi itu jadi berang.

"Jeosonghamnida ajhussi, jeosonghamnida..." Sehun membungkukkan badan. "Saya tidak melihat."

"Maka dari itu kalau jalan jangan sambil melamun, jadi bisa lihat-lihat. Kha!" usir bapak itu. Sambil meraih ember kecil berisi adukan semen ia memelototi Sehun. Sehun cepat-cepat pergi dari situ. Ketika ia sampai di rumah Luhan, gadis itu sedang menunggunya di teras. Tampangnya cemberut.

"Kajja!" Luhan langsung mengajak Sehun berangkat. Tapi saat melihat wajah Sehun yang pucat, Luhan jadi bertanya, "Kenapa tampangmu kusut begitu? Belum sarapan ya?"

"Mmm..." Sehun berdeham. Ditatapnya Luhan dengan senyum kikuk. "I-iya."

"Hah!?" Luhan ternganga. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Bagaimana bisa belajar kalau tidak sarapan?"

"Yaaah..." Sehun melebarkan senyumnya. Kemudian ia juga menceritakan peristiwa ia dipukul tadi. Singkat tapi dilebih-lebihkan. Maksudnya jelas, supaya Luhan tambah kasihan, sekaligus melupakan soal marah-marah semalam.

"Sumpah, Lu. Sakit sekali." Sehun menyentuh punggungnya hati-hati dengan satu tangan. Luhan meliriknya, masih dengan tampang kesal.

"Roti saja, ya? Makan sambil jalan. Soalnya kalau makan disini kita bisa terlambat."

"Oke. Kau sweet sekali memang," Sehun langsung melontarkan pujian

"Semalam kau sudah marah-marah, sekarang aku yang memberikan sarapan, kalau kau masih bilang aku jelek. Benar-benar aku taruh racun di rotimu nanti!" gerutu Luhan sambil balik badan dan berjalan ke dalam. Sehun menatapnya sambil menyeringai. Namun seringai itu langsung menghilang begitu Luhan sudah tidak terlihat. Sehun tetap merasa apa yang menimpanya hari ini bukan kebetulan. Tak lama Luhan keluar, dengan satu tangkup roti dan segelas air mineral. Sehun buru-buru mengubah air mukanya.

"Isinya selai kacang. Adanya hanya ini," kata Luhan sambil mengeluarkan roti. Sehun

menerimanya dengan sigap.

"Ini juga sudah oke sekali. Ayo, jalan. Eommamu kemana? Aku ingin pamit."

"Sedang di kamar mandi, sudah aku pamitkan tadi." Keduanya pun melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Sampai siang menjelang sore, saat Sehun menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya, rasa sakit di pungguang akibat pukulan tadi pagi tidak juga hilang. Sehun kembali berpikir, apa yang menimpanya hari ini pasti bukan kebetulan. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat "tanda" itu, dulu sekali, di suatu hari saat ia dan Kris masih sekolah dasar. Pertengkaran serius mereka yang pertama. Sehun sudah lupa apa penyebabnya, dengan sebatang ranting kayu Kris memukulnya keras-keras di punggung. Sehun ingat, kejadian itu membuatnya menangis, setelah sebelumnya ia menjerit keras dan Suungmin ajhumma tergopoh-gopoh meng-hampiri. Perempuan paruh baya yang biasa sabar itu sampai marah-marah. Dia merebut ranting itu dari tangan Kris dan mengancam akan melakukan hal yang sama jika sekali lagi Kris berani memukul adiknya seperti itu. Kenangan samar yang mendadak teringat lagi dengan sangat jelas itu membuat Sehun tersentak. Langkahnya terhenti mendadak. Tanpa bisa dicegah, jantungnya berdebar keras saat menyadari penyebab semua kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Kris marah!

.

.

.

Sudah lima belas hari berlalu sejak Sehun memasuki kamar dengan jantung berdebar dan fikiran bercampur-campur. Sudah selama itu pula ia berdiri di depan foto Kris. Tatapannya terpaku pada dua mata di dalam foto itu. Sepasang mata yang sedang tertawa, tapi Sehun tidak menangkap kesan itu saat banyak kalimat yang telah terlontar dalam diam yang cukup lama itu. Sehun tidak ingin menyebut sikap yang diambilnya saat ini sebagai tantangan. Ia tidak berniat menyakiti Kris. Sama sekali. Namun Luhan milik dunia ini, dan gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi biarkan Luhan tetap di sini. Itulah permohonan Sehun pada sang Hyung. Permohonan yang digemakan dalam hati tapi ia yakin Kris bisa mendengarnya. Biarkan Luhan tinggal. Yang artinya, Sehun juga memohon agar sang hyung juga mau melepaskannya...

.

Pagi ini, sekali lagi dengan kedua mata menatap lurus pada kedua mata di dalam foto itu, Sehun mengulangi permohonnanya, dalam diam dan dengan sikap tubuh yang menantang.

Setelah sepuluh menit tegak di depan foto Kris, Sehun membalikan badan. Dilihatnya jam di pergelangan tangan. Astaga! Sudah lewat lima menit dari jadwal ia harus berangkat. Diraihnya tas sekolahnya, tanpa memeriksa isinya, kemudian bergegas keluar rumah. Bus yang pertama lewat, penuh sesak. Sehun nekat berdiri di dekat pintu. Sampai dirumah Luhan, gadis itu sudah sangat kesal.

"Kenapa telat sekali? Teleponku juga tidak di angkat." sambutnya begitu Sehun muncul di depan pagar.

"Kemana eommamu? Aku ingin segera pamit," ucap Sehun langsung. Luhan berlari ke dalam, tak lama muncul bersama sang Eomma. Sehun langsung pamit, juga Luhan. Diiringi tatapan eomma Luhan, Sehun dan Luhan balik badan dan berlari ke luar halaman. Keduanya terus berlari di sepanjang gang dan trotoar tepi jalan raya. Setiap kali Luhan tertinggal, Sehun langsung meraih satu tangannya dan menariknya. Ditikungan, mereka melihat bus jurusan sekolah mereka baru saja meninggalkan halte. Serentak keduanya memanggil. Sehun berteriak, Luhan menjerit. Bus itu berhenti. Meskipun pelajar adalah jenis pe-numpang yang sama sekali tidak potensial memberikan keuntungan, histeria kedua pelajar itu membuat sang sopir tak tega untuk meninggalkan mereka di belakang. Bus itu penuh, tapi keduanya tidak peduli. Yang penting bisa memperkecil persentase keterlambatan.

Sehun menyuruh Luhan naik lebih dulu, kemudian ia menyusul. Untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini, lelaki itu harus berdiri di dekat pintu. Kali ini dengan Luhan yang harus dijaganya. Yang harus ditahananya dengan punggung setiap kali bus itu berbelok ke arah kanan. Begitu bus berhenti di halte depan sekolah, keduanya segera melompat turun dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju sekolah. Ternyata pintu gerbang telah tertutup. Bel baru saja berbunyi. Keduanya memohon dengan amat sangat pada satpam agar bersedia membuka gerbang sedikit saja, karena masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum guru piket datang dan sebelum guru jam pertama sampai di kelas. Dengan berat hati petugas sekuriti itu menggeser pintu gerbang yang berat itu. Hanya sedikit, cukup untuk kedua anak itu menyelinap masuk. Keduanya mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju kelas. Untung saja, guru belum datang. Keduanya masuk kelas dengan tubuh basah oleh peluh tetapi lega karena berhasil selamat. Godaan teman-teman sekelas mereka tanggapi hanya dengan cengengesan. Selamat untuk Luhan, tapi tidak untuk Sehun. Saat istirahat pertama, lelaki

itu baru sadar bahwa ia tidak membawa buku pelajaran pendidikan kewarganegaraan!

"Mati aku, Lu!" desis Sehun. "Buku pendidikan kewarganegaraanku tertinggal"

"Yaaah!" Luhan memekik tertahan. "Kok bisa? Hari ini yang ada pendidikan kewarganegaraan hanya, tidak bisa mencari pinjaman."

"Maka dari itu, ck!" Sehun berdecak.

"Yasudah. Kita pakai cara seperti waktu itu lagi. Tapi jangan meminjam bukunya Taemin. Nanti tidak akan sukses lagi."

"Percuma!" Sehun menggeleng. "Yang tertinggal bukan hanya buku cetaknya. Semuanya. Buku catatan, tugas, latihan."

"HAAAH!?" kali ini Luhan memekik keras. "Tertinggal, atau memag kau sengaja tidak membawanya?"

"Jelas tertinggal!" jawab Sehun dengan intonasi yang tanpa sadar menjadi ketus. Ia enggan menceritakan alasan kenapa ia bisa lupa.

"Yasudah. Lebih baik nanti kau jujur saja dengan Go seongsaenim," usul Luhan. Kemudian Sehun manggeleng. "Percuma!"

"Iya juga." Luhan mengangguk lemah. "Jadi?"

"Pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Untuk Go seongsaenim, tidak membawa buku kewarganegaraan adalah pelanggaran yang sifatnya absolut. Meskipun cerita di balik tidak terbawanya buku tersebut sedramatis kisah Anna Karenina atau Romeo-juliet, beliau tidak peduli. Tidak membawa ya tidak membawa. Titik!

"Waktu itu, hanya tidak membawa buku cetak saja, kau dikeluarkan dari kelas. Sekarang, kau bukan hanya tidak membawa buku cetak, tetapi buku catatan, buku pr, dan buku latihan!" Luhan memandangi keempat jarinya. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat menyadari betapa gawat masalah yang dihadapi Sehun.

"Sepertinya kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" Sehun melirik jengkel, tapi tidak jadi marah ketika mendapati sorot cemas di kedua mata Luhan. Ternyata Go seongsaenim masih ingat bahwa sebelumnya Sehun juga pernah tidak membawa buku pendidikan kewarganegaraan. Tidak mengherankan sih sebenarnya. Bedanya, dulu beliau menganggapnya sebagai kasus ringan atau kasus umum, tapi sekarang Go seongsaenim menganggapnya sebagai kasus Sehun tidak membawa seluruh buku yang berhubungan dengan pendidikan kewarganegaraan -Go seongsaenim menekankan kata "seluruh" itu dengan menyebutnya tiga kali- berarti Sehun memang tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti pelajarannya. Jadi dengan sangat berat hati, beliau membebaskan Sehun dari pelajaran pendidikan kewarganegaraan selama satu bulan. Satu bulan? What a wonderfull life!

Jinjja, sumpah! Kalau saja pendidikan kewarganegaraan bukan salah satu mata pelajaran yang nilainya wajib berwarna biru di rapor. Dengan adanya kejadian ini, Sehun tidak yakin sekeras apa pun ia berusaha dirinya akan punya peluang untuk mendapatkan nilai biru.

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana cara Kris melakukannya, atau bagaimana semua peristiwa yang menimpanya selama dua hari terakhir ini terhubung dengan mendiang hyungnya itu. Yang jelas, hari ini nasibnya lebih sial daripada kemarin. Jauh lebih sial!

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan memasuki halaman rumah dengan muka kaku dan rahang terkatup rapat. Ia begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga -tidak seperti biasanya- ia masuk rumah begitu saja, tanpa memberi salam. Ia langsung menuju kamar dan menutup pintu rapat-

rapat. Sehun lalu berdiri di kaki tempat tidur Kris. Karena hanya di situ satu-satunya tempat ia bisa "berdiri berhadapan" dengan Kris.Masih dengan ransel tersandang di punggung, Sehun berdiri tegak di sana. Ditentangnya sepasang mata Kris yang berada di dalam foto berbingkai. Sesaat hanya ada keheningan. Kemudian Sehun bicara dengan suara tenang.

Sangat tenang. Jenis ketenangan yang biasa terjadi sesaat menjelang badai.

"Sekarang Luhan denganku, bukan denganmu!"

.

.

.

Kalimat yang sama, sikap yang sama, diulangi Sehun keesokan paginya, sesaat sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Tindakan yang tidak perlu sebenarnya. Satu kali, cukup. Tapi dua kali, terlalu banyak! Sehun pamit pada seisi rumah, lalu berangkat. Tidak sampai berdiri lima menit di halte, bus yang ditanggungnya datang. Namun bus itu tidak pernah sampai di halte tujuan. Di tengah jalan, bus yang sarat penumpang itu mogok. Segala upaya yang dilakukan sopir berikut kondekturnya tidak berhasil membuat mesin kendaraan itu menyala. Akhirnya kedua orang itu pasrah dan memindahkan seluruh penumpang ke bus-bus pada trayek yang sama. Tapi saat ini jam sibuk. Seluruh angkutan umum dalam keadaan penuh. Bus pertama yang melintas hanya dapat memuat tujuh orang lagi. Bus kedua malah lebih parah, hanya tiga orang yang bisa naik. Itu pun sudah pasti di dekat pintu. Tak ayal, tiap kali sebuah bus muncul lalu berhenti di hadapan, terjadi saling dorong di antara penumpang. Semua berebut untuk naik. Sehun pilih mengalah.

Akibatnya, ia jadi tidak bisa menjemput Luhan. Waktunya tidak cukup. Terpaksa diteleponnya gadis itu. Memintanya untuk tidak menunggu dan berangkat ke sekolah lebih dulu. Sebenarnya hal itu membuat Sehun sangat cemas. Tapi tidak ada jalan lain. Ketika bus berikutnya muncul, Sehun memaksa naik karena waktu sudah benar-benar sedikit. Begitu sampai di halte tujuan, lelaki itu langsung melompat turun. Ditelusurinya trotoar dengan setengah berlari, karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu. Tapi Sehun lega karena tadi Luhan sudah mengirim pesan yang mengatakan dia sudah sampai di sekolah. Paling tidak gadis itu tidak ikut terlambat. Langkah setengah berlari Sehun mendadak terhenti. Seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya tidak waras tiba-tiba muncul dari tikungan di depannya. Laki-laki itu kurus, kumal, dekil dan bajunya compang-camping. Di kepalanya bertengger helm rusak. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sehun mematung. Melainkan benda yang tergenggam di tangan kanan laki-laki itu. Besi!

Orang gila itu menghampiri Sehun dengan mata melotot dan wajah marah.

"Kau ingin ku bunuh!?" teriaknya. Sehun memucat dan semakin tak mampu bergerak. Orang gila itu mengayunkan pentungan besinya. Sesaat Sehun mengira dirinya sudah tewas,

tapi satu tangan menyambar lengan kiri Sehun dari belakang.

"Lari, bodoh!" si pemilik tangan berteriak dan menariknya dengan sentakan. Sehun tersadar. Ia balik badan, mengikuti tangan yang menariknya. Ternyata Sanghyuk. Keduanya lari pontang-panting. Orang gila itu mengejar sambil berteriak-teriak dan mengacung-acungkan pentungan besinya. Kedua lelaki itu terpaksa nekat memanjat pagar sebuah rumah, lalu

melompat masuk ke halamannya setelah tiga kali bunyi bel yang mereka tekan dengan kalap tidak membuat satu orang pun keluar. Sanghyuk pucat. Sehun lebih pucat lagi. Keduanya bersembunyi di belakang kursi teras, sambil mengintip ke arah jalan. Tak lama orang gila itu muncul. Berlari melewati rumah tempat mereka bersembunyi. Masih sambil berteriak-teriak dan mengacung-acungkan besi yang di pegangnya. Setelah teriakan orang gila itu tidak terdengar lagi, baru kedua lelaki itu menarik napas lega.

"Bodoh kau!" bentak Sanghyuk kemudian. "Bukannya segera lari! Kau bisa mati jika tadi terkena pukulan besi itu!"

"Biasanya di jalan itu tidak ada orang gila. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada? Lalu kenapa sama sekali tidak ada polisi yang menangkap?" suara Sehun terdengar mengambang. Seketika ia teringat kalimat yang duakali diucapkannya di depan foto Kris.

"Namanya juga orang gila, suka berkeliaran." Sanghyuk berdiri. "Kajja, cepat nanti pemilik rumah ini keluar, kita bisa dituduh ingin mencurii. Lagipula sudah sangat terlambat. Untung ada alesan yang oke!" Keduanya kembali memanjat pagar, melompat keluar dan segera berlari ke arah semula.

.

.

.

Siangnya, sepulang sekolah, saat menyusuri kembali trotoar itu menuju halte bersama Luhan, Sehun mengawasi sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Luhan melakukan hal yang sama, juga semua murid yang berjalan menuju halte. Kejadian yang menimpa Sehun dan Sanghyuk tadi pagi memang menjadi pembicaraan ramai. Sehun menarik napas lega setelah bus yang mereka tunggu datang dan orang gila berbahaya itu tidak terlihat sama sekali...

.

.

.

.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Luhan (as girl), Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo(as girl) and another cast coming soon!

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T –School Life

.

.

.

.

.

Ini remake novel Dia Tanpa Aku dari Esti Kinasih

Kita menambah atau mengurangi kata-kata agar menjadi bahasa fanfiction yang semestinya

Jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya silahkan membeli novel Dia Tanpa Aku karya Esti Kinasih.

.

.

.

MOHON DIMAAFKAN APABILA ADA TYPO(S)

DLDR

GS

ENJOY~

.

.

.

Malam telah larut, namun Sehun masih tergolek di tempat tidur dengan mata terbuka lebar. Sudah sejak siang tadi ia gelisah. Sangat cemas. Perasaan itu muncul begitu saja setelah ia meninggalkan rumah Luhan. Sampai saat ini tidak tahu apa penyebab munculnya perasaan ini. Yang pasti ini terlepas dari soal kemunculan orang gila dengan besi itu, karena sejak masuk kamar, Sehun berusaha keras tidak menatap foto Kris. Sudah tiga kali Sehun mengontak Luhan, memastikan keadaanya. Gadis itu baik-baik saja. Namun entah kenapa perasaan gelisah dan cemas ini tidak juga hilang. Terus menekan dan tak bisa diabaikan. Sehun menatap jam bekernya. Hampir jam satu dini hari. Terlalu larut untuk menelpon, tapi perasaan cemas itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri. Akhirnya ia bangkit lalu meraih ponselnya di meja. Ditekannya tombol kontak dan ponselnya langsung terhubung dengan nomer yang dikontaknya terakhir kali. Luhan. Tidak diangkat. Jelas saja. Dicobanya lagi. Tetap tidak diangkat. Sehun tidak peduli. Terus ditekannya tombol sampai ponsel di seberang akhirnya diangkat.

"Lu, maaf membangunkan. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya langsung.

Terdengar gumaman tidak jelas di seberang. Sepertinya Luhan menempelkan ponsel di telinga sambil tetap melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Lu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya, lebih keras.

"Iyaaa. Ada apa sih sebenarnya, Sehun? Tadi kau kan sudah bertanya, aku sangat mengantuukkkk..."

"Mian. Mian. Yasudah, lanjutkan saja tidurnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja," ucap Sehun lalu mematikan ponsel. Dihelanya napas panjang. Luhan baik-baik saja. Seperti tiga kali kabar sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa perasaan gelisah dan cemas ini tidak juga berkurang? Kembali Sehun tergolek di tempat tidur dengan mata terbuka. Hampir tiga

jam setelah waktu pergantian hari ketika akhirnya lelaki itu jatuh tertidur. Keesokan paginya Sehun sama sekali tidak terbangun saat bekernya melengking keras. Satu hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Sepulas apa pun tidurnya pasti akan terbangun kalau beker itu berbunyi. Sehun baru membuka mata setelah adiknya, Saeron, menjerit-jerit di telinganya setelah gagal membangunkan sang oppa dengan guncangan tangan.

"Ada apa sih sepagi ini sudah menjerit-jerit?" Sehun terlonjak bangun. "Hah, sudah setengah enam!?" kembali ia terlonjak. "Kenapa oppa baru dibangunkan sekarang, Saeron?" serunya. Saeron, yang baru saja meraih handle pintu dan hendak keluar, melirik oppanya dengan kesal.

"Aku termasuk hebat, tahu! Berhasil membangunkan oppa, eomma dan sungmin ajhumma saja menyerah. Inipun kalau aku gagal, oppa akan disiram air oleh appa. Tidurnya pulas sekali sih?" katanya, lalu keluar. Begitu kesadarannya pulih, hal pertama yang diingat Sehun adalah Luhan, lalu gimana keadaan gadis itu pagi ini. Perasaan gelisah itu kembali datang dan semakin menggunung karena pagi ini Sehun tidak bisa menjemput. Sehun meraih ponselnya. "Lu, kau sudah bangun?"

"Sudah sejak tadi."

"bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?"

"Baik." Luhan mulai badmood. Ditanyakan seperti itu terus siapa juga yang tidak akan bosan.

"Sudah ingin berangkat ya?"

"He-eh. Menghabiskan sarapan dulu."

"Mian, Lu. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini. Terlambat bangun."

"Gwaenchana. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

"Berani, kan?" suara Sehun langsung terdengar cemas. Lelaki itu tidak menyadari bahwa ketakutan itu sebenarnya hanya milik dirinya sendiri.

"Berani. Memang kenapa? Dulu kan aku juga berangkat sendiri."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Iya."

"Telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Iya."

"Kalau bus penuh jangan paksa berdiri dekat pintu. Bahaya."

"Iyaaa. Aigoooo!" Luhan menjadi kesal. "Nanti aku tidak berangkat-berangkat kalau seperti ini." Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraan, karena ia sendiri juga belum apa-apa.

"Oke. Sampai bertemu di seko..."

"Oke. Daaah!" Luhan buru-buru memotong dan menutup telepon. Sesaat Sehun mengerut-kan kening, kemudian tersenyum. Diletakannya ponsel di meja lalu buru-buru berlari ke luar setelah menyambar handuk.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkah ke luar rumah dengan perasaan gembira. Setelah berhari-hari selalu berada dalam pengawasan dan pengawalan ketat Sehun, bisa sendirian rasanya sangat merdeka. Langkah-langkah ringan Luhan menelusuri trotoar menuju halte melambat saat ia melewati sebuah rumah. Ada suasana duka terasa di rumah itu. Yang jelas, kematian itu bukan menimpa keluarga ini. Mungkin salah satu sanak saudara mereka, karena sama sekali tidak terjadi kesibukan di rumah itu. Hanya samar-samar terdengar isak tangis dari dalam.

Sepertinya mereka sudah siap berangkat menuju tempat duka, karena di halaman telah terparkir sebuah sedan biru dengan mesin menyala. Di dasbornya ada sebuah buket bunga bertuliskan "TURUT BERDU..." sisanya tidak terbaca karena tertutup bunga, tapi sudah bisa dipastikan apa bunyi kalimat lengkapnya. Luhan sudah akan meneruskan langkahnya saat seseorang menabraknya dari arah jalan raya. Pria. Dia membawa buket bunga juga. Tabrakan itu cukup keras hingga membuat Luhan terhuyung. Gadis itu nyaris jatuh kalau tidak cepat-cepat menyambar tiang listrik terdekat dengan kedua tangan. Lelaki itu juga terhuyung nyaris jatuh. Buket bunga di tangannya terlepas dan terlempar ke trotoar tanpa bisa dicegah. Luhan menatap terbelalak saat melihat buket bunga itu menghantam kerasnya trotoar sehingga beberapa tangkai bunganya patah. Luhan melepaskan kedua tangannya yang tanpa sadar masih memegangi tiang listrik. Cepat-cepat dihampirinya buket bunga itu. Ia hendak memungutnya agar tidak semakin banyak bunga yang rusak, tapi lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu bergerak. Baru saja Luhan akan mengulurkan tangan, sebuah tangan sudah terulur lebih dulu, menyambar bunga naas itu dari trotoar.

"Mianhaeyo," ucap Luhan lirih, jadi merasa bersalah juga.

"Bukan salahmu" jawab lelaki itu singkat, lalu bergegas pergi sebelum Luhan sempat menatap wajahnya. Gerakan lelaki itu yang cepat dan tiba-tiba membuat tangkai bunga yang membentur trotoar tadi akhirnya benar-benar patah dan terlepas dari buketnya.

Bunga itu terjatuh, tanpa lelaki itu menyadarinya. Refleks, Luhan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Bunga itu jatuh di sana. Di tengah kedua telapak tangan Luhan yang terbuka.

Mawar yang masih kuncup. Warnanya putih. Warna mawar yang paling disukai Luhan.

Luhan menengadahkan muka, akan memanggil lelaki itu, namun batal karena lelaki itu sudah sampai di teras dan tak lama menghilang masuk ke rumah lewat pintu depan yang terbuka. Luhan hanya sempat melihat sekilas punggung dan bagian belakang tubuh tinggi itu.

Setelah sempat tercenung beberapa saat, Luhan mengedikkan bahu. Ditatapnya kuncup mawar di telapak tangannya itu."Yasudah. Untukku saja," ucapnya ringan, kemudian diteruskannya langkah kakinya menuju halte. Selama di dalam bus, sepanjang perjalanan

menuju sekolah, Luhan terus memandangi kuncup mawar di tangannya itu."Cantik sekali," gumamnya. Satu senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya. Sesampainya di kelas, Luhan meletakkan kuncup mawar itu di meja, beralaskan selembar tisu. Sementara itu, begitu bus sampai di halte tujuan, Sehun langsung melompat turun, bahkan sebelum bus benar-benar berhenti. Lelaki itu kemudian berlari menuju sekolah. Kecemasan itu semakin pekat, tapi tetap tanpa penjelasan hingga membuat Sehun seakan gila dan ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, "Ada apa sih sebenarnya!?" Begitu sampai di ambang pintu kelas, Sehun langsung mencari-cari sosok Luhan. Gadis itu ada di bangkunya. Kepalanya menunduk, serius dengan sesuatu yang sedang disalinnya. Pasti tugas bahasa Inggris. Namun kali ini Sehun tidak peduli lagi dengan kebiasan jelek Luhan itu. Biarlah. Biar saja dia menyalin tugas di sekolah. Biar saja dia cerewet, bawel, dan kadang celotehnya yang ramai itu membuat kesal dan sakit kuping. Biar saja dia suka jahil dan sering membuat orang ingin marah. Biar. Yang penting dia tidak apa-apa.

Sehun menarik napas panjang. Lega melihat Luhan baik-baik saja. Sekaligus melegakan paru-

parunya yang sedari tadi terasa sesak. Lelaki itu kemudian memasuki kelas menuju bangkunya dengan langkah lambat. Sedikit menyantaikan kedua kakinya yang tadi berlari dari halte.

"Pasti menyalin tugas..." Mulut Sehun masih terbuka, tapi kalimatnya tidak selesai. Langkahnya terhenti mendadak. Tubuhnya lalu menegang di samping meja. Dua manik

matanya tertancap lurus-lurus ke satu titik. Ada gelombang dahsyat ketidakpercayaan dan penolakan atas apa yang saat ini ada di depan matanya. Kuncup mawar itu! Kuncup mawar itu adalah bunga yang paling dikenali Sehun. Bunga yang paling diingatnya dari semua bunga yang pernah dilihatnya. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan sampai mati nanti. Satu-satunya bunga yang terlepas dari buketnya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tergenggam erat di satu tangan Kris. Bunga itu lalu diberikan oleh Sehun kepada Luhan, agar gadis itu menyim-pannya, agar menjadi kenangan Kris pada gadis yang dicintainya. Tapi itu sudah lama berlalu. Dan seharusnya mawar itu sudah mengering. Namun mawar itu sekarang ada di sini, dan masih tampak segar. Ada di sini... Di dekat Luhan!

.

.

.

Ternyata inilah penjelasan dari kecemasan pekat yang muncul mendadak kemarin siang itu. Kecemasan yang sekarang sudah menghilang karena sudah menjelma menjadi rasa takut.

Rasa takut itu membuat Sehun tidak berada lagi dalam posisi seratus persen sadar, saat kemudian disambarnya kuncup mawar itu.

"Yaaaaa!" Luhan sudah akan merebut bunga itu tapi urung begitu dilihatnya kondisi Sehun. Tertegun ditatapnya lelaki itu. Sepasang matanya yang menyorot tajam sarat dengan ketakutan.

"Dari mana kau dapat ini!?" bisikan Sehun seperti datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh.

"Mmm..." Luhan jadi tergagap.

"Luhan, dari mana kau mendapatkan ini!?" bisik Sehun lagi. Kedua rahangnya terkatup rapat.

"Ng... itu... dari nemu."

"Di mana?"

"Itu... tadi aku ditabrak oleh seorang pria," Luhan menjelaskan dengan suara terbata-bata, karena Sehun masih menikamnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sarat ketakutan itu. Luhan tidak mengerti tatapan Sehun itu, tapi membuatnya takut. Meskipun cerita yang didengar-nya terputus-putus, meskipun tidak mendengarkan dengan kesadaran penuh, Sehun bisa memastikan satu hal: Luhan telah bertemu Kris...

.

.

.

.

.

Kuncup mawar itu akhirnya menghentikan semua perlawanan Sehun. Orang yang dihadapi-nya muncul dari ketiadaan. Dia maya. Dia abstrak. Dan kemungkinan besar, dia memang tidak akan bisa dikalahkan. Kini, setiap kali Sehun menatap Luhan, ada perasaan hubungan ini tidak selamanya. Akan ada hari terakhir, kemundian gadis itu takkan lagi dilihatnya. Sama sekali. Sama seperti kini ia tak lagi melihat Kris. Sehun menghela napas. Panjang dan berat. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pasrah, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan.

"Hanya tinggal menghitung mundur saja," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang siang ini sengaja menjemputnya karena khawatir. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan nelangsa.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya pelan. "Aku rasa karena selama ini kau terus di sebelah Luhan, kau mengawasi dia sampai seperti itu, kalau kau melepaskan dia, mungkin..."

"Percuma! Kalau aku melepasnya, nanti pasti akan ada lelaki lain yang mendekatinya, sama saja." Sehun menggeleng lemah. Chanyeol terpaksa mengakui kebenaran kata-kata itu.

.

.

.

Hanya tinggal menghitung mundur...

Sepasang mata Sehun menatap nanar kegelapan di sekelilingnya. Kamarnya gelap gulita, juga di luar sana. Listrik padam dan satu-satunya cahaya yang terlihat olehnya hanya sebatang lilin yang menyala di rumah tetangga. Di balik tirai, cahaya itu begitu buram dan tidak menerangi apa-apa.

Buram...

Dan jauh...

Seperti itu yang terlihat olehnya sekarang. Luhan dan hari-hari mereka harus ditinggalkan-nya. Harus dilupakan. Semua yang pernah terjadi. mengerti, Luhan memang milik Kris. Karena itu ia ikhlas berdiri di tempatnya sekarang, yang dulu adalah tempat Kris: menjaga Luhan. Tidak lebih dari itu.

.

.

.

Hanya menjaga Luhan.

Satu kalimat pendek, namun berat karena Sehun harus mematikan hatinya. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk melakukan dengan cepat. Drastis. Karena mati dengan cara cepat lebih baik daripada mati pelan-pelan. Begitu memutuskan itu, Sehun langsung menelpon Luhan, mengatakan besok pagi ia tidak bisa menjemput. Sehun juga mengatakan ia tidak bisa lagi

mengantar dan menjemput setiap hari. Hanya bisa sekali-sekali.

"Kenapa?" Ada nada kaget di dalam suara Luhan. Sehun mengatakan alasan yang paling masuk akal yang bisa ia temukan.

"Aku lelah. Setiap hari harus bangun lebih pagi. Lalu pulangnya sore. Rumahmu kan lumayan jauh, Lu."

"Oh? Iya juga."

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau berangkat sendiri?"

"Gwaenchana. Santai saja."

"Oke kalau begitu." Sehun meletakan telepon. Kedua matanya perlahan terpejam. Kalau Kris bisa memberikan Luhan kuncup mawar itu, Kris pasti juga bisa menjaganya. Alasan Sehun memang masuk akal, karena itu Luhan tidak berpikir apa-apa sampai kemudian ia mendapa-ti Sehun menjadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda, yang nyaris tidak dikenalnya. Sehun tidak hanya tak pernah lagi menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang. Lelaki itu juga menjaga jarak. Setiap kali Luhan akan meraih lengannya -satu tindakan yang kerap dilakukan Luhan tanpa sadar karena telah terbiasa- reaksi Sehun adalah menjauh seketika. Lelaki itu berusaha keras agar Luhan tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Setelah itu Sehun akan berpura-

pura itu tidak terjadi. Seakan-akan penolakan itu dilakukannya tanpa sadar. Sehun telah menciptakan jarak. Tersisa Luhan yang kebingungan. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi urung. Malu.

Keanehan Sehun yang lain yaitu cara kedua matanya menatap Luhan. Terkadang, Sehun menatap dengan sorot seakan Luhan jauh di batas horizon sana, bukan di depan matanya. Terkadang, lelaki itu menatap dengan sorot sedih dan putus asa. Namun untuk satu hal ini, Sehun tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ia tidak bisa mengelak setiap kali Luhan memergoki tatapannya. Untuk satu keanehan ini, Luhan berani bertanya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Sehun?" Namun jawaban Sehun juga tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin melihatmu saja. tidak apa-apa kan? Atau tidak boleh juga?" Kening Luhan sontak mengerut rapat. Sementara kedua matanya yang menatap Sehun jadi menyipit. Cuma itu reaksi yang bisaia berikan. Keanehan Sehun yang lain lagi-lagi membuat Luhan tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi apa.

"Lu, kau itu manis ya. Jahil tetapi manis." Luhan tertegun. Sehun tengah menatapnya. Dengan sorot putus asa itu. Namun kini sorot itu seakan menembusnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Luhan bertanya lirih. Lagi-lagi ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang itu-itu juga, karena ia tidak tahu bentuk bentuk pertanyaan bagaimana yang bisa mendapatkan jawaban. Blur tidak apa-apa, daripada gelap sama sekali. Namun lagi-lagi, jawaban Sehun tidak memberikan penjelasan apa pun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin berbicara itu saja. tidak apa-apa kan? Atau tidak boleh?"

Lama kelamaan Luhan juga jadi ikut putus asa, dan akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sehun padanya. Menjauh. Mencipta jarak. Luhan malu bicara terus terang, apalagi mencecar seperti saran Kyungsoo. Karena kalau diingat-ingat, Luhan dan Sehun dekat tanpa komitmen apa-apa. Tanpa ungkapan apa pun. Tanpa pernyataan. Dekat begitu saja, lalu merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

Akhirnya Luhan sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa mungkin Sehun ingin di antara mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, saat berjalan dari halte ke sekolah, sendirian, Luhan masih merenungkan hal itu. "Yasudah. Mau bagaimana lagi?" desisnya lirih. Gadis itu menghela napas tanpa sadar. Ditelusurinya trotoar dengan langkah lambat dan kepala tertunduk. Sekarang berangkat ke sekolah jadi sesuatu yang membuat sedih. Di mana-mana terasa sepi. Muram. Kosong. Bahkan di saat kelas ingar-bingar karena murid laki-laki di bangku belakang membuat ulah, Luhan merasa keramaian itu jauh di tempat lain. Kalau ada bangku yang kosong karena penghuninya tidak masuk, di mana pun posisinya, Luhan pasti akan langsung pindah. Toh tidak ada bedanya, di mana-mana terasa sepi dan sedih. Gadis itu juga tidak lagi bersemangat melakukan kejahilan. Sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang akan melindunginya kalau ia dapat masalah karena kejahilannya itu.

Sehun menyaksikan semua perubahan Luhan itu. Walaupun itu sudah diduganya, tak urung

dia terpukul juga. Namun ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Perubahan dratis keduanya sudah pasti membuat bingung seisi kelas. Sehun-Luhan mungkin memang pasangan paling unik. Paling membingungkan. Sewaktu pertama berpacaran, hebohnya, sangat heboh. Sebentar-sebentar bertengkar. Sebentar-sebentar ribut. Tapi begitu putus, adem ayem. Sepi, tanpa sedikit pun huru-hura. Kebalikan dari pasangan pada umumnya. Meskipun begitu, semua bisa melihat kesedihan keduanya. Luhan berusaha melarikan diri, dan Sehun tetap di tempatnya. Mendung yang muncul sejak pagi membuat udara hari ini terasa lebih sejuk. Namun bagi Luhan, mendung cuma membuat hatinya tambah nelangsa. Ia sangat rindu dengan Sehun. Rindu pada lelaki yang hanya duduk setengah meter darinya

itu, rindu pada suaranya saat berbicara pada siapa pun juga, rindu dengan setiap gerak tubuhnya yang tertangkap oleh ekor mata. Saat suasana kelas sedang hening, ingin sekali Luhan menoleh ke sebelah. Takut Sehun ternyata sudah tidak ada. Namun saat jam istirahat, jam kosong, atau saat-saat bebas lainnya, terpaksa lelaki itu dijauhinya. Karena ia tak tahu ingin berbicara aopa, sekarang sehun sudah tidak asik untuk diajak mengobrol. Jawabannya pendek-pendek dan bahkan terkadang sekenanya, sering juga dia tidak berbicara apapun. Hanya mendengarkan dengan diam, dan menatapnya dengan sorot yang kadang sedih, putus asa, ataupun tidak. Intinya tidak jelas dan membuat bingung, serta akhirnya membuat Luhan seperti ini. Putus asa juga. Menjelang siang, mendung bertambah pekat dan berubah menjadi hujan lebat. Luhan menatap tetes-tetes air itu dengan perasaan yang semakin nelangsa lagi. Sehun masih di sebelahnya, tapi rasanya sangat sepi. Sedih. Kosong. Tak lama menjelang bel pulang, hujan berhenti. Perasaan Luhan tidak berubah menjadi lebih baik. Sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar kalimat yang mulai akrab di telinganya akhir-akhir ini. Ucapan perpisahan Sehun.

"Aku duluan ya, Lu. Hati-hati di jalan." Lima menit setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Luhan berjalan pelan ke arah gerbang. Sendiri. Hujan lebat tadi telah menciptakan kubangan air kotor di depan trotoar sekolah. Mendadak keinginan itu muncul. Menjahili orang saja, siapa tahu membuatku menjadi sedikit bahagia. Aigoo sudah lama sekali aku tidak menjahili orang lain. ujar Luhan dalam hati. Keinginan itu kemudian memang memberinya sedikit ke-gembiraan. Gadis itu melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih ringan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang merapikan rak bukunya, saat matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah komik yang tergeletak di rak paling atas. Dengan perasaan heran diambilnya komik tersebut. Ia langsung ingat, komik itu dibawa Kris saat datang ke rumahnya untuk meminjam motor.

"Pinjam motormu sebentar, Chanyeol-ah. Aku ingin menjemput adikku sekaligus melihat Luhan. Sudah tinggal tiga hari lagi dia memakai seragam junior high school."

Chanyeol masih ingat dengan jelas. Begitu ia serahkan kunci motor, Kris langsung berlari ke luar sambil berseru,

"Titip komik, ya? Di dalamnya ada fotonya Luhan!" Chanyeol tersentak. Tidak perlu mencari di antara halaman-halaman komik, karena foto yang diselipkan itu sudah membentuk sedikit celah. Chanyeol menarik keluar foto itu. Seketika kenangan itu datang. Memunculkan rasa

sedih, juga rindu yang menyakitkan. Foto ini diambil di hari ia menemani Kris ke sekolah Luhan. Dihari ketika dilihatnya gadis itu untuk yang pertama kali. Diambil sesaat sebelum momen satu-satunya itu terjadi. Ketika itu Kris memutuskan untuk mengejar Luhan, menemaninya berlari kemudian melindunginya. Momen ketika akhirnya mereka saling menyebutkan nama. Chanyeol menghela napas. Tatapannya meredup. Masih bisa diingatnya dengan jelas wajah bahagia Kris saat itu, dan celotehan ramainya di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Kembali Chanyeol menghela napas. Disisipkannya lagi foto itu di antara halaman-halaman komik, lalu diletakkannya komik itu di atas meja. Cover depannya yang sedikit tersibak memperlihatkan pemilik sah komik tersebut. Ia meraih kembali komik itu dan membuka halaman itu milik Sehun. Bukan hal yang mengheran-kan, mengingat Kris dan Sehun sama-sama penggila komik. Keterbatasan dana membuat

keduanya lalu melakukan kesepakatan. Masing-masing akan membeli judul yang berbeda, kemudian saling meminjam. Chanyeol langsung memutuskan akan mengembalikan komik itu besok siang.

Kalau ditunda, takutnya bisa terlupa. Lelaki itu berjalan ke luar kamar dan menuju meja telepon. Dikontaknya Sehun. Setelah berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar, Chanyeol mengatakan maksudnya.

"Besok siang kita bertemu ya, Sehun. Aku ingin mengembalikan komik dan mengobrol sebentar."

"Komik yangmana?"

"Yang waktu itu dibawa Kris ke rumahku lalu tertinggal."

"Oh. Oke."

.

.

.

Hari ini udara terasa sejuk, karena mendung sudah membayang sejak pagi. Dua jam menjelang bel berbunyi, mendadak langit menjadi sangat pekat dan turun hujan lebat. Chanyeol menatap tetes-tetes air itu, mempertimbangkan untuk membatalkan rencananya ke sekolah Sehun. Namun lima belas menit menjelang bel, mendadak hujan berhenti sama sekali. Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, Chanyeol segera bangkit dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

Dianggukkan kepala pada guru mata pelajaran terakhir, yang masih sibuk mengemasi buku dan kertas-kertasnya. Ia meminta maaf dengan senyum karena keluar kelas lebih dulu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, karena menumpang mobil seorang teman, Chanyeol sudah sampai di tujuan, di sebuah kedai merangkap toko stationery di seberang sekolah Sehun. Setelah memilih bangku dan memesan minuman, Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan pada Sehun, memberitahukan dirinya sudah di tempat. Sambil menunggu kedatangan Sehun, Chanyeol memperhatikan gedung sekolah di depannya. Tatapannya lalu beralih ke trotoar di depan gedung itu. Hujan yang hanya sesaat tapi sangat lebat telah memenciptakan genangan air

kotor di beberapa tempat di depan trotoar itu. Tak lama Sehun datang. Sendirian.

"Di mana Luhan?" tanyanya. Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Tadi sih ada," jawabnya sambil lalu.

Chanyeol jadi menyesal telah mengucapkan pertanyaan yang maksudnya hanya untuk basa-

basi itu, karena ia sudah tahu perkembangan terakhir hubungan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Itu Luhan!" desis Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke seberang jalan.

"Panjang umurnya anak itu!" Sehun menoleh. Dilihatnya Luhan berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang dengan langkah-langkah santai. Cara Luhan berjalan dan ekspresi wajahnya yang

tampak wajar, cenderung polos justru, tanpa sadar membuat Sehun waspada. Walaupun kini mereka telah saling asing, Sehun terlalu mengenal gadis itu.

"Mian, Hyung. Ngobrolnya ditunda dulu, ya." Sehun memutar kursi yang ia duduki. Kini lelaki itu duduk membelakangi Chanyeol, menghadap ke jalan raya. Chanyeol jadi mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah Sehun, dan perhatiannya jadi ikut tertuju pada Luhan. Sementara itu, masih dengan langkah santai dan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja, Luhan menghampiri kerumunan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang berdiri di tepi trotoar, menunggu jemputan atau bajaj kosong yang lewat, atau menunggu orang yang akan bersama-sama berjalan ke halte bus. Tiba-tiba, dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat dan tidak terduga, Luhan melompat ke tengah genangan air kotor, tepat di depan kerumunan teman-

temannya. Tak ayal, cipratan air kotor melayang ke segala arah. Mendarat di baju, tas, tangan, kaki dan semua objek yang berada tepat dijalur cipratannya. Seketika terdengar pekikan dan jeritan keras.

"LUHANNNNNNNNN...!"

Sambil terkikik, Luhan langsung mengambil jurus langkah sejuta. Langkah seribu sepertinya masih kurang cepat. Gadis itu berlari secepat-cepatnya. Terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat itu. Para korban keisengannya jelas tidak tinggal diam. Mereka berlari mengejar, sambil menjerit dan berteriak-teriak. Melontarkan ancaman dan sumpah serapah.

"Benar, kan!?" desis Sehun dan segera bangkit berdiri. "Sebentar, Hyung!" ditepuknya bahu Chanyeol tanpa menoleh, dan lelaki itu langsung berlari keluar dari kedai. Sesaat Chanyeol hanya dapat terkesima melihat peristiwa itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tertegun saat menyadari peristiwa yang sama pernah terjadi. Dulu sekali.

Déjà vu!

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Chanyeol segera ikut berdiri dan berlari keluar. Disusulnya Sehun. Di dalam kepalanya berkelebat peristiwa lampau, dan tanpa sadar ia membandingkannya dengan apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi di melakukan kejahilan yang persis sama. Akibatnya juga persis sama. Gadis itu dikejar-kejar para korban kejahilannya. Dulu Kris berlari mengejar Luhan. Kini Sehun juga berlari untuk mengejar gadis yang sama. Bedanya, Sehun berlari di bawah bayang-bayang pepohonan atau lindungan mobil-mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Dulu Kris berlari menyebrangi jalan tepat di pertigaan untuk menghadang Luhan. Kini Sehun juga melakukan hal yang pasti akan persis sama. Dugaan Chanyeol tepat. Di depan mereka ruas jalan bercabang tiga. Setelah sesaat menengok ke belakang untuk meyakinkan Luhan sudah tertinggal jauh di belakangnya, Sehun berlari menyeberang dan langsung berbelok. Chanyeol segera menyusulnya. Mendadak Sehun berhenti berlari. Chanyeol seketika juga menghentikan larinya, dan menghentikan dugaan-

dugaan di kepalanya. Sehun mengamati pepohonan peneduh jalan tidak jauh di dekatnya, lalu menghampiri salah satunya dengan langkah cepat. Batang pohon itu lumayan besar dan ada semak-semak rimbun di kakinya.

Kemudian Sehun berdiri menunggu, di balik batang pohon itu, di sisi yang tidak terlihat dari arah tikungan tempat Luhan akan muncul nanti. Chanyeol berdiri mematung. Ia menyadari betapa miripnya jalinan peristiwa ini dengan peristiwa lain yang pernah terjadi. Setelah beberapa detik tubuh Sehun hilang di balik batang pohon, Chanyeol tersadar. Ia segera menghampiri Sehun. Sehun menyambutnya dengan meletakan satu telunjuk di bibir, sambil tersenyum, lalu menunjuk ke seberang dengan dagu. Ini sedikit berbeda. Hanya sedikit.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama Luhan muncul dari tikungan. Masih berlari secepat-cepatnya. Napasnya terengah, namun bibirnya meringis geli. Juga kedua matanya. Kilatan tawa itu muncul jelas-jelas di sana. Chanyeol tertegun. Ada sesuatu yang terasa luruh di dalam dadanya. Ekspresi itu juga masih ekspresi yang sama. Sehun yang juga mendengar suara orang berlari dan sudah menduga itu pasti Luhan, segera bersiap-

siap. Ia menegakkan tubuh. Sesaat menjelang Luhan akan melewati pohon yang jadi tempatnya bersembunyi, Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Ia menangkap tubuh Luhan dan menariknya ke semak-semak rimbun di dekat

pohon. Luhan kaget dan seketika berontak, tapi langsung diam begitu didengarnya suara bisikan.

"Sst! Ini aku!" Sambil menarik Luhan ke tengah rerimbunan semak, Sehun menoleh ke arah

Chanyeol dan mengingatkan pesannya tadi dengan bahasa isyarat. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan karena tak lama kemudian senyum itu menghilang tanpa sisa. Sepasang mata Chanyeol berubah nanar. Menyaksikan apa yang terjadi tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sehun dan Luhan merunduk dalam-dalam di balik

semak. Karena tidak bisa menahan tawa, dengan gemas Sehun terpaksa memeluknya dengan tangan kiri. Sementara tangan kanannya membekap mulut gadis itu kuat-kuat.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terpaku. Tubuhnya membeku saat menyadari sesuatu. Persamaan setting tempat, persamaan situasi. Usai jam sekolah, hujan yang baru saja reda meninggalkan genangan air kotor di depan trotoar sekolah. Luhan melakukan kejahilan. Mencipratkan genangan air kotor itu ke arah teman-temannya, lalu terbirit-birit untuk menyelamatkan diri!

Dulu, Kris berlari mengejar untuk melindungi Luhan. Dan kini ganti Sehun yang melakukannya! Namun ada perbedaan ending!

Dulu Kris hanya bisa melindungi Luhan dengan berdiri untuk menutupi. Tidak bisa lebih. Sementara kini, Sehun tidak bisahanya seperti itu karena Luhan mengenalinya. Chanyeol tersentak dari keterpakuannya saat didengarnya suara-suara orang berlari dan tak lama kemudian beberapa gadis muncul di tikungan. Seragam sekolah mereka penuh bercak cokelat. Enam atau tujuh gadis itu, semuanya teman sekelas Luhan, berlari sambil mengomel. Mereka berhenti tidak jauh dari Chanyeol, lalu memandang berkeliling. Mencari-

cari. Masih sambil marah-marah.

"Si Luhan itu sangat jahil deh. Heran! Anak itu kalau tidak menjahili orang sebentar saja bisa langsung mati mungkin ya?"

"Tapi sekarang jahilnya dia tidak lucu. Pasti habis deh nanti aku dimarahi eomma, rok-ku sampai kotor seperti ini."

"Kalau sampai tertangkap, akan aku celupkan anak itu ke kubangan air tadi. Jinjja!" Chanyeol buru-buru bertindak, karena salah satu gadis sudah bergerak mendekati semak tempat Sehun dan Luhan bersembunyi.

"Mencarii gadis yang lari sambil tertawa, ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya!" langsung terdengar jawaban kompak.

"Tadi lari ke seberang." Chanyeol menunjuk ke seberang jalan. Ke arah kompleks perumahan. Tanpa berpikir lagi, gadis-gadis itu langsung berlari ke seberang jalan begitu lalu lintas di depan mereka sepi.

"Terimakasih!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Oke!" Chanyeol balas berseru, sambil menahan senyum. Begitu keadaan sudah benar-benar aman, dia berseru ke arah semak-semak. "Oke, aman!" Sehun keluar dari semak, menggandeng Luhan yang mukanya memerah karena menahan tawa. Sehun lalu menegurnya dengan nada kesal.

"Kau jahilnya suka kelewatan, Lu. Rok dan baju mereka sampai kotor seperti itu."

"Alaaah, direndam sebentar lalu dicuci juga hilang," Luhan menjawab ringan.

"Yasudah. Kau cucikan sana!" Sehun melotot gemas.

"Hehehe." Luhan menyuarakan tawanya dalam bentuk tiga suku kata, tapi langsung didusul tawa yang benar-benar geli. Rasanya ingin sekali Sehun menjitak kepala Luhan. Rasa asing di antara mereka dengan cepat mencair. Keduanya kembali seperti sebelum Sehun memutus-kan untuk menjauh.

"Kajja, hyung. Nanti mereka muncul lagi," ajak Sehun. Ketiganya segera meninggalkan tempatitu, berlari cepat ke arah tikungan depan, menuju halte. Berlari di antara Sehun dan Chanyeol, mendadak membuat Luhan teringat kembali akan peristiwa yang dialaminya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mengapitnya seketika menghentikan

laju langkah-langkah cepat mereka. Luhan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Ditatapnya lelaki itu lurus-lurus.

"Sepertinya dulu aku pernah berlari bersama kau juga."

Kata-katanya itu membuat kedua lelaki di dekatnya membeku.

"Iya, benar kau!" Luhan mengangguk. "Lalu sepertinya ada lelaki satu lagi deh."

"Akhirnya kau ingat juga." suara Chanyeol tersekat di tenggorokan.

"Siapa ya namanya? Temanmu itu?"

"Siapa? masih ingat tidak?" suara Chanyeol kini bergetar.

.

.

.

TBC

Hohohoho hayo kira-kira Luhan masih inget atau nggak ya sama kris? Stay terus yaww. Tetep review ya. terimakasih atas review kalian. Di akhir cerita aku akan balesin ya. mwah mwah mwaaaaahhahaha:***


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Luhan (as girl), Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo(as girl) and another cast coming soon!

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T –School Life

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf atas keterlambatan update dikarenakan vrus flu yang sedang menyerang

Ini remake novel Dia Tanpa Aku dari Esti Kinasih

Kita menambah atau mengurangi kata-kata agar menjadi bahasa fanfiction yang semestinya

Jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya silahkan membeli novel Dia Tanpa Aku karya Esti Kinasih.

.

.

.

MOHON DIMAAFKAN APABILA ADA TYPO(S)

DLDR

GS

ENJOY~

.

.

Mmm..." Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Coba tolong diingat-ingat, Lu. Ingat benar-benar." Chanyeol benar-benar memohon.

Sementara itu Sehun membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Kedua matanya yang menatap Luhan lurus-lurus mulai berkabut. Inikah hari itu? Hari terakhir Kris bertemu Luhan, seperti yang ditulis Kris di catatan hariannya? Luhan mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Tampak jelas ia berusaha mengingat. Namun tak lama ia menyerah.

"Tidak ingat." Ia menggeleng.

"Sama sekali?"

"Iya."

"Kalau wajahnya bagaimana? Masih ingat tidak?" nada suara Chanyeol mulai melemah.

"Apalagi itu," jawab Luhan sambil mengedikkan bahu dengan sikap santai.

"Sudahlah, untuk apa dibahas? Tidak penting."

Terputus!

Chanyeol merasa satu-satunya mata rantai yang masih menghubungkan gadis ini dengan Kris telah terputus. Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi dengan emosi yang membadai kedua arah yang berlawanan. Senang, tapi juga sedih. Lega, tapi sesak juga. Bersyukur, tapi menyesal. Ingin memeluk, namun sekaligus juga ingin melepaskan. Sesaat hanya ada keheningan. Sehun terdiam. Chanyeol terdiam. Luhan menatap keduanya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kalian diam? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun dan Chanyeol tersentak bersamaan. Keduanya lalu berusaha keras menetralkan emosi masing-masing.

"Hyung, katanya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" suara Sehun terdengar mengambang.

"Besok-besok saja. Tidak terlalu penting." suara Chanyeol juga terdengar jauh. Saling pengertian yang tidak diucapakan.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Ingin mengantar tukang jahil ini." Sehun melirik Luhan yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Nanti teman-temannya muncul, lagi." Luhan terkikik geli. Tapi tak lama tawa itu menghilang.

"Kau ingin mengantarku pulang lagi?" Ditatapnya Sehun dengan heran.

"Kemarin-kemarin aku disuruh pulang sendiri."

"Sudah, diam. Tidak perlu cerewet. Karena tadi, besok pagi sepertinya kau juga mesti aku jemput." Sehun melotot. Luhan langsung terkekeh-kekeh geli. Terlihat jelas kegembiraan di wajahnya.

"Yeaaaaay, besok selamat," katanya tanpa dosa. Dua lelaki yang berdiri di dekatnya menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Oke." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun. "Nanti aku kabarkan lagi kalau ingin bertemu."

Mereka berpisah. Saat Sehun dan Luhan sudah berjalan menjauh itulah Chanyeol teringat kembali apa tujuannya menemui Sehun siang ini. Sambil mengeluarkan komik yang disisipi foto Luhan, Chanyeol mengejar keduanya. Namun tak lama langkahnya terhenti. Ia mem-batalkan niatnya. Kalau Luhan melihat foto dirinya saat masih di SMP itu, pasti ia akan ribut bertanya. Saat ini Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah terlalu letih untuk menjawab. Sambil menatap dua orang yang semakin jauh itu, Chanyeol mengeluarkan foto Luhan dari halaman komik. Tatapannya kemudian bergerak turun. Mendadak ia terkejut saat menyadari sesuatu. Dengan cepat diangkatnya kepala. Ditatapnya Luhan, yang walaupun sudah berjalan cukup jauh tapi masih bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas. Tatapan Chanyeol lalu kembali ke foto di tangannya, kemundian ke sosok Luhan yang menjauh. Lalu sekali lagi kembali ke foto di tangannya. Tidak salah.

Anting-anting yang sama, jam tangan yang sama, tas yang sama, ikat pinggang yang sama, kaus kaki yang sama dan sepatu yang sama! Bahkan saat ini Luhan mengikat rambutnya dengan ikatan yang jadi ciri khasnya: Asal terikat. Satu-satunya yang tidak lagi ada di dalam foto itu adalah seragam junior high school. Chanyeol terpaku. Instingnya mengatakan, ini bukan kebetulan. Karena, ini terlalu sempurna. Perlahan Chanyeol menyisipkan kembali foto itu ke tengah-tengah halaman komik. Saat dimasukkannya ke tas, komik itu tersangkut di ritsleting. Lembaran-lembarannya terbuka tepat di halaman tempat foto Luhan diselipkan, menampakan bagian belakangnya. Ada sebaris kalimat di sana. Seketika Chanyeol batal memasukkan komik itu ke tas. Diambilnya lagi foto Luhan lalu dibaliknya dengan cepat. Lelaki itu terkesiap. Keterkejutannya yang teramat sangat membuat tubuhnya limbung. Cepat-cepat disambarnya dahan pohon terdekat. Sambil menyandarkan tubuh ke batang pohan yang kuat, ditekannya dadanya dengan satu tangan. Gemuruh jantungnya bahkan sanggup menggetarkan kelima jarinya.

Diiringi kesadaran yang sepertinya sudah menurun jauh dari posisi seratus persen, tatapan Chanyeol turun perlahan, ke foto Luhan yang masih ada di tangannya. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkeram kuat. Sekali lagi dibacanya tulisan di balik foto, dengan ke

sadaran yang tidak lagi seratus persen itu. _**Beritahu Sehun, aku menitipkan Luhan.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, di kamar masing-masing, dua orang sama-sama dicekam satu perasaan yang tidak bisa mereka uraikan dengan kata apa pun yang pernah mereka kenal. Keduanya sama-sama duduk diam di depan jendela, memandang ke langit malam. Tidak bergerak. Hanya dada mereka yang bergerak teratur yang memberitahukan keduanya hidup, bukan patung lilin.

"Sudahlah, untuk apa dibahas? Tidak penting." Kalimat yang diucapkan Luhan siang tadi, bergema berulang kali di dalam tempurung kepala Sehun.

Tidak penting...

Tidak penting...

Tidak penting...

Perlahan, kedua mata Sehun mengelam dan berkabut. Perlahan pula kepalanya kemudian tertunduk.

"Mianhaeyo hyung," bisiknya serak.

.

.

.

Kalimat yang sama berdentam di kepala Chanyeol. Berulang kali. Namun perlahan menghilang saat satu kalimat lain menyeruak pelan-pelan.

_**Beritahu Sehun, aku menitipkan Luhan...**_

Perlahan, sorot mata Chanyeol mengelam. Perlahan pula kepalanya kemudian tertunduk.

"Kau katakan sendiri Kris, dia adikmu," bisiknya ke kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap satu baris kalimat itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tanpa bicara. Tanpa bergerak. Kepalanya terus menunduk karena Chanyeol meletakkan foto Luhan dengan posisi terbalik itudi atas meja.

"Tulisan ini tadinya ada, atau tidak?" suara Sehun terdengar samar.

"Molla, aku tidak pernah membalik foto itu. Tidak terfikir," Chanyeol menjawab pelan. "Kita tunggu apa kata Kris."

"Hah?" kepala Sehun terangkat perlahan. Chanyeol tertegun menatap wajah di depannya. Kesedihan, kerinduan, penyesalan. Semuanya terlihat jelas dan saling berperang.

"Kita tunggu apa kata Kris. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau terlibat, ini urusan kalian berdua, jadi dia yang harus berbicara." Chanyeol memasukkan foto itu ke dalam laci meja belajar Kris, tempat foto-foto Luhan yang lain disimpan. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel, lalu suara pintu pagar dibuka dan ditutup kembali.

"Luhan sudah datang," ucap Sehun pelan.

"Untuk apa Luha ke sini?"

"Inigin belajar bahasa Inggris. Hari senin ada ujian. Anak itu bahasa inggrisnya parah sekali. Maka dari itu aku suruh datang ke sini."

"Pantas saja kau tidak ikut orangtuamu. Lebih pilih menjaga kandang."

"Bukannya pilih menjaga kandang, Hyung. Ikut juga percuma. Tidak akan enjoy. Senin ada dua ujian, dan sama beratnya."

Tak lama terdengar bunyi pintu depan diketuk. Namun tidak ada yang bergerak. Suasana di dalam kamar itu masih terasa begitu emosional, hingga keduanya merasa seperti terikat. Terdengar lagi pintu depan diketuk-ketuk, disusul suara Luhan yang mengucapkan rentetan salam keras-keras.

"HALOOO? PERMISIII! SILLIHAMNIDA! SPADAAA! EXCUSE ME? TOK-TOK-TOK? SHALOM? CHOGIYOOOO!" Sehun dan Chanyeol saling pandang lalu sama-sama tertawa geli sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Keduanya berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Iya, halo," kata Sehun sambil membuka pintu. "Satu kali saja sepertinya cukup, Lu."

"Mian. Maksudnya supaya cepat dibukakan pintu. Soalnya aku sangat haus. Beri aku minum ya. Yang dingin. Oh ya dan juga gelasnya yang besar," Luhan langsung nyerocos.

"Masuk dulu, Luhaaaaaaaaaaan."

"Oke!" gadis itu melompat masuk. Chanyeol menatapnya, tak mampu menahan senyum. "Eh? Haiii!" sapa Luhan begitu melihat Chanyeol.

"Hai juga," balas Chanyeol, masih sambil tersenyum.

"Kau istirahat sebentar lalu kita langsung mulai ya. agar kau tidak terlalu malam pulangnya," kata Sehun sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Oke!" Luhan mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju sofa panjang, meletakkan tasnya di sana, lalu duduk dengan nyaman. Jam lima lewat lima belas, Sehun dan Luhan siap-siap belajar. Chanyeol menyingkir ke teras. Karena malam ini Sehun sendirian di rumah, Chanyeol

memutuskan untuk menginap dan pulang besok siang.

"Sehun-ah, nyalakan radio. Jika belajar suasanya sepi, aku akan cepat mengantuk."

Luhan merosot dari sofa, kemudian duduk bersila di lantai. Ia menghadap ke meja tamu yang rendah. Di atas meja buku cetak bahasa Inggris-nya sudah dalam keadaan terbuka.

Sehun menggeser sofa panjang di belakang Luhan sampai menempel di dinding agar tercipta ruang lapang, kemudian lelaki itu berjalan ke dalam. Malas menggotong radionya yang besar dari kamar, dipinjamnya radio-tape kecil milik Sungmin Ajhumma.

"Radio apa?"

"Apa saja. Yang penting penyiarnya asik."Sehun memutar-mutar tunning. Tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti. Samar-samar ia mendengar lagu EXO-My Lady. Dibesarkannya volume.

"Bosan!" Luhan langsung protes. "Coba ganti yang lain." Sehun tidak mengacuhkan. Intuisinya mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi, karena jantungnya berdetak lebih detak tanpa sebab. Lagu itu berakhir. Suara sang penyiar, perempuan, langsung menyusul. Dengan nada riang penyiar itu mengatakan di studio telah hadir seorang tamu yang khusus diundang atas

permintaan pendengar.

"Ini orang yang mempunyai cerita yang waktu itu membuat terharu. Lalu banyak yang meminta dia menceritakan ulang. Jadi kami mengundang dia ke studio."

Sang penyiar kemudian menambahkan bahwa selama setengah jam ke depan, hanya satu lagu itu yang akan diputar. Karena lagu itulah yang jadi lagu kenangan.

"Oh iya," sambungnya. "Dia tidak mau memberi tahu nama aslinya, malu katanya. Takut ada yang mengenali, jadi kita sebut saja dia Tom. Oke? Ayo kita dengarkan bersama-sama ceritanya."

Tom!

Nama itu menghantam Sehun seperti pukulan godam. Di teras Chanyeol juga mendengar-nya. Ia tersentak. Sesaat tubuhnya diam menegang, kemudian ia melompat berdiri dan ber

lari ke dalam. Melalui sebuah gelombang radio, dari suatu tempat entah di mana di luar

sana. Seseorang bernama Tom memulai ceritanya. Dan suara itu... membekukan aliran darah Sehun dan Chanyeol. Merenggut setengah kesadaran mereka. Menusuk tepat di pusat emosi keduanya, lalu merobeknya, hingga jubah berlapis yang selama ini mereka kenakan -ketegaran, ketabahan, kesabaran, keikhlasan- semuanya terkoyak dan

menampakan isi yang kesungguhannya.

"Ya! itu pria yang waktu itu!" seru Luhan, lalu meletakan buku yang sedang

dipegangnya. "Aku hafal suaranya. Besarkan volumenya!" Baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol sama-sama tidak bergerak, jadi Luhan mengulurkan satu tangannya. "Kenapa sore ya? Waktu itu kan malam? Asiiiik, bisa mendengarkan cerita lengkapnya!" katanya senang, tidak menyadari sesuatu telah menimpa kedua lelaki yang saat ini berdiri di belakangnya. Ia besarkan volume radio. Suara volume yang diperbesar itu seolah menghadirkan Kris kembali ke tengah-tengah Sehun dan Chanyeol. Rasanya benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya, mereka bisa mendengar lagi suara Kris. Sungguh-sungguh suara Kris.

Lelaki yang mengaku bernama Tom itu menuturkan satu cerita yang baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol terlibat di dalamnya. Cinta pertamanya. Pengamatannya. Penantiannya. Kecemasannya. Kesabaran sekaligus ketidaksabarannya. Dan harapannya. Namun, ternyata tidak hanya itu. Suara yang sudah sangat mereka kenal itu juga bercerita tentang sang adik. Satu-satunya saudara laki-laki yang dimiliki. Tentang tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran. Saling meledek, saling tuduh, saling berteriak, saling tendang, saling memukil, saling jitak. Dan biasanya pertengkaran itu berakhir dengan pemulihan fisik. Bisa di mana saja. Di sofa, di tempat tidur, di lantai, di ambang pintu, hingga membuat orang jadi susah lewat, bahkan di

atas tanah dan rumput halaman. Sesaat cerita itu terputus oleh tawa. Kemudian suara itu melanjutkan bahwa gulat fisik itu bisa berlangsung cukup lama. Hingga eomma mereka kemudian memanggil kedua anak laki-lakinya itu dengan panggilan "Tom and Jerry". Tokoh kucing dan tikus di film kartun yang jadi favorit eommanya sejak kecil sampai menjadi mahasiswi.

Tatapan Sehun mengabur. Cerita itu tervisualisasi di sana, di fokus matanya yang kini kembali ke hari-hari dulu itu. Dia dan Kris. Beda usia mereka kurang dari dua tahun. Sejak kecil sampai saat-saat terakhir, Kris hanya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Pertengkaran dan

perkelahian mereka mulai berkurang setelah Kris masuk junior high school. Perbedaan seragam itu penyebabnya. Dengan seragam junior high school, Kris merasa sudah besar dan

tidak lagi meladeni Sehun yang waktu itu masih berseragam sekolah dasar. Satu yang bisa dirasakan dengan jelas tidak hanya oleh Sehun, tapi juga oleh Luhan dan Chanyeol, kasih dan cinta dalam cara suara itu menuturkan ceritanya. Lelaki itu menyayangi adiknya. Kontras dengan Luhan -yang tertawa-tertawa geli saat mendengar bagian cerita yang lucu, mendesah pelan dengan kepala menggeleng ke samping, atau kedua tangan tertangkup di depan dada saat cerita berada pada bagian yang mengharukan-di kiri-kanannya, Sehun dan Chanyeol membeku. Keduanya pucat pasi, menggigil dalam keterdiaman. Samar, kemudian terdengar lagi lagu My Lady. Kali ini lagu itu cuma sebagai latar, rupanya tanda bahwa Tom akan kembali berkisah tentang cinta pertamanya. Kali ini lelaki itu tidak lagi menyebut "gadis yag dia sukai", tapi langsung menyebutkan namanya. Bukan Luhan, tetapi Xiaolu. Nama lengkap Luhan memang Xi Luhan. Luhan memekik, tapi tetap tidak tahu apa-apa. Hal itu malah membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol merasakan sakit di dada kiri mereka, seakan ditikam. Namun puncak dari semua hantaman bertubi yang diterima keduanya di sore

menjelang malam itu adalah saat Tom mengatakan bahwa... dia menyerahkan cinta pertamanya itu untuk sang adik!

Seketika Sehun limbung. Dia terhuyung. Chanyeol buru-buru menangkap tubuhnya lalu menopangnya dari belakang. Sehun benar-benar shock dan nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol yang tidak kuat menopang berat badannya, dengan hati-hati kemudian mendudukkan Sehun di lantai, di belakang Luhan, agar gadis itu tidak tahu telah terjadi

sesuatu. Luhan memang tidak tahu, karena dia sedang mendengarkan dengan serius, dan cerita itu membuatnya semakin larut. Chanyeol kemudian duduk bersila di sebelah Sehun.

Tiba-tiba suara sang penyiar yang bernada riang itu menyeruak, mengatakan bahwa siapa pun yang ingin berinteraksi langsung dengan Tom, ada satu nomer telepon yang bisa dihubungi. Berinteraksi langsung!?

Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya mampu bereaksi dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang

masih mereka miliki. Ini mimpi. Pasti mimpi. Satu-satunya mimpi tapi mereka bisa tetap sadar dan terjaga. Namun tetap saja, ini pasti cuma mimpi!

Luhan seketika ribut.

"Pinjam telepon ya, Sehun. Handphoneku tidak ada pulsanya." Karena Sehun sama sekali tidak beraksi, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari saku kemeja.

"Pakai punyaku saja," ucapnya pelan. Diulurkannya benda itu kepada Luhan.

"Gomawoyooo." Luhan menerima tanpa menoleh. Langsung ditekannya sederet angka yang tadi disebutkan sang penyiar.

"Yeoboseyo? Ini Luhan," katanya begitu telepon tersambung.

"Annyeonghaseo, Luhan-ssi." Melalui radio kecil di depan mereka, Sehun dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar

suara "Kris" melembut saat menjawab sapaan itu.

"Annyeonghaseo," Luhan menjawab penuh semangat. Radio kecil itu menggaungkan tawa geli. "Nama gadis yang kau sukai itu seperti namaku, namaku juga Xi Luhan!" ucap Luhan kemudian.

"begitu ya? aku senang mendengarnya"

"Oh, ya. kenapa kau menyerah seperti itu. Kenapa gadis yang kau sukai itu kau serahkan ke adikmu?" Luhan bertanya polos. Sama sekali tidak menyadari dampak pertanyaan itu terhadap Sehun. Keheningan yang menghancurkan hadir sebagai jawaban sementara.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menjaga dia," jawab "Kris" sesaat kemudian.

"Memangnya kau kenapa?" kejar Luhan. Kembali keheningan yang menghancurkan tercipta. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya. Luhan, jebal, bisik hatinya pedih.

"Karena aku harus pergi."

"Jauh?"

"Sangat jauh"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat gadis itu tidak dapat menyusul."

"Ke mana itu? Manusia paling jauh baru bisa sampai ke bulan tuh. Bisa disusul. Asal mempunyai uang banyak. Dan aku jamin. Kau tidak mungkin pergi ke sana. Pasti masih di bumi" Terdengar tawa geli "Kris". "Di bumi itu banyak tempat yang tidak bisa disusul loh, Lu." katanya lunak. Luhan terdiam. Kemudian ia bicara dengan nada yang juga melunak, "Mianhaeyo. Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur. Habis aku sedih mendengarnya."

"Justru aku lebih sedih lagi."

"Iya benar. Yasudah. Terimakasih ya mengobrolnya."

"Sama-sama," jawab Tom lembut. "Baik-baik ya, Lu."

"Iya." Luhan mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Sekarang kasih teleponnya ke orang yang ada di sebelah kananmu."

"Iya." Luhan menyerahkan telepon itu pada Sehun. Setelah benda itu berpindah tangan, baru gadis itu merasa heran. Bagaimana Tom bisa tahu ia tidak sendirian? Keherannya makin bertambah saat kemudian didengarnya percakapan itu.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Tom. Sehun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Mianhaeyo, Hyung," ucapnya serak. Hening. Keheningan yang membuat tubuh Sehun menggigil hebat.

"Hyung, mianhaeyo," bisiknya, dengan lebih susah payah, karena tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit.

"Gwaenchana. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Lebih baik dia bersamamu daripada dia aku ajak ke sini." Hening. Kemudian "Kris" meneruskan dengan kalimat yang membuat

pertahanan Sehun akhirnya runtuh. "Aku menyayangimu, aku menitipkan gadis itu, ya?" Tak terjawab. Sehun tidak mampu lagi menahan isaknya. Ponsel di tangannya terlepas dan hampir saja membentur lantai kalau saja Chanyeol tidak buru-buru menangkapnya.

"Hai, kawan," Tom menyapanya. Chanyeol mendengar suara Kris melalui radio kecil itu. Chanyeol membeku, tidak mampu menjawab.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Baik-baik, ya? Bye." Acara itu berakhir. Kembali lagu EXO diputar. Hanya di bagian akhir. Mengiringi suara penyiar yang mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menutup acara itu dengan salam perpisahan. Kemudian hening. Radio kecil itu tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Sehun dan Chanyeol tersadar. Keduanya bergerak bersamaan. Seperti kesetanan, mereka mengguncang-guncang radio itu. Nihil. Mereka memeriksa kabel. Masih tersambung ke stop kontak. Mereka pukul-pukul dengan telapak tangan. Tetap tanpa hasil. Jarum indikator masih di sana. Di tempat yang persis sama. Namun stasiun radio itu menghilang. Tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang tertangkap. Hening. Radio-tape kecil itu membisu. Keduanya segera teringat nomer telepon tadi. Meskipun sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan mereka dengar, Sehun menekan juga deretan angka itu. Pada posisi speaker aktif, terdengar suara monoton dari mesin operator.

"Nomer yang anda tuju, belum terpasang..."

.

.

.

Hampir seperempat jam berlalu sejak radio-tape itu benar-benar membisu. Dengan sorot mata sangat kebingungan, Luhan menatap dua lelaki yang duduk tidak jauh di belakangnya itu. Sehun yang menangis tanpa suara. Chanyeol yang pucat dan seperti tidak sadar sepenuhnya. Hanya pada kedua mata mereka, segala gejolak emosi yang ditahan mati-matian itu jelas-jelas terbaca.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Luhan bertanya lirih dan hati-hati. "Kalian berdua kenapa?" Sesaat tidak ada sedikit pun reaksi. Kemudian Sehun bergerak. Tangan kanannya menghapus air mata, sementara tangan kirinya melambai pelan.

"Duduk disini, Lu," katanya pelan. Sambil menggeser tubuh, ditepuknya tempat di sebelah kirinya. Luhan tampak ragu, tapi kemudian bergerak juga. Ia duduk di tempat kosong yang di berikan Sehun. Di antara gadis itu dan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya lagi, karena lagi-lagi kedua lelaki di kiri-kanannya bungkam. Sehun kemudian merangkulnya. Sementara Chanyeol mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Nanti aku ceritakan," ucap Sehun lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, kuncup mawar diletakkan dengan sangat hati-hati di batu nisan Kris. Dan kini, di sisi nisan, Sehun duduk bersila di atas rumput. Kepalanya tertunduk dan kesepuluh jarinya bertaut. Di sebelah kirinya, Luhan duduk bersimpuh. Di atas pangkuannya, sebuah amplop cokelat tergenggam di antara kesepuluh jarinya. Amplop itu berisi foto-foto dirinya dan secarik kertas yang pernah ditempelkan Kris di dinding di atas meja belajarnya.

Sehun mengangkat kepala lalu menoleh ke gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Sama seperti dirinya, Luhan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Sudah?" tanya Sehun lirih. Luhan menoleh. Kedua matanya masih berkabut. Ia mengangguk. "Ayo, pulang." Sehun bangkit berdiri. Diulurkannya tangan kirinya. Lembut, ditariknya Luhan sampai berdiri.

Keduanya meninggalkan tempat itu dalam diam, namun mereka yakin Tuhan dan alam akan menyampaikan apa yang ternyata tadi tidak sanggup mereka sampaikan selain dengan bahasa diam. Untuk seseorang yang kini dipeluk bumi dan tidur dalam diam.

Untuk Kris, terima kasih dan seluruh cinta...

.

.

.

.

.

END huahahahahaha... sudah end, jangan salahkan aku karena ceritanya memang seperti itu. Kris gak nakal kan? Kris baik kan? Ada akhirnya kris tenang di alam sana. Heuuuuu. Siapa yang nangis baca chapter ini? Menurutku ini adalah bagian tersedih dari yang paling sedih dalam novel dia tanpa aku karya esti kinasih. Daebak pokoknya! Terimakasih untuk kalian yang me-review. Aku sayang kalian. Hati-hati ya. siapa tau nanti kalian di hantuin sama kris. Wkakakka bohong deng. Alavyuuu3


End file.
